Tuna addiction
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Recueil d'OS traitant sur notre petit poisson favori ! All27. 1. Jalousie 6927. 2. Himitsu no Aï M27 3. Byakuran no Mori 10027 4. Il Maestro R27 5. X27 6. Il Discepulo R27 7. Quiproquos D27 8. Supa Chups 4827 9&10. Maestri R27 11. Extra
1. La Jalousie (6927)

**Bien le bonjour ! (Ou le bonsoir, tout dépends de l'heure ^^)  
>Me voici pour vous présenter une nouvelle fic : Un recueil d'OS ayant tous pour thème le All27. Et oui, plein d'amour pour notre petit thon favori :D<strong>

**Le premier OS est un cadeau (trèèès en retard) pour Rebornx3. Donc, je m'excuse du fond du cœur pour le retard et je vous souhaite à tous, particulièrement Rebornx3, une très bonne lecture !**

**Attention : Cet OS est un UA, ce qui veut dire que les personnages seront OOC (principalement Tsuna je pense...) Le couple est et restera du 6927, mention de bondage et, le plus important !, il y a un lemon. Et oui, le M n'est pas pour faire joli ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : La Jalousie.

**Résumé** : Suite à sa jalousie maladive, Tsuna file Kyoko jusqu'à un club d'hôtes. Par un concours de circonstances, le voilà obligé à tenir compagnie à l'hôte n°1, Mukuro. Que se passera-t-il entre ces deux hommes ?

* * *

><p>La Jalousie.<p>

C'était une émotion qui l'avait accompagné durant sa vie entière.

Parce que oui, il était souvent proie à cette sensation étouffante, il lui arrivait de suivre les gens qu'il aimait pour s'assurer que ces derniers ne le trompaient pas.

Mais, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette jalousie qui l'avait hanté depuis sa petite enfance lui donnerait la chance de _Le_ rencontrer.

Cet homme qui était lui aussi rongé par cette émotion que les gens normaux cachaient sous leurs masques parfaitement polis, illusions qui recouvraient des visages remplis de sentiments inavouables telle la jalousie. Ou la luxure...

Sawada Tsunayoshi secoua doucement sa tête et se massa les tempes lentement. Il soupira faiblement et regarda avec détermination la feuille blanche qui se trouvait innocemment devant lui.

'_Si tu écris tout, tu arriveras sûrement à faire le point sur toute cette affaire_.' lui avait conseillé un de ses meilleurs amis avec un large sourire entendu.

Ouais, on y croit. Comme si écrire arriverait à remettre en ordre ses pensées chaotiques concernant ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières années.

'_Bah_' songea alors le jeune homme en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns. '_Qui sait, je pourrai__s toujours le vendre et en faire un best-seller.._.'

Un fantôme d'un sourire moqueur s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et il se pencha sur la feuille vierge, sa main pâle saisissant une plume, _Sa_ plume maintenant qu'il y pensait, et il commença à tracer les mots qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Une paire d'yeux dépareillés, l'un rouge et l'autre bleu marine, contempla en silence le dos courbé du petit brun et les lèvres de l'observateur s'étirèrent en un sourire tendre.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, le ciel était lourd et les nuages gris semblaient annoncer que la pluie qui risquait de survenir serait terriblement forte. La plupart des personnes sensées avaient déjà sorti leurs parapluies et guettaient avec attention la moindre goutte d'eau pour dégainer leurs armes. Cependant, Sawada Tsunayoshi, jeune homme qui approchait les dix-huit ans, ne s'en souciait guère, toute son attention centrée sur la jeune fille qui marchait devant lui.<p>

Cette dernière avait des cheveux mi-longs, d'une chaude couleur orangée qui ne manquait jamais de réchauffer le jeune lorsque celui-ci croisait le regard brun et aimable de sa camarade de classe. Mais, en ce moment, Tsuna n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard de la fille, il était en filature.

Exact, le garçon était entrain de se conduire comme un parfait stalker, et il ne se préoccupait absolument pas des regards soupçonneux que les passants lui jetaient.

Tout avait commencé plus tôt dans la journée, il avait surpris Sasagawa Kyoko, la jeune fille qu'il était couramment entrain de filer, et sa meilleure amie Kurosawa Hana discuter. Bien sûr, étant curieux de savoir de quoi les deux filles pouvaient bien parler, il s'était adossé contre le mur derrière lequel il se cachait et avait écouté avec attention la discussion en cours. Pour ensuite pâlir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les deux étudiantes discutaient de leur future sortie à un club d'hôtes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que son monde tomba en miettes. Tsuna tomba à genoux sur le sol froid du couloir où il se trouvait et le petit brun ignora les diverses moqueries que lui lancèrent ses camarades de classe quand il retourna à sa place, ses jambes couvertes de poussière. Et, alors que les cours recommençaient, le jeune homme décida qu'il suivrait Kyoko jusqu'au club d'hôtes pour confirmer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

La jalousie le dévorait de l'intérieur mais il parvint à ne rien dévoiler à ses deux meilleurs amis lorsque ces derniers vinrent lui demander pourquoi il était arrivé en retard et avec ses jambes couvertes de saleté.

Tsuna leur fit un doux sourire pour apaiser leurs soupçons et inquiétudes et les salua pour ensuite commencer sa filature. Heureusement pour lui, ses dons d'espions s'étaient améliorés au fil des années et il était désormais capable de suivre une fille sans que cette dernière ne le remarque. Enfin, ça marchait une fois sur deux...

Kyoko et Hana s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte et entrèrent sans hésitation, signe qu'elles étaient habituées à venir dans l'établissement. Tsuna déglutit nerveusement en contemplant la façade nue et avança en tremblant légèrement. Qui aurait pensé qu'il irait un jour de plein gré dans un bar à hôtes ?

Retenant son souffle, il poussa la porte et entra dans l'antichambre du Diable. Ses yeux couleur miel s'écarquillèrent avec stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit la lumière tamisée, les nombreuses tables avec des jeunes filles de son âge et plus entourées de jolis garçons et qu'il entendit la musique langoureuse qui résonnait doucement dans le local. Sa gorge se serra et sa langue se sécha contre son palais quand il remarqua Kyoko, assise à côté d'un jeune homme aux traits charmeurs et qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille avec un sourire sensuel.

'_Eurk_' songea alors Tsuna en regardant tout autour de lui pour essayer d'effacer l'image de son idole en train de glousser aux flatteries vides de sens d'un hôte qui était payé pour ça. '_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?'_

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers la porte et pâlit en se rendant compte qu'un colosse se trouvait désormais devant. Plutôt mourir que de passer à côté de ce dernier, se jura le petit brun lorsque ses yeux effrayés croisèrent les lunettes de soleil du mastodonte.

Tsuna fit donc une nouvelle volte-face et sentit une couche de sueur froide le recouvrir en remarquant que plusieurs hôtes le regardaient avec des émotions partagées. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce dégoût ?, hurla mentalement le jeune brun qui était proche d'une crise cardiaque. Il se rendit alors compte que Kyoko, son amour secret désormais mort vu ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, allait se tourner pour contempler ce qui intriguait autant les personnes présentes et Tsuna réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ne prenant même pas le temps de penser, il se glissa dans une alcôve et se planqua sous la table qui s'y trouvait, ne se préoccupant même pas de vérifier s'il n'y avait personne.

"Chère cliente" susurra alors une voix délicieusement grave. "Je suis fort désolé de vous annoncer que les hôtes du Kokuyo Club ne sont pas autorisés à recevoir des gâteries durant leurs services. Cependant, vu que vous êtes si entreprenante, je veux bien continuer votre petit cadeau dans un hôtel."

Tsuna leva lentement sa tête, une goutte de sueur froide coulant le long de sa joue. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Gâterie ? Petit cadeau ? _Hôtel _?

Le jeune brun rougit violemment en se rendant compte que, lorsqu'il s'était réfugié sous la table, il avait fini la tête entre les jambes de l'hôte qui s'y trouvait. Il continua à lever maladroitement sa tête et déglutit bruyamment une fois que ses yeux écarquillés par la panique croisèrent les orbes assombries par l'amusement de l'individu qui se trouvait devant lui.

"Oya" sourit l'hôte en contemplant attentivement les traits du jeune qui se trouvait toujours entre ses jambes. "Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses, je n'avais pas remarqué que cette chère cliente était en réalité en charmant client, kufufu~"

Le rougissement de Tsuna empira et il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Frapper. Et fort.

"Oya, oya" se plaignit l'hôte en massant son entrejambe qui venait de subir un coup de poing particulièrement violent de la part du jeune homme toujours à terre. "Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais les jeux sadomasochistes !"

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois alors que la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire frappait de plein fouet Tsuna. Il avait cogné de toutes ses forces ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher chez un homme ! Baissant sa tête avec culpabilité, il posa ses mains tremblantes sur les genoux de l'hôte et se mordilla les lèvres avec nervosité.

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il sans lever ses yeux. "J'ai frappé sans réfléchir."

Un doigt ganté de cuir noir se glissa sous le menton du petit brun et força ce dernier à soulever sa tête. Tsuna glapit faiblement lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune homme qu'il venait d'essayer de castrer. Il blêmit alors en remarquant les couleurs étranges qu'avaient les iris de l'inconnu. Rouge et bleu, ses yeux étaient fascinants, réalisa le petit brun en rougissant à nouveau.

"Pourrais-je savoir le nom du charmant client qui frappe avant de réfléchir ?" demanda l'hôte avec une voix suave qui fit que des frissons parcourent l'échine de l'étudiant.

"T-Tsunayoshi" bredouilla ce dernier en faisant l'impasse sur son nom de famille.

"C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Tsunayoshi-kun" sourit l'hôte alors que Tsuna sentait un frisson d'anticipation suite au danger qui allait suivre. "Je suis Mukuro."

Le petit brun sourit faiblement et hocha doucement sa tête.

"Moi de même" fit-il en continuant à sourire. "Maintenant, faites-moi plaisir, Mukuro-san, et dites-moi si la jeune fille aux cheveux oranges est toujours en train de regarder par ici."

L'hôte écarquilla légèrement ses yeux et fut subitement secoué par un fou rire. Une fois que ce dernier eut cessé, il passa une main gantée dans la chevelure folle du jeune homme qui se trouvait entre ses jambes et s'abaissa pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

"Ainsi, le charmant Tsunayoshi-kun n'a pas su supporter la jalousie qui le dévorait et il a suivi sa petite-amie jusqu'ici, kufufu" rit l'homme en caressant la peau du petit brun avec son souffle brûlant.

Tsuna rougit furieusement et secoua vivement sa tête. Il décida alors qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps entre les jambes du garçon et sortit de sa cachette pour ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Mukuro, gardant ses yeux posés sur la silhouette de Kyoko. Une main se posa sur son genou, le sortant en un sursaut de son observation.

"Oya, ce n'est pas bien, Tsunayoshi-kun" murmura l'hôte avec une voix sensuelle. "Tu ne peux pas délaisser ton hôte et observer une vulgaire fille..."

L'étudiant haussa un sourcil perplexe et se rendit alors compte que l'autre homme avait insulté Kyoko. Aussitôt qu'il eut remarqué cela, ses instincts de chevalier défenseur de la vierge et de l'orphelin surgirent.

"Kyoko n'est pas une vulgaire fille" fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils mais en gardant une voix mesurée pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa camarade de classe. "Le fait qu'elle aime aller dans des clubs d'hôtes ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle est vulgaire."

Un rire étrange sortit des lèvres gracieuses de Mukuro et ce dernier s'adossa à la table qui leur faisait face, ses yeux vairons tournés vers Tsuna, le sondant avec un mystérieux sourire.

"Kufufu" rit-il en couvant de ses orbes fascinantes le jeune brun, Tu es intéressant, Tsunayoshi-kun. "Tu dis de telles choses avec sincérité et pourtant la jalousie brûle dans ton cœur. Vraiment intéressant, kufufu~"

"Je n'en dirais pas autant pour toi" répliqua Tsuna sans lui jeter un regard, trop occupé à observer Kyoko pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se ferait pas blesser par l'hôte qui s'occupait d'elle. "Tu es fade, sans intérêt. Tu passes ta vie à séduire des filles, à leur vendre du rêve. Dans quelques années, tu ne seras plus aussi séduisant et tu te retrouveras seul. Comme tu l'as toujours été."

"Oya" ronronna Mukuro alors que ses yeux se réduisaient en deux minces fentes, "Tu as l'âme d'un petit lion, Tsunayoshi-kun. Je me demande si tu resterais ainsi au lit, kufufu~"

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et leva ses yeux au ciel. Il se tourna alors vers l'hôte et posa réellement pour la première fois ses yeux sur lui. Mukuro déglutit alors que les orbes orangés sous l'éclat des lampes tamisées le contemplaient sans aucune émotion et que le petit brun gardait un visage inexpressif.

"Je déteste quand les gens me mentent" murmura Tsuna en saisissant sa besace et en la passant sur son épaule alors qu'il se levait. "Je m'en vais."

"Une minute, Tsunayoshi-kun" l'interpella l'hôte en prenant entre ses longs doigts de pianiste le frêle poignet du jeune homme. "Tu as droit à trois séances gratuites avec moi."

"Je n'en veux pas" répondit aussitôt l'étudiant en fronçant avec dégoût ses sourcils.

"Et si tu refuses cette aimable proposition" continua Mukuro sans se soucier de l'interruption. "Tu devras payer notre charmant entretien. En passant, je suis l'hôte le plus demandé. Et donc le plus cher, kufufu~"

Tsuna pâlit en comptant mentalement combien il aurait à payer pour sortir du local. Ensuite, il serra ses poings et grogna. Il était complètement et définitivement piégé et ce petit crétin d'hôte le savait, il suffisait de voir le sourire hautement satisfait de lui-même que Mukuro avait sur ses lèvres affreusement séduisantes.

"Bien" renifla le jeune homme brun en ne jetant pas un regard à l'hôte qui ricanait devant lui. "Je reviendrais demain."

"Kufufu" sourit Mukuro en portant la main du plus jeune à ses lèvres pour lui faire un baiser. "À demain donc. Je compterais les heures avec impatience..."

"Épargne-moi les crétineries à l'eau de rose." grommela Tsuna en réprimant un haut le cœur quand il constata que l'hôte n'avait pas du tout l'air ridicule malgré ses actions.

"Kufufu" rit joyeusement l'homme en secouant sa tête, faisant que ses longs cheveux sombres frôlent ses joues brièvement. "Demain donc. En sortant, annonce à Lanxia que tu as droit au Special Service. Il comprendra."

L'étudiant ne réagit pas, ayant renoncé à essayer de trouver une logique dans les actions de l'hôte et il se dirigea vers la sortie, murmurant à Lanchia, le mastodonte aux lunettes de soleil, ce que lui avait dit Mukuro. Curieusement, les traits creusés du garde s'éclairèrent et il enleva ses lunettes pour examiner attentivement Tsuna, qui gigota sous le regard scrutateur.

"Hmph" marmonna alors Lanchia en faisant signe au garçon qu'il pouvait sortir. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu aimer là-dedans..."

Tsuna s'échappa avant d'entendre la suite.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi soupira bruyamment et contempla les feuilles remplies de son écriture maladroite et tachées de temps à autre d'encre. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la chaise et il leva ses yeux vers le plafond, ses souvenirs tournant en boucle dans sa tête.<p>

Qui aurait cru qu'il retournerait au Kokuyo Club de son plein gré ? Un petit rire sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes et il ferma ses yeux en songeant aux journées éclectiques qui avaient suivi cette étrange rencontre.

Resté en arrière, l'observateur ne bougea pas, admirant en silence le profil de l'adulte qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Tsuna s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait au Diable, autrement nommé Mukuro, et soupira lourdement. Autant en finir au plus vite.<p>

Il ouvrit violemment la porte et entra vivement dans le local aux lumières tamisées, cherchant des yeux la silhouette reconnaissable de Mukuro. Après tout, qui à part ce dernier avait une coiffure semblable à celle d'un ananas ? Les sourcils du petit brun se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua l'hôte à une table, entouré de jolies filles.

Bon, c'était pas pour maintenant.

Tsuna se tourna et chercha autour de lui quelqu'un pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant Mukuro. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bar au fond du local et il soupira une nouvelle fois. Après les hôtes, l'alcool. Où allait le monde ? Il s'avança avec des pas lourds vers le comptoir et s'y installa en silence, une aura sombre et dépressive l'entourant.

"Ce sera ?" demanda une voix inexpressive.

Tsuna leva ses yeux, sortant de sa bulle d'auto-flagellation pour être venu dans un endroit pareil, et il examina le barman. Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir son âge et avait de courts cheveux noirs, recouverts par un bonnet en laine blanc et arborait un curieux tatouage sur sa joue. Sérieusement, un code-barre ?

"Un jus" répondit après un long silence le petit brun. "Pas d'alcool."

Le barman hocha silencieusement sa tête et prépara sa boisson. Pas très causant, constata Tsuna. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de parler.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" l'appela une voix désagréablement familière.

_Surtout_ avec lui.

Tsuna se tourna lentement vers l'hôte et le regarda froidement, son verre de jus d'orange à la main. Ensuite, il ramena ses yeux sur sa boisson et ignora le jeune homme alors que ce dernier s'asseyait à ses côtés.

"Tu es venu" sourit Mukuro en caressant doucement la joue du petit brun.

Ce dernier secoua doucement sa tête pour arrêter la caresse et continua à siroter son jus.

"Bas les pattes" siffla-t-il en posant calmement son verre sur le comptoir pour ensuite se tourner vers l'hôte. "Que me veux-tu ?"

Mukuro porta une main à son cœur et feignit un air blessé.

"Mais te parler, voyons" répondit-il avec une intonation séductrice.

Mais oui, et son père était un mafieux. Tsuna soupira et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main gauche. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui et le contempla en silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?" demanda-t-il calmement. "Je sais que tu ne veux pas me séduire et que tu ne veux pas non plus me parler."

Les lèvres de l'hôte s'étirèrent en un large sourire et il passa un bras autour du jeune brun.

"Tu es aussi intéressant que l'Alouette, si ce n'est plus, kufufu" rit le garçon aux cheveux bleutés.

Le petit brun leva ses yeux au ciel et se remit à boire son jus sans plus se soucier de l'hôte.

"Hmm" murmura alors Mukuro tandis que sa main gantée s'aventurait sur la nuque du jeune homme, "je parie que tu es encore pur..."

Tsuna s'étrangla avec son jus et commença à tousser pour essayer de récupérer son souffle.

"Pardon ?" fit-il une fois que sa gorge fut libérée.

"Tu as parfaitement entendu" répondit l'hôte en caressant distraitement les cheveux du brun. "Je me demande comment ce serait de le faire avec toi ?"

Tsuna repoussa sèchement la main du jeune homme et le regarda avec un air qui oscillait entre le dégoût, sincèrement il avait dit qu'il voulait coucher avec lui !, et la perplexité. Allez quoi, coucher avec lui ! Mukuro était-il tombé sur sa tête ?

"Arrête tes stupidités" marmonna le brun en reportant son attention sur son verre de jus de fruits. "Que me veux-tu ?"

L'hôte gloussa étrangement avant d'enlacer avec affection le corps tremblant d'indignation du jeune. Ensuite, il passa son index sous le menton du brun et le souleva pour ainsi croiser les orbes orangés sous la lumière tamisée du bar.

"Kufufu" rit Mukuro en fermant lentement ses yeux comme l'aurait fait un chat amusé. "Tu es décidément fort intéressant, Tsunayoshi-kun. Je suis de plus en plus intéressé. J'ai hâte de découvrir quels autres secrets tu recèles, kufufu~"

"Tu es complètement taré" constata calmement Tsuna sans bouger sa tête alors qu'il était observé avec un air frôlant l'amusement pervers par l'hôte. "J'espère que tu en es conscient."

"Oya, oya" s'étonna faussement l'autre homme. "Que de méchancetés de la part du charmant Tsunayoshi-kun ! Ne t'a-t-on pas appris à respecter tes aînés ? Je vais devoir te punir, kufufu~"

"Je ne pense pas" répondit avec un ton tranchant l'étudiant. "Je suis majeur donc ce que je fais ne regarde que moi. De plus, oublie toute idée de punition, ça me dégoûte."

Les yeux mi-clos de l'hôte brillèrent avec un éclat sauvage et le doigt qui était resté sous le menton du brun s'aventura dans le col de la chemise blanche de ce dernier pour s'arrêter sur le nœud de sa cravate.

"Kufufu" rit alors Mukuro en dénouant sa propre cravate avec sa main libre tandis qu'il enlevait celle du plus jeune. "Si tu es majeur, nous pourrons jouer à des jeux... d'adultes~"

"N'ose même pas" le menaça Tsuna en blanchissant sous l'insinuation.

Mais il fut coupé dans sa menace par un index ganté qui se posa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le petit brun loucha vers le doigt et grogna contre l'hôte qui le contemplait avec amusement.

"Ta punition sera" déclara ensuite l'homme avec un ton chantonnant, "ceci !"

Il enroula alors sa cravate sombre autour du cou du jeune homme et passa celle de ce dernier autour de son poignet.

"Quoi ?" hoqueta le brun en observant avec incompréhension le tissu qui pendait autour de son cou.

"Tu porteras ma cravate pendant toute cette semaine" souffla Mukuro avec une intonation séductrice. "Et j'en ferais de même avec la tienne. Et, lorsque la semaine sera finie, je te rendrais ta cravate. Si tu ne fais pas ta punition, je t'en donnerais une autre, bien plus corsée, kufufu~"

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et serra avec force un bout du tissu sombre, ses jointures blanchissant sous l'étreinte enragée.

"Selon notre accord" pointa-t-il en contenant difficilement son agacement, "Demain était le dernier jour que nous nous rencontrions..."

"Kufufu" s'exclama joyeusement l'hôte, "Dans ce cas, tu reviendras chaque jour, avec ma cravate, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de la punition !"

"Je n'ai pas d'argent pour me permettre cela" déclara Tsuna en croisant ses bras avec un air buté.

Le sourire de Mukuro ne vacilla pas et s'élargit autant qu'il en était humainement possible.

"Dans ce cas" fit-il en posant ses orbes dépareillés sur le visage rougi par l'agacement du petit brun, "Nous arriverons sûrement à un arrangement à la fin de la semaine."

Tsuna haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de se rendre compte de l'heure. Il blanchit, verdit et rougit ensuite en réalisant qu'il était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec ses amis. Sortant de sa poche des piécettes, il paya sa boisson et s'en alla en courant, non sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à Mukuro.

Le sourire de ce dernier disparut et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'un air sombre s'étalait sur ses traits gracieux. Une cliente l'appela et son apparence enjoué réapparut.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi fronça ses sourcils et relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il savait mieux que quiconque que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.<p>

Si ce qu'il écrivait était le pur produit de son imagination, il aurait avec grand plaisir changé tout, réécrit l'histoire en inscrivant que les deux protagonistes étaient tombés amoureux dans la semaine qui suivit et que tout s'était bien passé ensuite.

Mais non. Il écrivait ce qui s'était réellement passé et ce n'était pas un conte de fée. Il allait donc devoir raconter la semaine catastrophique qui s'était déroulée dans sa vie, la marquant à jamais.

L'observateur aux yeux dépareillés sortit de la pièce.

* * *

><p>"Oh, je suis sincèrement désolée" s'exclama Kyoko, ses yeux lumineux brillant avec honte alors qu'elle contemplait les dégâts qu'elle avait causés sur son camarade de classe.<p>

Tsuna se contenta de soupirer, son corps frissonnant lorsqu'une brise colla sa chemise trempée par la peinture que lui avait jeté dessus la jeune fille sur son torse. Il retint un gémissement de contrariété en se rendant compte que la cravate de l'hôte n'avait pas échappé au massacre.

'_Mukuro va me tuer_.' pensa calmement le petit brun pendant que Kyoko le forçait à la suivre à l'infirmerie.

"Tsuna-kun" fit-elle en le poussant contre un lit, "Déshabille-toi."

L'étudiant sursauta, piqué au vif, et remarqua enfin la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Lui. Avec Kyoko. Dans une salle vide. Un lit défait (par ses soins car il était tombé dessus suite à la bourrade de la jeune fille). Et Kyoko lui demandait de se déshabiller.

"Gargl !" s'exclama Tsuna en s'écroulant sur la couche, un flot de sang jaillissant de son nez.

"Tsuna-kun !" hurla Kyoko en le secouant par les épaules. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Elle se mit à califourchon sur le garçon et continua à le secouer. Ce dernier sortit brièvement de son coma causé par la perte de sang et produisit un nouveau flot d'hémoglobine lorsqu'il réalisa la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Plusieurs évanouissements et deux transfusions sanguines après, Tsuna récupéra ses esprits et se changea, empruntant un uniforme de rechange. Ensuite, il discuta avec Kyoko pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient avec les vêtements tâchés par la peinture bleue.

La jeune fille força la main du garçon et décida de prendre son uniforme pour le nettoyer chez elle. Ainsi, Tsuna dut la voir partir avec ses vêtements et soupira, une aura dépressive l'entourant. Il avait dû laisser la cravate avec le tas de ses habits tâchés et se demandait déjà ce qu'allait lui faire Mukuro lorsque ce dernier remarquerait l'absence de sa cravate.

"Je suis mort" constata alors le brun avec horreur.

***~*6927*~***

Plusieurs heures après, lorsque les cours s'achevèrent, il se rendit au Kokuyo Club comme il l'avait fait durant les derniers jours. Ouvrant la porte sans hésitation, il avait depuis belle lurette cessé de paniquer en craignant qu'on le reconnaisse, il fut poliment salué par Lanchia et dirigé vers la table où siégeait Mukuro, deux femmes aux côtés de l'hôte.

Le regard de ce dernier s'illumina lorsqu'il vit le jeune et il s'empressa de sortir de l'étreinte de ses clientes pour aller s'asseoir avec Tsuna au bar. Ensuite, ils commandèrent leurs boissons et l'Enfer, avec une majuscule pour approfondir la souffrance, commença.

"Tu n'as pas la cravate, Tsunayoshi-kun" attaqua l'hôte sitôt qu'il fut assis.

Le petit brun soupira et baissa ses yeux sur son verre de jus de fruit. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin.

"Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas fini ta punition" continua d'une voix guillerette Mukuro alors que ses yeux brillaient avec un éclat sauvage.

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment. Va savoir pourquoi, ses entrailles lui hurlaient que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas. Pas du tout.

"Kufufu" rit l'hôte en enroulant une mèche des cheveux du plus jeune autour de ses doigts. "Comment vais-je te punir, Tsunayoshi-kun ?"

"T-Tu pourrais" croassa le brun en butant sur les mots tant il se sentait mal à l'aise. "Me laisser tranquille ! Nous sommes déjà vendredi, j'ai porté cette fichue cravate pendant toute la semaine ! Sans jamais la retirer malgré les regards de mes amis !"

"Non, non" refusa avec un ton chantonnant Mukuro tout en agitant un index devant le nez du garçon. "La punition disait clairement que tu devais porter ma cravate pendant toute la semaine, vendredi inclus. Ce qui veut dire, mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun, que je vais devoir te punir à nouveau, kufufu~"

Repoussant dans un coin de son esprit la rougeur suspecte de ses propres joues face aux insinuations de l'hôte, Tsuna secoua sa tête et croisa ses bras sur le comptoir pour ensuite y enfouir sa tête, refusant de reconnaître la présence de l'homme à ses côtés.

"Et quelle serait cette punition ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée par ses bras.

"Kufufu" rit sombrement Mukuro. "Pour cela, il vaudrait mieux que nous soyons dans une pièce plus privée..."

"Justement" contra le brun en levant sa tête pour regarder avec un air méfiant l'hôte. "Si tu veux qu'on soit seuls dans une pièce, je préfère rester ici. Pas envie de perdre ce qui me reste comme dignité."

Mukuro rit à nouveau avant de se pencher vers l'étudiant et de promener son nez sur la nuque dégagée de ce dernier.

"Dans ce cas" murmura le plus âgé en élargissant son sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que son souffle faisait frissonner le petit brun. "Devrais-je te punir en public, kufufu~ ?"

Les couleurs du visage de Tsuna disparurent alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'avait sous-entendu l'hôte. Puis, une rougeur s'étala sur ses joues et il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses bras pour cacher son rougissement.

"Mm" médita Mukuro en caressant son menton pensivement. "Comment pourrais-je te punir~ Je sais !"

Le cri fit sursauter l'étudiant qui sortit sa tête de sa cachette pour regarder avec appréhension le sourire digne du Chat de Cheschire. Il le sentait vraiment mal, là.

"Tu devras" murmura alors l'hôte en élargissant son sourire ravi, "aller au cinéma avec moi, kufufu~"

Tsuna soupira et accepta à contrecœur. Son Enfer continuait.

***~*6927*~***

Le lendemain, il accomplit sa punition sans faillir, accompagnant Mukuro au cinéma. Il ne sut jamais quel film ils avaient vu, trop occupé à paniquer intérieurement suite à leurs mains jointes. Que se passerait-il si une personne de l'école les surprenait ? Il en mourrait de honte !

"...Yoshi ! Tsunayoshi !"

L'appel le fit sursauter et Tsuna cilla plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que la projection s'était achevée et qu'ils étaient les derniers dans la salle.

"Q-Quoi ?" balbutia-t-il en essayant de reprendre sa façade désintéressée mais échouant pathétiquement dans sa tentative.

"Tu ne m'écoutais pas" remarqua Mukuro en plissant ses yeux. "Dois-je en déduire que tu pensais à autre chose ?"

Le petit brun déglutit et posa ses yeux sur l'accoudoir droit de son siège où se trouvaient leurs mains entrelacées. Il fixa avec intensité les deux membres, espérant vainement que l'hôte saisisse le message et le laisse partir. Puis, il se rappela qu'on lui avait posé une question et y répondit.

"Erm..."

"Je prends ça pour un oui" le coupa l'adulte en souriant doucereusement. "Oya, oya, ignorer une personne quand celle-ci te parle est fort déplaisant, Tsunayoshi-kun. Je vais devoir te punir à nouveau, kufufu~"

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à trembler. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son enfer ne faisait que commencer ?

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi soupira tristement, ses yeux errant sur les feuilles maculées d'encre et qui exprimaient tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec l'hôte diabolique. À l'époque, en tant qu'adolescent aux hormones survoltées, il n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur des événements qui s'étaient succédé. Cependant, maintenant qu'il mettait tout par écrit, l'adulte ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents de rage de ne pas avoir su déceler avant le danger.<p>

Il n'aurait pas dû chercher à aller plus loin que le masque qu'arborait cet homme séducteur. S'il s'était tenu tranquille, s'il n'était pas délibérément tombé dans le piège de l'hôte, il ne serait pas occupé à transcrire son passé dans cette pièce chichement éclairée.

Il serait peut-être marié à Kyoko et se serait débarrassé de cette fâcheuse tendance à la jalousie. Il n'aurait pas eu à vivre dans cette vie, étouffé par les crises de jalousie et les pleurs qu'elles amenaient.

Derrière la porte qui menait au bureau, l'observateur soupira lourdement et ferma ses yeux vairons.

* * *

><p>La punition se révéla être simple. Tsuna devait simplement aller manger avec Mukuro à un restaurant convenable, pas trop cher vu que c'était l'étudiant qui payait.<p>

Tout se passait bien, ils discutaient sans trop de difficultés, le petit brun essayant de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées, lorsque l'horreur survint.

Une chaussure, qui n'appartenait pas à Tsuna, vint se nicher entre ses jambes et s'appuyer doucement contre son pantalon. L'étudiant perdit toutes ses couleurs et lâcha bruyamment ses couverts qui tintèrent musicalement en heurtant la porcelaine des assiettes. Il baissa rapidement ses yeux et rougit en remarquant que la chaussure, appartenant à Mukuro, se frottait lentement contre son entrejambe. Sans même réfléchir, le petit brun empoigna son couteau et le planta violemment dans le cuir de mocassin. L'hôte en face de lui sursauta brièvement et lui sourit ensuite avec un air aimable bien qu'un tic agite sa paupière gauche.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" chantonna calmement Mukuro.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Tsuna avec une voix claire alors qu'il retournait sadiquement le couteau dans la chaussure, faisant grimacer légèrement l'adulte.

"Lâche. Ça. Immédiatement." susurra l'hôte en plissant ses yeux.

Remarquant que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas, le petit brun obéit à contrecœur et enleva son couteau pour ensuite le mettre bien en évidence sur la table. Mukuro fusilla du regard le couvert et tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Tsuna qui lui sourit innocemment.

"Kufufu" rit alors l'hôte en secouant doucement sa tête. "Attaquer ses aînés mérite une punition, Tsunayoshi-kun. Comment vais-je te punir cette fois-ci~ ?"

Le plus jeune soupira et maudit intérieurement son coup de sang. Il était de nouveau coincé, sans oublier que s'il n'accomplissait pas sa punition, Mukuro se vengerait en rendant public le fait que le petit brun était venu au Kokuyo Club.

Sa vie était irrémédiablement fichue.

***~*6927*~***

Les mois passèrent et Tsuna réalisa que les punitions de Mukuro s'étaient faites innombrables. Désormais, pour la moindre petite erreur, l'hôte punirait le petit brun en l'obligeant à revenir au Kokuyo Club ou à les emmener dans des parodies de rendez-vous amoureux.

D'ailleurs, Tsuna ne pouvait plus voir en peinture les parcs d'attraction. Pas après la sortie punitive de Mukuro qui avait obligé le brun à monter dans toutes les attractions fortes, sachant très bien que le plus jeune détestait ces dernières.

Bien vite, il était devenu habituel que l'hôte soit à l'entrée du collège de Namimori, attendant que Tsuna en sorte pour être certain que l'étudiant accomplirait ses punitions. Les amis, particulièrement protecteurs, du petit brun arrivèrent à un arrangement avec l'adulte et cela devint une étrange routine, Gokudera et Yamamoto accompagnant Tsuna le matin, Mukuro le soir.

C'était devenu tellement habituel que les rares jours où l'hôte était absent, certaines personnes demanderaient le lendemain à Tsuna si l'adulte était malade.

Puis, un beau jour, la routine vola en éclats.

"Tsuna-kun" appela la voix douce de Kyoko.

Le petit brun se retourna vivement, un large sourire aux lèvres, et attendit que son ancien amour secret le rejoigne.

"Que se passe-t-il, Kyoko-chan ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Depuis que Mukuro avait fait irruption dans sa vie, le plus jeune était devenu plus mature, pour contrebalancer la folie de l'hôte, et agissait plus calmement, charmant sans même le savoir la majorité des personnes dans son entourage.

"Eh bien, je" hésitai la jeune fille en se tortillant de nervosité. "Tu te rappelles de la fois avec la peinture..."

"Oui ?" fit Tsuna pour l'encourager à parler.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser réellement" annonça Kyoko en évadant son regard tout en rougissant timidement.

"Ce n'est rien, Kyoko-chan" rassura le jeune homme. "Je ne t'en veux pas."

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira sous le soulagement et un large sourire fendit son visage harmonieux.

"Vraiment ?" fit-elle en sautant dans les bras du brun. "Tant mieux ! J'avais tellement peur que tu m'en veuilles, Tsuna-kun. Tu es si gentil !"

Alors que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, Kyoko approcha ces dernières du garçon et embrassa délicatement celui-ci, sa bouche se posant à quelques centimètres de celle de Tsuna. Ce dernier rougit vivement et regarda partir sa camarade de classe avec une expression rêveuse avant de réaliser qu'une aura meurtrière se déployait dans son dos. Le garçon se retourna vivement et remarqua que Mukuro l'attendait, comme d'habitude, à l'entrée du collège et avait assisté à la scène.

Les yeux vairons brillaient avec un éclat mortel et les lèvres habituellement souriantes étaient plissées sous la contrariété. Tsuna blanchit en réalisant que l'hôte n'était pas de bonne humeur et avança en tremblant vers ce dernier, craignant déjà d'entendre ce que serait la punition du jour.

"Baiser" grogna l'adulte une fois que l'étudiant fut à ses côtés.

"Pardon ?" déclara avec incrédulité le petit brun.

"La punition du jour sera un baiser" expliqua Mukuro en baissant ses orbes assombris par la colère vers le garçon. "Si tu ne la fais pas, tu sais ce qui arrivera..."

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur et rougit ensuite en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire dans les secondes qui suivaient, en public qui plus est. Devant ses camarades de classe. Avec un homme adulte.

Que Dieu ait pitié de son âme.

Sachant très bien que Mukuro voulait qu'il le fasse immédiatement, Tsuna se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et saisit avec des mains tremblantes la chemise immaculée de l'hôte. S'humectant les lèvres de nervosité, il déglutit et approcha ses lèvres de celles de son maître chanteur et pâlit en réalisant qu'il allait vraiment se ridiculiser en public.

'_Pourquoi moiiiiiiii !_' hurla Tsuna dans son esprit alors qu'il collait sa bouche contre celle de Mukuro.

Au départ, rien ne se passa. Puis, les lèvres de l'hôte s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer une langue mutine qui caressa la bouche résolument fermée de l'étudiant. Cependant, il finit par ouvrir sa bouche et sans même le réaliser, commença à partager le baiser. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop important, les deux hommes se séparèrent et Tsuna contempla avec un air éberlué le sourire hautain de Mukuro que ce dernier adressa aux rares personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène.

"Kufufu" rit l'hôte en enroulant avec possessivité son bras autour de la taille du brun. "Alors... pour avoir laissé une fille t'embrasser alors que tu es à moi, tu seras puni, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Tsuna soupira lourdement, ses joues encore rougies par le baiser. Pourquoi avait-il apprécié ça ? C'était avec Mukuro ! Un homme, pervers, qui s'amusait à le ridiculiser en public !

"Kufufu" s'exclama joyeusement l'hôte, toute trace de son énervement évanouie depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. "Tu devras m'embrasser~"

Le petit brun grimaça et saisit la main de l'adulte (une autre punition certifiant qu'il devait toujours tenir la main de Mukuro lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles) et le força à partir du collège, ne voulant pas que le préfet du comité de discipline vienne les chasser comme la dernière fois.

***~*6927*~***

Plusieurs jours après, les baisers étaient devenus une part de la routine habituelle et Tsuna arrivait désormais à embrasser Mukuro sans trop rechigner, appréciant même l'acte malgré ses refus de l'accepter à haute voix.

"Kufufu" fit la voix de l'objet de ses pensées en le sortant de ses réflexions, "Pour avoir rêvassé alors que j'étais présent, tu devras me présenter à tes parents !"

"Q-Q-Quoi ?" bredouilla Tsuna en blanchissant à vitesse grand V.

"Tu as bien entendu" déclara Mukuro avec un large sourire.

Ce grand sala... sadique devait être décidément de bonne humeur pour avoir trouvé pareille méthode pour humilier le petit brun. Sans doute estimait-il que les baisers et suçons ne suffisaient plus.

Tsuna serra ses poings et ravala son indignation.

"Eh bien, j'attends" souffla l'hôte en ignorant les signes visibles d'agitation de son compagnon.

Le petit brun soupira lourdement et guida Mukuro vers sa maison. En chemin, il s'interrogea sur ses raisons pour continuer ce jeu étrange de punitions. Il n'avait plus peur que l'hôte le balance, après tout, tout le monde croyait désormais qu'il sortait avec l'adulte depuis que ce dernier l'avait obligé à l'embrasser devant le collège. Alors pourquoi, maintenant que Mukuro n'avait plus de matériel pour son chantage, suivait-il ses ordres stupides ?

«_ Peut-être parce que tu apprécies ses baisers..._ » fit la partie sombre de son esprit.

«_ Non _! » rétorqua son côté blanc. _« Tu continues parce que..._ _Eh bien..._ _Parce que..._ _Pourquoi tu continues ?_ _Tu espères aller jusqu'au bout avec lui ?_ _Protège-toi bien dans ce cas ! _»

Tsuna rougit en repassant dans sa tête ce que venait de lui dire sa conscience. Pouvait-il le considérer comme un feu vert ?

Non ! Le petit brun secoua vivement sa tête et se frappa plusieurs fois les joues pour récupérer ses esprits. Il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège de l'hôte diaboliquement séduisant !

"Tsunayoshi-kun" l'interrompit dans son auto-flagellation Mukuro. "Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ?"

Tsuna cilla et contempla son environnement. Ses joues pâlirent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant sa maison. Puis, il réalisa qu'il allait présenter Mukuro à ses parents.

-"Gaaaaaaaa !" hurla-t-il en s'agenouillant tout en se tirant les cheveux de désespoir.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, révélant un visage maternel au large sourire accueillant.

"Tsu-kun, bienvenue à la maison" salua la nouvelle arrivée en couvant d'un regard affectueux le jeune homme qui se lamentait toujours par terre. "Maa~ je vois que tu as invité quelqu'un aujourd'hui ! Qui est-ce ?"

Tsuna se leva vivement, se préparant à prendre la parole, cherchant déjà quel mensonge suffirait à expliquer la situation mais Mukuro le prit de court.

"Je m'appelle Rokudo Mukuro et je suis le petit ami de votre fils."

Le petit brun blanchit et tomba dans les pommes.

***~*6927*~***

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le mal avait déjà été fait. Sa mère gazouillait autour de Mukuro, lui mangeant presque dans la main et déclara, une fois qu'elle remarqua que son fils était sorti de son état comateux, qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse d'assister à leur mariage, oubliant de ce fait que les mariages du même sexe n'étaient pas autorisés au Japon.

Lorsque Sawada Nana alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le souper, Mukuro enlaça Tsuna avec un petit sourire moqueur et lâcha la phrase qui allait chambouler l'existence du petit brun.

"Pour être tombé dans les pommes alors que c'était une occasion si importe" déclara l'hôte en continuant à sourire, "Je vais devoir te punir, Tsunayoshi-kun, kufufufu~"

Tsuna grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour éviter de croiser le regard amusé de l'adulte et ainsi ne pas remarquer l'air approbateur de sa mère.

***~*6927*~***

"Que faisons-nous ici ?, demanda le petit brun en s'asseyant avec réticence sur le lit double qui trônait au milieu de l'appartement minuscule.

"Kufufu, ta punition bien sûr~"

Tsuna haussa un sourcil et réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait seul avec Mukuro dans une pièce fermée avec un lit double. Ses joues rougirent à la vitesse de l'éclair et il jaillit du lit pour se heurter au mur opposé, haletant avec crainte.

"N'y rêve même pas" hurla-t-il en fusillant du regard l'hôte. "Je ne ferais rien avec toi !"

"Oya, oya" tempéra Mukuro en levant ses mains en cessez-le-feu. "Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Ta punition devait être de dormir dans le même lit mais si tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses... kufufu~"

Le rougissement du plus jeune s'accrut et il se détacha du mur pour s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit, tâtant le matelas comme s'il craignait que des chaînes en sortent pour l'attaquer. Légèrement rassuré, il accepta le pyjama que lui tendit l'adulte et s'habilla à la vitesse de la lumière pour ne rien montrer à ce dernier. Qui savait ce qui pourrait bien passer dans la tête de l'hôte si ce dernier le voyait en sous-vêtements...

Ensuite, Tsuna se coucha et se roula en boule, refusant de reconnaître la présence d'une autre personne dans le lit. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le petit brun se raidit avant de se relaxer, comprenant que Mukuro ne lui voulait aucun mal. Fermant ses yeux, il souffla doucement avant de se laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi enfouit sa tête dans ses mains jointes et poussa une plainte de bête blessée mortellement. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais accepté la punition de ce démon au sourire enjôleur. Cela lui aurait épargné bien des souffrances, cela lui aurait évité de sauter à pieds joints dans cette spirale auto-destructrice...<p>

Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres serrées et il émit une nouvelle plainte, ses épaules secouées par les émotions qui le traversaient. La plume roula, délaissée, sur les feuilles ornées d'une petite écriture maladroite et s'arrêta au bout du bureau, créant une tache d'encre sombre qui s'étala lentement au rythme des sanglots du jeune adulte.

L'observateur soupira une nouvelle fois et serra ses poings, écoutant en silence les rares bruits qui franchissaient la porte close.

* * *

><p>Le réveil ne se fit pas en douceur. Loin de là.<p>

Ce fut une légère caresse sur ses lèvres qui réveilla Tsuna, le faisant ouvrir lentement ses yeux pour les ouvrir largement en remarquant plusieurs choses.

Notamment qu'il était dans un lit, pas le sien, en compagnie d'un homme, un hôte dépravé qui plus est, et que ce dernier était occupé à le recouvrir de baisers papillons.

"Dégage !" hurla l'étudiant en frappant (de toutes ses forces) l'adulte.

Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à une telle démonstration de violence à une heure si matinale, reçut de plein fouet le coup et se contenta de soutenir sa joue malmenée et de regarder avec un air surpris le visage rouge et haletant du petit brun.

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun" protesta Mukuro en saisissant les poignets du jeune pour l'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau et en le plaquant contre le matelas. "Puis-je savoir la raison d'une telle attitude envers ton hôte ?"

Tsuna ne répondit pas, le fusillant du regard avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour lui lancer une pique assassine et ainsi se libérer les bras, s'habiller et partir de l'antre du diable.

Cependant, ses plans ne se passèrent pas comme il l'espérait et une bouche, malheureusement bien familière, se posa sur la sienne, le coupant net dans sa tentative d'insulte. Une fois le baiser achevé, l'hôte se recula et regarda avec amusement le petit brun ouvrir et refermer sa bouche comme l'aurait fait un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Kufufu, tu peux être un sacré chenapan, Tsunayoshi-kun" le rabroua Mukuro en resserrant ses doigts autour des poignets du jeune homme et en approchant son nez de la gorge de ce dernier. "Je me demande comment il faudrait que je corrige ce vilain garçon~"

Tsuna déglutit.

Va savoir pourquoi, il avait comme une légère impression que Mukuro allait lui voler ce qui lui restait de pur. Pourquoi cette impression ? Sans doute suite aux doigts qui avaient relâché ses bras et qui s'étaient aventurés sur son torse, déboutonnant son pyjama pour ensuite migrer plus au sud.

"Non !" cria Tsuna en se débattant pour sortir de cet enfer, "Je ne veux pas ! Laisse-mo..."

Il fut coupé dans ses hurlements par une bouche affamée qui lui ravit son souffle et le petit brun ferma ses yeux pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits et empêcher le manque d'oxygène de lui donner le tournis.

"En es-tu sûr, Tsunayoshi-kun ?" demanda Mukuro en souriant avec un air charmeur. "Le petit Tsu-chan ci-dessous n'a pas l'air du même avis, kufufu~"

"Argh" grogna le brun en fermant de toutes ses forces ses yeux pour ne plus voir ce sourire entendu.

Des doigts froids frôlèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses et l'étudiant se figea. Non, il ne venait pas de frissonner d'impatience. Non. Il avait frissonné de dégoût !

Tsuna ouvrit brusquement ses yeux lorsque la main de l'adulte s'enroula autour de son sexe érigé et il étouffa une plainte face à la sensation que suscitèrent les caresses de l'homme.

"Mu-Mukuro" bégaya-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes dépareillés de l'hôte. "A-arrête ! Je..."

"En es-tu sûr ?" répéta le plus âgé en regardant avec un air extrêmement sérieux l'étudiant. "En es-tu réellement sûr ?"

Les doigts appuyèrent le sommet de son sexe et Tsuna poussa un gémissement. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il repassa ce qui venait de se passer dans sa tête et un rougissement digne d'être répertorié dans le Guinness Book s'étala sur ses traits gênés. Il secoua sa tête pour essayer de chasser toutes les pensées perverses qui s'étaient installées lorsqu'il avait envisagé de laisser faire Mukuro et agrippa d'une main la manche de la chemise de l'adulte. Ce dernier cessa ses caresses et contempla avec satisfaction l'expression mi-frustrée, mi-gênée de l'étudiant et attendit patiemment que celui-ci réponde à sa question.

"Oui" finit par dire Tsuna en fermant ses yeux pour confirmer sa décision.

"Donc, je peux continuer ?" demanda l'hôte en souriant alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient à nouveau autour du membre du petit brun.

"Non !" protesta ce dernier en secouant sa tête. "Je veux dire..."

"Kufufu" rit l'adulte en embrassant sensuellement le torse du plus jeune et en le marquant au passage. "C'est pourtant une question fort simple, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Tsuna referma ses yeux et passa un bras pour couvrir son visage avant de soupirer de plaisir face aux attouchements de Mukuro. Peut-être devrait-il laisser faire l'adulte ? Après tout, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air prêt à arrêter. Et ce n'était pas comme si les caresses étaient désagréables. Loin de là s'il faisait confiance à la réaction du petit Tsu-chan...

Ce fut lorsque Mukuro enleva sa chemise que le jeune homme décida de rester. La vision de l'hôte torse nu avait été une aide cruciale pour l'aider à se décider.

"Vas-y" murmura le petit brun en décontractant tous ses muscles tendus.

Face au feu vert, l'adulte émit son étrange rire et embrassa une nouvelle fois l'étudiant avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Des doigts fins et réchauffés par le contact de la chair brulante du brun s'aventurèrent vers les fesses de ce dernier et se concentrèrent auprès d'un certain point pendant que l'autre main sortait du tiroir de sa table de nuit un pot. Mukuro se recula alors du jeune homme et ouvrit le récipient pour ensuite enduire ses doigts. Il croisa le regard dilaté par la tension et l'excitation de Tsuna et sourit avant de diriger ses doigts lubrifiés vers l'arrière-train du garçon. Celui-ci le laissa faire, serrant les draps froissés lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion et grinçant ses dents sans même s'en rendre compte quand les doigts se mirent à bouger en lui.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres serrées lorsqu'une explosion de plaisir surgit alors qu'un des doigts frôla une boule de nerf et Tsuna s'arqua, ses yeux s'ouvrant largement alors qu'il aspirait une large goulée d'air.

"Kufufu" rit doucement Mukuro en embrassant le creux du cou du petit brun. "Prêt ?"

Tsuna acquiesça doucement, ne faisant plus confiance à ses cordes vocales, sa gorge trop serrée par les émotions diverses qu'il ressentait au moment même.

L'hôte se mit entre les jambes de l'étudiant et les ramena sur ses épaules pour s'assurer ainsi que le garçon ne se blesse lors de leurs ébats. Ensuite, il s'enfonça lentement dans le fourreau de chair du jeune homme et Mukuro dut serrer ses dents pour s'empêcher de commencer à bouger tant la sensation était exaltante.

Tsuna était incroyablement gêné d'avoir en lui le sexe d'un homme. Bon dieu, il pouvait le sentir ! La sensation de douleur disparut progressivement et il bougea légèrement pour s'assurer que l'inconfort ne réapparaissait pas avant de se lever à l'aide de ses coudes pour embrasser doucement l'adulte sur les lèvres. Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux avant de sourire et de donner un bref coup de reins. Le petit brun se figea, la sensation étant plus qu'inattendue. Lui qui aurait cru ne rien ressentir à part de la douleur, avait apprécié. Mukuro continua à bouger et bien vite un rythme fut imposé, musique aux oreilles de l'adulte composée des halètements et de gémissements de la part de l'étudiant qui réagissait à ses attouchements en calquant ses mouvements à ceux de l'hôte.

"Tsunayoshi" murmura ce dernier en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du garçon.

Celui-ci poussa une plainte infime lorsque l'homme frôla ce point si sensible en lui et resserra ses doigts. Les coups de butoir s'accélérèrent et un frisson parcourut le corps de Mukuro avant que ce dernier ne pousse un grognement guttural et ne relâche sa semence. Au même moment, il relâcha une des mains du petit brun et caressa le sexe délaissé de ce dernier, lui faisant atteindre le septième ciel peu après.

Haletants, ils se mirent tous les deux sur le dos, côte à côte et restèrent en silence pendant un long moment.

Enfin, un petit rire brisa le silence confortable qui s'était installé et Mukuro se tourna, s'appuyant sur un coude et couvant du regard Tsuna qui le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

"Kufufu" continua-t-il à rire en avançant sa main libre pour caresser avec douceur la joue du brun. "Avec ceci, ta punition s'est achevée."

L'étudiant fronça ses sourcils, sentant une pierre s'enfoncer dans son estomac et étouffant avec toutes les émotions à l'eau de rose qu'il avait ressentie durant ce bref moment embrumé par le plaisir lié au sexe. Ainsi, Mukuro n'avait fait que jouer avec lui, ne l'utilisant que pour tirer son coup et ensuite le jeter.

"Cependant" continua l'hôte en descendant sa main pour la poser avec possessivité sur le torse découvert du plus jeune. "Tu es resté fort inactif durant nos ébats, Tsunayoshi-kun... Je vais devoir te punir pour cela, kufufu~"

'_Quoi ?_' s'exclama mentalement Tsuna en écarquillant largement ses yeux ambrés. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être plaisant ?

"Ce qui veut dire" sourit Mukuro en enlaçant le petit brun, "Que nous allons devoir continuer à nous voir jusqu'à ce que la punition soit achevée..."

'_Oh non_' réalisa alors le plus jeune pendant que l'adulte l'embrassait avec sensualité. '_Je suis tombé dans son piège, il avait tout prév.._.'

La suite de ses pensées se perdit dans une spirale de plaisir et le reste ne fut que gémissements et baisers.

* * *

><p>Les sanglots s'aggravèrent et Tsunayoshi essuya les larmes d'hilarité nerveuse qui avaient perlé aux commissures de ses yeux. Froissant entre ses doigts les feuilles, il ignora la tâche d'encre sur le bois reluisant du bureau et remarqua alors la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Le jeune adulte se retourna lentement, sa chaise grinçant lorsqu'il la repoussa en se levant, et dévisagea en silence l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.<p>

Ce dernier l'avait observé durant sa crise d'hilarité et le contemplait en silence, ses bras croisés et une moue aux lèvres.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" déclara l'observateur alors que ses yeux brillaient avec un éclat sauvage que le brun identifia comme étant celui annonciateur d'une nuit blanche et de courbatures le lendemain. "Pour m'avoir ignoré et sali mon bureau favori, sans oublier emprunter ma plume favorite sans me le demander, je vais devoir te punir, kufufu~"

Tsunayoshi élargit ses yeux et regarda avec horreur les menottes ainsi que les cordes qui se trouvaient dans les mains de l'ancien hôte.

Vraiment, se dit le brun alors qu'il était plaqué contre le bureau et qu'une bouche ravissait la sienne, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se rendre au Kokuyo Club, cela lui aurait évité de rencontrer cet hôte si particulier qui ne songeait qu'au sexe. Enfin, au moins sa jalousie s'était calmée.

"Attends une minute" déclara Tsuna une fois que sa bouche fut libérée. "Ce sont les menottes d'Hibari-san ?"

"Kufufu~ Pourquoi poser pareille question ?" répondit par l'interrogative son amant. "Serait-ce de la jalousie~"

Tsuna rétrécit ses yeux et empoigna fermement la nuque de l'adulte pour l'embrasser férocement.

"Tu es à moi" grogna-t-il en saisissant les menottes pour les passer autour des poignets de l'ancien hôte. "Ne l'oublie pas lorsque tu es avec lui."

Les lèvres de Mukuro s'élargirent en un large sourire ravi et il embrassa à nouveau le brun, passant ses mains menottées autour du cou du jeune adulte pour le forcer à se rapprocher de lui.

"Oya" fit-il en gardant ses yeux mi-clos. "Vas-tu me punir pour ce fâcheux écart, Tsunayoshi-kun ?"

Les orbes ambrés flashèrent avec possessivité et un sourire fleurit dans les lèvres rougies par leurs précédents baisers. Il leva sa tête et continua à sourire en déroulant les cordes. Les yeux dépareillés s'ouvrirent entièrement alors qu'un rire ravi secouait le corps de Mukuro.

Au diable les convenances, Tsuna se savait maladivement jaloux et Mukuro l'acceptait, voir même le provoquait pour le voir réagir excessivement. Et c'était tout ce qui importait dans leur couple bizarroïde. Sans oublier que lorsqu'il traversait une de ses crises de jalousie, ils avaient les meilleures séances de sexe.

Donc, tout était bien qui finit bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Saviez-vous qu'il m'a fallu deux semaines pour finir cet OS ? Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps avant sur un chapitre ^^ Donc, veuillez récompenser mes efforts en commentant :D<strong>

**Sur ce, je vous annonce les prochains OS qui suivront dans ce recueil :**

**Himitsu no Aï : **Mochida-Tsuna (Le premier en français, non ?)

**Byakuran no Mori : **10027 (Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'écrire sur ce couple ^^)**  
><strong>


	2. Himitsu no Aï (MochidaTsuna)

**Ciao mes très chères lectrices ! ^^  
>Me voici donc de retour, une semaine après le premier chapitre de ce recueil d'OS et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire... Vous êtes géniales !<strong>

**Tant de commentaires (positifs en plus *w*) m'a fait énormément plaisir. **

**Sur ce, je vais vous présenter le deuxième OS de cette fic, cadeau destiné à luthinuvielle, le premier Mochida/Tsuna en français ! (Si je me trompe, veuillez me pardonner...). Alors, avant de fermer cette page en disant que ce couple est impossible, essayez tout de même de lire. Peut-être qu'il vous plaira, peut-être que je vais réussir à vous faire apprécier ce couple rarissime ;)  
>Aussi, le genre n'est plus aussi comique que celui de La Jalousie, je m'excuse en avance auprès de luthinuvielle ^^" <strong>

**Donc~ appréciez donc le cadeau que luthinuvielle aurait du recevoir il y a plus d'un mois. Pitié, pardonne mon retard ! *se prosterne***

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Himitsu no Aï

**Résumé :** Au début, il n'était qu'un inutile à ses yeux. Puis, les jours passèrent, marqués par leurs discussions et le goût du café glacé. Et sa vision changea. Désormais, Dame-Tsuna n'était plus un inutile. Il était autre chose...

**Genre : **Romance et Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

><p><em>Il gigotait sur place, remarqua Tsuna en examinant l'individu qui se trouvait devant son bureau. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et soupira faiblement, ses yeux papillonnant d'un endroit à l'autre du bureau, ne se posant jamais sur lui.<em>

_Le jeune Vongola croisa calmement ses mains sur la surface de sa table et fixa avec résolution le visage aux traits réguliers de l'autre jeune. Ce dernier cilla plusieurs fois avant de poser ses prunelles sombres dans les orbes ambrés du mafioso._

_"Mochida" déclara alors Tsuna avec une voix mesurée une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir l'attention du garçon. "Es-tu certain de ton choix ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière."_

_Le jeune homme, son sempaï se rappela le mafieux avec un étrange sentiment de gêne, toussa et dévia ses yeux, les posant sur une plante verte qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, vieux cadeau de Gokudera._

_"Oui" finit par répondre l'ancien capitaine du club de kendo. "J'en suis sûr."_

_Tsuna sentit une pierre s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine et il ferma brièvement ses yeux._

_"Bien" souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres livides. Il ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans les orbes obscurs de l'autre homme. "Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans la Famille."_

_Mochida acquiesça lentement et se mit à genoux avec respect devant le jeune. Ce dernier tendit sa main vers l'ancien capitaine et laissa celui-ci embrasser son anneau, certifiant ainsi sa loyauté au Dixième Parrain Vongola._

_"À partir d'aujourd'hui" murmura Tsuna en fermant ses yeux alors que Mochida restait à genoux, ses lèvres toujours sur sa main. "Ta vie m'appartient."_

_"Je sais" fut la réponse en suspend qui flotta dans les airs._

_Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Mochida sentit un feu familier s'allumer dans son ventre._

* * *

><p>Au départ, il n'avait rien soupçonné. Sawada n'était qu'un gamin, assez mignon il l'accordait mais un gamin. Kensuke préférait sortir avec ses amis, embrasser des jolies filles et participer à des matches de kendo. Alors, comment en était-il arrivé là ?<p>

"Mochida Kensuke" fit une voix aiguë inconnue lorsqu'il entra dans les vestiaires vides après une longue séance d'entraînements pour le match de kendo important qui se passerait dans quelques jours. "Capitaine du club de kendo, tu es dans la liste des gens les plus forts de Namimori, tu ferais un bon ajout à la Famiglia."

Kensuke se figea, son shinai à la main et se tourna lentement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix étrange. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et contempla le mur vide de toute présence humaine. Il n'y avait rien, pas même un micro. Puis, soudainement, une fissure se fit sur le mur et les deux parties glissèrent, révélant une petite cachette où se trouvait un bébé buvant une tasse de café.

"Ciaossu" salua le petit.

Le jeune homme se détendit avant de percevoir une aura meurtrière provenant du bambin. Il resserra ses doigts autour de son arme et attendit patiemment que le bébé fasse le premier pas. Kensuke ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois. Il se souvenait encore des deux adolescents qui l'avaient accosté un beau jour ainsi que de la dérouillée qu'il avait reçue parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir des aiguilles sortir des yo-yo qu'un des jeunes utilisaient. Ses dents manquantes lui rappelaient douloureusement son inattention.

"Hey, petit" finit-il par dire après un lourd silence. "Que fais-tu ici ? Tu veux mon autographe, c'est ça ? Ha, ha, il est dur d'être célèbre !"

Il rit nerveusement, forçant ses éclats de rire à être bruyants mais ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsqu'il remarqua l'infime froncement de sourcils du bébé. Un courant d'air passa à sa droite et il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue. Kensuke passa sa main pour essuyer le fluide et écarquilla ses yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son sang. Son cœur s'accéléra et il se tourna lentement pour contempler le petit cratère sur le mur à sa droite.

"WAA" hurla-t-il en s'écartant vivement du mur et du bébé.

Il courut de toutes ses forces vers la porte mais cette dernière se ferma devant son nez et il se tourna très lentement vers le petit, blanchissant lorsqu'il vit l'air extrêmement sombre du plus jeune.

"C'est pas bon" déclara le bébé en fronçant ses sourcils alors que ses yeux sombres brillaient avec un éclat mauvais. "Tu es aussi stupide que Dame-Tsuna."

Mochida sursauta. Pourquoi le bébé parlait-il de Dame-Tsuna ? Avait-il un lien avec le nul en tout ? Quoique, Kensuke ne savait plus s'il pouvait traiter Sawada de Dame vu que ce dernier avait su le battre. En caleçons.

"Je suis le tuteur de Dame-Tsuna" déclara le bébé. "Le professeur tueur à gage Reborn !"

Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils. Avait-il parlé à voix haute ? Non, il se serait entendu. Dans ce cas, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

"Non, je ne sais pas lire dans tes pensées" fit le dénommé Reborn.

Mochida roula ses yeux avec sarcasme et croisa ses bras, attendant la suite des explications.

"Tu as du potentiel mais tu es un gamin agaçant" soupira le petit tueur à gages. "Sans oublier que Dame-Tsuna ne te fera jamais confiance."

L'adolescent grinça ses dents et retint sa langue. S'il insultait le bébé, ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie.

"Mais bon" souffla le petit en saisissant le rebord de son chapeau en feutre. "Tu as un bon physique, du charisme et des bonnes notes. Un avenir prometteur et l'équipe nationale de kendo est prête à t'ouvrir les bras... Je peux faire avec."

"De quoi parles-tu, petit ?" demanda Kensuke en essayant de garder un ton égal.

"Mochida Kensuke" gazouilla le bébé "Je te donne une semaine pour découvrir pourquoi je suis le tuteur de Dame-Tsuna. Si tu as bien répondu, je te laisserais faire partie de la Famiglia !"

Sur ce, les parois glissèrent à nouveau et l'adolescent fit face au mur, arquant ses sourcils de pure surprise suite à la disparition du bambin.

"Qu'est-ce que" marmonna Kensuke en se frottant la nuque.

Il haussa ses épaules et se changea. Alors qu'il sortait du vestiaire et se préparait à rentrer chez lui, il croisa Kyoko et lui fit un sourire charmeur sans y mettre du cœur. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait essayé de sortir avec la jeune fille pour ensuite s'en lasser immédiatement et la laisser tranquille après le match contre Sawada. Désormais, ses relations avec la jeune Sasagawa étaient strictement professionnelles, Kyoko étant après tout membre honoraire du club de kendo.

Kensuke sortit dans la cour de l'école de Namimori et évita de peu les hommes du Comité de Discipline en patrouille et décida de prendre un raccourci, passant de ce fait devant les machines de l'école. Devant celles-ci se trouvaient la silhouette familière d'un garçon qui occupait ses pensées depuis l'étrange discussion dans les vestiaires.

Le garçon était à plat ventre sur le sol du préau, sa tête pressée contre la pierre et sa main droite glissée sous une des machines. Il poussait de petits halètements et bougeait de temps à autres son corps pour essayer de plonger plus loin sa main. Mochida se figea devant l'individu et l'observa en silence. Il examina les cheveux bruns clairs, virant vers le châtain, ébouriffés qui caressaient doucement les joues pleines et rosées, les lèvres habituellement pâles qui s'étaient rougies suite au mordillement nerveux imposé et les jambes qui gigotaient sporadiquement.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kensuke prit la parole.

"Yo, besoin d'aide ?"

Le garçon sursauta et se cogna la tête contre la machine. Poussant une petite plainte suite à la douleur éprouvée, il se releva doucement, ses mains pressées contre sa bosse naissante et leva ses yeux assombris par la souffrance vers le capitaine de kendo.

"HIIII" s'exclama le plus jeune en blanchissant de terreur. "Mochida-sempaï !"

Ce dernier claqua sa langue avec impatience et attendit que le garçon réponde à sa question. Le bébé lui avait demandé de savoir pourquoi il était le tuteur de Dame-Tsuna et pour y arriver, il allait devoir s'approcher du garçon. Ce qui s'annonçait difficile vu les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps frêle du brun.

"Alors ?" insista Kensuke en essayant de prendre une intonation apaisante.

"HIII" répéta Sawada en frottant sa bosse. "Ce n'est rien, Mochida-sempaï, je vais vous laisser passer ! Pitié, ne me frappez pas !"

L'adolescent plus âgé fronça ses sourcils et s'approcha du plus jeune. Ce dernier se tendit en le voyant s'avancer vers lui et ferma ses yeux, attendant les coups qui ne manqueraient pas de venir. Kensuke soupira et s'agenouilla devant la machine, enleva la lanière de son sac de kendo et ouvrit la fermeture éclair en son sommet pour en sortir son shinai. Dame-Tsuna entrouvrit ses yeux en entendant le bruit de la fermeture éclair et les écarquilla. Mochida-sempaï allait le frapper avec son shinai ! Le petit brun leva ses bras dans la tentative désespérée de se protéger et attendit que la salve des coups commence. Cependant, rien n'arriva et il baissa lentement ses mains, regardant entre les interstices de ses doigts son aîné utiliser son arme pour pousser les pièces sous la machine vers eux.

"Voilà" déclara calmement Kensuke en déposant les pièces trouvées dans les mains du plus jeune.

Il rangea à nouveau son shinai et remit sur son épaule son sac. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au petit brun qui rougit légèrement sous le regard sombre de son sempaï et Mochida s'en alla.

Tsuna regarda avec surprise les pièces dans sa main et sentit sans comprendre pourquoi un petit sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Kensuke grogna en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il recouvrit son visage avec ses deux bras et soupira longuement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver si facile le fait de traiter gentiment Dame-Tsuna. Ça lui était venu presque naturellement, comme s'il avait déjà médité ses actions. Il poussa un autre grognement et se tourna, ses yeux se posant sur les nombreux diplômes et trophées qui ornaient sa chambre.<p>

Quiconque se rendait dans cette pièce aurait deviné que la personne qui l'occupait était passionnée de kendo et était un élève assidu. Cependant, personne n'aurait compris la présence d'un shinaï brisé ainsi que d'une mèche de cheveux sombres. Sans oublier une lettre froissée d'avoir été relue tant de fois. Mochida soupira et tendit sa main pour saisir la lettre, ses doigts passant sur les kanjis alors qu'il relisait pour la millième fois le contenu.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il se rendit à l'école, accompagnant ses amis, discutant et riant. En chemin, il croisa l'étrange trio que composaient Sawada, le gamin venant d'Italie et Yamamoto, un garçon avec qui il discutait de temps à autres. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kensuke croisa le regard de Dame-Tsuna et lui sourit. Puis, un de ses amis l'appela et il se tourna pour lui répondre, ne réalisant pas que le garçon continuait à le regarder, ses sourcils froncés et ses poings serrés.<p>

Les cours passèrent, longs et sans intérêt pour le sportif, et il se rendit à son club. Lorsque celui-ci s'acheva, il refit le même trajet que le jour précédent et croisa à nouveau Sawada. Ce dernier était devant les machines et discutait en chuchotant vivement avec un bébé. Le bébé.

Kensuke passa devant les deux jeunes sans un mot mais sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les trous noirs de Reborn. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire entendu et donna un violent coup de pied à Dame-Tsuna qui tomba à terre, les mains sur la tête et gémissant de douleur. Le capitaine du club de kendo se figea, ne sachant que faire. Devait-il aider Sawada, et risquer sa vie si cela ne plaisait pas au bébé ? Ou alors partir, et risquer sa vie si cela ne plaisait pas au bébé ? Soupirant, il saisit le bras du garçon et le força à se lever pour ensuite examiner la blessure qu'il avait à la tête.

Ignorant la sonnette d'alarme qui s'était déclenchée dans sa tête lorsqu'il avait touché la peau du petit brun, il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Cette dernière était vide, leur infirmier probablement ailleurs, occupé à séduire de pauvres étudiantes. Mochida se détourna de Dame-Tsuna et alla vers le petit freezer qui était dans un coin de la pièce et en sortit des glaçons. Ensuite, il prit un chiffon propre et enveloppa les cubes pour tendre le tout à Sawada. Ce dernier regarda avec incompréhension le chiffon avant de sourire timidement et de le prendre, murmurant faiblement des remerciements.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa et Kensuke croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, gigotant sur place et ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

"Ce bébé" déclara-t-il après un long silence. "Pourquoi était-il à l'école ? Je l'ai déjà croisé."

Sawada déglutit bruyamment et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, des ruisselets de sueur froide coulant le long de ses joues.

"V-Vraiment ?" fit-il avec une voix suraiguë. "Ce n'est qu'un petit du voisinage qui aime bien m'ennuyer, ha, ha !"

Mochida haussa un sourcil perplexe et garda ses bras croisés. Le gamin ne savait pas mentir. Loin de là.

"Ah bon" souffla-il en prenant une intonation incrédule. "Et ses parents le laissent sortir seul ?"

"Erm" hésita Dame-Tsuna en se frottant nerveusement la nuque alors que la serviette contenant les glaçons se défaisait lentement "Oui... ?"

Kensuke soupira une nouvelle fois et secoua sa tête. Il remarqua alors que les glaçons allaient tomber d'une seconde à l'autre dans le col de la chemise du petit brun et le capitaine du club de kendo se pencha vers le lit où se trouvait son kohaï, sa main s'avançant vers le cou du garçon. Ce dernier se figea, ses yeux grands ouverts et sa respiration se bloqua. L'adolescent posa doucement sa main sur le chiffon trempé et le saisit, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux lèvres entrouvertes par la crainte du plus jeune, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'évier et y vider le contenu de la serviette. Ensuite, il s'adossa contre un mur et joua avec la lanière de son sac tout en observant Dame-Tsuna gigoter nerveusement sur le lit.

"À plus" murmura Mochida en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Une fois hors de la pièce, il se frappa plusieurs fois les joues pour se reprendre. Pourquoi s'était-il comporté ainsi avec Sawada ? Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette gentillesse subite. Était-ce parce que le petit brun l'avait battu à plates coutures en sous-vêtements ?

Si oui, il avait un sens tordu de l'honneur. Si non, la question restait sans réponses.

* * *

><p>Arrivé chez lui, il se dirigea vers son bureau et fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour en sortir une enveloppe froissée. Il lissa soigneusement le papier et lut attentivement les mots qui y étaient tracés.<br>Ensuite, pour la innombrable fois, il compara la feuille avec la lettre sur sa table de chevet et soupira lourdement en remarquant que les deux écritures coïncidaient. Kensuke rangea les lettres et se coucha sur son lit, fermant ses yeux avec lassitude tout en repassant dans sa tête ce qui s'était déroulé dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Cillant pensivement, il resta étendu sur son lit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder librement avant de revenir sur terre. Kensuke se tourna et regarda l'heure sur son réveil.<br>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il s'habilla rapidement, saisissant au vol l'étui de son shinai, pour ensuite sortir de sa maison, saluant au passage ses parents qui déjeunaient tranquillement dans le salon. Il courut à un rythme régulier jusqu'à un certain point du chemin et s'arrêta net, les mains sur ses genoux.  
>Une fois son souffle sans heurts, il se redressa et épousseta soigneusement ses vêtements, remettant en ordre sa chemise en même temps. Satisfait de son apparence, le jeune hocha sa tête et se remit en marche. Au tournant suivant, il remarqua sans grande surprise que Dame-Tsuna, accompagné de ses deux amis, marchait également vers l'école. Kensuke frémit, ne sachant comment faire. Il soupira faiblement et remit en place la bretelle de son sac avant de recommencer à marcher. Lorsqu'il passa à côté des trois jeunes, le capitaine du club de kendo tourna involontairement ses yeux vers Sawada et les élargit quand il croisa le regard brillant du petit brun.<p>

"B-Bonjour, M-Mochida-semp-paï" bredouilla Dame-Tsuna en détournant ses orbes chocolat.

Le cœur de Kensuke rata un battement et il trébucha sur une petite pierre, avait-il bien entendu ? Comme une réponse divine, une main agrippa férocement le devant de sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son T-shirt bleu et le secoua vivement alors qu'une tête argentée s'approchait désagréablement de la sienne.

"Oï, enfoiré" déclara le jeune italien. "Réponds au Juudaime !"

Mochida fronça ses sourcils. Il frappa sèchement la main du garçon, le forçant à reculer et regarda avec un air hautain les trois jeunes.

"Gokudera-kun" protesta Sawada en saisissant les bras de l'argenté pour l'obliger à rester silencieux.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à le faire" siffla Kensuke en serrant ses poings alors que le petit brun finissait de parler. "Je n'ai pas à répondre à un idiot."

Les yeux de Dame-Tsuna s'obscurcirent et il baissa sa tête, faisant que le capitaine du club de kendo se demande ce qui s'était passé. Un grognement hargneux le fit sortir de ses interrogations et il se tourna pour voir qu'un petit chihuahua aboyait à ses pieds, essayant de le mordre avec ses ridicules dents. Kensuke s'arrêta et contempla le chien avant d'hausser ses épaules et de se remettre en marche. Il remarqua en passant que Sawada s'était figé lorsqu'il avait aperçu le chien et un petit sourire moqueur se glissa sur ses lèvres. Dame-Tsuna restait Dame-Tsuna. Curieusement, cette pensée le rassura.

"Sur ce" déclara Kensuke en commençant à courir quand il se rendit compte de l'heure tardive "À plus, Dame-Tsuna."

Le petit brun ne répondit pas, trop occupé à fuir le chihuahua.

* * *

><p>Le visage défait de Dame-Tsuna ne quitta pas ses pensées de toute la journée. Lorsque ses activités au club de kendo furent achevées, il prit le chemin habituel et s'arrêta au tournant qui se trouvait juste avant les machines. Mochida porta une main à son sac et serra avec force la lanière. Pourquoi se sentait-il si nerveux ? Pourquoi avait-il autant envie de voir le petit brun ? Il soupira bruyamment et s'avança, ses yeux cherchant l'habituelle touffe de cheveux ébouriffés et s'écarquillant lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Dame-Tsuna n'était pas là.<p>

Kensuke émit un petit rire sombre et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Bien sûr, qui était-il pour juger que le gamin serait là ? Il avait été stupide de croire que Sawada serait comme à l'accoutumée devant les machines, avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux timides. Le capitaine du club de kendo poussa un grognement et sortit de sa poche de l'argent. Il avait soif, il avait chaud, il n'avait pas envie de croiser des gens. Secouant doucement sa tête, il avança vers la machine et s'acheta une boisson et ferma brièvement ses yeux lorsqu'il eut la canette de café glacé dans ses mains.

Un glapissement le surprit et il ouvrit ses paupières pour ensuite froncer ses sourcils lorsqu'il croisa le regard effrayé du gamin qui avait hanté ses pensées durant la journée.

"Dame-Tsuna" dit lentement le plus âgé en ouvrant sa boisson.

La canette fit un bruit sec qui résonna dans le couloir silencieux. Une corneille croassa dans la cour et un vent léger secoua les vêtements des deux adolescents. Cependant, aucun des deux ne réagit aux éléments extérieurs, trop occupés à se dévisager sans un mot.

"Tu n'es pas avec..." continua Mochida lorsque le silence devint trop lourd.

Dame-Tsuna cilla et Kensuke expira avec soulagement intérieurement. Les yeux bruns du plus jeune avaient été intenables lors de leur petite bataille de regards. L'adolescent aux cheveux sombre ne savait pas que le petit brun pouvait être si intimidant.

"N-Non" hésita ce dernier en détournant ses yeux et en se grattant nerveusement le coude. "Reborn voulait que je reste à l'école pour Hibari-san..."

Mochida cligna lentement des yeux. Hibari Kyoya ? Que venait faire le président du comité de discipline de l'école avec Dame-Tsuna ? Il accrut alors son froncement de sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le petit brun était souvent venu avec des bandages à l'école, tout comme ses amis et ces jours-là, le terrifiant préfet n'était nulle part en vue. Un bref tiraillement dans sa poitrine le fit réaliser que cela avait sans doute à voir avec ce que Reborn voulait qu'il apprenne.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Kensuke en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux.

Mais c'était peine perdue, Dame-Tsuna se rembrunit et baissa sa tête. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir les fit tous deux sursauter et le capitaine du club de kendo se retourna pour apercevoir la silhouette familière de l'individu dont ils parlaient justement peu avant.

"Herbivore" déclara Hibari Kyoya en ignorant Mochida et en tournant ses yeux d'acier vers le petit brun. "le Cheval a appelé, tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant que la tempête ne se déchaîne..."

Dame-Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux et hocha sa tête, se penchant pour récupérer son sac qui était à ses pieds et il s'avança vers le préfet, trébuchant malencontreusement mais récupérant aussitôt son équilibre.

"Quant à toi" déclara alors Hibari en se dirigeant vers Kensuke, un tonfa à la main. "Je vais te mordre à mort pour être sur le terrain de l'école hors des heures prévues..."

"Non !" fit Sawada en saisissant à une vitesse ahurissante le bras du préfet alors qu'il l'avait asséné vers le capitaine du club de kendo. "Laisse-le tranquille, Hibari-san ! Nous devons rentrer avant que..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais l'adolescent aux tensions meurtrières parut comprendre ce qui suivait car il rangea à contrecœur son arme et remit en place sa veste sur ses épaules.

"Hn, allons-y" murmura avec agacement le garçon en se mettant en marche.

Le petit brun salua brièvement Kensuke et s'empressa de courir à la suite d'Hibari. Resté en arrière, l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres se remit à respirer et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Depuis quand Dame-Tsuna arrivait à se faire écouter de leur terrifiant préfet ? Depuis quand traînait-il avec ce dernier sans se faire mordre à mort ?

Mochida soupira longuement et jeta un regard sur sa canette de café glacé. Il n'avait plus soif. Il leva alors ses yeux vers le ciel et fronça ses sourcils. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon et les oiseaux chantaient gaiement. Alors, pourquoi Hibari avait-il dit qu'une tempête allait se déchaîner ? Se sentant observé, l'adolescent saisit ses affaires et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa maison. Alors qu'il était en chemin, les nuages apparurent de nulle part, comme par magie, et se réunirent au-dessus de la ville de Namimori.

Kensuke sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et il surprit un éclat orangé, pareil à une flamme, fendre le ciel au-dessus de la couverture nuageuse. Une explosion, pareille à celle qu'une dynamite aurait faite, résonna dans les cieux et plusieurs éclairs zébrèrent le ciel pendant que la pluie coulait à flots. Pataugeant dans les flaques de boues, Mochida utilisa son sac de cours pour protéger sa tête et se mit à courir pour arriver au plus vite chez lui. Un rugissement semblable à celui d'un grand fauve retentit dans son quartier et il poussa un glapissement, courant désormais de toutes ses forces alors que son cœur battait follement, terrifié par un danger invisible.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Dame-Tsuna ne vint pas à l'école. Kensuke ne sut s'il était soulagé ou inquiet. Le souvenir de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille était toujours frais dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de le repasser à nouveau. Sawada devait rester à l'école, par ordre de Reborn, car il y avait Hibari. Devait-il rester parce que Hibari devait le protéger ?<p>

Mochida soupira et une tape sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il en souriant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"T'as l'air vachement perdu dans tes pensées, Mochida !" déclara l'un de ses camarades de classe. "C'est l'absence de Sasagawa qui t'attriste ou quoi ?"

Les yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent et Kensuke bouscula légèrement son ami pour remarquer que le siège qu'occupait habituellement Sasagawa Ryohei était vide. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sasagawa traînait souvent avec Dame-Tsuna. Son absence coïncidait étrangement avec celle du petit brun. Sentant ses entrailles geler, le capitaine du club de kendo se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de réception, poussant sans même le savoir un groupe de filles qui, en temps normal, il aurait saluées avec un sourire séducteur. Une fois devant la porte de la salle qui abritait le démon de Namimori, il toqua doucement et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir sans grande surprise que Hibari Kyoya n'était pas présent.

"Que fais-tu ici ?" tonna la voix grave du second du préfet.

Mochida cilla et chercha une excuse avant de se tourner vers Kusakabe, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

"Hibari m'a parlé hier en disant qu'il voulait que je vienne à la pause pour le voir" déclara-t-il sans hésiter. "Je suis là. Où est-il ?"

Le second parut hésiter, sa banane bondissant alors qu'il baissait la tête en contemplait le paquet de feuilles qu'il avait dans les bras.

"Hibari-san est..." hésita-t-il "ailleurs. Occupé. Il reviendra demain."

Kensuke déglutit et hocha sa tête, prenant cela pour la fin de la discussion. Cependant, alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, la petite voix guillerette de Reborn résonna, le faisant se figer à l'unisson avec Kusakabe.

"La semaine est presque achevée. Alors, as-tu trouvé ?"

Mochida se tourna lentement vers le bureau du préfet et avala sa salive difficilement. Le bébé était là, habillé de son costume de marque et de son chapeau en feutre. Mais, quelque chose clochait, il n'y avait plus le petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et ses épaules étaient curieusement rigides.

Reborn était à cran.

« _Pourquoi_ _?_ » se demanda Kensuke en s'approchant avec précaution du bureau. « _Pourquoi ce bébé étrange serait-il si nerveux ?_ »

"Alors ?" fit Reborn en croisant ses bras, un lézard vert tirant sa langue vers le capitaine du club de kendo sur le rebord de son chapeau. "Que sais-tu ?"

Comprenant que cette conversation allait durer, Kusakabe ferma la porte et s'en alla, laissant l'adolescent avec le bébé. Le garçon s'assit sur une chaise et posa ses yeux dans les trous noirs du bambin, cherchant ses mots.

"Sawada" commença-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'il se mordait la langue pour oser ne serait-ce que penser ce qu'il allait dire "fait partie d'un groupe. Sasagawa, les deux gamins de sa classe et même Hibari y sont aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Reborn ne bougea pas et continua à le regarder en silence. Prenant cela pour une autorisation pour continuer à parler, Mochida ouvrit sa bouche et déversa toutes les théories qui l'avaient maintenu éveillé durant les derniers jours.

"En apparence" fit-il en serrant ses poings. "il est toujours Dame-Tsuna. Mais il est respecté par ce voyou italien et arrive à se faire écouter par Hibari, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il est puissant, voir même doué en combat. Sans oublier tous les exploits qu'il a réalisés en caleçons..."

"Dont ce combat de kendo" commenta le bébé en souriant avec un air moqueur.

L'adolescent hocha sèchement sa tête et pinça ses lèvres. Bien sûr, le gamin devait lui rappeler cette occasion où il s'était couvert de honte.

"Puis" continua-t-il en baissant ses yeux sur ses mains crispées sur la toile de son pantalon sombre "lors des incidents sur les élèves de Namimori, lorsqu'on s'attaquait à eux et qu'on leur enlevait leurs dents... Dame-Tsuna a été mêlé à ces événements."

"D'où te viens cette idée ?" demanda Reborn en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

"De ça" répondit doucement Mochida en sortant de sa poche une lettre.

Elle s'était aplanie avec toutes les fois où le kendoka l'avait sortie et lue. Il la posa doucement, presque avec révérence, sur le bureau et laissa le bébé lire la feuille. Le silence s'installa dans la salle et ne fut brisé que lorsqu'un murmure sortit de la bouche du petit.

"Cet idiot. Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'excuser."

Kensuke soupira faiblement et récupéra la lettre que lui tendait Reborn. Ce dernier avait décroisé ses bras et buvait désormais une tasse de café fumant, sortie de nulle part, ce qui n'étonna pas l'adolescent.

"Il n'a jamais signé sa lettre" indiqua celui-ci avec une voix faible. "Mais j'ai comparé cette lettre avec celle qu'il a du écrire après le match de kendo."

"Ah oui" sembla se rappeler le bébé. "Le principal l'a forcé à écrire une lettre d'excuses. Cet inutile paniquait lorsqu'il a dû te la donner."

"Je sais" acquiesça doucement Mochida. "Je m'en souviens. Il était sur le point de pleurer et s'excusait sans cesse."

Le silence se réinstalla, cette fois-ci paisible, et les deux garçons se contentèrent de sourire faiblement en songeant à l'absent et à sa timidité et maladresse attachantes.

"Tu le savais donc depuis longtemps" résuma Reborn en déposant sa tasse vide sur le bureau.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Kensuke en penchant légèrement sa tête.

"Que Dame-Tsuna n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait..."

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres détourna ses yeux et toussa nerveusement. Il se ressaisit et tourna alors ses yeux vers le bébé.

"Où est-il ? Où est Sawada ?"

"Tsuna" répliqua lentement Reborn en baissant brièvement ses orbes noirs "est à l'hôpital en ce moment."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Une attaque. C'est assez fréquent et il n'est pas trop blessé. Il reviendra demain."

Le cœur de Kensuke se remit à battre et il souffla avec soulagement. Il se redressa alors et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Mochida" l'appela Reborn.

L'adolescent se figea devant la porte.

"Pourquoi suis-je le tuteur de Tsuna ?"

"Parce qu'il est Dame-Tsuna" répondit sans hésitation le garçon en sortant dans la salle de réception.

"Bonne réponse" sourit le bébé dans la pièce silencieuse. "Mochida Kensuke, tu feras un bon ajout à la famille..."

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Kensuke se réveilla tôt et s'empressa de sortir, son cœur battant à folle allure alors qu'il attendait au coin de sa rue que Dame-Tsuna apparaisse.<p>

« _Juste un coup d'œil_. » se jura l'adolescent. _« Juste un coup d'œil pour vérifier s'il va bien et je pars. _»

Des bruits de rires et de pas s'approchèrent et il se tendit en reconnaissant la voix fatiguée du garçon aux cheveux bruns chocolat. Sortant de sa cachette derrière un lampadaire, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il croisa le regard légèrement éteint de son kohaï et lui fit un petit sourire avant de se mettre en marche vers l'école.

Un bruit de course retentit derrière lui et Kensuke se retourna vivement pour recevoir contre son torse le visage de Dame-Tsuna, ce dernier ayant trébuché sur une pierre.

"M-Mochida-sempaï" s'exclama le petit brun en remarquant que les mains du plus âgé étaient toujours sur ses épaules.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il en gardant ses mains sur le corps du garçon et en tournant ses yeux sombres vers les deux jeunes qui s'approchaient d'eux.

"Reborn m'a dit que tu savais tout" murmura Dame-Tsuna en regardant ses pieds.

"Hum" acquiesça Kensuke en remarquant qu'un des deux amis le fusillait de ses yeux verts. "Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?"

"P-Pourrais-tu ne le dire à personne ?" demanda alors le petit brun en levant ses yeux pour croiser le regard de l'adolescent.

Mochida hocha sa tête, hypnotisé par les orbes décidés du plus jeune. Quand Dame-Tsuna avait ses yeux ainsi, il était difficile de se dire qu'il n'était qu'un inutile. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là que le fait qu'il faisait partie d'une organisation de voyous paraissait couler de source.

Remarquant que les deux chiens de Sawada allaient les rejoindre, il lâcha à contrecœur les épaules du garçon et se prépara à reprendre son chemin.

"À plus, Dame-Tsuna" salua-t-il avant de se mettre en marche.

Kensuke serra et desserra ses poings, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repasser dans son esprit les dernières secondes, quand le petit brun avait été si proche de lui.

* * *

><p>"Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Dame-Tsuna" remarqua l'un de ses camarades de classe lors de leur pause.<p>

Kensuke arrêta ses baguettes à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et tourna ses yeux vers le sourire suffisant et moqueur de son soi-disant ami.

"Avec Dame-Tsuna" répéta-t-il pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'insinuait le garçon. "Tu penses sincèrement qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et moi ?"

Son camarade de classe acquiesça, son sourire s'élargissant.

"Alors, c'est vrai ?" demanda ce dernier en plissant ses yeux et en essayant de créer vainement une atmosphère de confessions. "Il y avait déjà des rumeurs, tu sais. Depuis l'accident du match de kendo avec Dame-Tsuna... Beaucoup pensaient que tu l'avais défié parce que tu étais jaloux de la petite Sasagawa..."

"QU'AI-JE ENTENDU À L'EXTRÊME ! ON PARLE DE MOI À L'EXTRÊME, N'EST-CE PAS ?"

Kensuke grinça des dents et déposa calmement ses baguettes sur son bento que sa mère lui avait préparé le matin même. Autant pour le calme.

"Yo, Sasagawa" salua son ami en secouant sa main pour inviter le bruyant boxeur à manger avec eux. "Ça faisait longtemps ! Pourquoi étais-tu absent ces derniers jours ?"

"J'ÉTAIS À UN MATCH DE SUMO À L'EXTRÊME !" beugla le frère de la charmante Kyoko en boxant les airs.

"Ah" constata calmement Mochida. "Avec Hibari et Sawada, pas vrai ?"

"COMMENT LE SAIS-TU À L'EXTRÊME ? SERAIS-TU UN EXTRÊME ESPER ?" demanda Ryohei en élargissant comiquement ses yeux.

"Non, j'ai juste remarqué que vous étiez tous absents en même temps" répondit l'adolescent en haussant ses épaules.

Il plissa ses yeux et enfourna une nouvelle bouche de riz. Sasagawa avait de nouveaux bandages autour de ses mains et avant un pansement sur son cou qui était recouvert de sang. S'il avait vraiment été à un match de sumo, ce dernier avait dû être meurtrier vu que les sumos ne s'attaquent jamais au cou. Kensuke élargit alors ses yeux et souffla doucement par son nez.  
>Une couverture. Ils devaient utiliser le prétexte du combat de sumo chaque fois qu'une occasion comme celle-ci se présentait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Dame-Tsuna s'était absenté de nombreuses fois à l'école et était réapparu avec des blessures, ses amis également, en arguant qu'il avait participé à un concours de sumo.<p>

Ceci expliquait cela.

Sasagawa retourna à sa place et Mochida sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il se retourna lentement vers son camarade de classe et commencer à avoir des sueurs froides lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire digne du diable sur les lèvres de son ami.

"Tu as donc remarqué les absences de Dame-Tsuna" susurra le garçon.

Kensuke grinça des dents et se concentra sur sa nourriture.

* * *

><p>Il poussa un long soupir et appuya sa tête contre le mur, retenant une exclamation de satisfaction lorsque la fraîcheur bienvenue se répandit sur son front bouillant.<p>

La rumeur qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Dame-Tsuna s'était propagée dans l'école. Désormais, il lui fallait répéter plusieurs fois ses ordres durant les heures de kendo pour se faire écouter des plus âgés et il avait surpris plusieurs fois ses camarades de classe le regarder avec un air de dégoût.

"Me faut une petite-amie" marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte menant aux douches. Plusieurs rires en sortaient. Kensuke soupira une nouvelle fois et se détourna de la porte, préférant aller directement au vestiaire. Il s'y changea et fronça ses sourcils en voyant le graffiti qui était inscrit sur la porte de son casier.

_Pédale_.

Il ferma violemment la petite porte en acier et sortit des vestiaires en coup de vent, ses dents serrées. Lorsqu'il passa devant les machines, l'adolescent ralentit sans même le savoir et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles. Sortant de la poche de son pantalon plusieurs pièces, il s'acheta un café glacé et l'ouvrit pour le boire à grandes gorgées. Un craquement de feuilles mortes le sortit de sa bulle de colère envers lui-même et les élèves de Namimori. Kensuke se tourna et entrouvrit sa bouche, prêt à invectiver le pauvre hère qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

Sauf que c'était Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sauf que c'était Dame-Tsuna, le coupable de sa nouvelle réputation de pédale.

Mochida serra ses poings, enfonçant sans même le savoir ses ongles dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, et tourna ses yeux enragés vers sa canette vide. Il la compacta avec colère et la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, poussant un grognement quand elle rebondit sur le rebord et atterrit sur le sol du couloir. Bien, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, RIEN ne se passerait comme il le voulait.

"Mochida-sempaï" murmura alors Sawada en s'avançant doucement vers lui.

Cependant, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du garçon, comme s'il craignait de se salir.

"Je suppose que tu as entendu cette rumeur" renifla sarcastiquement Kensuke. "Tu dois te sentir dégoûté, pas vrai ? Mais, rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Ça risquerait de leur faire plaisir."

Dame-Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et serra ses mains avec nervosité.

"Non" protesta-t-il faiblement. "Je ne..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas" continua le plus âgé en ignorant ses pitoyables tentatives d'excuses. "Je n'ai rien dit . J'imagine que si j'aurais dit la vérité, je ne serais pas dans cette position mais bon... J'ai promis, Sawada. Je ne dirais rien."

Le petit brun ferma ses yeux et plissa ses lèvres, comme s'il se battait intérieurement pour trouver les mots corrects pour ainsi le rassurer. Kensuke n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, il n'aimait pas le voir ressentir de la pitié envers lui. Il détestait ça.

Il tourna ses talons et s'en alla, laissant la canette sur le sol vider ses dernières gouttes de café.

* * *

><p>Il commença à sécher l'école. Lui, l'étudiant apprécié de tous qui ne séchait jamais, qui suivait attentivement les cours mais pas trop, se retrouva à lâcher prise. Passer ses pauses à éviter les autres, à manger seul, était bien vite devenu trop lourd pour Kensuke qui avait passé toute sa vie entouré de personnes. Les pratiques de kendo devinrent terriblement difficiles à gérer et le coach, un professeur qui ne voulait intervenir directement auprès des élèves, lui demanda de laisser son poste de capitaine à une autre personne. Il était vrai qu'on ne l'écoutait plus mais cela lui fit mal. Ça faisait mal d'admettre qu'il n'était plus utile, que les gens ne voulaient plus de lui à cause d'une simple rumeur qu'il ne pouvait démentir. Qu'il ne voulait démentir.<p>

Pourquoi ?

Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle était vraie. Peut-être qu'il ressentait réellement quelque chose envers Dame-Tsuna.

Mochida s'appuya contre le dossier du banc public et soupira bruyamment. Qu'allait-il dire à ses parents ? Qu'il ne voulait plus aller à l'école sans doute. L'année prochaine, il irait au lycée. S'il demandait à changer de ville, à aller dans un internat, de préférence un avec un bon club de kendo, peut-être pourrait-il échapper à ces rumeurs cauchemardesques. Ce serait bien.

Une personne s'assit à ses côtés et il l'ignora, sa tête posée contre le rebord du banc et ses yeux plongés dans la contemplation du ciel d'automne.

"Tu ne vas plus en cours" fit une voix familière.

Kensuke ferma ses yeux et continua à ignorer la personne. Peut-être que l'autre partirait s'il voyait que l'adolescent ne voulait pas parler.

"Est-ce à cause de cette rumeur ?"

Il garda ses yeux fermés mais ses épaules se tendirent. L'autre rit doucement, avec son rire d'imbécile heureux que tout le monde lui connaissait.

"Tu sais" fit la personne en se mettant dans la même position que Mochida. "En agissant comme ça, tu ne fais qu'accepter leur traitement."

"Dans ce cas" murmura l'adolescent en entrouvrant ses yeux "Que devrais-je faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas" avoua l'individu en riant joyeusement. "Mais tu devrais revenir à l'école, Tsuna est inquiet. Il pense que tout est de sa faute."

"Je vois" dit calmement Kensuke en baissant sa tête pour ensuite la tourner vers la personne qui était à ses côtés. "Et tu es venu parce que tu te soucies de Dame-Tsuna, n'est-ce pas, Yamamoto ?"

Le baseballeur sourit et se frotta la nuque avec un sourire d'excuse.

"Un peu pour cela" admit-il à travers son large sourire. "Mais aussi pour le fait qu'en tant qu'ami de Tsuna, tu es aussi mon ami ! Donc, je m'inquiétais pour toi."

Mochida hocha sa tête en silence et se leva du banc.

"Je vais bien, je ne vais pas me suicider" ajouta-t-il avec une voix qui s'était raffermie. "Je ne suis pas aussi faible."

Les yeux de Yamamoto se rétrécirent et il se leva à son tour, surplombant l'ancien capitaine de sa haute stature. Mochida se refusa à lever ses yeux vers l'adolescent qui était plus jeune que lui et il se tourna vers la sortie du parc où il se trouvait. Une main ferme le saisit par le poignet et il fut forcé de faire demi-tour pour croiser les yeux bruns et mortellement sérieux du baseballeur.

"J'ai déjà été dans ta position" siffla le jeune en fronçant ses sourcils. "Bon, je l'admets, ce n'était pas des rumeurs et on ne me traitait pas comme un pestiféré, mais le résultat était le même. Je me suis rendu compte que les gens qui m'entouraient généralement n'étaient pas avec moi parce qu'ils m'appréciaient mais parce qu'ils voulaient profiter de mon statut. Et, lorsque je me suis cassé le bras et que j'allais me suicider, penses-tu qu'un de mes "amis" s'est avancé pour m'arrêter ? Ils sont tous resté à distance, attendant sans doute que je saute, que je les distraie. Mais Tsuna s'est avancé et m'a sauvé."

Kensuke rit jaune et frappa sèchement la main du baseballeur pour libérer son poignet. Il recula ensuite de quelques pas et contempla avec mépris le jeune.

"Donc, tu suggères que Dame-Tsuna me sauvera ?" susurra-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. "Permets-moi d'en douter ! S'il intervenait, cela ne ferait qu'empirer ma situation ! Laissez-moi tranquille, dans un an, tout sera fini et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi."

Il se mit alors à courir, laissant derrière lui un jeune garçon au regard désemparé. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche un téléphone et appela la seule personne qui saurait aider son sempaï.

* * *

><p>Ce lundi matin-là, lorsque le réveil sonna, Kensuke ouvrit ses yeux et regarda sans le voir le plafond. Il avait discuté avec ses parents la veille. Son père n'avait pas très bien pris les événements, il voulait téléphoner à la direction de l'école, trouvant que c'était une honte qu'on laisse les jeunes ennuyer à ce point un élève prometteur. Sa mère n'avait rien dit, ses yeux luisants de larmes retenues et l'adolescent comprit qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait réellement suite à ce traitement. Ils étaient arrivés à un accord. Il irait à l'école et se diplômerait. En échange, il pourrait aller au lycée à Tokyo dans une école qui avait un club de kendo réputé pour être le meilleur du pays.<p>

Soupirant, il sortit de son lit et mit son uniforme. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à son shinai, il prit son sac et s'en alla. Sa mère le regarda partir en silence et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

En chemin, il croisa plusieurs camarades de classe. Il les ignora et entendit les murmures qui résonnèrent dans son dos. Réprimant un soupir exaspéré face à leur attitude, il accéléra imperceptiblement le pas et continua à avancer sans un mot. Cependant, il se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une personne se trouvait à un coin de la rue, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Kensuke déglutit difficilement et se remit en marche. Quand il fut à la hauteur de la personne, il échangea un regard avec celle-ci et ils avancèrent en silence.

"Yo" salua simplement Mochida en souriant avec son habituel air supérieur.

"Bonjour" répondit poliment Dame-Tsuna en hochant doucement sa tête.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, ni se regardèrent pendant tout le chemin. Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'entrée de l'école, Sawada s'arrêta et prit la parole pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

"À la fin des cours" fit-il avec sa voix faible. "Pourrais-tu rentrer avec nous ?"

Kensuke leva un sourcil perplexe et se retourna discrètement pour remarquer que les deux amis du petit brun se trouvaient derrière eux, grossièrement cachés derrière un lampadaire qui ne cachait rien de leurs corps. Comprenant qu'ils avaient voulu leur donner un peu d'intimité, l'ancien capitaine du club de kendo ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit que Sasagawa venait de découvrir les deux garçons et essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait en poussant des cris qui attiraient l'attention des gens autour d'eux.

"Non" répondit-il alors en rapportant son attention sur Dame-Tsuna. "Je ne resterais pas avec des gens qui éprouvent de la pitié."

Ils ne se parlèrent plus durant l'année qui suivit.

* * *

><p>"MOCHIDA ! SOIS EXTRÊME ET REJOINS MON CLUB !"<p>

Kensuke déposa son cahier et jeta un regard éberlué à l'adolescent qui venait de l'apostropher.

"Non" répondit-il calmement.

"MAIS POURQUOI ?"

"C'est Sawada qui t'a demandé de veiller sur moi, pas vrai ?" soupira le garçon aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il replongeait son nez dans son carnet.

Il devait étudier. Après tout, le lycée auquel il comptait aller avait un examen d'entrée très strict, il allait devoir rattraper son retard et même améliorer sa moyenne. Ignorant Sasagawa qui continuait à essayer de l'enrôler dans son club, Kensuke se plongea dans le monde des mathématiques à plusieurs inconnues.

Une main tapota son épaule et il la secoua pour ensuite lever vivement sa tête, prêt à mordre le boxeur pour l'ennuyer alors qu'il était visible qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre son fichu club de boxe !

"Quoi ?" aboya-t-il.

"M-Mochida" bredouilla la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui. "P-pourrais-je te parler en privé ?"

Il rétrécit ses yeux et accepta en silence la proposition, rassemblant ses affaires pour ensuite la suivre. Il prévoyait de toute façon de partir et cette inconnue venait de lui donner une occasion en or pour le faire. Cependant, que lui voulait-elle ? Était-ce une nouvelle méthode pour l'ennuyer ? Il était vrai qu'il ne réagissait plus à leurs piques, peut-être qu'ils étaient agacé de sa nonchalance...

"K-K-Kensuke-k-kun" bégaya nerveusement la jeune, une fille de sa classe. "V-V-Voudrais-tu s-s-sort-t-tir avec moi ?"

L'adolescent cilla. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

"Eh bien" hésita la fille dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. "Malgré les rumeurs, tu es toujours resté cool et... tu étudies tout le temps et... tu ne parles pas à beaucoup de gens et..."

"Je vois" sourit alors le garçon en prenant une intonation suave. "Je te plais."

"O-Oui" couina-t-elle.

"Je comprends" fit-il en hochant doucement sa tête alors qu'il encadrait de ses deux bras la jeune fille qui était plaquée contre le mur du couloir. "Et tu veux sortir avec moi."

Elle acquiesça en silence, ses yeux bruns brillant avec espoir. Mochida la regarda pendant un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle pouvait être son billet pour la normalité. Tout comme elle pouvait être sa chute. Puis, alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, Kensuke réalisa qu'il attendait qu'on l'interrompe, qu'un certain petit brun le fasse.

Il grogna et se recula brusquement de la jeune fille.

"Ton nom ?" demanda-t-il brièvement.

"Chi-Chiaki" murmura-t-elle.

"Très bien, Chiaki" déclara alors l'adolescent en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "Je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois. Je ne suis pas gay."

Les yeux bruns s'illuminèrent et elle s'avança vers lui dans l'idée de l'enlacer.

"Cependant" continua-t-il en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement alors qu'il reculait. "Je ne sortirais pas avec toi pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne te connais pas. Sans oublier que dès la fin de l'année scolaire, je quitterais Namimori. Donc, ne rêve pas sur notre histoire d'amour, elle n'arrivera jamais."

Kensuke secoua sa tête et se mit à marcher, laissant derrière lui la jeune fille en larmes. Ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'aux machines et il regarda avec un air surpris la personne qui se trouvait devant ces dernières.

"Sawada" salua-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque, passant difficilement à travers sa gorge nouée.

"Mochida-sempaï" répliqua gentiment le garçon en ne bégayant ni ne baissant les yeux.

Il n'était plus intimidé en sa présence, réalisa Kensuke avec une pointe de soulagement. Et il n'avait plus cette lueur compatissante dans ses prunelles. Voulant oublier l'émotion que faisaient surgir les yeux couleur caramel du petit brun, l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres baissa ses orbes sombres et les écarquilla légèrement en constatant que son kohaï tenait dans ses mains une canette de café glacé.

"Je ne te pensais pas du genre à aimer cette boisson" murmura l'ancien kendoka.

Sawada sursauta et baissa vivement ses yeux sur la canette avant de les relever et de rougir vivement. Intéressé par le rougissement magistral du jeune, Mochida s'approcha du garçon et s'arrêta à deux mètres de ce dernier, s'appuyant contre un mur et regardant la cour devant lui. Le petit brun changea d'appui sur ses pieds, avala une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et finit par s'appuyer lui aussi contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de son aîné. Les secondes s'étirèrent et Kensuke se surprit à apprécier ce moment de paix.

"Au début" déclara alors Sawada sur le ton de la confidence "Je n'aimais pas du tout."

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs haussa un sourcil surpris et baissa ses yeux sur les mains de son interlocuteur. Le brun ne cessait de serrer et desserrer ses doigts autour de la canette, comme s'il était nerveux.

"Mais j'ai continué à en boire" chuchota ce dernier en fermant ses yeux. "Jour après jour. Puis, je me suis rendu compte que l'amertume était agréable, qu'elle pouvait être réconfortante après une journée difficile."

Kensuke resta silencieux, n'osant même pas respirer. La cour était silencieuse, pas un oiseau n'était présent et le ciel lourd d'hiver s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Des feuilles mortes voletèrent dans les airs sous une brise infime et il resserra ses doigts autour de la lanière de son sac. En temps normal, il serait déjà sur le chemin de sa maison et se préparerait pour étudier et ainsi réussir l'examen d'entrée pour son futur lycée.

"Parce que" continua Sawada alors que sa voix se faisait quasiment inaudible. "Tu as cessé de venir à l'école."

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas ressentir de la pitié envers moi" répliqua tout aussi bas Mochida.

"Je sais" sourit doucement le brun. "Ce n'était pas de la pitié mais autre chose."

"Quoi donc ?" demanda le plus âgé en gardant ses yeux dirigés vers la cour.

"..." hésita Sawada en baissant sa tête pour contempler ses mains et la canette de café glacé. "J'étais inquiet."

Il redressa sa tête et croisa alors les yeux surpris de Kensuke. Ce dernier avait été pris de court par la déclaration du plus jeune et avait désormais sa bouche entrouverte ainsi que ses orbes écarquillés.

"Tu as cessé de venir en cours" expliqua le brun en élevant la voix. "Je ne te voyais plus et il y avait ces rumeurs ! Ils disaient que tu t'étais mis à racketter les enfants, que tu te droguais et que tu volais les petites vieilles à minuit !"

À ces mots, Mochida ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Ses éclats étaient tels qu'il dut s'essuyer les larmes d'hilarité qui perlaient à ses yeux.

"Racketter les enfants" haleta-t-il à travers sa crise de fou rire "Voler les vieilles ! Et tu les as crus ?"

"Je ne savais même pas où tu vis !" continua Sawada en serrant ses mains autour de la canette qui craqua en répandant le café sur ses doigts et dégoulinant jusqu'au sol. "Et puis, il y avait Reborn qui me disait tous les soirs que tout était ma faute, que j'avais perdu un bon élément pour la famille et qu'un corps était difficile à retrouver, principalement lorsqu'il y a des trafiquants en jeu !"

"Je vois" déclara Kensuke avec un large sourire goguenard. "Le bébé s'est bien payé ta poire..."

"Ce n'est pas drôle !" siffla le brun en le fusillant de ses orbes caramel. "J'étais vraiment inquiet ! Sans oublier le fait que je ne pouvais t'approcher ou les rumeurs auraient empiré !"

Les yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres s'écarquillèrent et il sentit son sourire moqueur s'adoucir. Sawada, ce bon vieux Dame-Tsuna, s'était sincèrement inquiété pour lui, allant jusqu'à ne pas s'approcher de lui pour éviter qu'il souffre. Sans même le réaliser, Kensuke leva une main et la posa lentement sur la tête de son benjamin. Ce dernier leva ses yeux furieux et quelque peu surpris vers l'ancien kendoka et le regarda sans un mot. Alors, l'aîné ébouriffa amicalement la folle chevelure brune et approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille du plus jeune.

"Dans quelques mois, tout sera fini" chuchota-t-il.

Sawada cilla et lâcha la canette de café glacé qui échoua sur le sol en pierre, le tâchant de son liquide brunâtre. Ses mains vinrent saisir la veste épaisse de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et les lèvres du brun se mirent à bouger vivement.

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas à..."

"Non" le rassura calmement Mochida en caressant à nouveau les cheveux du jeune, cette fois-ci plus doucement. "Dans quelques mois, je quitterais cette ville."

Les lèvres rosées s'entrouvrirent avec soulagement et les yeux caramels brillèrent avec curiosité. Avant de se ternir avec tristesse.

"Et tu ne reviendras plus" conclut Sawada tristement.

"Et je ne reviendrais plus" accorda Kensuke.

Le café continua à se répandre sur les pierres du couloir et les deux adolescents échangèrent un long regard avant de se séparer.

"Mochida-sempaï" l'appela Sawada lorsqu'il fut arrivé au portail de l'école.

Kensuke se retourna et contempla la petite silhouette qui se trouvait à l'entrée du bâtiment scolaire, un groupe d'adolescents se tenant comme pour le protéger derrière lui.

"Lorsque tu auras reçu ton diplôme" fit le petit brun en plantant ses orbes décidés dans les yeux désemparés du garçon plus âgé. "Pourras-tu me dire au revoir ?"

L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres hocha en silence sa tête.

* * *

><p>Le jour était arrivé. Kensuke remit en place sa cravate et surprit le regard rempli de fierté de ses parents. Son admission au lycée avait déjà été réglé et un appartement à quelques mètres de celui-ci avait été loué et préparé. Une fois son diplôme en poche, il quitterait Namimori. À jamais.<p>

Il bailla discrètement lorsque le représentant de leur année fit son discours et remarqua une agitation dans la foule. Sawada et tout son groupe de voyous étaient présents, vêtus de costumes hors de prix. Kensuke tourna discrètement sa tête vers sa droite et sourit légèrement. Sasagawa était dans le lot des diplômés, il avait réussi à passer de justesse en étudiant avec sa dernière volonté comme il l'avait hurlé lors des examens. Une sensation de brûlure le surprit et il tourna vivement sa tête vers le public pour croiser les yeux intenses de Sawada. Ce dernier ne lui sourit pas, semblant méditer sur quelque chose.

"Mochida Kensuke."

L'interpellé se leva et alla jusqu'à l'estrade pour recevoir son diplôme. Il serra les mains du principal et de ses professeurs et alla se rasseoir auprès de ses camarades diplômés. Lorsque la cérémonie fut achevée, il se dirigea vers ses parents et leur remit le papier. Sa mère l'enlaça, pleurant silencieusement avec fierté pendant que son père lisait le diplôme en affirmant à mi-voix qu'ils l'afficheraient dans le salon.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent de les suivre pour rentrer à la maison, Kensuke refusa gentiment.

"Il me reste quelqu'un à qui faire mes adieux" déclara-t-il doucement.

Ses parents acquiescèrent et se mirent en marche. Une fois seul au milieu de la mêlée d'élèves récemment diplômés et de familles, l'adolescent se dirigea vers le couloir où tout avait commencé selon lui. Il s'arrêta devant une machine et fouilla ses poches pour en sortir des pièces. Il s'acheta un café glacé et l'ouvrit avec un petit soupir. Des bruits de course se firent entendre et Kensuke se redressa, sentant un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard légèrement paniqué de Sawada.

"Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti" confia ce dernier en s'appuyant contre un mur après avoir acheté une boisson à son tour.

"J'avais promis de te dire au revoir" rappela Mochida en gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est vrai, sourit à son tour le brun.

-Dans ce cas" hésita le diplômé en se grattant nerveusement la nuque avec une main, l'autre portant sa canette à ses lèvres. "Adieu. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si désagréable avec toi."

"Ce n'est rien" déclara Sawada en continuant à sourire gentiment. "J'ai été heureux de partager ces moments avec toi. Ils... ils me manqueront."

Kensuke se détacha du mur et jeta sa canette vide dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté des machines. Il se tourna vers le petit brun et fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

"Tu sais" murmura-t-il en restant à distance du plus jeune. "Maintenant que je suis diplômé, je peux enfin faire une chose librement."

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Sawada.

Mochida ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha du garçon et colla ses lèvres sur celles du petit brun. Profitant de la surprise de ce dernier, l'ancien élève de Namimori introduisit sa langue dans l'antre du jeune et caressa celle du brun.

Quelques secondes passèrent, goûtant le paradis selon les deux adolescents, et Kensuka se recula. Il lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment et contempla en silence Tsuna.

"J'en ai toujours eu envie" révéla-t-il à ce dernier. "Mais je m'en suis empêché pour éviter que tu aies à supporter ces rumeurs. Mais, comme je ne vais plus faire partie de ta vie, j'ai estimé qu'il serait juste que tu saches ce que je ressentais réellement pour toi, Tsuna."

Les yeux du petit brun s'écarquillèrent et il leva une main tremblante jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes et luisantes de salive.

"J'ai" commença-t-il en surprenant Kensuke qui croyait que le jeune allait l'insulter. "J'ai toujours pensé que tu goûterais le café vu que tu en bois tout le temps."

Le plus âgé fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils et croisa ses bras. Pourquoi Tsuna lui racontait-il cela à un moment pareil ?

"Alors" continua le jeune "lorsque tu as cessé de venir, j'ai bu du café. Pour me donner l'illusion que tu étais là... Et que tu m'embrassais..."

Kensuke élargit ses yeux comiquement. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une confession d'amour partagé suivrait son baiser. Cela compliquait son plan d'oublier Sawada Tsunayoshi une fois diplômé.

"Mochida" déclara alors Tsuna en levant ses yeux bruns qui brillaient avec détermination. "Reste en contact avec moi. Je veux te revoir."

L'émotion qu'il ressentait était sous-entendue dans ses paroles. Et l'autre garçon ne connaissait qu'une seule façon pour répondre aux sentiments du petit brun.

Il accepta.

* * *

><p><strong>RaR :<strong>

**Emii** : Aww, merci du fond du cœur pour tous ces beaux compliments ! *essuie sa larme d'émotion* Je suis plus que contente de voir que ces semaines de dure labeur ont donné des résultats XD

**Haha8D** : Tsuna, stupide ? Noooon, c'est juste notre Dame-Tsuna national ^^ Quant aux mots inventés, moi-même je le fais et des fois je me retrouve bien ennuyée en relisant mes textes... ^^" Heureusement que ma super-béta est là pour m'aider ! XD Mochida-Tsuna est un couple spécial ? Mmm, je ne saurais que dire... Alors, maintenant que tu as lu l'OS, ton verdict sur le couple ? Potable ? Lisible ? Une atrocité ? Pour le 10027, je ne l'ai même pas commencé mais j'ai l'intrigue en tête et crois-moi, ça va être long, très long à écrire... (Plus d'une vingtaine de pages probablement ^^") Et OUI ! Ils sont sublimes ensembles !

* * *

><p><strong>Nous voici à la fin de cet OS long comme un jour sans pain et je vais donc vous annoncer les chapitres qui suivront ^^<strong>

**Byakuran no Mori** : 10027 (Même si je ne sais pas quand la publication se fera vu que je n'ai même pas commencé à l'écrire ^^")

**Il Maestro** : R27 (Parce qu'il faut étoffer ce couple bien trop souvent délaissé !) Curieusement, cet OS est déjà pratiquement fini et je tiens à vous annoncer qu'il sera en deux parties ^^


	3. Byakuran no Mori (10027)

**Ciaossu~  
>Nous voici donc arrivés au troisième OS, mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'aussi amusant ou joli à lire que les deux précédents ^^<strong>

**Tiens, puisque ce OS traite du 10027, je vais vous révéler un petit secret. Au départ, je prévoyais de faire de Byakuran le protagoniste dans mon histoire "Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis" mais je me suis ravisée pour prendre Enma. Et me voici donc avec cet OS pour m'amender auprès de cet accro aux marshmallows que je fais toujours souffrir (ou mourir) dans mes fics ^^  
><strong>

**Aussi, plusieurs choses doivent être annoncées avant de commencer à lire l'histoire ! Premièrement, je me suis inspirée de l'OAV Hotarubi no Mori. Donc, si voulez voir un anime sublime, vous savez quoi aller voir ;)  
>Ensuite, la fête ainsi que la comptine mentionnée dans cette histoire réellement, vous aurez plus d'informations en bas de page ^^<strong>

**Sans plus attendre, passons aux choses plaisantes !**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Byakuran no Mori.

**Résumé :** La première fois qu'il le vit, Tsuna n'avait que cinq ans. Il fut effrayé et il pleura. Cependant, il revint, jour après jour. Une amitié fragile naquit et s'approfondit au fil des années. Mais, ils savaient tous deux que cela ne durerait pas. Parce que l'autre garçon était voué à disparaître.

**Couple : **Byakuran/ Tsuna (ou 10027). J'avais envie d'en lire donc j'ai écris ça.

**Genre :** Romance (sans blague ^^") et Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

><p><em>La première fois qu'il le vit, Tsuna n'avait que cinq ans.<em>

Agenouillé au milieu des buissons, le petit garçon ferma ses yeux et laissa tomber ses larmes le long de ses joues replètes en hoquetant bruyamment. Il avait peur, il avait mal et il voulait qu'on le console.

Cependant, il était seul.

Tsuna renifla et continua à pleurer, baissant sa tête et laissant le lourd soleil d'été frapper sans relâche ses cheveux bruns emmêlés avec des brindilles et des feuilles mortes. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'enfuir, craignant les enfants de la petite ville où il habitait. Mais leurs cris et les pierres qu'ils tenaient entre leurs petits doigts l'avaient effrayé et il était parti en courant, haletant et hurlant de frayeur alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois silencieux malgré les fermes interdictions de ses parents.

Il ne devait pas aller dans la forêt qui entourait Namimori, c'était un endroit dangereux, surtout pour un enfant de son âge.

Un bruissement le sortit de ses pensées et Tsuna cessa de pleurer, relevant sa tête et essuyant ses larmes. Ses grands yeux bruns rougis par les pleurs clignèrent, recherchant autour de lui ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué ce bruit et il frémit en remarquant un buisson bouger.

Poussant un petit cri de terreur, l'enfant recula vivement et trébucha sur une brindille, tombant la tête la première sur le sol.

Les criquets chantèrent avec ardeur et un léger vent souffla, secouant les feuilles qui bruissèrent harmonieusement.

Et soudain, il fut devant lui.

Les yeux bruns passèrent en revue l'adolescent qui venait de sortir des ombres des bois, examinant la chemise blanche ainsi que le pantalon pâle et s'arrêtèrent sur le masque que portait le jeune.

"Un renard ?" murmura Tsuna en se relevant, sa crise de larmes rapidement oubliée.

Il remarqua ensuite qu'il n'était plus seul et ses traits s'éclairèrent alors qu'un large sourire fendait son visage. Riant avec joie, il s'élança vers le jeune inconnu et tendit ses bras pour l'enlacer. Cependant, l'adolescent s'écarta vivement et évita de peu l'enfant qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre.

Poussant un grognement face à la douleur du choc, Tsuna se frotta le nez et se tourna lentement vers le jeune, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi l'autre l'avait évité.

Il s'avança à nouveau vers le garçon au masque de renard et fut surpris de constater que ce dernier avait de nouveau fait un pas de côté pour ne pas le toucher. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua et Tsuna tendit ses bras avec une grimace décidée, essayant à nouveau d'enlacer l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci l'évita à chaque fois, voltigeant gracieusement pendant que le plus jeune tombait à chaque tentative.

"Tu ne peux pas me toucher" déclara subitement l'adolescent lorsque Tsuna échoua une nouvelle fois.

"Mais pourquoi ?" se plaignit l'enfant en se frottant la nouvelle blessure qu'il venait de se faire.

"Tu es un enfant humain, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda l'autre en cessant de bouger.

Le petit brun remarqua alors que, malgré ses tentatives répétées pour le toucher, le jeune au masque de renard ne s'était jamais éloigné de lui. Comprenant que l'adolescent ne lui voulait aucun mal s'il ne bougeait plus, Tsuna s'assit calmement sur l'herbe desséchée de la forêt et il attendit que son interlocuteur s'explique.

"Si tu me touchais" continua ce dernier. "Je disparaîtrais."

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa. L'adolescent se figea et avant même que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Tsuna était déjà devant lui. Réagissant au quart de tour, le garçon portant un masque arracha une branche et frappa le front de l'enfant avec.

"Aïe" cria celui-ci en tombant à genoux alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

Il se rendit alors compte que l'adolescent l'avait frappé. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus que le garçon avait fait preuve de violence. Tremblant avec frayeur alors qu'il se rappelait des coups que lui avaient donnés les enfants de Namimori, Tsuna se roula en boule et se remit à pleurer. Un bruissement de feuilles écrasées se fit entendre et l'enfant leva sa tête, reniflant faiblement.

L'adolescent était devant lui, accroupi et sa tête masquée posée sur ses genoux, le regardant probablement avec curiosité.

"Dis, Grand Frère" dit alors le petit en fronçant faiblement ses sourcils. "Si tu ne peux pas me toucher, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas humain ?"

La tête de renard se pencha légèrement et une main pâle vint soulever le masque, révélant un visage parfaitement normal. Tsuna contempla en silence les yeux améthyste et les cheveux blancs dont les mèches folles pointaient en tous sens.

"Qui sait ?" fit la voix de l'adolescent alors que les lèvres du visage hypnotisant bougeaient. "Ai-je l'air d'un humain ?"

Les yeux de l'enfant furent soudainement attirés par un petit tatouage mauve sur la joue gauche du jeune. Le petit brun tendit sa main et le masque de renard se remit en place alors que l'adolescent reculait prestement pour rester hors de portée.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas essayer de me toucher" soupira avec ennui ce dernier.

"Désolé" s'excusa piteusement Tsuna.

Celui-ci se releva et il se mit à gigoter, jetant de temps à autres des regards hésitants à l'adolescent.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il après un silence.

"... Pourrais-tu me montrer le chemin jusqu'à Namimori ?" murmura l'enfant sans oser le regarder directement.

L'adolescent soupira une nouvelle fois et saisit à nouveau la branche qu'il avait utilisée pour contrer le petit. Tsuna frémit en le voyant faire et se tendit en attendant le coup qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Cependant, rien ne vint et il regarda avec surprise la branche que lui tendait le garçon étrange qui était un humain sans en être un.

"Qu'attends-tu ?" s'agaça légèrement l'adolescent. "Prends-la. Je vais te ramener."

Le visage de Tsuna s'éclaira et il saisit avec joie l'extrémité du bâton pendant que le jeune masqué gardait l'autre et ils se mirent à avancer. Comme les jambes de l'enfant étaient bien plus courtes que celles de l'adolescent, ce dernier avançait lentement, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour lui montrer des oiseaux ou des plantes intéressantes. Ils arrivèrent au sommet des marches recouvertes de mousses du vieux temple et l'adolescent s'arrêta devant celles-ci.

"Il suffit que tu les descendes et tu retourneras dans le monde des humains" déclara l'adolescent.

Tsuna hocha silencieusement sa tête et chipota quelques secondes avec un fil qui sortait de son T-shirt avant de réunir tout son courage et d'oser prendre la parole.

"Merci."

L'adolescent se pencha et s'assit sur une des marches, sa tête appuyée contre une de ses mains.

"Ce n'est rien" répondit-il en baillant sous son masque. "T'effrayer m'a distrait suffisamment."

Tsuna rougit et crispa ses doigts autour du fil avant de tirer brusquement. La cordelette se brisa et il la laissa tomber tout en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

"Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi" fit-il en relevant sa tête et en plantant avec résolution ses yeux bruns dans les creux du masque qui cachaient les orbes améthystes de l'adolescent.

Un petit rire sortit des lèvres closes du masque en bois peint et l'enfant mordit les siennes légèrement.

"Enchanté de te connaître, Tsunayoshi-kun."

La voix guillerette de l'adolescent fit frissonner le plus jeune et ce dernier hésita quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

"Demain" fit-il en regardant ses pieds. "Pourrais-je te revoir ?"

"Qui sait ?" répondit l'adolescent en se levant et en époussetant ses vêtements immaculés. "J'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre."

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Tsuna et il s'en alla en courant, descendant les marches au plus vite pour raconter à ses parents qu'il s'était fait un ami. Son premier ami !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à sa mère et prétendu qu'il allait jouer au parc avec les autres enfants, Tsuna se précipita vers l'orée de la forêt qui entourait la ville de Namimori et pénétra dans les bois sans hésitations. Chantonnant avec entrain, il se rendit au sommet des marches et constata avec déception que l'endroit était vide. Cependant, il ne perdit pas espoir et l'enfant s'assit sur une marche, balançant ses jambes au rythme de la comptine qu'il chantonnait pour lui-même.<p>

"Les feuilles de bambou crissent, crissent" murmura-t-il tout en faisant bruire une feuille entre ses doigts tremblants.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il frotta furieusement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Grand frère avait dit qu'il viendrait !

"S'agitant contre les auvents~"

Des bruits d'espadrilles résonnèrent au milieu des chants des criquets et l'enfant se retourna vivement, ses orbes bruns s'illuminant alors qu'il apercevait la silhouette de son nouvel ami.

"Grand Frère !" s'exclama le jeune en se jetant dans les bras de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier émit un grognement et fit un pas sur le côté, contemplant sans un mot l'enfant tomber face contre terre. Tsuna se redressa aussitôt, frottant son nez rougi, et lui fit un large sourire à travers les larmes qui avaient perlé aux commissures de ses larges yeux bruns.

"Tu es venu !" gazouilla-t-il en se balançant sur ses talons et en joignant ses mains derrière son dos pour ne plus être tenté de serrer dans ses bras l'adolescent.

Il avait toujours été un enfant très tactile et le fait de ne pas pouvoir toucher Grand Frère ne lui plaisait pas, une boule se forma au creux de son ventre et il se pencha légèrement, faisant semblant d'examiner ses sandales.

"Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire" répondit doucement l'adolescent en s'asseyant calmement sur le sommet des escaliers et en regardant devant lui.

Tsuna hésita quelques secondes et s'installa à son tour sur les marches, faisant attention à ne pas être trop prêt de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui alors qu'un sifflotement sortait des lèvres pâles cachées par le masque.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et il arrondit ses lèvres tout en se redressant vivement, ses jambes se balançant énergiquement dans les airs. Surprit par les agissements du brun, l'adolescent sursauta et recula imperceptiblement. Néanmoins, comme Tsuna n'avait pas essayé de le toucher, il se détendit.

"C'est la chanson !" piailla le petit en hochant vivement sa tête.

"La chanson ?" répéta sans comprendre le plus âgé.

"Oui !, s'exclama Tsuna en se levant pour serrer ses petits poing sur ses hanches. "La chanson de la Fête des Étoiles !"

Remarquant l'air perplexe malgré le masque qui cachait les traits de l'adolescent, l'enfant soupira et fronça ses sourcils tout en inspirant une large goulée d'air.

"Les feuilles de bambou crissent, crissent, S'agitant contre les auvents. Les étoiles scintillent, scintillent, Grains de sable d'or et d'argent" chanta-t-il avec une voix claire qui s'éleva dans les frondaisons des arbres alors qu'un vent faible faisait bruire les feuilles.

Lorsque le petit se tût, le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux garçons, uniquement brisé par les stridulations des criquets et le vent d'été. Puis, l'adolescent se leva et le claquement de ses espadrilles sur la pierre résonna étrangement dans l'espace où ils se trouvaient.

"Tu viens ?" demanda le jeune masqué. "J'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Le visage de Tsuna s'éclaira alors qu'un large sourire ravi fleurissait sur ses lèvres pleines.

* * *

><p>"Grand Frère" appela le petit en courant vers l'adolescent.<p>

Il trébucha et le garçon au masque de renard frémit. Ce dernier recula rapidement et évita de quelques centimètres les mains que le petit brun avait tendues pour amortir sa chute.

"Tu devrais faire attention, Tsunayoshi-kun" prévint l'adolescent en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant, ses mains posées sur ses genoux alors qu'il contemplait en silence le visage défait du petit.

Tsuna acquiesça faiblement et essuya ses larmes vivement. Il baissa sa tête quelques secondes et la releva aussitôt, un large sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescent fredonna quelques paroles provenant de la comptine qu'avait chantée l'enfant quelques jours avant et se leva. Il fit quelques pas et s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre, une branche dans une main.

"Tu viens, Tsunayoshi-kun ?" demanda-t-il en tendant l'extrémité de la branche à l'enfant.

Ce dernier élargit son sourire et s'empressa de rejoindre son ami.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun, tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur !" s'exclama Nana en lui servant un bol de riz surmonté de sauce au curry.<p>

L'enfant fredonna quelques mots et sursauta avant de lever ses larges yeux bruns brillants de joie. Il acquiesça vivement et mangea son plat en silence. Une fois l'assiette vide de nourriture, il se tourna vers sa mère et lui fit un autre sourire, cette fois-ci plus demandeur.

Nana gloussa face à l'expression adorable de son fils et s'avança vers ce dernier pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Vu que tu as été un très bon garçon" murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux bruns étincelaient avec affection. "Que dirais-tu d'une bonne glace ?"

Les orbes caramels de l'enfant s'illuminèrent avec joie et il hocha vivement sa tête. Une fois sa glace entre les lèvres, il fronça cependant ses sourcils.

"Mama ?" fit-il avec une intonation hésitante.

"Qu'y a-t-il, mon cœur ?" répondit aussitôt sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Les fantômes dans les bois" murmura le petit pendant que son visage s'assombrissait. "Est-ce qu'ils ont des mamans comme moi ?"

Nana cessa de caresser ses cheveux et porta un index à ses lèvres avant de sourire gentiment. Elle se pencha et enlaça avec amour son fils.

"Je ne pense pas" déclara-t-elle en chatouillant les côtes de son enfant. "Après tout, ce sont de très vieux fantômes qui sont devenus grands et qui ont quitté leurs maisons fantômes lorsqu'ils ont obtenu leurs diplômes !"

"Je vois" marmonna Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils. "Dans ce cas, ils n'ont pas de glace lorsqu'ils ont été gentils ?"

Sa mère se figea et se recula légèrement avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

"Non" fit-elle en secouant sa tête lentement. "Les fantômes de la forêt ne reçoivent pas de glace lorsqu'ils ont été gentils."

L'enfant finit sa glace sans un mot et jeta le bâton de celle-ci dans la poubelle sous les yeux surpris de Nana.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Tsuna se réveilla tôt pour se glisser en catimini dans la cuisine. Il prit une chaise et la poussa difficilement contre le frigo. Ensuite, il grimpa sur celle-ci et ouvrit la porte du freezer, frissonnant lorsqu'un souffle d'air glacial frappa sans pitié ses bras nus. Sur la pointe des pieds, en équilibre sur le bord de la chaise, l'enfant tendit un bras et attrapa tant bien que mal le paquet contenant les glaces à l'eau qu'il aimait tant.<p>

Ensuite, regardant attentivement autour de lui, il remit tout en ordre et se précipita hors de la maison, laçant ses chaussures rapidement et se mettant à courir, la boîte de glaces serrée contre sa poitrine.

Restée sur le perron de la maison, Nana contempla sans un mot la petite silhouette de son fils disparaître dans les rues vides de la ville et elle retint un soupir. Pourquoi se rendait-il tout le temps dans la forêt au lieu du parc ? Pourquoi préférait-il rester seul au milieu des bois que parmi des enfants de son âge ?

La jeune mère se frappa légèrement les joues pour se reprendre et se mit à faire le ménage. Iemitsu allait rentrer dans quelques jours avec un de ses associés et la maison devait être impeccable d'ici là.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de l'escalier menant au temple abandonné de Namimori, Tsuna s'assit calmement sur une marche recouverte de mousse et joua vaguement avec des brindilles pour faire passer le temps. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines depuis sa première rencontre avec Grand Frère et l'enfant avait commencé à comprendre les petites manies de l'adolescent. Ainsi, ce dernier appréciait particulièrement les farces, n'hésitant pas à disparaître soudainement et abandonnant de ce fait le plus jeune au milieu des bois. Ces blagues ne s'achevaient qu'une fois que Tsuna avait retrouvé le garçon, ce dernier généralement confortablement installé sur une branche et faisant une sieste alors que l'enfant pleurait de frayeur. Aussi, l'adolescent semblait aimer la voix de Tsuna. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se taise et penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté, son masque toujours sur son visage alors que ses cheveux blancs luisaient faiblement dans la pénombre des sous-bois, écoutant l'enfant parler. Quand cela arrivait, lorsque Tsuna remarquait l'inclinaison de la tête de l'autre garçon, un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres et il s'empressait de babiller sur tout ce qu'il savait, déclamant toutes les anecdotes possibles qui lui venaient à l'esprit.<p>

Cependant, le garçon au masque de renard ne parlait jamais de lui. Quand l'enfant lui posait une question, l'autre se contentait d'hausser ses épaules lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur ou de changer le sujet en lui répondant par une autre question énigmatique qui faisait tourner la tête du plus jeune. Par contre, quand l'adolescent n'était pas aussi disposé, il se renfermait sur lui-même et quoi que Tsuna fasse, il n'arrivait jamais à lui sortir une phrase. Lorsque cela arrivait, la seule solution qui lui restait était de partir.

Ainsi, au fil des jours, l'enfant avait appris comment agir pour être certain de ne pas fâcher l'adolescent. Après tout, il s'agissait de son premier ami et Tsuna tenait à rester à ses côtés le plus de temps possible.

Un froissement familier de feuilles le sortit de ses pensées et l'enfant se retourna, un large sourire aux lèvres, pour apercevoir son ami, ses habituels vêtements blancs sur lui, et son masque de renard toujours sur le visage.

"Grand Frère !" salua Tsuna en ne bougeant pas de sa place.

L'adolescent hocha silencieusement sa tête et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, un mètre les séparant. Le petit brun baissa ses yeux et remarqua la main pâle du garçon plus âgé appuyée sur la pierre polie par les années et recouverte de mousse. Tsuna serra ses petits poing sur ses jambes et se remit à balancer ses dernières pour ne plus se concentrer sur la proximité de son ami.

Une branche vint tapoter doucement sa joue et le petit releva sa tête, ses yeux bruns clignant avec incompréhension et curiosité. Ils rencontrèrent les trous sans âme du masque de renard et l'enfant pencha doucement sa tête sur la gauche, arquant ses sourcils avec interrogation.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" souffla doucement l'adolescent en ne détournant pas son visage et en gardant la branche pointée vers le visage du plus jeune. "Qu'est-ce donc ?"

Le petit baissa ses yeux rapidement et contempla avec un mélange d'émotions contrastées la boîte contenant les glaces à l'eau. Le soleil avait commencé à chauffer durement et les sucreries ne supportaient guère le traitement. Glapissant, Tsuna ouvrit vivement le carton et en sortit deux glaces, toutes avec des goûts différents.

"Choisis !" fit-il en tendant les bâtons à l'adolescent.

Ce dernier se recula légèrement, surprit malgré lui par le bras tendu du petit brun, et contempla en silence les glaces qui fondaient lentement sous le soleil estival.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il en saisissant une extrémité d'une des glaces tout en évitant de toucher les doigts poisseux de l'enfant.

"Des glaces !" sourit ce dernier en enfournant dans sa bouche l'autre.

Le garçon masqué observa avec curiosité le glaçon qui fondait lentement et porta un doigt sur celui-ci pour ensuite l'amener à sa bouche. Une exclamation de surprise jaillit de son masque et Tsuna sourit en remarquant que son ami venait d'enlever son déguisement pour manger la sucrerie.

"C'est doux" constata l'adolescent en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. "Je n'avais jamais goûté une chose pareille."

Les yeux bruns s'assombrirent avec tristesse et l'enfant baissa sa tête.

"Ta mama ne t'a jamais récompensé pour être un gentil garçon ?" demanda-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, des larmes menaçant de couler.

Comme l'autre ne portait plus son masque, Tsuna put contempler les yeux améthystes s'élargir avec surprise alors que les lèvres pâles s'arrondissaient autour de la glace.

"Une mama ?" répéta-t-il en butant sur les mots comme s'ils lui étaient étrangers.

"Oui" acquiesça l'enfant en fronçant ses sourcils. "Une mama. Tu sais, elle est toujours là depuis que tu es né et elle t'aime. C'est ça une mama. Ma mama, elle sait cuisiner et elle me fait des câlins tous les soirs ! Et ta mama ?""

"Je n'en ai pas" déclara l'adolescent pendant que ses yeux viraient au mauve. "J'ai toujours été seul."

"Depuis toujours ?" interrogea Tsuna. "Toujours, toujours ?"

L'autre garçon joua avec la ficelle de son masque et donna une pichenette sur un scarabée qui avait gravi sa jambe jusqu'à son genou. L'enfant aux cheveux brun contempla l'insecte disparaître et reposa ses yeux caramels dans les orbes améthystes sans âge de son interlocuteur.

"Il y a eu un moment où je n'étais pas seul" répondit finalement ce dernier en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils blancs. "À cette époque, le temple était flambant neuf et il y avait des festivals en été. On y chantait aussi. C'était amusant."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ?" demanda l'enfant d'une voix tremblante.

"Le temps est passé" répliqua doucement l'autre garçon. "Les humains ont cessé de monter ces marches et je me suis retrouvé seul, à nouveau."

Puis, ce fut comme si l'adolescent s'était rendu compte qu'il avait trop parlé. Son visage se ferma et il remit en place son masque. Tsuna comprit que l'autre ne parlerait plus et soupira faiblement. Néanmoins, il plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et s'empressa de babiller sur un sujet sans importance. Plusieurs heures après, alors qu'ils avaient migré au bord d'une source et qu'ils baignaient avec satisfaction leurs pieds endoloris par la chaleur, Tsuna se rappela d'une chose.

"Tu as dit qu'ils chantaient au temple" déclara-t-il subitement en se tournant vers le jeune masqué. "Que chantaient-ils ?"

L'adolescent haussa ses épaules et poussa un petit soupir lorsqu'il remarqua l'air décidé de l'enfant. Sortant ses pieds de la source, le plus âgé s'empressa de les mettre à sécher sous le soleil estival et il s'allongea tranquillement sur l'herbe qui poussait sur la berge de la rivière.

"Dis" insista l'enfant en crapahutant jusqu'aux côtés de l'étendu mais sans jamais s'avancer pour le toucher. "Dis ? Ils chantaient quoi ?"

L'adolescent poussa un grognement et un sifflement familier franchit le bois peint du masque. Tsuna élargit ses yeux et il se mit à sourire en chantonnant pour lui-même.

"Les feuilles de bambou crissent, crissent, S'agitant contre les auvents" susurra-t-il en fermant ses yeux.

Le sifflement se mua en un fredonnement et l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux pour les poser sur le masque de l'adolescent. Ses mains hésitèrent quelques secondes et il finit par poser ses paumes sur la surface en bois. Ensuite, tremblant imperceptiblement, Tsuna souleva le masque et observa silencieusement le visage détendu de l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait ses yeux fermé, appréciant ce moment de paix et ses longs cils créaient des ombres sur son visage harmonieux. Le vent se leva, faisant voleter des aigrettes de pissenlits qui s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux des deux garçons.

Probablement dérangé par le souffle d'air sur ses joues découvertes, l'adolescent entrouvrit ses yeux et Tsuna élargit les siens en croisant le regard hypnotisant des améthystes de son ami. Réagissant sans réfléchir, il remit le masque sur le visage de l'adolescent brusquement et ce dernier poussa une exclamation de douleur.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" se plaignit le plus âgé en se frottant le nez sous son masque.

L'enfant rougit et partit en courant, craignant l'ire de son ami.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, le soleil se couchait et sa mère l'attendait sur le perron de leur maison.<p>

"Tsu-kun" fit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Où sont tes chaussures ?"

L'enfant écarquilla ses yeux et contempla avec surprise ses pieds nus et crasseux. Nana soupira et saisit la main de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain et le força à se laver, vérifiant attentivement s'il n'était pas blessé. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se redressa, son sourire habituel s'épanouissant progressivement.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Nana en caressant les cheveux trempés de son enfant.

Elle avait remarqué l'air choqué de ce dernier. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se focaliser sur un élément et il ne cessait de gigoter. Le connaissant bien, elle comprit qu'il était ennuyé par quelque chose.

"Mama" pleura alors Tsuna en enfouissant sa tête dans le giron de sa mère. "J'ai blessé mon ami !"

Les chaleureux yeux bruns de l'adulte s'élargirent avec surprise et elle exhala doucement. Ainsi, le petit était choqué car il craignait que son ami ne soit fâché. Son sourire s'adoucit et elle caressa la chevelure de son fils, remarquant que celui-ci avait grandi.

"Ne t'en fais pas" le consola-t-elle en continuant à prodiguer ses caresses. "Vous ferez la paix demain."

Tsuna renifla et leva ses yeux larmoyants vers elle.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il.

"Vraiment. Parce que tu es un grand garçon, n'est-ce pas ?" assura Nana en sentant intérieurement que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer.

L'enfant la repoussa doucement et il saisit son essuie pour le passer maladroitement autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'arrêta à la porte, ses petits doigts potelés jouant avec le bout de sa serviette.

"Mama, comment pourrais-je m'excuser ?" soupira-t-il alors que des larmes menaçaient de tomber à nouveau.

Nana retint un rire et elle se contenta de sourire doucement.

"Pourquoi ne pas lui demander pardon ?" dit-elle en contemplant son fils avec affection.

Il était si petit et pourtant si attentionné. La jeune femme ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les autres enfants ne voulaient de lui. Ni pourquoi son fils continuait à se distancier des autres êtres vivants. Cependant, il y avait toujours son ami. Nana ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais elle savait, rien qu'à l'éclat dans les prunelles enfantines de son garçon, que c'était une bonne personne.

"Non" répondit Tsuna en niant fermement, ses cheveux envoyant des gouttelettes dans tous les sens. "Grand Frère ne me pardonnera pas ! Je lui ai fait vraiment mal !"

Les yeux de la jeune femme se rétrécirent et elle porta une main à son menton, réfléchissant à une meilleure solution.

"Pourquoi pas des fleurs ?"

Son fils écarquilla ses orbes bruns et il bondit sur ses petits pieds, leva ses poings dans les airs.

"Non !" protesta-t-il. "Grand Frère est un garçon ! Ce n'est pas une fille ! On offre des fleurs qu'aux filles !"

Sans oublier qu'il était très viril, ajouta mentalement l'enfant.

Nana gloussa légèrement et couvrit sa bouche avec sa main droite pour que son fils ne la voie. Elle souhaitait réellement avoir une caméra sous la main pour pouvoir filmer Tsuna, ce dernier se comportait d'une façon si mignonne !

"Voyons, Tsu-kun" déclara-t-elle en prenant une intonation apaisante. "On offre des fleurs aux gens qu'on aime, qu'ils soient des filles ou des garçons. Ton papa a déjà offert des fleurs à d'autres hommes, tu sais ?"

Quoique, c'étaient plutôt des fleurs de condoléances, se corrigea intérieurement Nana avec une grimace invisible.

Les lèvres de l'enfant s'arrondirent et il se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds avant de se balancer doucement sur ses talons.

"Donc" conclut-il en se courbant légèrement. "Je peux lui offrir des fleurs ?"

Nana acquiesça silencieusement. Les yeux de son fils s'illuminèrent et il se mit à rire gaiement. Écoutant le rire enfantin rempli d'innocence, la jeune femme enlaça le garçon et lui chatouilla affectueusement le ventre, récoltant d'autres rires alors que Tsuna gigotait pour se libérer de son étreinte.

Intérieurement, Nana remercia l'ami que s'était fait son fils, ne réalisant pas encore qu'elle finirait par souhaiter que Tsuna n'ait jamais rencontré l'autre garçon.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Tsuna se réveilla aux aurores et avança vers sa tirelire. Il l'ouvrit en silence et contempla les quelques pièces qui en tombèrent. Pour ses yeux d'enfant, ce qu'il avait devant lui était une véritable fortune qu'il avait épargnée en récupérant toutes les piécettes que lui donnait sa mère chaque fois qu'il l'aidait à faire les courses. Comptant attentivement, Tsuna remarqua qu'il avait environ 100 yens. Estimant que ce serait plus que suffisant, il remit tout dans sa tirelire et emporta cette dernière dans sa poche.<p>

Ensuite, l'enfant se rendit dans la cuisine silencieuse et admira l'enveloppe qui gisait sur la table à côté d'une assiette recouverte de cellophane. Tsuna avala son petit-déjeuner et ouvrit avec curiosité la lettre, regarda avec surprise les deux billets qui s'y trouvaient. Il mit l'argent dans sa tirelire et remercia à mi-voix avec émotion sa mère. Il sortit de la maison et n'entendit donc pas la réponse murmurée par Nana, cette dernière étant resté cachée derrière un mur.

* * *

><p>Tsuna s'arrêta devant la devanture d'un fleuriste et contempla attentivement les plantes qui s'y trouvaient, ses yeux bruns passant d'une fleur colorée à une autre. Cependant, aucune ne parvenait à le convaincre et il soupira.<p>

"Que se passe-t-il, petit ?" demanda une voix rauque et bourrue.

Tsuna sursauta et se retourna pour glapir avec terreur. Un géant se trouvait devant lui ! Craignant que le géant ne tente de le voler, il resserra ses doigts autour de sa tirelire et baissa sa tête en tremblant.

"Tu veux acheter une fleur ?" fit la voix du géant.

L'enfant hocha sa tête, lentement et tout en regardant autour de lui avec crainte. Un petit grognement ennuyé le fit se tendre et il leva ses yeux avec timidité pour ensuite les écarquiller. Le géant souriait, ses mains cachées dans sa veste verte recouverte du logo de la boutique.

"Pour qui ?" dit le géant avec sa voix d'ours mal léché.

Le petit trembla et finit par se décider. Il devait acheter une fleur pour son Grand Frère ! S'il ne le faisait pas, alors l'adolescent serait toujours fâché sur lui et il serait tout seul à nouveau !

"Pour quelqu'un" murmura Tsuna avec un filet de voix. "Une personne que j'aime beaucoup ! Mais je l'ai blessée..."

"Je vois" marmonna le mastodonte en se frottant sa barbe poivre et sel. "Et tu veux t'excuser. Hum."

Le géant partit dans une quinte de toux et fit un vague signe à l'enfant pour que ce dernier le suive. Ils entrèrent tous les deux, Tsuna avec bien plus d'hésitation qu'il ne voulait le montrer, dans la boutique et l'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il contemplait les diverses fleurs qui s'y trouvaient. La température fraîche de la pièce le fit frissonner et il se frotta les bras vivement.

Le géant se mit derrière un comptoir et ouvrit un livre pour passer un doigt à l'ongle marqué par la terre sur les mots qui y étaient inscrits. L'enfant examina avec curiosité les sigles écrits en caractères latins et soupira en comprenant que cela ne servait à rien. Il tourna alors ses yeux vers les plantes et soupira faiblement d'admiration lorsqu'il remarqua une fleur d'apparence fragile qui brillait faiblement dans le fond de la boutique. Slalomant entre les différents pots qui parsemaient le sol de la petite pièce, le garçon s'arrêta devant la plante et l'admira attentivement, ses yeux bruns passant en revue les moindres détails de la fleur.

"Une orchidée blanche" fit la voix du géant dans le dos du jeune.

Tsuna sursauta et manqua de faire tomber un pot cependant le vieil homme parvint à l'attraper au vol.

"En apparence très fragiles" continua ce dernier en ignorant les excuses craintives de l'enfant. "Et pourtant fort débrouillardes. Cependant, il faut bien s'en occuper où elles meurent facilement."

Le petit hocha sa tête en silence et persista à observer la fleur. Le vendeur soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Tu la veux ?" demanda-t-il en durcissant sa voix.

Tsuna hocha sa tête en silence, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés avec terreur.

"Je veux bien te faire une remise" déclara alors l'homme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un air hautain. "Cependant, tu devras me promettre de ne plus jamais te battre avec ton amie."

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du jeune et le géant sentit ses propres lèvres sourire. La candeur de l'enfant était trop puissante et ses propres défenses n'avaient supporté cette attaque soudaine de la part de ce jeune adorable. Le vieil homme emballa soigneusement la fleur et donna plusieurs indications à Tsuna qui écouta attentivement, allant jusqu'à acheter des graines spéciales pour être certain de nourrir correctement la plante. Une fois que tout fut payé, il quitta la boutique avec un large sourire et s'empressa de se rendre dans la forêt de Namimori, prenant des chemins de traverse pour éviter de croiser d'autres enfants en route.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au sommet de l'escalier, Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux avec surprise. L'adolescent était nonchalamment étendu sur une marche, sa jambe gauche pliée sur l'autre alors que sa main jouait négligemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux blancs et que son masque pendait sur l'extrémité de son pied gauche.

"Bonjour" salua l'enfant avec hésitation, craignant que le garçon plus âgé ne lui en veuille toujours pour ce qui s'était passé.

Tsuna cacha du mieux qu'il put le paquet contenant l'orchidée et regarda en silence l'adolescent se redresser et mettre son masque sur son visage impassible.

"Tu es donc venu, Tsunayoshi-kun" remarqua le jeune masqué avec une voix ennuyée. "Je pensais que tu avais fuis..."

L'enfant nia fermement, ses cheveux fouettant ses joues tant il secouait sa tête rapidement. Puis, il soupira et tendit le sachet à l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne réagit pas et Tsuna mordit ses lèvres tout en s'avançant pour déposer le présent aux pieds de l'autre garçon pour ensuite reculer.

L'adolescent se pencha et ouvrit lentement le paquet, s'arrêtant pour contempler la fleur.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

"Elle m'a fait penser à toi" avoua le plus jeune en ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser. "Et puis, le vendeur a dit qu'elle est belle et très forte, comme toi ! Et puis... je voulais m'excuser..."

"N'offre-t-on pas des fleurs aux gens que l'on aime, Tsunayoshi-kun ?" déclara son interlocuteur avec un ton taquin.

L'enfant bredouilla, cherchant ses mots et finit par prendre la parole.

"Mais je t'aime, Grand Frère !" fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils pendant que l'adolescent sursautait. "Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami !"

Les épaules de l'autre garçon se baissèrent et un soupir franchit le masque.

"Vraiment, tu m'as fait peur" souffla-t-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure pâle. "Ne me surprend plus ainsi, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna hocha la tête bien qu'il ne sache pas très bien ce qu'il acceptait de faire. Puis, il regarda la fleur qui gisait toujours aux pieds de l'adolescent et se mordilla à nouveau les lèvres.

"Elle" hésita-t-il. "Elle te plaît ?"

L'autre baissa sa tête et observa pendant quelques secondes l'orchidée en silence. Puis, il prit le pot dans ses mains et le mit contre sa poitrine.

"Beaucoup" fit-il en acquiesçant.

Le regard de l'enfant s'éclaira et il se mit à débiter tous les conseils dont le vendeur l'avait abreuvé, s'assurant ainsi que son présent serait en bonne santé. Un rire jaillit et Tsuna cilla.

C'était la première fois que l'adolescent riait devant lui.

"Merci beaucoup, Tsunayoshi-kun" déclara celui-ci lorsque le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher et que l'enfant dut rentrer chez lui.

Ce dernier secoua sa tête et continua à sourire.

"Ce n'est rien" dit-il en sautant d'une marche à l'autre pour descendre l'escalier.

"S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, Tsunayoshi-kun" proposa l'adolescent en restant au sommet de l'escalier, son cadeau toujours dans les bras.

Tsuna s'arrêta, son pied à quelques centimètres de la prochaine marche, et se tourna lentement vers l'autre garçon. Il contempla la silhouette en contre-jour et plissa ses yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir les détails du masque en bois.

"Ton nom" murmura-t-il en fermant ses paupières tant le soleil l'aveuglait.

L'adolescent sursauta et baissa sa tête, semblant hésiter. Puis, sa voix douce et quelque peu musicale s'éleva dans le silence des bois de Namimori.

"Byakuran."

Tsuna sourit et se remit à descendre les escaliers. Dans son dos, l'adolescent nouvellement nommé Byakuran contempla l'orchidée blanche et sourit sous son masque.

* * *

><p>Le temps commença à rafraîchir et le soleil se coucha de plus en plus tôt, signe que l'automne approchait et que Tsuna aurait à reprendre les cours. L'enfant fronça les sourcils au-dessus de son bol de céréales et contempla le lait parsemé de copeaux avec un air contrarié.<p>

"Que se passe-t-il, Tsu-kun ?" demanda Nana en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Depuis la visite d'Iemitsu avec son supérieur, un certain Timoteo Vongola, Tsuna n'avait plus été le même, plus renfermé et son temps de réaction était devenu plus lent.

"Je ne vais plus pouvoir être avec Byakuran" marmonna l'enfant en plongeant sa cuiller dans son bol avec une aura meurtrière.

Plusieurs céréales moururent ce jour-là, tués sans pitié par le couvert du garçon.

"Voyons" le corrigea sa mère en se tournant pour faire la vaisselle, "Je suis sûre que Byakuran-kun ira lui aussi à l'école. Vous pouvez toujours vous voir là-bas."

"Byakuran ne va pas à l'école" souffla avec exaspération le jeune. "Il vit dans la forêt et est un fantôme !"

Nana se figea au-dessus de l'évier et resserra ses doigts autour de l'assiette en porcelaine. Ses doigts passèrent sur une imperfection du plat et elle plissa ses lèvres. L'idée que Byakuran était une pure création de l'esprit de son fils lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas réellement. Tsuna ne commençait même pas à atteindre l'âge où les enfants abandonnaient leurs amis imaginaires et vivaient dans la réalité. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter de l'affection qu'il vouait à ce Byakuran ?

"Tsu-kun" murmura Nana en restant de dos avec son fils. "Tu vas devoir annoncer à Byakuran-kun que tu ne lui rendras plus visite jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Je suis sûre qu'en tant que fantôme, lui aussi à des cours auxquels se rendre."

L'enfant pencha légèrement sa tête et contempla son bol en silence avant d'avaler une dernière bouchée de céréales et de saisir sa veste. Il salua vaguement sa mère et s'empressa de grimper les marches menant au temple abandonné. Byakuran s'y trouvait déjà, son masque toujours sur le visage et portant une veste blanche sur son habituel T-shirt immaculé. Tsuna le regarda avec surprise, il était rare que l'adolescent soit avant lui à leurs rendez-vous, et s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire hésitant.

"Eh bien, que se passe-t-il, Tsunayoshi-kun ?" demanda Byakuran avec son ton enjôleur habituel.

"Je ne vais plus venir, Byakuran" annonça le petit en fronçant ses sourcils. "Les cours vont reprendre et je ne pourrais plus venir."

"Je vois" murmura l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur une marche.

"Mais" s'anima Tsuna en levant ses yeux bruns. "Dès qu'il fera beau, je reviendrais !"

Le garçon masqué avança une main vers l'enfant avant de se raviser. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide et il ramena son bras contre sa poitrine, son autre main saisissant son poignet comme pour s'assurer ainsi qu'il n'essaierait plus de faire cela.

"Bien" acquiesça Byakuran en sifflant la mélodie qu'avait chanté l'enfant durant leur deuxième rencontre. "De toute façon, je prévoyais de quitter ce territoire durant l'hiver."

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent et un rire sortit des lèvres de l'adolescent.

"Je vais me rendre dans le monde des yokai" annonça ce dernier en croisant ses bras sur son torse. "Ils organisent des festivals d'hiver."

Le visage du petit s'éclaira alors qu'il sautillait d'excitation.

"Il y aura de la barbe à papa ?" demanda-t-il tandis que son sourire s'élargissait, éblouissant l'adolescent.

Byakuran hocha la tête, se demandant néanmoins pourquoi cela importait autant au plus jeune.

"Dans ce cas" piailla gaiement ce dernier en croisant ses mains derrière son dos et en penchant légèrement en avant, sa tête redressée pour qu'il puisse ainsi voir le visage masqué de son premier ami. "Lorsque tu en mangeras, tu penseras à moi ! Et lorsque je verrais des fleurs, je penserais à toi !"

L'adolescent rit doucement et se tapota le bout du masque tout en adoucissant son rire.

"Voyons, Tsunayoshi-kun" fit-il une fois que son hilarité eut cessé. "Il n'y a pas de fleurs en hivers... Cela veut donc dire que tu ne penseras pas à moi ?"

"Non !" protesta vivement l'enfant en élargissant ses prunelles avec crainte. "Pas du tout ! Je ne savais pas. J'avais oublié ! Dans ce cas, il porta un doigt à ses lèvres et mordilla pensivement le bout de son ongle. Lorsque je mangerais des marshmallows !"

"Des marshmallows ?" fit Byakuran avec un ton interrogateur.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?" s'étonna le petit.

L'adolescent secoua négativement la tête et Tsuna soupira tout en souriant doucement.

"C'est une sucrerie blanche" expliqua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. "Toute molle et très bonne !"

"Et cette sucrerie te fait penser à moi" murmura avec incrédulité le garçon masqué.

"Oui" acquiesça Tsuna en souriant largement. "Parce que, même si c'est bon, ça peut être mauvais si on en mange trop ! Et si on les tient trop longtemps, ils fondent ! Donc il faut faire attention avec, comme avec toi !"

"Je vois" fit Byakuran alors que l'enfant le regardait avec un large sourire.

L'adolescent s'étira et saisit sa branche habituelle. Tsuna s'empressa de prendre l'extrémité du bâton et ils se rendirent à la source où ils s'étaient baignés quelques jours auparavant, discutant gaiement en chemin.

Lorsque le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher, le petit brun fit ses adieux au garçon masqué, ses yeux en larmes et trébuchant sur ses mots, serrant ses petites mains dans les poches de sa veste pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'enlacer Byakuran.

Puis, ils se séparèrent.

* * *

><p><em>Les années passèrent et Tsuna apprit à aimer les étés, à apprécier le soleil car cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.<br>Il allait pouvoir revoir Byakuran, passer ses journées à ses côtés et discuter avec ce dernier.  
>Puis, le jour fatidique arriva.<em>

* * *

><p>Le soleil était haut dans le ciel ce jour-là et frappait sans relâche les têtes des deux garçons avec ses rayons brûlants. Tsuna, désormais âgé de douze ans, protégea ses yeux avec sa main et plissa ses paupières pour essayer de distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant lui.<p>

Byakuran avançait à quelques pas de lui, bougeant comme d'habitude avec élégance, ses pieds ne faisant pas un bruit alors qu'il marchait sur des brindilles que l'autre garçon brisait avec ses sandales.

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda ce dernier en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

L'adolescent masqué s'arrêta et se tourna vers le plus jeune, sa tête masquée se penchant légèrement vers celui-ci pendant que des doigts pâles s'enroulaient autour du menton caché par le bois peint.

"Hum~" chantonna Byakuran tandis que Tsuna soufflait avec agacement face à la chaleur qui le faisait cuire sur place. "Où voudrais-tu aller, Tsunayoshi-kun~ ?"

Le petit brun fronça ses sourcils et repoussa une mèche de cheveux brune alourdie par la sueur derrière son oreille. La chaleur devenait trop forte pour lui et il haleta faiblement en regrettant les glaces qu'il avait oubliées chez lui.

"Le lac" fit-il en hochant faiblement sa tête.

"Ooo~" s'étonna faussement l'autre adolescent en tournoyant pour prendre la direction du lac, le plus jeune sur ses talons. "Le lac donc ! Je vais pouvoir admirer le petit Tsunayoshi-kun dans toute sa splendeur~"

Tsuna rougit et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Ses yeux se levèrent cependant pour se poser sur le dos de Byakuran, ce dernier ayant continué à avancer sans se préoccuper de vérifier si le jeune humain le suivait. Les orbes caramel glissèrent sur les larges épaules de l'adolescent et un soupir échappa des lèvres fines du plus petit alors qu'il serrait ses doigts dans ses poches.

Devant lui, Byakuran tendit faiblement ses épaules, il avait entendu le soupir de Tsuna et avait compris ce qui était passé dans l'esprit du jeune. Ses yeux améthyste se plissèrent sous son masque et ses lèvres se permirent un sourire contrarié.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le lac, le petit brun n'attendit pas une seconde pour se dévêtir et se précipita dans l'eau, appréciant la fraîcheur qui l'avait pris. Des éclaboussements dans son dos le surprirent et Tsuna se retourna pour contempler sans surprise Byakuran, ce dernier portant toujours ses vêtements malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait dans l'eau. Les sourcils du plus jeune se froncèrent et il s'empressa de plonger sa tête sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Une gerbe du liquide le frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'il revint à la surface pour récupérer son souffle et Tsuna pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté avant de se rendre compte que son ami riait à en perdre haleine de l'autre côté du lac. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre comment l'adolescent avait fait pour lui envoyer de l'eau alors qu'il était à l'autre bout du bassin, le petit brun fit une moue et entreprit de faire la planche, se laissant entraîner par les courants qui agitaient le lac.<p>

Tsuna ferma ses yeux et apprécia silencieusement le vent frais qui caressait sa peau à découvert ainsi que l'eau qui glissait le long de son corps. Le rire de Byakuran résonnait encore, gai carillon dans les chants rassurants des cigales.

Puis, sa tête fut subitement submergée et il cilla sans comprendre, bougeant frénétiquement ses bras pour remonter à la surface. Cependant, il n'y arrivait pas et sentait même que son corps s'enfonçait, une main semblait être agrippée à sa cheville et l'entraînait dans les profondeurs du lac.

"Tsunayoshi-kun !" s'exclama la voix paniquée de Byakuran.

Tsuna cligna des yeux lentement, le manque d'oxygène et la panique qui le saisissait commençaient à lui faire perdre ses esprits, il aperçut le masque familier de son ami ainsi que les mains de ce dernier alors que Byakuran nageait vers le jeune brun.

Une pointe de pure panique fendit sa poitrine et le garçon aux yeux caramels se mit à se débattre vivement, il ne fallait surtout pas que son ami le touche ! Ou sinon Byakuran disparaîtrait ! La main qui l'entraînait dans les bas-fonds sembla se lasser de la résistance du jeune et relâcha la cheville de celui-ci. Aussitôt qu'il se sentit libre, Tsuna s'éloigna de l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre garçon et nagea vers la surface. Sa tête jaillit à l'air libre et il inspira avec avidité, remplissant ses poumons avec soulagement. Et, lorsqu'il fut sur la berge du lac et certain d'être en sécurité, le jeune se permit de craquer.

Il se roula en boule, sa tête cachée entre ses genoux et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ses épaules tressautant sous les sanglots qui déchiraient son âme alors que ses larmes cascadaient le long de ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttes de sa récente baignade.

"Tsunayoshi-kun ?" murmura Byakuran.

Ce dernier était également sorti de l'eau et était debout en face du plus jeune. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas mouillés et ses cheveux étaient secs, rien n'aurait dit qu'il venait de nager. Tsuna refusa de lever sa tête et continua à pleurer en silence. L'autre garçon soupira faiblement et s'accroupit sur place, posant sa tête masquée sur ses mains jointes.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" souffla-t-il doucement.

Byakuran tendit sa main vers le jeune et s'arrêta au dernier moment pour la ramener contre son torse. Tsuna entendit le bruissement des vêtements de l'adolescent et redressa vivement sa tête, ses yeux bruns rougis par ses pleurs se plantant avec détermination dans les creux vides du masque de renard.

"Byakuran" déclara-t-il avec un ton sans équivoque. "Promets-moi une chose."

L'autre garda le silence et l'observa attentivement, ses yeux améthyste se plissant sous son masque.

"Promets-moi" continua Tsuna avec une voix tremblante. "Que tu ne me toucheras jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne dois pas me toucher, d'accord ?"

L'adolescent hocha lentement sa tête. Le petit brun posa un sourire quelque peu larmoyant sur ses lèvres et il se redressa en enlevant les brindilles qui s'étaient collées à sa peau humide. Puis, il redressa sa tête et fit un large sourire soulagé.

* * *

><p>"C'est la dernière fois que nous nous verrons avant l'année prochaine" déclara Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils, ses mains jointes derrière son dos alors qu'ils étaient occupés à manger des glaces sur les marches de l'escalier du temple abandonné.<p>

Byakuran chantonna sa réponse, la mélodie de la Fête des Étoiles sortant de ses lèvres poisseuses de sucreries.

L'autre garçon contempla en silence le visage semi-découvert de son ami et soupira faiblement. Il sortit alors de ses poches un paquet emballé et le posa doucement dans l'espace qui les séparait. L'adolescent cessa de siffler et baissa sa tête vers le cadeau.

"Pour moi ?" demanda-t-il avec sa voix guillerette.

Tsuna hocha sa tête, ses yeux voyageant des mains pâles de son ami jusqu'au visage où seule bouche était visible. Il aurait aimé voir les yeux de Byakuran lorsque celui-ci avait découvert ce que contenait son présent.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" marmonna ce dernier en agitant l'emballage en plastique qui contenait de petites sucreries blanches.

"Des marshmallows" expliqua le brun en souriant largement. "Tu te rappelles ? Ça fait des années que je t'en parle mais j'oublie à chaque fois de t'en apporter !"

Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et Byakuran amena une sucrerie à sa bouche en silence. L'autre garçon le contempla en silence, ses yeux regardant attentivement la partie découverte du visage de son ami pour voir si cela lui déplaisait.

"C'est sucré" constata calmement Byakuran en se léchant les doigts.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda Tsuna alors que ses yeux étincelaient avec joie.

L'adolescent hocha sa tête et serra contre son torse le paquet de marshmallows. Ils se séparèrent peu de temps après et le brun revint chez lui avec un large sourire malgré les larmes qui étaient tombées lors de leurs adieux provisoires.

* * *

><p>L'hiver passa et Tsuna s'habitua à ces journées solitaires sous un ciel couvert, rentrant chez lui en cachant sous ses vêtements les marques des coups de ses camarades de classe. Lorsque le printemps arriva, il entra en première année au collège et l'enfant sentit qu'il était entré à un tournant dans sa vie. Sa nouvelle classe l'ignorait et cela lui plaisait, il n'avait plus à faire le profil bas, Tsuna était désormais un élève anonyme dans la masse étudiante.<p>

Un jour, il échangea un regard avec une jeune fille aux cheveux orangés et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Le soir-même, il en parla avec sa mère, ses mots sortant maladroitement alors qu'il essayait d'expliquer les sensations qu'il avait eues.

"Ara" s'exclama Nana à la fin de son explication avec un doux sourire. "Tsu-kun est tombé amoureux !"

Les yeux caramel s'écarquillèrent et il se sentit sourire.

De l'amour ?

Cette sensation chaleureuse et si agréable était nommée amour ?

Tsuna garda le silence et hocha mystérieusement sa tête lorsque sa mère lui demanda le nom de son amoureuse.

"C'est un secret ?" demanda cette dernière en continuant à sourire doucement.

Son fils acquiesça.

Nana rit joyeusement et l'enlaça.

* * *

><p>L'été arriva et Tsuna attendit ses vacances avec impatience. Malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une nouvelle école, il n'avait pas réussi à se faire des amis et n'avait donc pas de personnes avec qui passer les vacances ou faire des plans. Cependant, cela ne le préoccupait guère, il avait Byakuran.<p>

"Tsunayoshi-kun" sourit l'adolescent au masque de renard.

"Byakuran" répondit le plus jeune en souriant largement.

Soudain, ce dernier sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il porta sa main à sa poitrine. Son ami s'approcha, prenant tout de même la précaution de ne pas être trop prêt de lui, et Tsuna put clairement sentir son rythme cardiaque augmenter.

Comme avec la jeune de son école, sauf qu'en bien plus puissant.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Byakuran en restant à distance.

Le petit brun secoua sa tête, constatant avec horreur qu'il rougissait progressivement sous le regard intense de l'adolescent et il se mit à balbutier des choses sans queue ni tête.

"Ce n'est rien" finit-il par dire avec une voix hésitante. "On y va ?"

Le jeune aux cheveux blancs hocha sa tête dubitativement et ils se mirent en marche. Ils évitèrent sans se concerter le chemin menant au lac et se rendirent dans une clairière fleurie où ils discutèrent avec entrain, récupérant ainsi le temps perdu.

"Le sept juillet" déclara subitement Byakuran alors qu'ils s'étaient tus et étaient calmement allongés sous l'ombre des arbres environnants. "Es-tu libre ?"

Tsuna rougit aussitôt. La phrase de son ami lui avait fait penser à une demande pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Il secoua vivement sa tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées gênantes et répondit par l'affirmative à l'adolescent.

"Ce sera la Fête des Étoiles" murmura le plus âgé en ne bougeant pas.

Le petit brun contempla les papillons voleter autour d'eux et retint son souffle lorsqu'un des lépidoptères se posa sur le masque en bois. Byakuran parut remarquer le papillon et leva lentement une main pour soulever son masque de renard. Le papillon ne bougea pas et l'adolescent retourna son masque pour contempler les ailes de l'insecte qui les battait calmement.

Le ventre de Tsuna grogna et il rougit furieusement pendant que le papillon s'envolait et que les yeux améthyste brillaient avec amusement.

"Les yôkai organisent un festival pour célébrer cette fête" continua Byakuran avec sa voix guillerette tout en plongeant ses orbes dans celles du brun. "J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi."

"Quoi ?" s'étonna le plus jeune.

"Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé auparavant" expliqua le blanc en se grattant la joue avec ennui. "Parce que tu étais trop jeune. Mais j'aimerais vraiment y aller avec toi."

"Ne le dis pas comme ça" rougit Tsuna en déviant ses yeux avec gêne. "On dirait que tu me proposes un rendez-vous amoureux..."

Les yeux améthyste s'élargirent et les lèvres pâles de Byakuran s'arrondirent en un cercle parfait.

"C'est ça" sourit-il largement et en claquant ses doigts. "Un rendez-vous amoureux avec Tsunayoshi-kun !"

Celui-ci sentit son rougissement s'aggraver et il toussa pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, sans résultat.

"Donc" conclut joyeusement son ami en se levant en un bond. "Rendez-vous le sept à vingt heures au sanctuaire ! Viens en yukata, d'accord ?"

Tsuna acquiesça vaguement et se demanda s'il lui restait un à sa taille. Il quitta Byakuran peu après et se rendit chez lui. Fouillant dans ses armoires, le jeune brun poussa un lourd soupir en constatant qu'il ne lui restait plus que son vieux yukata qui serait sûrement trop petit.

"Tsu-kun ?" fit la voix inquiète de Nana.

"Maman" s'exclama son fils en se tournant vivement vers la femme adulte, "J'ai besoin d'un yukata pour la Fête des Étoiles !"

Les yeux chaleureux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent et elle acquiesça avec force.

"C'est pour un rendez-vous avec la fille que tu aimes ?" demanda-t-elle.

Tsuna rougit vivement et détourna ses yeux. Il se gratta la nuque et songea à Byakuran. Était-il amoureux de son ami ? Voyant que son fils n'allait pas lui répondre car il était trop plongé dans ses songes, Nana claqua ses deux mains et sourit.

"Dans ce cas" dit-elle avec force. "Nous allons te trouver le meilleur yukata qui soit !"

* * *

><p>Les chaussures traditionnelles claquaient avec force sur la pierre des marches et Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il croisa deux jeunes en chemin. Ces derniers étaient habillés normalement et le regardèrent avec un drôle d'air, après tout, il n'était pas du tout fréquent de croiser un jeune habillé en yukata et gravissant les marches vers le temple abandonné de la forêt de Namimori.<p>

"Hey, c'est Dame-Tsuna !" s'exclama l'un des jeunes.

Le petit brun frissonna et accéléra le pas avant de se figer. Il se connaissait et savait très bien que s'il se dépêchait, il finirait par tomber. Aussi, il tourna lentement et dévisagea calmement les jeunes qui étaient dans sa classe. Ceux-ci le regardèrent en silence avant d'exploser en murmures curieux et rires moqueurs.

"Tsunayoshi-kun !"

La voix familière de Byakuran fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes et Tsuna se tourna à nouveau pour apercevoir la silhouette familière de son ami, ce dernier également vêtu d'un yukata. Le jeune homme portant le masque de renard secoua son bras pour lui faire signe de venir et le petit brun salua vaguement ses camarades de classe et gravit les dernières avec un pas assuré, ne trébuchant pas une seule fois.

"Tiens" fit Byakuran en nouant un morceau de tissu au poignet du jeune. "Garde-le bien."

Tsuna hocha sa tête en silence et observa son ami attacher l'autre extrémité à son propre bras.

"Si on fait ça, on dirait qu'on se tient la main" constata à mi-voix le petit brun.

L'autre élargit son sourire.

"On y va ?" fit-il en tirant légèrement sur le tissu.

Ils se mirent en marche et arrivèrent peu de temps après dans le festival des yôkai. Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux avec stupeur et il observa tout ce qu'il l'entourait avidement, remarquant le moindre détail. Après avoir fait le tour des étalages et acheté des sucreries, les deux garçons allèrent s'installer sur une colline pour se préparer pour les feux d'artifices.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Byakuran alors qu'ils étaient nonchalamment étendus et contemplaient en silence les étoiles.

"C'est un très beau festival" répondit Tsuna en fermant doucement ses yeux. "Les yôkai savent faire la fête..."

"Pas que les yôkai" le corrigea l'autre. "Certains humains se mêlent parfois dans ce festival. C'est un des seuls moments de l'année où nous coexistons en harmonie."

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres de l'adolescent masqué face au silence choqué de son ami et l'albinos se tourna pour s'appuyer sur un coude et observer le petit brun. Ce dernier rougit sous l'attention et chipota un brin d'herbe avant de trouver le courage suffisant que pour poser une question qui l'avait hanté depuis sa première rencontre avec Byakuran.

"Qu'es-tu donc ?" susurra Tsuna en regardant avec intensité le masque du jeune homme.

Ce dernier souleva son masque et croisa les orbes curieux du petit brun. Byakuran se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure et soupira doucement.

"J'étais un esprit gardien du temple" murmura-t-il en fermant à moitié ses yeux. "Mais, les siècles passant, les humains cessèrent de venir et je me suis affaibli. Ainsi, si un enfant d'humain venait à me toucher, je disparaîtrais."

"Tu as assisté à toutes ces cérémonies ?" s'extasia Tsuna en se redressant vivement.

"À une seule" nia Byakuran. "Je ne sortais de mon sommeil qu'en été, pour accompagner le prêtre lors de la cérémonie. Je jouais la flûte pendant que les miko chantaient."

Les yeux du petit brun s'élargirent et la compréhension le frappa soudainement.

"La Fête des Étoiles" souffla-t-il.

L'autre garçon hocha sa tête doucement. Il leva sa main où le tissu était toujours noué et la tendit vers le ciel étoilé.

"C'est pour ça que tu es venu lorsque j'ai chanté cette comptine" murmura Tsuna avec stupeur.

"Je ne comptais pas te revoir" révéla Byakuran avec sa voix douce. "Mais..."

Mais il avait chanté, comprit le plus jeune en souriant doucement. Les yeux améthyste s'adoucirent et le jeune homme se pencha vers Tsuna. Ce dernier se paralysa et le regarda s'approcher avec des yeux élargis par la stupéfaction. Puis, Byakuran posa son masque sur le visage du petit brun et embrassa doucement les lèvres en bois du masque de renard. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs voulut ensuite se reculer et saisir le masque pour le prendre avec lui mais Tsuna le surprit en secouant légèrement sa tête. Le jeune esprit remarqua alors la rougeur qui s'était propagée dans le cou du plus petit et il rit doucement en embrassant le front protégé de Tsuna.

Ce dernier sourit avec bonheur sous le masque de Byakuran et murmura timidement trois petits mots.

Les yeux améthystes de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent avec surprise et l'esprit leva lentement sa main avant de la baisser et de couvrir le masque de renard d'une pluie de baisers papillons.

"Moi aussi" chuchota-t-il alors que le petit brun riait joyeusement.

"Tu sais" susurra ce dernier en fermant ses yeux avec bonheur. "Je passerais ma vie à tes côtés. Ce sera le bonheur."

"Moi aussi" répéta Byakuran à mi-voix.

Puis, les yeux mauves s'assombrirent et il enleva doucement le masque. Tsuna le laissa faire, ses yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il attendait de voir ce que lui voulait l'adolescent.

"Cependant" murmura l'esprit en contemplant attentivement le visage surpris du petit brun. "Je t'aime."

Tsuna rougit sous la déclaration de Byakuran et ne remarqua pas à temps la main du jeune se poser sur sa joue brûlante. Les yeux bruns s'ouvrirent largement, son cœur s'accéléra et le plus jeune observa avec crainte la silhouette de l'esprit se mettre à briller doucement.

"Et parce que je t'aime" susurra le jeune homme en enlaçant possessivement le corps du petit brun, "Je ne veux pas que tu souffres en étant avec moi."

"Bya-Byakuran" bredouilla Tsuna en s'étranglant avec ses larmes qui coulaient à flots silencieux sur ses joues.

L'esprit se recula légèrement et sourit gentiment au plus jeune en caressant sa joue avec affection.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Tsuna hoqueta et leva ses bras pour enlacer à son tour le corps fragile de son ami et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang lorsque ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Le yukata qu'avait porté Byakuran le recouvrit et le petit brun surprit un éclat blanc dans le tissus immaculé et sentant comme l'avait fait l'adolescent.

Une lumière jaillit dans le ciel nocturne et les feux d'artifices éclatèrent, colorant les cieux avec leurs éclats sublimes. Cependant, toute l'attention du jeune était concentrée sur la frêle fleur blanche qui se trouvait au milieu du yukata vide, les larmes cascadant silencieusement sur les joues pâles du garçon.

_'__Sois_ _heureux_' chantèrent les vents avec la voix de Byakuran pendant qu'une flûte sifflait la mélodie familière de la Fête des Étoiles.

Tsuna hocha la tête en souriant doucement et enlaça le masque en bois qu'avait porté son ami, pleurant la perte de l'être qu'il avait aimé et aimerait de tout son cœur.

XxXxXxX10027XxXxXxX

Lorsque les vacances finirent, Tsuna se rendit à l'école et se comporta comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Cependant, une fois arrivé à la maison, il ne manquait jamais de saluer la fleur d'orchidée qui poussait dans sa chambre avec un doux sourire, ni de caresser le masque en bois qui représentait la tête d'un renard.

Pas même lorsqu'un bébé qui se prétendait son tuteur et était en réalité un tueur à gages se présenta chez lui pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'héritier de la plus dangereuse famille mafieuse, pas une seule fois Tsuna ne manqua à son rituel.

"Pourquoi fais-tu tout le temps ça ?" demanda un jour Reborn quand ce dernier n'en put plus de ne pas savoir la raison de cette affection envers deux choses inanimées.

"Pour montrer un être qui m'est cher que je suis heureux" sourit doucement Tsuna en caressant le bois peint du masque.

* * *

><p><strong>La Fête des Étoiles existe bel et bien au Japon, sous le nom de Tanabata. Elle se passe le sept juillet et célèbre l'union entre Orihime (l'étoile Véga) et Hikoboshi (l'étoile Altaïr), ceux-ci traversent la rivière Amanogawa (la Voie Lactée) une seule fois par an pour se réunir. <strong>  
><strong>Aussi, tous les japonais souhaitent le sept juillet que le ciel soit clair pour que les deux amants puissent se réunir sans encombres, d'où la comptine ^^<strong>

_Les feuilles de bambou crissent, crissent_  
><em>S'agitant contre les auvents.<em>  
><em>Les étoiles scintillent, scintillent<em>  
><em>Grains de sable d'or et d'argent.<em>

_Cinq vœux _  
><em>J'ai écrits.<em>  
><em>Les étoiles scintillent<em>  
><em>Et regardent du haut du ciel.<em>

**Voilà, fin de la minute savante XD**

* * *

><p><strong>RaR<strong>

**Haha 8D**: Génial ! J'ai réussi à te faire apprécier ce couple, ce qui veut dire que l'OS était convaincant ! *fais une danse de la joie* Pour un autre Mochida-Tsuna... Hum, il va falloir que je médite là-dessus. (Mensonge, l'auteur en a envie, elle aussi ^^"). Voilà, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ;) Pour le R27, désolée mais Reborn sera... *lis ce qu'elle a écrit* un enfant. Mais, attends-toi à être surprise... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre :<strong>

**Il Maestro : **R27. Plus que trois pages Word et j'aurais fini la première partie !

**Et après ? Quel couple devrais-je faire ? À vous de me le dire ! X3**


	4. Il Maestro (R27)

**Ciaossu ! Me voilà, quelques semaines après avoir publié le 10027 avec un nouveau OS !**

**Alors, que puis-je vous dire... Sans doute que cet OS était normalement destiné à être une fic à chapitres mais étant une auteur très paresseuse, j'ai décidé d'en faire un Two-Shot. La suite arrivera un jour, sans doute ;)  
>Ensuite, tout de passe dans un UA, donc ne soyez pas trop choquées par les comportements OOC des personnages (surtout Tsuna en fait XD) ni par les contradictions avec l'histoire normale ^^<strong>

**Sur ce, amusez-vous bien avec ce R27 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Il Maestro

**Résumé : **Les Vongola ne sont plus et Tsuna ne voit qu'une solution à ses problèmes. Cependant, il n'aurait pas songé que cette solution entraînerait un petit garçons avec des accroche-cœurs adorables.

**Couple : R27 ! **Parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez dans le monde !

**Genre : **Action, Mystère et (si on cherche) Romance !

* * *

><p><em>Le bruit des fusillades le réveilla.<em>

_Des yeux ternes s'entrouvrirent avant de se refermer vivement. La lumière de son petit cagibi crasseux l'avait ébloui comme si le soleil lui avait donné un uppercut dans le nez._

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la pensée et il eut un sourire tremblotant._

_Les commissures de ses lèvres ne s'élevèrent pas longtemps car une déflagration secoua la pièce où il se trouvait et les vitres volèrent en éclats. Il se recroquevilla par terre, douché par une pluie de verre brisé._

_Il y eut une accalmie et ses yeux s'assombrirent en comprenant la raison de ce calme. Ils comptaient leurs morts._

_L'homme ressentit de vagues nausées avant de s'en remettre. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur les innombrables morts qu'il avait causées. Pas maintenant._

_Plus tard._

_Le ventre grognant comme une bête affamée, (il avait fini la réserve de nourriture quelques jours auparavant et sa planque étant surveillée depuis quelques jours, il ne pouvait sortir de son cagibi), l'homme traversa à quatre pattes la cachette en mauvais état où il se trouvait et arriva devant une télévision dont l'écran avait été brisé plusieurs mois avant, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de ses êtres les plus chers. Sans hésiter, il passa sa main dans le creux, s'égratignant au passage avec les morceaux de verres tranchants qui bordaient le trou, et appuya sur un bouton secret. Un déclic se fit entendre et une partie du plancher coulissa en grinçant, le mécanisme n'ayant été utilisé depuis des années._

_Retenant sa respiration, il sauta dans l'ouverture et leva ses yeux ternis vers le haut. Le plancher se remit en place et il put à nouveau respirer librement. Le son d'une porte que l'on abat se fit entendre et l'homme se tendit. Des pas résonnèrent sourdement au-dessus de sa tête et il ferma ses paupières en marmonnant des paroles indistinctes. En ce moment où sa vie était en jeu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler des jours heureux._

_Lorsqu'ils étaient tous en vie, souriants._

_Il ouvrit ses yeux et les baissa vers ses mains jointes en une parodie de prière et il regarda avec un détachement macabre le sang couler de ses doigts pour imbiber l'anneau d'argent qui régnait sur son majeur._

_Sans le savoir, il commença à faire tourner l'anneau autour de son doigt, répandant son sang sur sa main. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, il avait les mains couvertes de sang depuis des années. De leur sang._

_Les pas diminuèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Il releva sa tête, humant l'air comme l'aurait fait une bête traquée et finit par se redresser pour faire pivoter le plancher mouvant. Ses yeux scannèrent les environs et il retint une grimace en remarquant le futon éventré ainsi que les nombreuses marques de violences qui étaient parsemées dans la minuscule pièce. Puis, il la vit._

_Une pile de photographies, en noir et blanc, posées sur la petite table, la seule chose qui était restée en bon état dans le cagibi. Ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu'il saisit les images. Ils continuèrent à trembler lorsqu'il brûla les photographies avec ses flammes._

_Des larmes perlèrent aux extrémités de ses yeux et il les laissa couler sans même essayer de les essuyer._

_Les représentations de corps inertes et ensanglantés disparurent ce soir-là dans les flammes de sa colère. Néanmoins, ces images allaient rejoindre le panthéon des morts qui hantait chaque soir l'esprit de l'homme._

_Ce dernier secoua sa tête en reniflant. Ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait lavés ni coupés depuis belle lurette, tombèrent en vagues compactes sur son visage et il grimaça en sentant la saleté qui les imprégnait._

_Quand était-il devenu si méprisable ?_

_Un sanglot nerveux s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il commença à rire froidement. Quand avait-il commencé à se comporter comme une bête sauvage ? N'hésitant pas à répondre coup pour coup, mort par mort ?_

_Ses dents grincèrent et il leva ses yeux vers le plafond constellé de tâches d'humidité. De quand sa dernière discussion civilisée datait-elle ?_

_Probablement lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé leurs morts._

_Ses yeux s'opacifièrent et il se laissa tomber sur le futon éventré. La fatigue pesait sur ses membres lourds et il savait qu'il était en sécurité pour le moment._

_Le gazouillement innocent des oiseaux le réveilla. Il sursauta et se mit en position défensive, ses yeux cherchant le moindre signe d'une attaque imminente. La blessure à sa main picotait._

_Il l'observa et grimaça. S'il ne soignait pas ça rapidement, ça s'infecterait gravement._

_Il fallait qu'il sorte de là._

_Il cligna des yeux et sortit de diverses cachettes plusieurs armes, notamment un Beretta 92, le dernier cadeau qu'il avait reçu avant que la valse des morts ne commence. Finalement, il saisit les clés et se prépara à sortir. Sitôt à l'extérieur, des balles fusèrent et il dut dégoupiller une grenade pour la lancer sur ses ennemis. Profitant de la confusion, il monta dans une voiture et conduisit comme un forcené vers le centre-ville. Une fois certain de ne plus être poursuivi, il abandonna l'automobile sans regret et prit les transports en communs. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte des regards que lui lançaient les personnes normales. Il fronça imperceptiblement son nez et soupira lourdement._

_Qu'y pouvait-il s'il ressemblait en tous point à un clochard ?_

_Après avoir changé plusieurs fois de voies et de transport, l'homme finit par arriver dans une ville qui lui était désagréablement familière. C'était là que tout avait commencé._

_C'était là que Sawada Tsunayoshi, l'adolescent malingre de seize ans avait ordonné la construction d'une base Vongola. Là que Byakuran avait décidé de commencer son plan de domination mondiale._

_Sachant parfaitement que la base Vongola serait l'endroit le plus évident qui viendrait à l'esprit de ses poursuivants, il s'engouffra dans l'entrée qu'utilisaient auparavant les membres du Comité de Discipline._

_Ses pas résonnaient peu, étouffés par la couche volumineuse de poussière qui s'était posée dans la base secrète. Ses yeux vagabondèrent, des souvenirs des temps anciens surgissant avec force s'il osait baisser ses barrières. Puis, il arriva dans la salle des ingénieurs._

_Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement en une mince ligne et il avança d'un pas incertain vers l'un des générateurs qui vrombissait sourdement malgré les années passées. L'homme leva une main hésitante et la posa sur le métal, retirant la poussière qui s'y était posée et lut l'étiquette qui se dévoila._

_«_ Time Machine _»_

_Ses yeux ternes s'illuminèrent légèrement et il enleva toute la poussière qui imprégnait les lieux, jusqu'à ce que la pièce entière soit visible. Il observa les claviers ainsi que les annotations. Les trois générateurs entourant la mince cabine, qu'il se souvenait être une cabine d'UV avant que les ingénieurs ne décident de la bricoler un peu, et les nombreux écrans éteints. _

_Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua la minuscule clé USB ornée d'un 27 orange._

_Il fronça ses sourcils et se pencha vers un des ordinateurs qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, appuyant sur le bouton d'allumage, espérant follement que l'électricité n'ait pas été coupée._

_Ses prières furent écoutées et l'appareil s'alluma avec une série de bips familiers. Enfin, après avoir tapé le mot de passe, qu'il connaissait comme tous les membres de la famille Vongola l'avaient connu également, il put lire la clé USB._

_Un fichier s'ouvrit et il cliqua dessus pour le lire._

_Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit et il cligna des yeux, surpris, en voyant le visage familier d'un des ingénieurs. Les cheveux roux emmêlés ainsi que les yeux verts étaient si familiers et pourtant si douloureux à voir !_

_Il repoussa la vague d'émotions qui le submergeait et se concentra sur la vidéo enregistrée._

_« Tsunayoshi » commença la reproduction d'Irie Shoichi en se raclant la gorge, « Si tu regardes cette vidéo, cela signifie que Byakuran a gagné et que tous les autres sont morts. Normalement, je devrais l'être également et Spanner devrait être la personne qui t'a donné la clé... »_

_Le garçon sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant les noms._

_« Mais il se peut qu'il soit également mort. » continua sombrement Irie. « Bien que tu aies l'impression d'avoir perdu, il reste encore une chance. »_

_Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il observa avec attention les traits pixélisés de l'adolescent qui était désormais décédé. Une chance ?_

_Qu'importe la difficulté qu'elle représenterait, il la saisirait sans hésitation._

_« Néanmoins, si tu choisis de suivre ce que je vais te proposer, tu mourras à la fin. » prévint Irie sérieusement. « La mort est inévitable alors réfléchis-y bien. »_

_Un silence suivit la phrase avant que l'adolescent roux ne soupire et continue à parler._

_« J'imagine que tu as de toute façon accepté. Voici le plan : Avec Spanner, nous avons expérimenté avec les substances contenues dans les grenades de Lambo et sommes arrivés à construire une machine à remonter dans le temps. Pour faire court, son fonctionnement est déjà réglé. Il suffit d'insérer cette clé USB dans l'encoche de la cabine et la machine se mettra en marche automatiquement. Cependant, nous ne pouvons t'assurer à 100% que tu arriveras à la période voulue. À toi de voir si tu veux te risquer à utiliser cette chance... »_

_La vidéo s'arrêta et le garçon regarda l'écran vierge de l'ordinateur avant de soupirer lourdement._

_"Voyage dans le temps" murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis des mois._

_Les commissures de ses lèvres s'élevèrent et il montra ses dents comme l'aurait fait un animal. S'il voyageait dans le temps, il arriverait à sauver ses amis, à les sauver tous._

_Il s'approcha de la cabine et remarqua un clavier avec plusieurs chiffres dessus. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent et il comprit rapidement l'utilité du clavier. Il inséra la clé dans l'encoche prévue et pianota quelques chiffres pour composer la date voulue._

_Enfin, il entra sans hésitation dans la cabine et jeta un dernier regard à ce qui avait été son époque. Une pièce délabrée où l'humidité commençait à ronger tout._

_"Adieu Dame-Tsuna" susurra-t-il en crispant ses doigts ensanglantés._

_La lumière l'éblouit et il dut fermer ses yeux._

_Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un vertige le saisit et il dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour conserver son équilibre. Il regarda avec surprise la verdure qui l'entourait et reconnut les environs de la forêt de Namimori._

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et grimaça en sentant la résistance. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se lave._

_Soudain la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire le frappa et il finit à genoux sur le sol herbeux de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses épaules furent parcourues de soubresauts et il finit par lâcher un rire tonitruant en pleurant de soulagement._

_Il était dans le passé. Personne ne pouvait l'aider et il n'avait ni argent ni armes._

_Ses gants ayant été détruits depuis des années, il ne lui restait plus que son Vongola Gear__. Un rictus moqueur s'étala lentement sur ses lèvres et il leva sa main dans les airs pour l'admirer à travers le soleil qui était fractionné en plusieurs petits rayons se faufilant à travers les feuilles des arbres. Ses doigts ne lui semblaient plus ensanglantés. Normal, les gens qu'il avait tués n'étaient peut-être même pas encore nés à cette époque-ci._

_Il inspira profondément l'air pur et ses yeux s'étrécirent lentement. Sa mission commençait._

_Son dos plus droit qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt de Namimori._

* * *

><p>La main fusa dans les airs et l'adolescent eut la vivacité de se baisser pour éviter la torgnole. Il chaparda vivement le morceau de viande qui trônait sur le comptoir du vendeur et courut se réfugier dans l'ombre d'un porche. La porte derrière lui grinça et il sursauta, se retournant lentement vers les nouveaux-venus. Un couple de riches qui le regardèrent comme s'il était un moins que rien.<p>

Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs.

Il leur rendit la pareille et s'en alla sans un mot, le dos plus droit que la plupart des gens dans la rue mal famée qu'il considérait comme étant son territoire.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur une marche de l'église du petit village où il se trouvait. Les cloches sonnèrent pour annoncer aux gens qu'il était temps de rentrer chez soi et l'adolescent soupira.

Il était temps de rentrer chez lui et de rencontrer les regards désapprobateurs de ses parents.

Il vagabonda dans les ruelles jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de sa maison. Cependant, entendant le raffut qui en provenait, il finit par se raviser et se rendit au cimetière.

Curieusement, il aimait y aller, trouvant une sorte de sérénité que la plupart des habitants du village ne comprenaient pas.

Néanmoins, sa place favorite, sous l'ombre d'un arbre centenaire, était déjà occupée. Comme le soleil se couchait, il dut plisser ses yeux pour apercevoir la silhouette en ombres chinoises qui s'y trouvait.

Il aperçut vaguement de longs cheveux bruns ainsi qu'un visage ovale aux yeux fermés avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était bien trop approché de l'étranger endormi. Ce dernier ne réagit pas alors que l'adolescent se postait devant lui et le plus jeune se demanda s'il était mort.

Après tout, ce pouvait être possible que cet inconnu ait choisi de rendre l'âme dans un cimetière plutôt que dans la rue comme un vulgaire cabot.

Voulant vérifier si l'homme était réellement mort, le jeune tendit une main sûre vers la gorge de l'inconnu mais ce dernier le surprit en saisissant brusquement sa main.

De longs doigts couturés de vieilles cicatrices blêmes caressèrent la peau mate avant qu'une voix rauque ne se fasse entendre.

"Que me veux-tu, petit ?"

"Je ne suis pas petit" riposta l'adolescent. "Je suis..."

"Le gamin qui vient de me réveiller" le coupa l'adulte en ouvrant soudain ses yeux qu'il avait gardé fermés jusqu'alors.

L'adolescent resta sans voix en croisant les orbes ambrés qui semblaient briller d'un feu intérieur. L'inconnu parut lui aussi être en état de choc et hoqueta en examinant les traits du plus jeune.

"Reborn" susurra-t-il en lâchant la main de l'adolescent pour lui caresser doucement les deux accroche-cœurs qui bouclaient devant ses oreilles.

"Reborn ?" répéta sans comprendre le plus jeune en roulant le mot étranger sur sa langue pour en apprécier la sonorité. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent brièvement d'un éclat qui donna des frissons au jeune. Une fois, il avait vu un oiseau de proie capturer un campagnol. Le volatile avait eu la même lueur décidée dans les yeux.

"Ce que c'est" fit l'adulte en levant ses yeux pour les plonger dans l'observation du coucher du soleil. "C'est un mot qui caractérise assez bien le soleil. _Renaissance_. Jour après jour, toujours là, toujours aussi fiable, puissant. Il te va bien, petit."

"Je ne suis pas petit" protesta faiblement l'adolescent.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout ce que disait cet inconnu avait une double signification ?

"Je sais, je sais" rit doucement l'homme en appuyant avec lassitude sa tête contre l'arbre qui le surplombait. "Tu es un grand gaillard, Reborn."

Le jeune remarqua que l'amusement n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

"Ouais" approuva fièrement l'adolescent en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine malingre. "Tu ferais mieux de le retenir. C'est quoi ton nom ?"

"On dit comment t'appelles-tu" le corrigea avec un fin sourire l'homme.

"On s'en fiche" riposta le petit en le regardant avec incrédulité. "Alors, c'est quoi ?"

"Tu peux m'appeler Tsuna."

"Tsuna" répéta l'adolescent lentement. "Ce n'est pas un nom courant."

"Japonais" précisa laconiquement l'adulte.

Les yeux sombres de l'adolescent s'illuminèrent d'intérêt et il se pencha vers l'homme pour l'observer attentivement. Il remarqua alors les traits fins ainsi que les yeux légèrement bridés.

"Les Japonais sont vachement rares" constata à mi-voix l'adolescent pour lui-même. "Mais je croyais qu'ils se ressemblaient tous et avaient les cheveux noirs et yeux bridés..."

Tsuna rit à nouveau et ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux sombres du jeune.

"Tu devrais sortir plus souvent de ton trou perdu, Reborn" fit-il avec un éclat étrange au fond de ses prunelles curieusement intenses.

L'adolescent le regarda avec indignation. Comment osait-il le traiter comme un gosse ?

"Dis-moi" continua Tsuna en prenant une intonation bien plus sérieuse. "Que dirais-tu de voyager avec moi ?"

Le plus jeune regarda l'adulte avec incrédulité avant de parler.

"Pas moyen" fit-il en secouant sa tête. "Tu dois sans doute avoir été payé par l'un des vieux du village pour te payer de ma tête. Je refuse de suivre cette farce plus longtemps."

"Oh" s'étonna alors l'homme. "Tu souhaites donc sortir de ce village... Dans ce cas, suivre un parfait inconnu pour vivre comme un va-nu-pieds ne devrait pas te gêner ?"

L'adolescent le regarda à nouveau avec un air de confusion, colère et envie mélangées. Il était clair que le jeune souhaitait plus que tout partir de ce village reculé où les mentalités étaient si butées.

"Alors" demanda Tsuna après un long silence. "Que dis-tu de ma proposition, oui ou non ?"

L'adolescent serra ses poings fermement et finit par lever ses yeux sombres pour croiser les orbes ambrés de l'adulte.

"Oui" murmura-t-il.

"Bien" sourit l'adulte. "Dans ce cas, suis-moi."

Cette fois-ci, le sourire atteignit ses yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Vivre dans le passé n'était pas une chose aisée. Il avait dû se démener pour déterminer où et quand il était apparu, trouver de l'argent et soigner ses blessures. Tout cela lui avait pris un an.<em>

_Puis, il s'était mis en marche._

_Il avait réussi à obtenir un faux passeport et avait quitté son pays natal pour se rendre en Italie. Une fois là-bas, le reste avait été un jeu d'enfant. Les rares hommes qui osèrent le confronter ne firent pas long feu et il se retrouva avec ses mains ensanglantées à nouveau._

_Puis, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à l'enfant qui deviendrait le géniteur du père de son pire cauchemar, le doute le saisit._

_En quoi avait-il le droit de tuer cet individu qui ne lui avait rien fait ?_

_Son hésitation dut être visible car sa proie en profita pour s'échapper. Néanmoins, elle ne put aller bien loin car une main impitoyable la saisit par le cou pour le soulever sans difficulté. Des yeux bruns croisèrent les orbes enflammées de son agresseur et un sourire aimable étira les lèvres de l'adulte qui était sur le point de le tuer._

_"Qui êtes-vous ?" parvint à murmurer l'enfant._

_Les yeux ambrés s'obscurcirent et la poigne de fer qui le maintenait dans les airs se relâcha, laissant tomber le jeune qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon._

_"Te tuer ne servirait à rien" murmura l'individu en fermant ses yeux si décidés. "Je te laisse la vie sauve, fais en sorte que je ne le regrette pas..."_

_L'enfant se contenta d'hoqueter, avalant de profondes goulées d'air pour retrouver une respiration normale. Lorsqu'il fut maître de ses esprits, il se rappela de son assaillant et leva ses yeux vers l'endroit où s'était tenu l'adulte._

_L'homme était parti depuis belle lurette._

* * *

><p>L'adolescent s'était rapidement accoutumé aux manies étranges de l'homme nommé Tsuna. Ainsi, lorsque ce dernier s'arrêtait net pour plonger ses yeux éteints dans l'observation de l'horizon, le plus jeune se contentait de s'asseoir et d'attendre que l'adulte ait repris ses esprits.<p>

Avec le temps, il en vint à admirer lui aussi le paysage pendant que Tsuna laissait errer ses orbes ambrés dans le ciel qui les recouvraient.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'adulte ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom et l'appelait constamment Reborn. Peu à peu, il assimila ce surnom et commença à réagir dès que Tsuna l'utilisait.

Ils voyagèrent à pieds, n'ayant pas d'argent, et l'adulte lui appris quelques astuces pour trouver de la nourriture dans la nature. Une routine fut vite établie, l'adolescent allant chasser et cueillir pour leurs repas, Tsuna restant à l'endroit où ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter et à chaque fois que Reborn rentrait au camp improvisé, un feu brûlait avec force aux pieds de l'adulte.

Une fois, l'adolescent avait demandé à ce que leurs rôles soient échangés et Tsuna lui lança un long regard avant d'accepter avec un fin sourire entendu.

L'adulte s'enfonça dans les ombres de la forêt où ils se trouvaient ce soir-là et l'adolescent se retrouva seul avec leurs sacs. Il fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires, espérant y trouver un briquet ou des allumettes mais finit par abandonner. Reborn tourna alors ses yeux vers le sac en toile rapiécée de Tsuna. La besace paraissait inoffensive mais après plusieurs jours en compagnie de l'adulte, le plus jeune savait qu'il devait s'attendre à tout avec le japonais.

Cependant, comme le temps passait et qu'il n'avançait pas dans sa tâche de créer du feu, il finit par se résoudre à l'idée de fouiller comme un vulgaire voleur les affaires de l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

Le sac fut rapidement ouvert et il écarquilla ses yeux sombres en contemplant les objets qu'il recelait. Des liasses de billets, il y avait de tout, allant des francs suisses aux dollars américains, lui sautèrent aux yeux mais il les délaissa pour continuer à fouiller. Ses doigts se heurtèrent à une surface froide et il sortir l'objet pour l'observer de près.

Un revolver.

La crosse étincela brièvement sous la lumière du crépuscule et l'adolescent se dépêcha de remettre l'arme dans le sac. Il fronça ses sourcils et se détourna de la besace, toute envie de faire le feu de camp disparue de son esprit.

Tsuna avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, raison pour laquelle il utilisait les chemins de traverses pour voyager et chassait pour s'alimenter. Mais cela ne collait pas avec les billets qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Sans oublier le revolver qui s'y trouvait. Sa présence silencieuse semblait ne pas pouvoir disparaître et Reborn souhaita ne pas avoir eu la curiosité de fouiller le sac de l'adulte.

Un bruissement le sortit de ses pensées et l'adolescent releva sa tête pour croiser le regard de Tsuna. Ce dernier tenait entre ses mains un sachet en plastique, ce qui fit que Reborn lève un sourcil inquisiteur.

"J'en ai assez de manger de la viande" avoua à mi-voix l'adulte en dévoilant ce que contenait le sachet.

Les yeux noirs de l'adolescent s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit les aliments qui s'y trouvaient et il ne dit rien en remarquant qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de faire du feu pour manger ce soir-là. Le repas se fit dans le silence, chacun étant trop occupé à mâcher et à se reposer que pour prendre la parole. Néanmoins, ce qu'avait entraperçu Reborn dans le sac ne cessait de le tourmenter et il finit par rassembler tout son courage pour se tourner vers Tsuna.

Ce dernier, comme s'il avait senti l'envie de parler de l'adolescent, posa les couverts en plastique de son repas industriel et leva ses yeux bruns vers lui. Cela prit le jeune au dépourvu et il rougit faiblement en recherchant une bonne façon pour prendre la parole.

"Où allons-nous ?" finit-il par demander.

Tsuna le regarda un long moment sans répondre et finit par détourner ses yeux. Il les leva vers le ciel qui s'était obscurci et admira un instant les rares étoiles visibles. Puis, il plissa ses lèvres en une grimace et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'adolescent.

"Visiter de la famille."

La réponse ne plut pas au garçon et ce dernier fit la moue en regardant durement l'adulte. Tsuna eut un faible sourire et s'étendit nonchalamment sur le sol poussiéreux et tapota son sac pour en faire son oreiller.

"Tu verras" murmura rêveusement l'adulte en fermant ses yeux si particuliers. "Ils sont étranges mais font partie de la famille. Tu t'entendras bien avec eux..."

Tsuna bailla et s'endormit. L'adolescent le regarda un moment avant de se recroqueviller contre un arbre, son sac sous la tête.

Ils continuèrent à voyager sans trop se parler. Comme s'il y avait un accord tacite qui les unissait. Reborn le suivait en silence et en échange, Tsuna lui enseignait certains trucs.

Un beau soir, alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter dans une ville et en avaient profité pour changer leurs vêtements et se laver, l'adulte lui avait fait signe de l'attendre et s'était mêlé à la foule disparate de la ville occidentale où ils se trouvaient. L'adolescent s'était assis à même le sol et avait plongé ses orbes sombres dans la contemplation du sol dallé. Il fit errer ses doigts sur la pierre et joua distraitement avec un brin d'herbe qui avait réussi à pousser dans une fissure d'une dalle.

Une main froide se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sortir de ses pensées contemplatives avec un sursaut de surprise, et il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face au visage d'un parfait inconnu. Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux en observant les traits de l'adolescent et ses traits se fendirent d'un sourire satisfait que Reborn n'apprécia pas.

"Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là" susurra l'homme en se penchant pour contempler de plus près l'adolescent. "Une bien jolie petite chose..."

Reborn sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et se releva en un bond pour s'éloigner de l'inconnu. Cependant, il se heurta à un torse et leva sa tête pour se rendre compte qu'il était encerclé par un groupe d'adultes qui dégageaient de mauvaises intentions. L'adolescent déglutit lentement, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne saurait jamais quelle était la famille de Tsuna et que sa vie allait s'achever entre les mains de ces voyous qui le menaçaient.

L'éclat d'acier d'une lame le surprit et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant que l'un des hommes tenait entre ses mains un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

"Bien" ronronna presque le premier homme en s'approchant lentement de Reborn. "Si tu te tiens tranquille, nous n'abîmerons pas cette jolie frimousse..."

L'adolescent retint une envie de vomir face au regard lourd de sous-entendus que lui lançaient les individus qui le menaçaient et se débattit vainement pour se libérer des mains qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Puis, alors qu'il allait se faire emmener Dieu savait où, une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'un de ses agresseurs et ce dernier valsa par terre sans même avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Reborn ouvrit ses yeux avec surprise et observa sous le choc son sauveur.

Un pied conquérant sur la poitrine de l'homme qu'il venait de mettre à terre sans difficultés, son menton redressé avec fierté et ses yeux ambrés étincelants avec férocité, Tsuna étira lentement ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

"Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là" murmura-t-il avec une intonation qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Reborn. "Une belle brochette d'inutiles qui méritent une bonne leçon... Que devrais-je faire ?"

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'une flamme naissait sur son front, surprenant toutes les personnes qui l'observaient. L'adulte leva ensuite ses mains lentement alors que les voyous se ruaient vers lui pour le faire taire et tout s'acheva rapidement. Reborn ne sut ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'une main familière ne le saisisse par le bras et ne l'entraîne à sa suite. Ils coururent longtemps, jusqu'aux abords de la ville et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois que son ravisseur ne l'estima nécessaire.

Haletant pour retrouver son souffle, Reborn contempla sans un mot la flamme orangée disparaître du front de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et finit par savoir respirer normalement.

"Bon" souffla Tsuna en se tournant vers lui. "Il est temps de se mettre en route."

L'adolescent acquiesça, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé sa voix et lui emboîta le pas. Il rangea le souvenir de cette soirée d'octobre dans un coin de sa mémoire et n'y pensa plus.

Tsuna recelait bien des secrets et Reborn n'était pas certain si l'adulte voulait qu'il les découvre.

* * *

><p><em>Après s'être rendu compte que sa mission risquait de prendre du temps, il décida de voyager. Après tout, Byakuran n'étant pas encore né, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait rester focalisé sur ce diable blanc.<em>

_Il commença donc à voyager, parcourant l'Europe en pleines années de reconstruction, découvrant la culture occidentale avec surprise mais n'oubliant jamais ce qui lui était arrivé._

_Plusieurs femmes et hommes tentèrent de l'avoir dans son lit mais cela ne l'intéressa jamais réellement. Son cœur étant déjà occupé, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire des parties de jambes en l'air avec de parfaits inconnus. Puis, il se rendit en Sicile et les rencontra._

_Ils n'utilisaient pas de flammes mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de les remarquer sitôt qu'ils furent devant lui. Ses yeux ternis par les pertes éprouvées dans le futur passèrent en revue les quatre hommes ainsi que les deux femmes et un fin sourire fendit ses lèvres._

_Curieusement, ils l'avaient senti et l'avaient perçu comme une menace. Ce soir-là, il avait dû se battre contre ces gens et le combat ne s'était arrêté que lorsque leur chef les avait obligé à reculer pour qu'ils puissent parler._

_Tsuna avait croisé les yeux bruns vivants et remplis de volonté du dirigeant et avait lentement hoché sa tête lorsqu'on lui avait posé La question._

_Ce jour-là, il était entré dans la famille Vongola._

_Les jours puis semaines étaient passés et il s'était surpris à sourire sincèrement de temps à autres. La famille Vongola de cette époque n'était pas la sienne mais ils étaient accueillants et savaient faire la fête._

_Mais, même si ces gens étaient chaleureux, cela ne remplaçait pas les sourires de ses gardiens._

_Puis, il en avait eu assez du bruit et de l'agitation des Vongola. Il avait demandé un entretien avec leur dirigeante et avait succinctement expliqué son envie de partir. La Vongola Ottavo hocha sa tête et le laissa partir._

_Ils échangèrent un regard ce jour-là et la jeune femme comprit que l'homme qu'elle avait accueillis auparavant reviendrait un jour._

* * *

><p>Ils continuèrent à voyager et finirent par arriver un beau soir devant un manoir en Sicile. Reborn leva ses yeux pour contempler la riche façade recouverte de lierre et laissa échapper un soupir.<p>

"Ta famille se trouve ici ?" demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

Leur voyage durait depuis si longtemps qu'il se demandait si un jour il finirait.

Tsuna hocha silencieusement sa tête et s'avança vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la lourde porte sans se sourcier du bruit qu'il faisait ni de l'heure tardive et fut bien vite récompensé par plusieurs armes pointées vers sa poitrine.

"Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir" ironisa calmement le brun en levant ses yeux iridescents vers les hommes qui le menaçaient. "Réveillez-la et dites-lui que je suis rentré."

Reborn fronça ses sourcils et resta dans l'ombre de Tsuna. Qui était cette femme qu'il fallait réveiller ? Était-ce l'épouse de son protecteur ?

Un bruit de pas résonna dans le hall majestueux du manoir et l'adolescent leva ses yeux sombres pour les poser sur la fine silhouette d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière était sublime malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur ses paupières et ses cheveux sombres emmêlés qu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas eu le temps de peigner. Un tatouage au motif floral ornait sa joue gauche et ses yeux bruns brillaient avec force et bonté. Reborn comprit pourquoi Tsuna était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme en la voyant s'avancer vers eux de son pas décidé, écartant les hommes armés d'un simple geste de sa main.

"Vongola Ottavo" murmura Tsuna en inclinant légèrement sa tête envers la nouvelle venue.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il enregistrait ce que venait de dire l'adulte. Vongola ! Le nom de la famille mafieuse crainte dans l'Europe entière et qui étendait son sombre empire dans le reste du monde. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua alors les discrets signes prouvant qu'il se trouvait bien dans une maison mafieuse. Des hommes armés et vêtus de costumes sombres, sans oublier le fait que tous avaient cette même aura de violence autour d'eux.

"Tsuna" répondit d'une voix étonnement grave la jeune femme. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ton retour."

Son interlocuteur rit légèrement et s'avança vers elle sans se soucier des fusils qui étaient pointés vers lui.

"Moi de même" dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Mais j'avais besoin d'un endroit sûr."

La jeune Vongola Ottavo le regarda sans comprendre et Tsuna s'empressa de continuer.

"J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour l'entraîner convenablement."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui se trouvait toujours à l'entrée et Reborn garda un visage impassible, remerciant Tsuna qui lui avait appris quelques jours auparavant à le faire.

"Je vois" murmura la jeune femme en frottant doucement son tatouage. "Tu commences à te faire vieux et tu souhaites avoir un disciple pour être certain que l'on se rappellera de toi..."

"Je ne sais pas quel âge tu me donnes" répondit l'autre en fronçant ses sourcils imperceptiblement. "Mais je ne suis pas si âgé que ça. Je n'ai même pas atteint la trentaine, Daniela."

La jeune femme rit joyeusement en voyant l'air agacé de son interlocuteur et se tourna vers Reborn.

"Approche" fit-elle avec une étincelle plus sérieuse dans ses orbes chocolats.

Il obéit à contrecœur et s'avança dans la lumière du hall.

"Il a du potentiel" admit Daniela après l'avoir longuement observé.

"Il deviendra le meilleur" assura Tsuna avec un air mystérieusement sûr de lui. "Le tueur le plus demandé."

Reborn se contenta de garder le silence alors que l'on discutait de son futur devant lui. Ses yeux sombres s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette de l'homme qui l'avait emmené hors de son village et il le regarda.

"Bien" finit par soupirer Daniela. "Je te laisse une de nos résidences. Choisis celle que tu veux et installe-toi là-bas. Ne me déranges plus à moins que l'entraînement soit fini."

Tsuna hocha la tête et se tourna vers Reborn. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et l'adolescent sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait au bord d'un précipice, s'il sautait, il tomberait dans un enchaînement sans fin d'aventures. S'il ne sautait, il retournerait à sa vie normale et pourrait mourir tranquillement dans son lit.

"Tu viens, Reborn ?" demanda Tsuna.

Il n'avait jamais aimé vivre tranquillement décida l'adolescent en suivant l'adulte.

* * *

><p><em>Il recommença à voyager, rencontrant des gens, combattant même s'il aurait aimé oublier cette facette de sa personnalité, et finit par échouer un beau jour dans un village éloigné de tout.<em>

_Ses muscles épuisés par la marche effrénée qu'il avait faite durant les derniers mois et par l'escarmouche qu'une bande de brigands avaient eu l'affront de lui faire, il s'était affalé sans la moindre grâce, envoyant voler en éclat la promesse qu'il avait faite à Reborn concernant le fait de garder constamment son comportement irréprochable de Decimo quelle que soit la situation. _

_Il avait fermé ses yeux lentement et s'était laissé sombrer dans l'inconscience avec satisfaction. Sans doute allait-il mourir là._

_Cette pensée l'indigna, réveillant ses instincts innés de guerrier. Ce qui fit qu'il remarqua une présence près de lui et il sortit de la torpeur pour se retrouver face à deux yeux sombres qu'il connaissait._

_Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de stupeur et il retint un hoquet de surprise. Il connaissait ces yeux noirs, ces deux mèches de cheveux courbées et ces cheveux noirs qui défiaient la gravité._

_"Reborn" susurra-t-il en tendant la main pour caresser l'un des accroche-cœurs du jeune._

_Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent de surprise et Tsuna sentit une douleur lui traverser la poitrine sans pitié. C'était Reborn sans être Reborn. Le jeune qui se trouvait devant lui ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner son véritable nom et il se surprit à lui couper la parole, refusant d'entendre le prénom du gamin. Sa voix, si jeune se dit l'adulte, ressemblait tellement à celle du Reborn de son époque qu'il faillit se laisser assaillir par les larmes._

_Cependant, Tsuna résista et se contenta d'observer attentivement l'adolescent._

_Ce dernier montrait tous les signes d'une jeunesse difficile, sa peau marquée par le soleil et la carence alimentaire. Des ombres de bleus étaient clairement visibles aux yeux acérés de l'homme épuisé et il se demanda comment ce Reborn qui paraissait si faible deviendrait le tueur qui serait son tuteur dans le futur._

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'une folle idée traversait son esprit._

_Que se passerait-il s'il prenait le jeune sous son aile ? S'il lui enseignait à se battre et le prévenait de la menace Millefiore ? Reborn saurait sans aucun doute s'en sortir. Néanmoins, Tsuna serait-il un bon professeur pour l'adolescent ? Après tout, il était Dame-Tsuna, celui qui avait échoué en tout et qui avait du fuir une époque où tout n'était que destruction._

_Il hésita un moment avant de poser la question au garçon. Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il entendit la proposition pour sortir de son village et Tsuna sut qu'il ne pouvait faire marche arrière._

_Pas qu'il en ait jamais eu l'envie._

* * *

><p>L'entraînement n'était pas comme Reborn l'avait espéré. Sitôt que Tsuna eut décidé de leur nouvelle maison, ils disparurent du manoir Vongola et furent de retour dans leurs journées de marches. Néanmoins, elles n'étaient plus si silencieuses et Reborn se retrouva souvent sans souffle tant il avait parlé avec celui qui semblait être devenu son mentor.<p>

Après avoir quitté l'Italie, ils s'installèrent définitivement dans un petit chalet en Suisse, ce qui étonna l'adolescent.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son nouveau mentor opterait pour ce pays montagneux. Puis, le véritable enfer commença.

"Debout là-dedans, il fait beau et les oiseaux chantent !" susurra langoureusement un baryton masculin à l'oreille du dormeur.

Reborn entrouvrit difficilement une paupière et se réveilla totalement en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Non" murmura-t-il avec horreur. "Pas ça..."

"Voyons" déclara alors son interlocuteur en faisant une moue enfantine. "Que devrais-je faire ? Laisser mon mignon petit élève dans son lit ou alors obéir à cette envie atroce de le lâcher dans cette si belle couverture..."

"Ce n'est pas une couverture !" hurla Reborn en se débattant comme un forcené dans les bras de Tsuna. "C'est de la foutue neige ! Si je tombe là-dedans, j'aurais la crève !"

L'étreinte qui le maintenait dans les airs se défit et l'adolescent se retrouva en chute libre jusqu'à son atterrissage brusque contre la neige. Il poussa plusieurs jurons tout en essayant de se relever et lorsqu'il réussit, se figea en croisant le regard désapprobateur de son tuteur.

Ce dernier avait croisé ses bras devant sa poitrine et secouait lentement sa tête avec une moue qui prouvait l'ennui que l'adulte ressentait.

"Rappelle-moi un peu" fit-il après avoir observé le corps tremblotant de son élève qui gisait au milieu de la neige. "Quelle est la règle numéro un ?"

"Être toujours classe" grommela l'adolescent.

"C'est ça" approuva lentement et avec satisfaction Tsuna.

Il baissa ses bras pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches, surplombant avec supériorité Reborn. Ses yeux bruns s'éclairèrent avec une lueur qui donna envie de gémir l'adolescent lorsque ce dernier la reconnut. Il allait morfler.

"Et quelle est la punition pour avoir enfreint cette règle ?" demanda alors son mentor alors qu'un sourire sadique étirait lentement ses lèvres.

Bon dieu, ce bâtard jouissait de le voir ainsi ! Il l'aurait juré !

Reborn marmonna entre ses dents qui claquaient la réponse. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas récompensé par l'autorisation de rentrer dans le chalet et se réchauffer comme il l'avait espéré mais reçut en échange un énième sourire sadique.

"Je n'ai pas entendu..."

L'adolescent fusilla du regard l'adulte et jura intérieurement qu'il lui rendrait la pareille. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il ferait éprouver à ce damné japonais la souffrance qu'il vivait chaque jour depuis qu'il avait accepté de le suivre.

"Toute enfreinte à la première règle sera punie par le châtiment numéro six" finit par dire à haute voix le jeune.

"Et quel est ce châtiment ?" demanda quasiment en ronronnant Tsuna.

"T..."

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il refusait de le dire !

"T... ?" répéta l'adulte avec une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses prunelles sadiques.

"T-Tra..."

Bon dieu, c'était si difficile ! Reborn rougit sans pouvoir se contrôler et maudit le fait que son mentor l'oblige à dormir en sous-vêtements. Pourquoi l'avait-il balancé dans la neige alors qu'il faisait si froid ? Est-ce que Tsuna le voulait mort ?

"Tra... ?"

"Travestissement" exhala avec une grimace d'horreur Reborn.

"Travestissement" sourit Tsuna avec un sourire qui illumina ses yeux ternes. C'est ça.

* * *

><p><em>Bien que décider de prendre Reborn avec lui avait été un pur coup de tête, il n'en avait pas moins décidé de le faire sérieusement.<em>

_Et donc, il avait utilisé tout ce qu'il avait sous sa main pour être certain que le gosse serait prêt._

_Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait désormais en Suisse, pays réputé pour sa neutralité et le fait qu'un petit chalet éloigné de la civilisation n'attirait pas l'attention, à entraîner son désormais protégé._

_Bien vite, il s'était habitué à le réveiller violemment, clamant enfin sa vengeance pour toutes les souffrances éprouvées lors de sa jeunesse, et à contempler avec hilarité la grimace furibonde de l'adolescent._

_Reborn ne lui ressemblait pas._

_Il n'était pas comme Dame-Tsuna, lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il le disait et faisait en sorte que cela change. Sans oublier qu'il avait la plus vilaine langue que Tsuna ait jamais entendue. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un gosse savait autant de jurons..._

_Voilà pourquoi il avait rapidement établi des règles et, comme toutes les règles nécessitaient des punitions pour être suivies, il inventa plusieurs châtiments qui donnèrent des cauchemars à son protégé. Curieusement, toutes ces punitions étaient tirées de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu sous la férule de son Reborn, ce qui rendait l'ironie des faits délicieuse aux yeux de Tsuna._

_Cependant, il y avait des fois où, lorsqu'il décelait un irrespect au règlement qu'il avait établi, un soudain souvenir du sourire sadique d'un certain préfet du Comité de Discipline lui revenait à l'esprit et toute énergie disparaissait. Dans ces cas-là, il haussait généralement ses épaules et disait à Reborn de faire les courses._

_Il savait grâce à son hyper instinct Vongola que son élève n'était pas dupe mais tenait néanmoins à garder cette fragile illusion en place._

* * *

><p>La vie continua et une soudaine poussée de croissance surprit Reborn. Ce dernier avait toujours eu une taille bien plus petite que la moyenne, récoltant de ce fait de nombreux quolibets de la part de son instructeur, et fut le plus heureux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait probablement être plus grand que Tsuna.<p>

Quand il pointa ce fait à l'adulte, ce dernier fronça légèrement le bout de son nez et soupira faiblement.

"Les japonais ne sont pas connus pour être des géants" dit-il en faisant une grimace. "J'aurais préféré hériter du côté italien de mon père pour cela..."

Reborn eut un sourire satisfait et se mit à côté de l'adulte pour comparer la différence de taille qui les séparait. Un reniflement moqueur retentit lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne restait que quelques centimètres.

"Ceci mis à part" grommela Tsuna en le fusillant du regard. "Nous devons bouger."

Les yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent avec surprise tandis que leurs homologues bruns s'assombrissaient.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda alors le plus jeune.

"Il est temps" répondit brièvement l'adulte. "Nous avons passé suffisamment de temps ici. Sans oublier que tu dois absolument refaire ta garde-robe."

Reborn rougit faiblement en remarquant les yeux de son tuteur posés sur son pantalon rapiécé bien trop petit. Puis, il se frotta les joues pour faire disparaître la rougeur qui s'attardait sur celle-ci et se dirigea vers la paillasse où il dormait pour rassembler ses affaires.

Réunir tous ce qui leur était essentiel fut rapide et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur les routes. Reborn se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler le chalet miteux qui les avait accueillis au cours des années qui venaient de passer et soupira faiblement.

Une main chaleureuse vint caresser sans douceur ses cheveux et il leva légèrement ses yeux pour rencontrer le visage souriant tristement de Tsuna.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, Reborn" fit celui-ci en fermant à moitié ses yeux mais sans jamais les enlever de leur contemplation du visage de l'adolescent. "On pourra toujours y revenir."

Le jeune ferma ses yeux et expira profondément. Il se tourna ensuite vers le chemin qui serpentait vers le village le plus proche et ouvrit ses yeux.

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

"Que dis-tu de l'Amérique ?" proposa alors Tsuna en levant ses yeux vers le ciel bleu qui les surplombait. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des choses intéressantes à voir."

L'adolescent hocha doucement sa tête et se mit en marche, entendant les pas quasiment silencieux de son professeur derrière lui.

Reborn ne le savait pas mais il reviendrait une seule fois au chalet. Pour détruire tout ce qui avait trait à son mentor.

* * *

><p><em>Le temps passait et Reborn grandissait. Il l'avait remarqué, surtout lorsque son élève sortait de leur minuscule salle de bain avec une serviette bien trop petite. Pourtant, au début de leur entraînement, le tissu pouvait recouvrir le corps entier de l'adolescent.<em>

_Tsuna se retrouva souvent à laisser errer ses yeux sur son élève, recherchant sans le vouloir des traits caractéristiques avec son Reborn._

_Il y avait bien sûr les accroche-cœurs mais ce n'était pas tout. Le jeune Reborn avait la désagréable habitude d'utiliser la violence pour faire entendre son avis, pas que cela soit dangereux pour Tsuna vu qu'il était celui qui menaçait le garçon quand ce dernier sortait de sa poche un couteau à cran d'arrêt et essayait de lui couper la gorge._

_Puis, vint le jour où Tsuna estima qu'ils avaient passé assez de temps hors de la société. Il se rendit en ville un beau soir lorsque Reborn fut endormi et envoya une lettre aux Vongola pour les prévenir de son départ. Ensuite, il passa quelques minutes à flâner dans les rues du village suisse avant de se décider à rentrer quand il croisa le regard de biche d'une jeune femme._

_Il accéléra le pas en gravissant la pente qui menait jusqu'à son chalet et se figea en sentant son instinct le mettre en garde. Sans même réfléchir, il laissa ses habitudes reprendre le dessus et alluma son anneau aussitôt. Une flamme naquit sur son front et ses yeux orangés scrutèrent l'obscurité avant de s'arrêter sur un tronc d'arbre en se plissant. Il avança une main vers le végétal et ouvrit lentement sa bouche._

_"Si j'étais vous, je sortirais de ma cachette dans les secondes qui suivent pour éviter de mourir atrocement" prévint-il d'une voix suave._

_Un bruissement retentit et une lame fendit les airs pour finir par se planter derrière Tsuna. Ce dernier ayant eu la vivacité d'écarter légèrement sa tête, l'arme l'avait évité de quelques centimètres._

_Puis, son agresseur sortit de sa cachette et l'ancien Decimo le regarda en fronçant ses sourcils._

_"Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?" demanda-t-il en prenant une intonation menaçante._

_La jeune femme qui lui avait auparavant fait les yeux doux se contenta de sourire avec panache et joua habilement avec les deux couteaux papillons qu'elle avait dans ses mains._

_"Nous avons entendu que le meilleur assassin des Vongola se trouvait sans défense au milieu des montagnes" susurra-t-elle avec un fort accent slave._

_"Si c'est pour une vendetta" soupira Tsuna en fermant brièvement ses yeux étincelants. "Tu as sonné à la mauvaise porte. Maintenant, pars si tu veux rester en vie."_

_Les yeux pâles de la tueuse brillèrent furieusement dans l'obscurité de la montagne et elle siffla comme un félin en fermant sèchement l'une de ses armes._

_"Je ne suis pas ici pour tuer" fit-elle avec agacement. "Mais pour t'engager. Nous savons que les Vongola ne te paient suffisamment pour ton talent... Si tu rejoignais la Bratva, tu auras la reconnaissance que tu mérites réellement !"_

_Tsuna soupira lourdement et éteignit sa flamme frontale. Il épousseta soigneusement ses bras et frotta son cou qui s'était tendu avec le stress de l'attaque surprise._

_"Je croyais l'avoir déjà dit" déclara-t-il lentement en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe. "Je suis avec les Vongola car ils me l'ont demandé en premier. Et je resterais avec eux jusqu'à la fin."_

_"Soit" fut la simple réponse qu'il reçut de l__a part de la jeune femme. "Si tel est ton souhait, je le_ _réaliserai aujourd'hui. Meurs, Fiammeggante Hitman !"_

_Tsuna soupira à nouveau et saisit sans aucun effort les poignets de la jeune femme. Ensuite, tout en la regardant avec ses yeux sans émotions, il les brisa délibérément et étouffa les cris de celle-ci en portant une de ses mains à sa bouche._

_"Je t'avais prévenue, n'est-ce pas ?" susurra-t-il lentement en relâchant ses doigts et laissant l'assassin tomber à genoux. "Deux fois. Et tu as ignoré ces avertissements."_

_Les yeux bruns ternes brillèrent soudain d'un éclat terrible et la jeune femme étouffa un sanglot de terreur en se rendant compte qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante._

_Tsuna contempla sans un mot, le visage inexpressif et ses yeux pensifs, le cadavre difforme de la femme qui avait tenté de le tuer. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir nauséeux, après tout il venait d'ôter une vie. À la place de vider ses entrailles et de pleurer, il se contenta de lever ses yeux vers le ciel étoilé et renifla légèrement. Une image fantôme du sourire sombre de Mukuro flotta quelques secondes devant ses yeux et il s'agenouilla sans se soucier du sang que le cadavre déversait encore._

_Qu'aurait dit Mukuro en le voyant ainsi, recouvert du sang de la femme qu'il venait de tuer de sang-froid et sans même utiliser sa flamme ?_

_Sans doute n'aurait-il rien dit, se contentant de rire de son rire étrange et d'affirmer que Tsuna était sa propriété, peu importait à quel point ses mains étaient tachées de sang._

_Et Hibari ? Tsuna releva un peu ses lèvres à la pensée de son ancien gardien du Nuage et sourit faiblement en songeant que l'irascible préfet de Namimori se serait contenté de le regarder avec cette expression illisible qu'il arborait toujours quand le Decimo faisait quelque chose d'imprévu. Puis, il sourirait sûrement en arguant qu'il était un herbivore particulièrement intéressant._

_Pour Ryohei, Lambo, Gokudera et Yamamoto, ce serait une autre paire de manche. Ils n'avaient jamais aimé le voir ainsi, recouvert du sang de ses victimes et ses yeux éteints._

_Tsuna retourna au présent et repoussa tous les souvenirs concernant ses gardiens défunts dans un coin de sa tête, cela ne servait à rien de se torturer._

_Alors, comme à chaque fois que le passé menaçait de l'engloutir, il secoua sa tête et se dirigea vers le chalet, là où Reborn était présent, en vie et sain et sauf._

* * *

><p>Ils se mirent à voyager, visitant brièvement les Vongola pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et séjournant dans leur manoir quelques jours durant lesquels Tsuna disparut.<p>

Reborn fut désorienté le premier jour mais s'en remit rapidement suite à l'aide inespérée des membres Vongola présents dans le manoir. Ainsi, ils le prirent sous leur aile et lui enseignèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient même si, contrairement à leurs convictions, l'adolescent maîtrisait déjà à la perfection tout ce qu'ils voulaient lui enseigner.

Cette semaine-là, les Vongola apprirent que l'élève de Tsuna était un génie dans les arts de l'assassinat.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais donné du fil à retordre à mes hommes" déclara la Vongola Ottavo lorsque Reborn fut convié dans ses quartiers.

L'adolescent la regarda avec nervosité et serra ses poings pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle le rendait nerveux. Daniela se contenta de le regarder avec un doux sourire avant de se reposer contre le dossier de son fauteuil, sa main échouant sur son ventre plein.

"Ce n'est pas grave" ajouta la jeune femme en haussant ses épaules. "Ça leur apprendra à sous-estimer un enfant."

Elle se tut et observa en silence l'adolescent malingre dont la frêle silhouette montrait qu'il était passé par une poussée de croissance subite. Il suffisait de voir comment le jeune semblait avoir des difficultés à bouger normalement avec son corps encombrant.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda alors la tête des Vongola.

Reborn releva sa tête et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles lorsqu'il est venu me rendre visite juste pour m'emprunter une résidence afin de t'entraîner" révéla Daniela avec un petit sourire. "Il a toujours été si solitaire, c'était comme s'il vivait hors du monde réel."

L'adolescent la regarda en silence, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Pourquoi est-ce que le Tsuna qu'il connaissait ne correspondait pas à la description de la jeune femme.

"Sans oublier qu'il n'aime pas se mêler avec les autres" continua la jeune femme en lisant un rapport. "Je lui ai demandé d'être à la tête du CEDEF et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? _Je préférerais rester en __dehors de tout ça _!"

Daniela secoua sa tête avec amusement et éclata d'un rire rauque avant de reporter ses yeux bruns sur le corps nerveux de l'adolescent. Elle pointa alors sa plume vers le garçon et plissa ses paupières.

"Ne le trahis pas" conseilla-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. "Cela le briserait."

Un bruit à la porte brisa le silence qui suivit et Reborn se tourna pour contempler avec surprise son tuteur, vêtu d'un costume sombre et avec un fusil dans les mains.

"Les Dragone ne poseront plus problème" chuchota Tsuna en dirigeant toute son attention vers la Vongola Ottava après avoir posé l'arme sur le bureau de la jeune femme. "J'ai rempli ma part du contrat."

"Bien" soupira Daniela en fermant avec lassitude ses yeux. "Tu peux désormais partir. Nous ne chercherons pas à te contacter."

Le brun hocha sa tête et sortit, l'adolescent sur ses talons.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda ce dernier.

"J'ai acheté ma liberté avec le sang de malheureux" déclara l'adulte sans trop lui prêter attention. "Fais tes valises, nous partons en Amérique."

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'arrêta devant sa porte et regarda avec des émotions inexplicables son tuteur s'éloigner.

Un jour, il arriverait à comprendre ce qui passait dans la tête de Tsuna. Après s'être promis cela, l'adolescent redressa ses épaules et se précipita à la suite du brun.

Deux jours après, ils s'embarquèrent dans un navire pour se rendre en Amérique. Durant le séjour, Tsuna lui enseigna les arts du déguisement.

"Cela ne me servira à rien" protesta un jour Reborn lorsque son tuteur lui ordonne de se déguiser en pot de fleur.

"L'effet de surprise est primordial lors d'une mission d'assassinat" répondit calmement le japonais en ignorant l'air indigné de son élève. "De plus, ça met toujours l'ambiance lors des fêtes sans oublier..."

Il s'arrêta subitement de parler, ses prunelles fixées sur un couple de jeunes qui couraient sur le pont du navire. Reborn se pencha pour avoir un meilleur aperçu sur ce qui fascinait autant son mentor et fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il vit un adolescent blond, avoisinant son âge, se faire poursuivre par une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres légèrement bleutés.

"Incroyable" murmura l'adulte en fermant brièvement ses yeux.

"Qui sont ces gens ?" demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en se tournant vers son tuteur.

Tsuna l'ignora et se dirigea vers leur cabine, ses épaules légèrement baissées pendant qu'il arborait cette expression qui avait pris place sur ses traits fins depuis qu'il avait vu les deux jeunes.

"Qui c'était ?" insista Reborn en saisissant le poignet de son tuteur.

L'adulte sursauta, comme s'il avait été tiré de ses pensées et ramené de force sur terre, et regarda avec un air indéfinissable le jeune.

"Tes compagnons d'infortune" finit-il par dire calmement. "N'essaie même pas de leur parler."

Croisant le regard décidé du japonais, l'adolescent hocha sa tête solennellement. Il savait que Tsuna cachait bien plus d'information qu'il ne le laissait paraître mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Reborn apprendrait la vérité, à un moment ou à un autre, de la bouche-même du brun.

"Donc" toussota Tsuna en reprenant son sérieux habituel. "Où en étions-nous ?"

L'adolescent allait répondre quand la porte de leur cabine fut ouverte violemment, révélant le visage apeuré de l'adolescent blond d'auparavant qui se précipita dans l'habitacle pour se cacher derrière Tsuna. Ce dernier se figea lorsque le nouveau venu le toucha et Reborn observa le tout sans un mot, profondément choqué de voir son instituteur, normalement tout le temps sûr de lui, se paralyser comme s'il était terrifié.

"COLONELLO !" hurla une voix féminine alors que la porte s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois pour révéler la jeune femme qui poursuivait le blond. "Excusez-moi, auriez-vous vu, par le plus grand des hasards, un imbécile blond ?"

Reborn haussa ses épaules et pointa du doigt l'adolescent qui se cachait toujours derrière le japonais. Le blond hoqueta, indigné et se tourna vers l'apprenti tueur pour le désigner de l'index tout en parlant en anglais avec un fort accent italien.

"Comment oses-tu vendre ton frère ainsi, hey !" fit-il en plissant ses yeux bleu électrique. "Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensembles, hey !"

"Nous n'avons rien vécu du tout, oui" marmonna Reborn en détournant ses orbes sombres tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du parfait inconnu.

"Je m'appelle Colonello" rétorqua le blond en se détachant de Tsuna (qui soupira de soulagement). "Dis-moi ton nom avant que je ne te tue, hey !"

L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres plissa doucement ses yeux et glissa lentement sa main dans la poche de sa fine chemise pour y prendre son couteau à cran. Cependant, son mentor fut plus rapide et en un clin d'œil le blond fut allongé sur le lit, une main le maintenant allongé en lui serrant la gorge.

"Hey !" s'exclama l'adolescent en gigotant. "Je n'ai même pas vu l'attaque ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lal, hey ?"

La jeune femme soupira et s'avança dans la cabine pour s'arrêter à côté de l'adulte qui lâcha le blond pour ensuite se poster à côté de Reborn, posant une main sur le bras de l'adolescent pour le calmer.

"Ne bouge pas" murmura Tsuna à travers ses lèvres closes.

Son élève acquiesça.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda alors la jeune femme en se tournant vers les deux hommes une fois qu'elle se fut assurée de l'état du blond et lui eut donné un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

"Tsuna" répondit doucement le japonais en inclinant brièvement sa tête. "Et voici mon élève, Reborn."

"Enchantée" répliqua Lal en ne paraissant pas le moins du monde enchantée. "Nous sommes Lal et Colonello."

"Je sais" fit simplement le brun en gardant un visage impassible même si sa main serra faiblement l'épaule de Reborn. "Vous faites partie du Comsubin."

Les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et un fusil fut pointé à la vitesse de l'éclair vers la gorge de Tsuna. Ce dernier ne cilla pas et poussa doucement son élève pour éviter que celui-ci ne soit dans le champ du tir.

"Qui êtes-vous" répéta en un grognement Lal.

"J'ai déjà répondu à cette question" souffla le japonais en haussant ses épaules. "Maintenant, sortez de notre cabine avant que la sécurité n'arrive."

Les deux membres du Comsubin échangèrent un regard et sortirent de la petite chambre sans un mot. Tsuna leur ferma la porte au nez et s'adossa contre celle-ci en soupirant avec lassitude. Une minute s'écoula, lente et silencieuse pendant que Reborn hésitait entre demander à son mentor ce qui se passait ou se coucher sur son lit.

"Reborn" finit par murmurer l'homme aux cheveux châtains. "Il est temps de vérifier si ton entraînement a porté ses fruits."

L'adolescent haussa ses sourcils avec perplexité et attendit que son tuteur lui explique ce qu'il avait en tête.

"Jusqu'à la fin du voyage, jusqu'à l'arrivée du bateau en Amérique" fit ce dernier en fermant ses yeux. "Tu devras te déguiser pour éviter que Lal et Colonello t'attrapent. Si tu es pris, fin du jeu. Tu seras fusillé et je ne te sauverais pas."

Reborn déglutit et se rendit ensuite compte d'une chose.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-il en regardant le visage marqué par la fatigue de l'adulte.

"Je vais" commença Tsuna pour après s'arrêter.

Il se racla la gorge et se leva pour aller prendre son sac en bandoulière. Le japonais le passa à son bras et s'assura avec un bref regard dans la cabine de vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié.

"Je vais me faire discret" finit l'adulte lorsqu'il fut rassuré. "On se verra au débarquement."

L'adolescent le regarda partir en silence. Il n'avait pas réussi à vocaliser tout ce qu'il ressentait, l'impression d'abandon et il ne put que lever sa main pour saisir la manche de la chemise de l'adulte.

"On se reverra ?" dit-il avec une intonation suppliante que Reborn détesta dès qu'il l'entendit.

Tsuna sourit doucement et posa sa main sur celle de son élève qui continuait à serrer sa chemise. L'adolescent lâcha à regret la manche et contempla en silence l'adulte.

Ce dernier franchit la porte sans se retourner et Reborn soupira avant de se ressaisir. Il rassembla toutes ses affaires et s'empressa de mettre en place un déguisement convaincant.

* * *

><p><em>Lorsqu'il avait vu les jeunes Colonello et Lal, Tsuna avait senti son cœur se serrer et avait failli anéantir des années de préparation et de dissimulation.<em>

_Il avait averti Reborn pour que celui-ci ne se mêle pas avec les deux autres futurs Arcobaleno. Tsuna n'était même pas certain si les trois devaient se connaître avant leur rencontre en tant que futurs Arcobaleno !_

_Puis, le blond s'était glissé dans leur cabine et Lal avait suivi. Ensuite, le jeune homme ne pouvait que se maudire pour ce qui avait suivi. Accoutumé dans sa jeunesse à obéir aux moindres questions de la terrifiante dirigeante du Comsubin, Tsuna avait répondu honnêtement à ses questions et s'était lui-même enfoncé dans une jolie mouise, causant les soupçons des deux soldats et provoquant sa séparation avec Reborn. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement dérangé par ce fait, même si le brun savait que l'adolescent était en réalité profondément bouleversé par cela._

_Bon Dieu, il l'avait retenu par la manche ! C'était la première fois que Tsuna avait vu pareil signe de faiblesse émotionnelle de la part du jeune aux rouflaquettes adorables._

_Le jeune homme venant de futur secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser en pensant à son étudiant (et futur tuteur)._

_Il ramena ses yeux sur la fenêtre qui se trouvait devant lui et soupira doucement._

_Le soir-même où il avait fait ses adieux avec son élève, __le brun s'était envolé à l'aide de ses Vongola Gear qu'il avait gardés malgré toutes ses aventures__ et avait atterri quelques heures après sur la côte américaine. Ensuite, ça avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il s'était introduit dans une des cachettes les plus réputées de la mafia et avait parlé avec des hommes de main d'un certain Scarface._

_Ceux-ci, après avoir entendu son nom, se déridèrent sitôt qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'importance du japonais et lui donnèrent sans se faire prier toutes les informations qu'il voulait._

_Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait sur le toit de cet hôtel réputé, le Blackstone. Un autre soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il remit en place son harnais contenant les outils qu'il nécessiterait pour réaliser sa folle entreprise et Tsuna ferma ses yeux._

_De l'autre côté de la rue, la fenêtre qu'il n'avait cessé d'observer depuis que la nuit était tombée et qu'il s'était posté sur le toit de cet immeuble quelconque s'éteignit et le jeune homme ne bougea, ni n'ouvrit ses yeux._

_Cinq._

_Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et garda ses yeux fermés._

_Quatre._

_Ses doigts caressèrent la laine abîmée de ses vieux gants pour essayer de se calmer._

_Trois._

_Un klaxon dans la rue qu'il surplombait résonna mais le brun ne réagit pas._

_Deux._

_La porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit, poussée par un homme vêtu d'une livrée rouge sang qui s'inclina devant la personne qui sortait. Tsuna souffla par son nez et s'accroupit pour que personne ne puisse le voir._

_Un._

_Le japonais ouvrit brusquement ses yeux qui étaient orangés et se jeta du toit. Cependant, il ne chuta pas car il était accroché par son harnais à une corde qui était plantée à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre fermée. Il atteignit le mur en briques rouges et poussa un petit grognement rapidement étouffé sous le choc. Ensuite, son anneau s'enflamma et se transforma en ses gantelets Vongola et il fit délicatement fondre les gonds finement ouvragés de la fenêtre. Le reste fut ridiculement aisé. Remerciant le ciel pour l'absence d'alarmes, Tsuna s'engouffra dans la spacieuse chambre d'hôtel et ne prêta aucunement attention aux objets coûteux qui s'y trouvaient. Il fit quelques pas et ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer sur son intuition. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, ses iris orangés allèrent se planter sur un petit coffre-fort caché dans une armoire et il contempla l'encoche et soupira._

_Sortant de son harnais une épingle à nourrice, le brun secoua sa tête en remarquant que tout était facile. Trop facile peut-être._

_La porte du coffre s'ouvrit avec un déclic et il contempla, ses yeux à nouveau bruns et ternes, la petite boîte qui s'y trouvait._

_"Stupides mafieux" marmonna-t-il en soulevant le couvercle pour ensuite écarquiller ses yeux en découvrant ce qui s'y trouvait._

_Ses doigts tremblants saisirent l'anneau en argent avec deux ailes délicatement ciselées et Tsuna déglutit nerveusement en posant le bijou sur une petite table basse. Il examina sa montre de poche et essuya un filet de sueur froide sur son front. Bien, il était dans les temps._

_Grimaçant, il sortit de la poche de son harnais un petit couteau, le jumeau de celui de Reborn, et s'entailla le doigt. Serrant entre ses dents ses gants qu'il avait enlevés pour ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements, Tsuna recouvrit l'anneau avec son sang et observa le faible éclat que fit l'argent lorsque ce dernier fut imbibé d'hémoglobine._

_Souriant avec satisfaction, le jeune homme remit en place l'anneau et referma le coffre-fort. Puis, il rangea tout ce qu'il avait bougé et s'assit sur la fenêtre encore entrouverte. Tsuna passa en revue la chambre et sourit à nouveau._

_Sa mission était terminée._

_Une chape s'enleva de ses épaules et son sourire se fit plus sauvage alors qu'il sautait de la fenêtre et employait ses flammes pour s'envoler. Le jeune décrocha le mécanisme qu'il avait utilisé pour entrer dans l'hôtel et atterrit sur le toit qu'il avait occupé un peu avant. Tsuna se retourna et observa la fenêtre et souffla avec soulagement en constatant que cette dernière paraissait indemne malgré ses gonds fondus._

_Il sourit, cette fois-ci plus sombrement, et salua ironiquement la fenêtre obscure. Désormais, le futur était sauvé, Byakuran ne pourrait plus voyager dans les mondes._

_Puis, le sourire du garçon disparut et il redressa ses épaules. Il devait rejoindre son élève._

* * *

><p>La traversée de l'Atlantique n'avait pas été une promenade en bateau, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Reborn avait dû utiliser toutes ses ressources pour échapper à ses poursuivants et avait bien failli y perdre la vie. Un soir où il s'était permis de fermer les yeux, le blond avait surgi de nulle part et avait pointé le canon d'une arme à feu gigantesque sur son front. Heureusement, grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés par les innombrables réveils en sursaut de son tuteur, l'adolescent avait su éviter d'un cheveu la balle de Colonello et s'était échappé de justesse.<p>

Sans oublier la fois où il avait essayé de voler un repas dans la cantine du paquebot pour se retrouver face à une Lal quelque peu échevelée qui venait pour satisfaire une fringale nocturne.

Un vrai cauchemar et le jeune ne voulait plus jamais y penser. Il voyait déjà le sourire moqueur de Tsuna si ce dernier avait un jour vent de sa mésaventure nocturne.

Aussi, lorsque le navire débarqua, Reborn versa quelques larmes.

Ne vous trompez pas, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de soulagement à l'idée de ne plus avoir à se méfier constamment ou d'avoir continuellement faim. Et encore moins des larmes de tristesse car il quittait le navire dont l'équipage l'avait de nombreuses fois aidé à se cacher des deux membres du Comsubin.

Non, non. C'était des larmes de joie. Car il allait enfin revoir Tsuna et lui faire souffrir le centuple de ce que Reborn avait enduré.

Un rire macabre sortit des lèvres du jeune et il chercha avidement le visage familier du japonais dans la foule qui occupait le pont du bateau. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il ne le vit pas.

Son tuteur l'avait donc abandonné. Le cœur de l'adolescent sembla s'arrêter de battre et il posa son front contre une des barres de sécurité du bastingage. Comment allait-il faire sans l'adulte ?

Puis, le navire accosta et Reborn entendit le baryton de Tsuna. Provenant du port.

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent et s'adossa au bastingage pour ouvrir sa bouche avec stupeur en voyant son mentor sur le port, secouant son bras pour le saluer avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Reborn sentit alors son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Une rougeur s'étala sur ses joues pendant qu'il répondait doucement au signe du japonais.

Soudain, ses sens de tueur sonnèrent et Reborn se retourna pour apercevoir avec horreur les cheveux reconnaissables de Colonello à travers la foule qui lui obstruait le chemin. Le Comsubin semblait avoir remarqué l'adolescent et était en train de forcer le passage pour rejoindre le brun. Ce dernier remarqua alors Lal à l'autre côté du pont et constata qu'il était piégé.

Grinçant ses dents, Reborn jeta un regard au port qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du pont du navire et ferma ses yeux brièvement tout en marmonnant une insulte envers son imbécile de tuteur qui l'avait plongé dans cette situation périlleuse.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et fit un petit salut moqueur aux deux officiers avant de sauter par-dessus bords. Durant sa (brève) chute, Reborn eut le temps de songer à sa vie et constata amèrement qu'il avait vécu peu de choses. Les plus impressionnantes ayant commencé lorsque Tsuna était apparu dans sa vie.

Oui, se rappela l'adolescent en fermant ses yeux tout en souriant doucement. Tsuna avait changé sa vie, l'illuminant lorsqu'il était dans les ténèbres de l'ignorance et malgré le fait qu'il l'avait plongé dans un quotidien d'affreux massacres, le japonais était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie.

Cependant, au lieu du béton du port, ce fut une paire de bras qui accueillirent Reborn. Il ouvrit ses yeux et croisa les orbes ambrés de Tsuna. Ce dernier l'avait rattrapé au dernier moment et suait un peu, sans doute avait-il couru de toutes ses forces pour s'assurer d'attraper son élève.

L'adolescent ignora les étranges sensations dans son ventre et essaya du mieux qu'il put de ne pas rougir lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point son visage était proche de celui du japonais. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné en présence de Tsuna ! Était-ce à cause de leur brève séparation ?

"Je vois que tu as réussi à survivre à cette épreuve" remarqua son tuteur en souriant doucement. "Félicitations."

"Comment as-tu réussi à être sur le port ?" demanda aussitôt Reborn.

"Un tour de passe-passe" répondit l'adulte en haussant ses épaules et en relâchant le plus jeune.

Ce dernier quitta les bras de son tuteur et soupira en remarquant que les gens les regardaient avec stupeur et que certaines personnes appelaient la police.

"Qu'allons-nous faire ?" fit-il en se tournant vers Tsuna.

Celui-ci avait également vu l'agitation dans la foule et sourit doucement.

"Que dirais-tu de vivre tranquillement ?" siffla-t-il gaiement. "Le temps que tu termines d'apprendre tout ce que j'ai à t'enseigner."

"Et après ?" interrogea l'adolescent pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ville et laissaient derrière eux le bateau et leurs poursuivants.

"Après" répéta songeusement Tsuna. "Je ne sais pas. Que voudras-tu faire après ?"

Reborn baissa sa tête et examina les pierres sales qu'il foulait.  
>Que voulait-il faire après ?<p>

Rester avec Tsuna.

La réponse fut immédiate et fusa dans son esprit à une telle vitesse qu'il faillit en sursauter. Ses prunelles sombres se posèrent sur le corps nerveux de son tuteur et il sentit la réponse quitter ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la formuler correctement.

"Rester avec toi, toujours."

Tsuna trébucha sur une feuille volante et glissa fort peu harmonieusement avant de se réceptionner à quatre pattes sur le sol crasseux. Il se releva aussitôt et épousseta son pantalon, faisant ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Tu voudrais rester avec moi ?" fit-il avec un air incrédule.

Reborn hocha la tête, ses sourcils froncés et son regard décidé.

Un sourire fendit le visage du japonais et ce dernier éclata subitement de rire, surprenant son élève. L'avait-il déjà entendu rire ainsi ?

"Ça me plaît comme idée" continua Tsuna en riant plus doucement.

Il tendit sa main vers l'adolescent et ce dernier se figea, ses yeux examinant attentivement la main tendue.

Tsuna lui avait tendu la main deux fois auparavant. La première fois, pour le sortir de son village étouffant. La seconde fois, pour l'introduire dans le monde de la mafia.

Et cette fois-ci, cette main tendue signifiait une autre chose, bien plus effrayante pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Il la serra.

"Tu vas donc traîner avec le vieil homme que je suis jusqu'à ma mort" blagua Tsuna en le regardant avec une affection parfaitement visible dans ses yeux bruns.

Reborn hocha sa tête. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole.

Le sourire de son mentor revint, cette fois-ci plus lumineux et coupa le souffle à l'adolescent.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna avait voyagé dans le temps pour sauver sa famille. Il l'avait fait et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Ses pensées avaient toujours été centrées sur son objectif et jamais il ne s'en était éloigné.<em>

_Mais, maintenant qu'il était certain d'avoir bridé le pouvoir de Byakuran, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au repos mérité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à la promesse qu'il avait faite avec son Reborn, le jeune qu'il avait quasiment éduqué._

_Ce pacte qu'ils avaient passé dans une ruelle américaine suite à un coup de tête, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y rêver._

_Parce que sans rêves, la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue._

_Et comme il était un homme, Tsuna céda à ses envies. Il ne se soucia plus des règles concernant le fait de ne pas modifier plus qu'il ne fallait le passé, il ne se préoccupa pas de la différence d'âge entre son élève et lui, il ignora la sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête qui lui hurlait à quel point c'était dangereux de céder à cette tentation et qu'il lui restait peu de temps à vivre._

_Tsuna ignora tout cela et resta avec Reborn._

_Sans doute parce qu'il était Tsuna._

_Et que Reborn était Reborn._

* * *

><p><strong>Youhou ! J'ai réussi à écrire ce qui ne cessait de traîner dans un coin de ma tête XD Donc, j'attends de vous que vous commentiez en disant ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS et surtout de la façon dont sont décrits les personnages ^^ Parce que je n'ai jamais écrit avec un Tsuna et un Reborn aussi OOC ^^"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RaR:<strong>

**Okashi-san : **Merci pour le commentaire, il est vrai que Byakuran est synonyme de friandises dans le dictionnaire XD Sinon, j'envisage le D27, ça pourrait être amusant d'écrire sur eux ^^

**Haha8D: **Comme tu as pu le lire, il n'y a pas eu un seul baiser entre eux ^^ Donc, on peut dire que cette histoire n'était pas choquante, hein ;) D'un autre côté, ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir, comme ça tu ne peux pas t'auto-spoiler ? XD Je vais essayer d'écrire moins bien dans ce cas ;) Ne pleurs pas, ça me donnera envie de continuer à écrire des choses tristes (esprit sadique quand tu nous tiens XD) Sinon, pour les couples, tu m'as laissé le choix... Je ne ferais pas du 0027 ou du 1827 si ce n'est à la fin car ce sont mes couples favoris ^^ Quand aux 5927 et 8027, ils viendront le jour où ces couples m'inspirent. Pour le S27, j'en ai déjà lus en français même si je ne me rappelle plus le nom de l'histoire. Je veux bien essayer ce couple, il m'a l'air étrange, juste comme je les aime XD

**mama : **Il y aura - probablement - une suite. Du moins, lorsque j'aurais le temps de l'écrire ^^. Mais bon, je dis ça pour la majorité de mes OS...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, le prochain Os sera... *roulement de tambours* du ...X27 (parce que trois personnes l'ont demandé).<strong>

**Sur ce, j'attends vos commentaires sur cet OS :D**


	5. Rifiuti e alcol non si mescolano (X27)

**Hello~  
>Après des jours d'inactivité, je me suis rappelée que j'avais bel et bien des fics en réserve ! (On remercie la béta qui a tout rapidement corrigé ^^)<strong>

**Donc, nous voici avec le X27 que j'avais promis la dernière fois ! Par contre, je dois vous prévenir... Il y aura du OOC (Xanxus _amoureux_ de Tsuna ? C'est du OOC direct) et un vocabulaire quelque peu... relevé.  
><strong>

**Titre :** Rifiuti e alcol non si mescolano (Les déchets et l'alcool ne se mélangent pas).**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Coincé au lit avec un certain déchet, Xanxus médite sur sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait chamboulée à ce point par un misérable déchet aux cheveux châtains. **  
><strong>

**Genre : **Humour et Romance.

* * *

><p>Xanxus regarda autour de lui avant de porter le goulot d'une bouteille à ses lèvres. Il avala plusieurs lampées de son nectar pour ensuite soupirer en regardant l'emmerde qu'il avait dans les bras.<p>

Inconscient du regard assassin qui le couvait si amoureusement, le jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi se rapprocha du torse du tueur pour enlacer dans la seconde qui suivit le dit-torse du brun.

La paupière droite du fils adoptif du Neuvième Vongola se froissa et il resserra ses doigts autour du goulot de la bouteille d'alcool jusqu'à faire exploser le pauvre récipient vide. Les morceaux tombèrent en une fine pluie qui s'enflamma avec les poings de Xanxus qui contemplait avec un agacement grandissant le visage bienheureux du déchet qui lui avait volé le titre de Decimo et qui osait dormir avec un sourire dans son lit.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore tué alors que l'occasion lui était présentée sur un plateau d'argent ?

Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait plus du poste de Decimo.

...

D'accord, c'était un mensonge gros comme son ego.

Xanxus ne l'avait pas tué pour une seule raison, à savoir que le foutu déchet avait enchaîné ses mains aux piliers du lit.

Ouais, il était décidément aux emmerdes jusqu'au cou.

Comment tout cela était-il arrivé ?

Mieux valait ne pas le savoir. Xanxus se rappelait juste d'une soirée pour fêter une victoire d'un déchet quelconque, beaucoup d'alcool et des lèvres chaudes et sensuelles.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Sans oublier qu'il ne pouvait pas passer par la case : _je le crame et on n'en parle plus_, vu que le déchet semblait presque ignifuge. Allez quoi, il savait avaler ses flammes pour renforcer les siennes ! C'était pas du jeu, ça !

Le déchet s'étira contre son torse, rappelant à l'adulte qu'il était définitivement plongé dans une belle merde. Il entendait déjà les cris qui ne manqueraient pas d'empirer sa migraine due à l'alcool avalé durant la nuit.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur ses menottes et retint un sifflement de douleur lorsque les épines de ces foutues choses s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Comment avaient-ils fait pour obtenir les menottes du déchet du Nuage ? Ce déchet était pourtant sacrément possessif, non ?

Xanxus soupira à nouveau et fusilla du regard le déchet qui continuait à dormir avec un air béat sur son torse.

Quelque chose clochait. Depuis quand s'entendaient-ils bien ? Depuis quand ce déchet n'avait-il pas peur en sa présence ?

_Aaaah, il se rappelait encore de leur combat. Le déchet tremblait de frayeur mais l'avait combattu vaillamment, lui portant coup après coup avec ses yeux orangés si sérieux._

Et non, ce n'était pas que Xanxus était secrètement masochiste, mais si une personne devait le battre, autant qu'elle soit impressionnante.

Pas un minable petit déchet qui dormait avec un air béat sur le torse de son ancien ennemi.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs pinça ses lèvres et regarda avec un air frôlant le désespoir sa bouteille désormais vide d'alcool. Il sentait déjà l'effet de ce dernier disparaître, ne laissant derrière qu'une migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne en même temps que les questions sans réponses qui vrombissaient pareil à un essaim survitaminé de frelons.

En gros, sa gueule de bois était monumentale.

Le déchet bougea à nouveau, enfouissant avec un soupir de profonde satisfaction son nez dans la nuque de Xanxus. Celui-ci tira faiblement sur les menottes, vérifiant si ces dernières ne s'étaient pas desserrées entre temps et soupira à son tour en remarquant que ce n'était pas le cas.

L'adulte fronça ses sourcils et chercha dans sa tête une solution, n'importe laquelle, pour sortir de la merde dans laquelle il était couramment plongé. Comment faire pour se délivrer de ces fichues menottes, foutre dehors le déchet, carboniser les preuves de leur nuit plutôt... _agitée_ et, temps qu'on y était, brûler en même temps le déchet.

Mm, bon plan. Si seulement il n'y avait pas les menottes du déchet du Nuage...

Le déchet n°1, alias Sawada Tsunayoshi, marmonna des paroles sans queue ni tête et Xanxus émit un bref grognement moqueur.

Pendant qu'il était à paniquer, le déchet rêvait de sa chère et tendre.

He, Xanxus doutait que la fille aux cheveux orange lui laisse une chance une fois qu'elle aurait appris ce qui s'était passé durant cette nuit d'ébriété.

...

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

Xanxus rejeta brutalement sa tête en arrière, la cognant contre le mur pâle de la chambre et grogna à nouveau. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier cela ?

Le déchet avait réussi, non ? Alors pourquoi le boss de la Varia, qui était de loin meilleur que le Dixième Vongola, n'y arrivait-il pas ?

Peut-être parce qu'il était supérieur au déchet. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Là où le déchet préférait tout mettre de côté et fuir les ennuis comme une poule mouillée, Xanxus se comportait en homme. Il ne mettait pas tout de côté, il l'abordait directement.

Ouais, ça passait mieux comme ça. Mais ça passerait encore mieux s'il y avait de l'alcool.

Xanxus regarda le déchet n°1 avec son âme déchirée par le dilemme cornélien qui le saisissait. Appeler un de ses déchets privés (parce qu'il était le Boss et qu'il pouvait se permettre de déranger un idiot de requin à cinq heures du matin) et perdre son honneur lorsque le dit déchet découvrirait le triste tableau qu'il faisait. Ou alors ne rien faire, attendre le traditionnel réveil du déchet n°1, l'habituel détachement (qui était malheureusement courant) et les typiques excuses de la part du déchet n°1.

Pourquoi Xanxus avait-il l'impression que ce n'était ni la première et ni la dernière fois que cela arrivait ?

Il baissa ses yeux rouges vers ce qui était censé être le déchet qu'il abhorrait, mais qui ressemblait plus à une touffe de cheveux qu'à un mafieux respecté par tous.

Bon, vu ses murmures et le léger mouvement derrière ses paupières, le déchet n'allait pas se réveiller dans les minutes qui suivraient. Et Xanxus ne pouvait pas dormir. Pas avec ses menottes qui lui sciaient les poignets et les épaules. Parce qu'elles savaient se reproduire (Erk, mauvaise image mentale) et s'en étaient donné à cœur joie durant les ébats des deux mafieux... (Autre mauvaise image mentale mais pour une autre raison : Xanxus ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être excité sans pouvoir faire disparaître cette excitation)

La seule personne éveillée dans la chambre spacieuse soupira à nouveau et regarda avec ennui la porte dont il ne restait plus que quelques débris et des cendres, vestiges du coup de poing enflammé qu'il avait essayé de donner au déchet n°1, pour passer en revue tous les dégâts qui parsemaient la pièce.

Tiens, il restait encore une fenêtre en bon état. Bah, il l'éclaterait avec la face du déchet une fois que ce dernier l'aurait libéré. Hum, bon plan, à retenir.

Et, puisqu'il avait tout le temps du monde avant le réveil du fichu déchet, Xanxus se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Notamment ceux qui concernaient son arrivée dans cette chambre. Avec le déchet et les menottes. Ces foutues menottes qu'il réduirait en cendres une fois ses mains libres. Parce qu'il ne pouvait les détruire avec ses flammes. Non, non, ces inventions du diable avalaient ses flammes de la colère et se multipliaient comme les engeances démoniaques qu'elles étaient en contrepartie.

Xanxus avait la secrète conviction que le déchet du Nuage était le Diable. Et rien ni personne ne réussirait à le faire changer d'avis.

Bref, l'homme se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

**XxXxXxX27XxXxX**

Leur première fois arriva lorsque le déchet reçut le titre de Dixième Vongola.

Xanxus s'était assis au bar et avait bu verre après verre jusqu'à oublier jusqu'à la raison de sa haine envers le déchet n°1. Il ne savait qu'une chose, l'alcool était bon et il devait continuer à le boire.

Donc, le boss de la Varia continua à enfiler les boissons plus alcoolisées les unes que les autres en ignorant les plaintes de ses inutiles subordonnés.

Puis, va savoir pourquoi, il s'était engagé dans un concours de beuverie avec le récent Dixième, sous le large sourire du foutu bébé du soleil qui arguait que c'était pour améliorer les liens entre les Vongola et la Varia.

Et il avait continué à boire pendant que le déchet n°1 essayait de suivre la cadence. Cela va sans dire que le déchet n'y arriva pas et que ce fut Xanxus qui gagna. Ensuite, alors que le boss de la Varia se levait en vacillant légèrement sur place, il avait reçu dans ses bras le corps inerte du déchet n°1 et comme sa bouche était plus que pâteuse, n'avait pas pu refuser le quasi ordre de mettre au lit le Dixième de ses deux.

Et, comme son cerveau était bien imbibé d'alcool, il avait accepté à contrecœur et emmené le déchet n°1 dans sa chambre, remarquant au passage que le gosse ne pesait pas grand-chose dans ses bras malgré ses dix-huit ans.

Il balança le jeune dans son lit et dut s'y asseoir également car le monde tournait un peu trop vite à son goût. Ensuite, après avoir passé une main sur son front luisant de sueur (grimper des escaliers sans fin lorsqu'on est bourré est un sport à ne pas sous-estimer), Xanxus s'était surpris à contempler l'idée de dormir dans le lit qui semblait lui ouvrir les bras pour l'accueillir.

L'adulte cilla plusieurs fois et se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas une métaphore, il y avait bien des bras grands ouverts ainsi qu'une voix grave et séductrice qui l'appelaient doucement.

"Xanxus" avait murmuré le déchet en se léchant les lèvres tout en le regardant avec des yeux qui semblaient le dénuder sur place.

Comme l'homme aux cheveux noirs était très viril, il ne put pousser un cri suraigu lorsqu'il sentit une main, qu'il savait capable d'écraser sans pitié ses ennemis, lui saisir les bijoux de famille.

Et comme il était le plus viril parmi les mafieux (d'après un sondage réalisé par les Cervello auprès des déchets), Xanxus ne déglutit pas bruyamment lorsqu'il vit le déchet s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui baisser son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements.

La seule réaction qu'obtint le déchet fut un simple grognement et le plus âgé sentit plus qu'il ne vit le large sourire qui décorait le visage enfantin du jeune.

"Déjà ?" susurra le déchet avec sa fichue voix grave qu'il n'avait normalement que lorsqu'il combattait (pas que Xanxus se soit renseigné ou ait suivi avec attentions les batailles du déchet) "La nuit est encore jeune, Xanxus..."

Ensuite, la seule chose cohérente que parvint à penser l'adulte fut qu'il ne devait absolument pas laisser le déchet s'approcher d'une goutte d'alcool. Ça et le fait que le déchet était très souple.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Non, il y avait pire.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, lorsque Xanxus avait péniblement ouvert un œil, sa migraine post-beuverie frappant sans pitié, il avait eu la surprise de découvrir que le déchet était du genre câlin.

Oui, peu importe qu'il soit le chef d'un escadron indépendant d'assassins, l'adulte était couramment utilisé comme peluche par un des rares hommes sur Terre qui avait su le vaincre. Mais peu importe parce que le déchet ne l'avait pas vaincu. Xanxus l'avait laissé gagner car il avait eu pitié de ses pouvoirs plus que lamentables.

Parce que Xanxus ne perdait jamais.

Même face à un déchet ivre qui était décidé à lui faire voir les étoiles.

Surtout par ce déchet-là.

Un petit gémissement le sortit de ses pensées profondément philosophiques concernant ses non-défaites (parce qu'il ne perdait jamais, bien sûr) et l'adulte remarqua que le déchet s'était réveillé.

"Hiieeee" s'exclama ce dernier en regardant autour de lui avant de poser ses yeux de fillette sur Xanxus. "Je l'ai encore fait !"

Encore ? C'était donc une chose courante. Par contre, que ce soit avec Xanxus était nouveau. Ça ou alors il s'était fait violer pendant son sommeil.

Ses poings s'incendièrent lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit et l'adulte fusilla des yeux (et bientôt avec ses X-guns une fois qu'il les retrouverait) l'adolescent.

"Erm" expliqua avec nervosité le déchet en se grattant la joue. "Lorsque je bois, je vire en mode Hyper... Et je... dès que je trouve quelqu'un... Disons que... Et alors... En conclusion, nous pouvons dire que..."

"Déchet" l'interrompit très calmement Xanxus. "Explique-toi en dix mots."

"Ivre, je couche avec la personne la plus proche et puissante."

"Onze" compta le mafieux.

Ses flammes, déjà fort présentes, s'accentuèrent et il se jeta sur le jeune homme, ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus comme des vers et que le raffut allait appeler les autres.

Après tout, Xanxus n'avait pas de quoi avoir honte avec son service trois pièces.

Pas qu'il n'en ait jamais eu, d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>La seconde fois s'était passée après l'enterrement d'un déchet d'une famille alliée quelconque. Xanxus était venu parce que son déchet de second lui avait forcé la main et il s'était rabattu sur l'alcool lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait tuer tout le monde.<p>

Trop de paperasse à ses frais.

Donc, il but.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Lorsque Xanxus reprit ses esprits, il était nonchalamment étendu dans le lit du défunt avec un certain déchet n°1 qui lui serrait le bras gauche avec un large sourire béat sur son visage stupide et endormi.

Il va sans dire que le boss de la Varia émit ses flammes et profita de l'élan pour envoyer le plus jeune valser par la fenêtre. Et Xanxus rentra chez lui avec la désagréable intuition que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que cela arriverait.

Ensuite, après avoir chassé le déchet stalker de sa chambre (pourquoi reniflait-il ses sous-vêtements ? Il allait devoir changer la serrure. Pour la quinzième fois...) Xanxus vérifia discrètement si son honneur était sauf.

Il l'était.

Il semblait que le déchet n°1, malgré son état avancé d'ébriété, savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin et n'avait pas essayé de soumettre Xanxus.

C'était déjà ça de positif. Ne restait plus qu'à comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé avec le déchet, qui n'était même pas à ses côtés durant la soirée, dans le lit du défunt. (Plutôt confortable le lit. Xanxus se fit une note mentale pour prévenir le déchet nécrophile afin d'obtenir les mêmes draps que ceux du lit de celui qui avait passé l'arme à gauche.)

Le déchet lui avait pourtant affirmé, avec sa ridicule voix craintive, qu'il ne couchait qu'avec les hommes les plus proches.

Alors comment ?

Puis, Xanxus se rappela la suite de la phrase du déchet. _Les plus puissants..._

Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres et il se jeta, encore habillé de ses vêtements de la soirée précédente, dans son lit pour une sieste méritée. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi l'autre nuit...

Et il n'avait absolument pas rêvé du déchet.

Enfin, s'il avait rêvé de ce déchet, ce serait pour le remplir de poudre. De ses X-guns, bien sûr.

Erk, mauvaise image mentale...

* * *

><p>Xanxus remarqua durant une réunion stupide qu'il aurait d'ailleurs du sécher, que le déchet paraissait curieusement tendu. Chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, les joues du déchet atteignaient un nouveau degré de rougeur et le mafieux aux cheveux noirs afficha un sourire narquois pendant tout l'entretien.<p>

"Xanxus, pourrais-je te parler en privé ?" demanda le déchet une fois la réunion achevée.

L'adulte eut la momentanée envie de lui dire 'non' mais se retint en pensant que le requin allait à nouveau l'emmerder s'il refusait. Il choisit donc de grogner et resta assis sur sa chaise.

"Concernant les Carcassa" murmura l'autre en rougissant et sans oser le regarder. "C'était une erreur et je jure que ça ne se passera plus..."

Xanxus haussa ses épaules et se leva. Puis, une fois à la porte, il se rappela une chose et finit par prendre la parole :

"Ne m'appelle plus pour ces stupides réunions" menaça-t-il en sortant un de ses revolvers pour ensuite viser le déchet et tirer.

Ah, ça faisait du bien. Et voir le visage horrifié du déchet quand ce dernier remarqua le trou immense dans sa salle de réunions était sans pareil.

* * *

><p>La troisième fois que cela arriva, Xanxus parla.<p>

Ils avaient eu leurs... activités et soufflaient un peu avant le second round. Et l'homme aux cheveux noirs et au caractère irascible s'ennuyait.

Donc, remerciant son état plus qu'ivre qui lui permettait d'être aussi stupide, il se tourna vers le petit châtain qui respirait doucement à ses côtés, ses lèvres rosées luisant avec la sueur et la salive de leurs activités précédentes.

"Explique-moi comment nous sommes arrivés dans ce lit" ordonna-t-il.

"De l'alcool" sourit avec langueur le déchet tout en s'étirant lentement comme un chat. "Beaucoup d'alcool..."

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Tu es fort" répondit simplement le châtain.

Sans blague.

Hésitant entre jeter le déchet hors du lit comme la seconde fois ou tuer le jeune sur le champ, Xanxus fut pris de court par l'autre.

"Ça faisait longtemps que je me demandais comment ce serait" murmura le déchet songeusement. "Je n'avais pas pris en compte les flammes..."

Héhé.

Non, Xanxus n'avait pas ricané. Parce que Xanxus ne ricanait pas. Bien évidemment.

Donc, comme il n'avait pas ricané, l'adulte prit les choses en main, à savoir les poignets du déchet, et se mit en marche pour le deuxième round.

* * *

><p>Il y eut une quatrième fois. Et, à son grand malheur, c'était Xanxus qui l'avait causée.<p>

Bon, pour l'excuser, il venait de découvrir que si on mélangeait du saké avec du bourbon, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la vodka récemment ingérée. D'accord, il avait été saoul comme toute la Pologne. Mais cela n'excusait pas le fait qu'il se soit subitement levé durant la soirée (organisée pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon du déchet du Soleil du déchet n°1). Ni qu'il ait violemment saisi le coude de ce dernier, occupé à lécher les amygdales de son foutu gardien de la Brume, pour ensuite l'entraîner dans une chambre du manoir Vongola.

Bon, pas besoin de décrire la suite.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, comme il avait été le responsable de leur arrivée dans le lit et de leurs activités, Xanxus décida de ne pas envoyer voler le déchet et de rester civilisé. En gros, il balança le garçon hors du lit et s'endormit avec bonheur.

Alors comment, mais comment, s'était-il retrouvé avec le châtain dans les bras le lendemain matin ?

Le déchet en question s'étira lentement pour ensuite entrouvrir ses yeux et le regarder avec un air endormi avant de réaliser complètement qui était à ses côtés.

"HIEEEE" beugla-t-il en vrillant les tympans de Xanxus. "ENCORE UNE FOIS ?"

Ce dernier, en un réflexe de survie qu'il avait développé suite à toutes ces années de coexistence avec Squalo, incendia sa main et frappa, fort bien entendu, le châtain, l'envoyant de ce fait voler. La fenêtre de la chambre ne résista pas à l'impact du jeune et le boss de la Varia constata simplement qu'il avait, à nouveau, essayé de tuer le chef des Vongola.

Les habitudes lui avaient toujours mené la vie dure, après tout.

Puis, pendant qu'une équipe s'occupait du Decimo (ils avaient l'habitude de retrouver le corps dénudé de ce dernier après une soirée de beuverie), Xanxus était rentré chez lui et avait réfléchi sur ses actions durant la nuit précédente. Pourquoi avait-il été celui qui avait amorcé le premier pas ?

Il haussa ses épaules et se versa un verre de cognac.

* * *

><p>La cinquième fois fut différente. Parce qu'il n'y eut pas d'alcool. Enfin, il n'y eut pas de quantités astronomiques d'alcool. (Parce que Xanxus avait toujours été un grand buveur de liqueur)<p>

À vrai dire, le boss de la Varia avait été occupé à lire distraitement des rapports (que son idiot de second lui avait tendus en hurlant que si ce n'était pas signé pour le lendemain il révélerait au monde ses mésaventures avec le déchet n°1. Et, après avoir fusillé sans pitié son déchet de second, Xanxus s'était paresseusement mis au travail) lorsque la porte de son bureau avait été violemment ouverte pour révéler le bébé du Soleil (qui n'était plus vraiment un bébé depuis que leur foutue malédiction s'était brisée) qui traînait derrière lui un certain déchet.

Xanxus grogna et ses mains incendièrent malencontreusement les rapports du requin. Oups.

"Que fout ce déchet ici ?" feula le brun avec un air plus que menaçant.

"Ce petit crétin a été à une réunion avec les Pescatore" expliqua Reborn avec un air tout aussi sombre alors qu'il jetait à terre le corps inconscient du déchet n°1. "Seul. Et ils en ont profité pour le droguer et le marier à leur héritière."

Xanxus retint un gloussement narquois (parce qu'il ne gloussait pas. Tout simplement) et croisa ses bras pour ensuite regarder le bébé du soleil attentivement.

"Et ?" grogna-t-il.

"Je suis arrivé à temps pour empêcher qu'il fasse la pire erreur de sa vie" répondit l'autre. "Mais les Pescatore n'ont pas été ravis de mon intervention. Ils veulent récupérer Tsunaze pour faire main-basse sur les Vongola et sont prêt à nous déclarer la guerre pour cela."

Xanxus bailla largement et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil tout en continuant à regarder avec un air ennuyé le tueur qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux effleurèrent brièvement le corps aux vêtements déchirés du déchet n°1 et s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de ce dernier qui était enfoncé dans la moquette rouge sang du bureau.

"C'est là que tu interviens" finit le bébé du soleil.

Le boss de la Varia arqua un sourcil et attendit la suite. Qui n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.

"Je te laisse Tsunaze" déclara Reborn avec un fin sourire narquois.

"Je dois faire la foutue baby-sitter de ce déchet ?" demanda calmement Xanxus en tendant sa main pour se verser un verre de bourbon.

Le bébé du soleil se contenta de ricaner et de partir en courant pour ainsi éviter les balles des X-guns. Une fois seul avec le déchet principal, Xanxus vida d'un coup sec son verre de bourbon et soupira légèrement en dévisageant le corps informe qui salissait sa moquette.

Il se demanda alors si le sang était facile à enlever des fibres de sa carpette. Pour ensuite se rappeler qu'il avait besoin du déchet n°1. Qui s'occuperait de ses factures si l'autre passait l'arme à gauche ?

Ses pensées hautement importantes concernant le futur de ses dépenses (astronomiques) en alcools partirent en fumée lorsque le corps informe bougea légèrement pendant qu'un grognement sourd résonnait.

"De retour en enfer ?" demanda gentiment Xanxus en poussant du bout de sa botte sur la touffe de cheveux châtains.

Le déchet leva sa tête et écarquilla largement ses yeux bruns clairs qui étincelèrent avec une lueur que le brun reconnaissait.

"Xanxus" ronronna le déchet n°1.

Oh.

Le brun se figea lorsque des mains agiles défirent son pantalon et il serra ses dents en songeant aux différentes options qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Repousser le déchet pour ensuite le flinguer.

Laisser faire le déchet, le repousser et ensuite le flinguer.

Hurler au viol.

Des choix, toujours des choix.

Puis, quand le déchet croisa son regard avec ses fichus yeux embrumés et se lécha lentement les lèvres, Xanxus se rendit à l'évidence. Il allait de nouveau passer à la casserole. Mais pas sans résister ! Il baissa sa main droite vers ses X-guns lentement mais se raidit lorsque l'autre prit la parole.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire sur ton siège" confessa le déchet en faisant un petit sourire coquin.

Sachez que Xanxus n'avait pas dégluti. Non, il s'était contenté de regarder le déchet avec un rictus amusé et avait enroulé sa main autour de la crosse de son X-gun. Cependant, comme il avait eu plusieurs verres de bourbon dans le nez, il confondit son arme de prédilection avec le poignet du châtain.

Voilà, c'est tout. Donc, tout ce qui s'ensuivit ne fut que la conséquence de cette petite erreur. Voilà.

Plusieurs heures après (parce qu'ils avaient eus plusieurs rounds), alors que Xanxus était toujours assis sur son fauteuil avec ses bras occupés par un certain déchet qui était décidément fort agile et récupérait de toutes ces activités physiques, une pensée lui traversa son esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sport pratiqué auparavant.

"Je pensais que tu agissais ainsi lorsque tu étais bourré, déchet."

Le châtain s'étira légèrement dans ses bras et redressa sa tête pour ensuite la poser dans le creux de la nuque du brun. Xanxus fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que l'autre le traitait (à nouveau) comme une peluche et envisagea de le jeter par la fenêtre. Cependant, il l'avait déjà brisée l'autre jour et ne doutait absolument pas que son déchet de second n'hésiterait pas à lui enfoncer sa foutue épée dans le *** s'il osait ne serait-ce que briser une nouvelle chose. Sans oublier son gardien de la brume, ce foutu déchet pingre, qui allait lui faire une nouvelle crise en voyant les dépenses engendrées par le Decimo à l'hôpital.

Donc, il ne lui restait plus qu'à respirer et rester calme. Facile.

"Mmm" murmura le déchet n°1 en tirant légèrement sur une des mèches plus longues du Boss de la Varia.

Ce dernier crispa ses poings sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et serra ses dents. Il ne DEVAIT absolument pas jeter le déchet par la fenêtre.

"Que puis-je faire si ta présence-même m'excite" finit par répondre le châtain en faisant son sourire en coin qui ne manquait pas d'énerver l'autre à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Xanxus éclata d'un rire rauque et saisit sans aucune douceur les cheveux du jeune homme qui se trouvait sur son giron pour lui redresser de force la tête et ainsi croiser les orbes assombris par le désir.

"Maintenant" susurra le brun en continuant à sourire avec un sombre amusement, "Dis-moi qui est excité lorsqu'il me voit. Toi ? Ou alors ce déchet qui tremble dès qu'il me voit ?"

Le déchet n°1 cilla. Puis, un sourire profondément agaçant se colla sur ses lèvres rouges suite à leurs baisers qu'ils avaient échangées un peu plus tôt et un léger gloussement franchit ces dernières.

"Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi" déclara calmement le châtain tout en enlaçant le cou du brun avec ses bras pour ensuite rapprocher son visage vers celui de son interlocuteur. "Que pensais-tu ? Croyais-tu que j'étais une autre personne dans son esprit ?"

Xanxus n'avait jamais été une personne qui intériorisait ses sentiments. De ce fait, n'importe qui aurait juré que c'était même le contraire. Donc, lorsqu'il entendit la moquerie sous-jacente dans les propos de son... déchet ? Ou alors amant (vu le nombre de fois qu'ils l'avaient fait) ?

Bref, lorsqu'il entendit l'autre se foutre ouvertement de lui, Xanxus sentit une émotion bien familière et agit comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Au diable les engueulades, l'épée du déchet-requin et l'Arcobaleno qui pouvait être terrifiant lorsqu'il était question d'argent. Son honneur était en jeu !

...

Le déchet n°1 valsa par la fenêtre et atterrit brutalement dans le massif de tulipes et pétunias. Lussuria, qui était occupé à arroser ses plantes adorées (ce déchet les vénérait à un tel point que c'en était effrayant), poussa un petit cri effrayé avant de se rendre compte que l'escogriffe qui avait osé s'écraser sur ses petits bébés (dixit le déchet) était le Vongola Decimo. Nu. Et inconscient, semblait-il.

"Merci Bossu !" s'exclama Lussuria en agitant ses bras vers la fenêtre brisée où se tenait Xanxus avec un petit rictus méprisant. "Je savais que vous vous rappelleriez de mon anniversaire !"

D'une pierre, deux coups.

Il y avait des jours où son génie le surprenait. Xanxus se détourna de la fenêtre (il ne voulait pas voir ce que Lussuria allait faire au déchet) et alla se verser un nouveau verre de bourbon pour fêter la bonne nouvelle.

Puis, il se rappela d'une chose. Le déchet n°1 allait rester pour quelques jours, le temps que ces Pescatore de m**** crèvent comme les déchets qu'ils étaient. Où allait-il foutre le déchet ?

Bah, s'il survivait à l'affection de Lussuria, Xanxus y penserait.

* * *

><p>Le déchet survécut. Et donc, Xanxus se retrouva avec un jeune homme imberbe (il avait eu plusieurs occasions pour le vérifier) dans les bras. Bien sûr, comme il avait eu droit aux remontrances de la part de ses foutus subordonnés (il y avait des jours où il se demandait qui était le Boss), les états d'âme du brun n'étaient pas au beau fixe et cela se remarqua lorsque le déchet n°1 croisa le regard sanglant de l'autre.<p>

"HIEEE" piailla le châtain en se réfugiant derrière un rideau.

Xanxus haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant à quel point l'autre avait encore de l'énergie. Après tout, ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois dans la matinée et l'autre était ensuite passé dans les griffes de Lussuria qui lui avait fait dieu seul savait quoi.

Le déchet n°1 avait décidément beaucoup d'énergie à revendre...

Le boss de la Varia secoua sa tête pour cesser de penser à des choses stupides (non, il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser les tentures pour ligoter le déchet et ensuite ravir son corps délicieusement souple) et grogna en songeant qu'il avait soif. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans le manoir et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'arrivage tant que les Pescatore ne seraient pas six pieds sous terre.

Tche.

"Je vais dormir" déclara Xanxus en fronçant encore plus ses sourcils alors qu'il songeait aux tortures qu'il infligerait aux crétins de déchets qui osaient s'attaquer à sa famille. "Si tu me gênes, je te flingue."

Le brun se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit king size et ferma ses yeux en sentant plus qu'il ne l'entendit le Hiee que poussa le déchet n°1.

Cependant, il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Xanxus fusilla des yeux son plafond et soupira bruyamment en se tournant et se retournant dans ses draps en soie. Il finit par se lever pour aller se chercher un verre de cognac (rien de mieux lorsqu'on a des insomnies) et se figea lorsque son pied heurta un corps. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et il baissa ses yeux pour les poser sur le déchet n°1 qui était recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre.

Maintenant, la question était comment est-ce que Xanxus, qui se dirigeait vers son bar privé qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'était retrouvé devant le déchet n°1.

Le brun haussa ses épaules et donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac du châtain qui poussa une plainte tout en se frottant la zone endolorie.

"Déchet" susurra Xanxus en gardant une voix basse.

"Hiiiee" gémit l'autre en se couvrant la tête en protection face à la colère de son pire ennemi.

"Explique-moi une chose" continua l'autre en ne sourcillant pas face aux agissements du plus jeune (il en avait l'habitude).

"Qu-qu-que veux-tu savoir" balbutia le châtain à la limite des larmes tant il était terrifié.

"Que se passe-t-il lorsque tu es saoul" ordonna le brun.

"J-j-je perds t-t-t-toute ma con-te-tenance et j-j-je m-m-me co-co-conduit hont-te-teusement" hurla presque le déchet n°1 en se réfugiant derrière ses mains levées.

Xanxus soupira lourdement pour se forcer à rester calme et songea à la question suivante qu'il avait en tête.

"Ce que tu dis lorsque tu es bourré, déchet" cracha presque le boss de la Varia. "Est-ce que ce sont des idioties ?"

"N-n-non" se défendit le châtain en continuant à sangloter parce qu'il se croyait au bord de la mort. "R-r-reborn n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne sais pas mentir lorsque je suis ivre !"

Un rictus aux lèvres, Xanxus jeta le plus jeune dans son lit et alla à son bar se verser un verre de cognac. Puis, ignorant les choses dans son ventre (sans doute l'alcool) qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'il était sur le point de vomir, le brun alla se coucher dans son lit.

"X-x-Xanxus" hésita le châtain lorsqu'il remarqua que le Boss de la Varia avait posé sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. "Q-q-que fais-tu ?"

"Déchet" menaça l'autre sans ouvrir ses yeux. "Si tu me déranges, je te flingue."

Le déchet n°1 se figea et frissonna de pure terreur lorsque les bras de son pire cauchemar s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

* * *

><p>On aurait cru que les Pescatore étaient malins en voyant qu'ils avaient pensé à droguer le Decimo pour ensuite forcer ce dernier à se marier avec leur héritière. On les aurait aussi crus décidés lorsqu'ils déclarèrent la guerre aux Vongola et s'associèrent avec toutes les familles qui étaient ennemies aux célèbres palourdes.<p>

Cependant, lorsque les gens apprirent que l'héritière/future madame Vongola ainsi que son escadron de gardiens se lancèrent à l'assaut du manoir appartenant à la célèbre équipe d'assassins d'élite Varia, un seul mot sortit des lèvres des personnes.

Suicidaires.  
>Ou alors profondément et irrémédiablement stupides.<p>

Dans tous les cas, la nouvelle génération des Pescatore se lança dans une attaque surprise au beau milieu de la nuit dans le manoir Varia pour y récupérer le Decimo qui était encore affaibli par la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée.

Et réveilla de ce fait les assassins du manoir en question.

À vrai dire, ce ne furent pas les crétins de Pescatore qui réveillèrent Xanxus. Non, loin de là. Ce qui le fit sursauter (et donc resserrer ses bras autour du cou du déchet n°1, réussissant de ce fait ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire à cette vermine) fut une toute autre chose.

"VOIIIIIIII ! VENEZ PAS ME FAIRE CHIER LE SEUL JOUR OÙ JE SUIS EN CONGÉ !"

Ça et l'explosion qui suivit furent suffisants pour réveiller le boss de la Varia de son lourd sommeil réparateur.

Il va donc de soi que Xanxus était d'une humeur terriblement bienveillante lorsque les fenêtres de sa chambre (qui avaient été réparées peu de temps avant ! M****, c'était lui qui allait se coltiner la rage de l'Arcobaleno de la Brume!) Explosèrent et le recouvrirent d'une douche de verre brisé. Le déchet n°1 poussa un glapissement et leva, dans un geste instinctif quelque peu ridicule, les draps pour se cacher en-dessous.

Xanxus renifla avec mépris et remarqua ensuite que deux déchets avaient sauté dans sa chambre et le menaçaient avec des matraques qui émettaient des ondes ainsi que des étincelles.

Il va aussi sans dire que Xanxus était une personne plutôt privée qui n'appréciait guère que l'on entre dans sa chambre sans s'annoncer.

"Déchets" grogna le boss de la Varia tout en restant allongé dans son lit avec le déchet n°1 qui tremblait à ses côtés. "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là."

"Donnez-nous le Vongola Decimo et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal" répondit un des déchets en pointant sa foutue matraque vers le brun.

Ce dernier grinça des dents car il n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on ignore ses questions. Il leva lentement sa main et appuya sur la tête du châtain pour s'assurer que ce dernier restait caché sous les draps en soie de son lit. Ensuite, une fois certain que ce déchet ne le gênerait pas dans ce qui suivrait, Xanxus croisa le regard d'un des assassins qui avait osé le menacer. Ce dernier recula instinctivement et déglutit bruyamment, provoquant de ce fait un rictus amusé de la part du brun alité.

Tche, il était intelligent. Xanxus le laisserait en vie pour qu'il puisse avertir ses supérieurs et ainsi faire en sorte que tout le monde dégage de sa maison.

Par contre, le second assassin...

"Alors" beugla ce dernier en continuant à agiter sa matraque vers le brun. "Où est le Decimo ? À moins que tu sois tellement stupide que tu ne me comprennes pas..."

Le sourcil du boss de la Varia frémit et il appuya avec plus de force sur la tête du déchet qui était responsable de la présence de ces deux vermines qui osaient le réveiller pour ensuite l'insulter.

"Si je vous donnais le Decimo" cracha presque Xanxus en continuant à assassiner du regard les deux déchets. "Que feriez-vous ?"

Les deux semblèrent surpris par la question du brun et l'un d'eux, celui que le brun avait promis de tuer douloureusement, finit par y répondre.

"Nous le marierons à la Principessa. Et les Vongola deviendront les subordonnés des Pescatore."

Ah, ça lui rappelait un sale souvenir concernant le frère de son déchet de la tempête. Comment avait-il réagi la dernière fois ?

Ah, il se rappelait.

Xanxus tendit son autre main (vu que la première était toujours sur la tête du déchet n°1) vers sa table de chevet et saisit son verre de cognac (qui n'avait toujours pas fini). Ensuite, après avoir savouré une gorgée et admiré les airs surpris des deux assassins, le brun brisa son verre dans sa poigne impitoyable et lança les débris vers les deux déchets. Puis, profitant de la surprise, il balança une boule de feu vers les cadavres en devenir et admira le résultat de son contrôle. Pas une fenêtre explosée (enfin, pas une de plus) et ses flammes ne s'étaient attaquées qu'à un des deux crétins.

"Va prévenir tes supérieurs, déchet" lança Xanxus au survivant. "Et dis-leur ceci."

Le déchet se mit à trembler comme une feuille et s'approcha lentement de la sortie tout en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler de peur. Le brun espéra que le déchet ne s'urine pas, l'odeur était terrible à faire partir.

"Tant que je serais en vie, ce déchet de Sawada ne se mariera pas."

Sur ce, le déchet s'en alla en pleurant et Xanxus se rappela qu'il y en avait un de plus (le cadavre mis de côté). À savoir le déchet n°1.

"J'espère que tu as pris note" déclara-t-il en retirant le drap qui recouvrait toujours le châtain.

Ce dernier cilla et plissa ses paupières tout en dévisageant avec curiosité le visage du brun qui regardait vers le cadavre qui dégageait une fumée nauséabonde qui s'échappait par les fenêtres brisées.

"Je te préviendrais si jamais je devais me marier" rit faiblement le déchet en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. "En échange, Xanxus..."

Ce dernier posa ses yeux rouges sur le jeune homme qui se rétracta presque instinctivement sous le regard neutre mais néanmoins rempli d'une rage contrôlée.

Le déchet osait marchander ? Le brun claqua sa langue et regarda son verre de cognac vide.

"Essaie de ne pas m'appeler déchet" couina le châtain en se rétrécissant sous les yeux amusés du plus âgé.

"Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter de le faire ?" demanda Xanxus en ne cachant pas son amusement.

Le déchet n°1 évita ses yeux et rougit violemment tout en jouant avec un morceau des draps immaculés. Puis, il leva ses yeux bruns vers l'homme qui avait été son ennemi et le regarda pendant un long moment avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

"Parce que, vu ce que tu viens d'affirmer à ces assassins Pescatore, tu es mon fiancé."

Voilà pourquoi Xanxus préférait la fermer lors des réunions. Il avait toujours su qu'il avait une grande gueule. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cette même grande gueule le mettrait dans un guêpier pareil.

"Ton fiancé, hu" marmonna l'adulte en se levant pour aller se verser un verre d'alcool.

Bourbon ? Cognac ? Ou alors vodka-tequila ? Vu ce qu'il venait de faire, il lui fallait une boisson capable de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom.

"Verse-moi aussi un verre" fit le déchet dans son dos. "J'en ai besoin."

Xanxus se contenta de grogner et lui balança à la figure le verre de vodka. Cependant, à son grand malheur, le châtain sut attraper la boisson et l'ingéra immédiatement pour ensuite tousser afin de se dégager les bronches.

Le brun s'assit sur le bord de son lit et soupira tout en admirant les reflets de la lune sur son verre de vodka/bourbon/alcool non identifié.

Une paire de bras qu'il commençait à connaître décidément bien s'enroulèrent autour de son torse nu (parce qu'il dormait torse nu. Point.) et Xanxus réprima un nouveau soupir lorsque les mains calleuses du déchet de fiancé (Penser à autre chose, il devait penser à autre chose qu'à la m**** dans laquelle il s'était plongé comme un grand) lui massèrent habilement le cou ainsi que la nuque.

"Mon fiancé, donc, murmura le déchet avec une voix langoureuse.

Xanxus comprit alors que la vodka avait été suffisante pour réveiller le côté pervers du déchet. Puis, il songea aux nombres solutions qui s'offraient à lui.

Refuser la nuit de sexe effréné qui allait suivre et ensuite trouver une solution pour supprimer leur engagement surprise. Parce qu'il connaissait ce côté du déchet et savait que ce dernier n'aurait son compte qu'après plusieurs rounds.

Accepter la nuit de sexe effréné et réfléchir à cette proposition de fiançailles.

Penser à mettre le déchet dans un centre où on pourrait le guérir de cette manie de coucher à tour de bras avec les hommes les plus puissants qui étaient dans son entourage.

Ou alors, la solution la plus simple, se laisser porter par le courant.

-Tu sais que si tu m'épouses, tu deviendras le Decimo par alliance ?, murmura pensivement le déchet en lui caressant le cuir chevelu.

Xanxus grogna et tourna sa tête pour embrasser la main qui lui prodiguait tant de caresses.

Va pour le mariage. Sans oublier que le déchet-requin serait aux anges en apprenant qu'il pouvait (enfin) se couper les cheveux.

**XxXxX27XxXxX**

Ce qui le ramenait à l'instant présent. C'est-à-dire enchaîné à un lit avec un certain déchet n°1 dans les bras qui dormait avec un air béat.

Quoi ? Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se rappeler de cette foutue cérémonie. Et encore moins des semaines qui étaient passées avant cette foutue cérémonie où le brun avait dû ronger son frein pour ne pas flinguer toutes les personnes présentes. Prêtre et déchet n°1 inclus. (Oui, Xanxus n'était pas vraiment une personne très religieuse. Tuer un religieux ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid).

Donc, voilà. Il était coincé dans ce lit qui ne lui appartenait même pas, avec la porte grande ouverte qui laissait passer un courant d'air vachement glacial. Heureusement que le déchet le collait.

Minute, il n'avait pas pensé ça. Effacez ça de votre mémoire.

Il baissa sa tête pour observer le jeune qui dormait sur son torse et soupira intérieurement en remarquant que l'autre semblait aux anges. Crétin de déchet.

Bien, puisque ce déchet semblait ne pas vouloir ouvrir l'œil, crétin de déchet, il ne lui restait plus qu'à songer à ces foutus souvenirs désagréables.

Et s'il n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité de hurler pour réveiller le déchet qui lui bavait dessus, c'est parce qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Le déchet avait tendance à allumer ses flammes lorsqu'il était réveillé en sursaut. Et vous ne voulez pas savoir où étaient ses mains à l'instant.

Disons que Xanxus tenait à éviter de nouvelles cicatrices. Et à garder son corps entier.

Il n'était pas son déchet de second qui se charcutait pour relever un défi. Loin de là.

Donc, ses souvenirs concernant ses fiançailles avec un certain déchet...

**XxXxX27XxXxX**

Ainsi, le lendemain de leurs... fiançailles, Xanxus s'était éveillé avec les bras rempli d'un certain châtain qui se réveilla quelques secondes après.

Il faut dire qu'être suspendu par le bout de sa cravate (la seule chose qui lui restait sur la peau. Oui, Xanxus avait un petit, tout petit, fétichisme avec la cravate du Decimo, et alors ?) du haut de la fenêtre grande ouverte (ou plutôt détruite) située au dernier étage du manoir de la Varia avait un petit quelque chose qui vous forçait à vous réveiller.

Ça ou à dormir à jamais.

Va savoir pourquoi, le déchet préféra la première option. Dommage.

"Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé hier" demanda gentiment Xanxus en secouant la cravate du châtain.

Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment tout en essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait vue la situation de respirer. Puis, sans oser bouger, il répondit.

"Oui" couina-t-il avec une voix digne d'une jeune fille pré-pubère qui avait vu son idole.

"Bien" sourit toujours aussi aimablement le brun alors que sa main s'incendiait sous l'émotion qu'il ressentait. "Dans ce cas, rafraîchis-moi la mémoire."

Que voulez-vous, la vodka/bourbon/alcool non identifié n'était pas un mélange à conseiller. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. D'ailleurs, que foutait un cadavre sur sa moquette ? Lussuria allait encore pleurer en voyant les cendres et le sang. Et les pleurs de ce déchet flamboyant étaient agaçants au possible. Pire que des ongles sur un tableau noir.

"N-N-Nous" balbutia le châtain en lui rappelant qu'il se trouvait toujours nu devant sa fenêtre avec le déchet n°1 (tout aussi nu) qui était au bord de la mort. "N-n-n-nous s-s-s-s-som-m-m-mes f-f-f-fi-fif-fian-fiancés."

Quelques secondes après (le temps de déchiffrer le charabia que l'autre lui avait sorti), la cravate qui retenait le châtain sur le plancher des vaches céda sous les flammes émues du brun et ce dernier put admirer les talents aérodynamiques de son déchet favori (il n'était pas n°1 pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?).

D'ailleurs, Xanxus put constater que sans ses gants, le déchet ne savait pas très bien voler. Par contre, se crasher, sans problème.

Et ainsi, pendant que le Decimo était emmené aux urgences par Lussuria qui se plaignait qu'on abîme une si belle marchandise, Xanxus en profita pour regarder sur internet (le meilleur ami de l'homme après l'alcool) ce qu'il fallait faire lors des fiançailles.

Ah, demander la main de la fiancée aux parents. Bon, vu leurs activités nocturnes (et parfois diurnes. Pourquoi est-ce que le déchet buvait à n'importe quelle heure ?), c'était au déchet de prendre ce rôle. Dans ce cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à contacter le père du déchet et lui demander la main de ce crétin qui l'emmerdait déjà.

Ne voulant pas perdre du temps à faire des stupidités dignes de déchets tels que le châtain qui semblait décidé à faire de sa vie un enfer, Xanxus se rendit dans le bureau de son déchet de second, qui s'était absenté. Peut-être était-il allé reporter l'attaque de la veille au conseil des Vongola. (parce qu'il y avait un conseil. Rempli de vieux déchets qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire de diminuer sa consommation d'alcool, de trouver une gentille mafieuse, la baiser et avoir des gosses. Ah, et de manger ses légumes. Stupide conseil remplis de déchets. Va savoir pourquoi, leurs membres devaient être remplacés toutes les deux semaines)

Bref, il se rendit dans le bureau du requin (d'ailleurs, il devait encore lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle de ses fiançailles. Le brun ne doutait absolument pas que l'autre serait plus qu'heureux) et saisit le téléphone qui était posé dans un coin, parfaitement parallèle aux nombreux bics qui étaient alignés à côté des piles de rapports qui étaient impeccablement rassemblés.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Xanxus s'assit confortablement sur le siège situé en face du meuble du squale et déposa lourdement ses bottes sur le bureau, faisant s'écrouler de ce fait la pile de dossier, ce qui provoqua une réaction en chaîne qui résulta sur le fait que tous les bics roulèrent sur le plancher. Sans vraiment s'en préoccuper, le brun encoda le numéro privé du dirigeant du CEDEF, ce déchet, et attendit que l'autre réponde.

"Squalo ?" finit par faire la voix rauque du déchet depuis le combiné. "Que se passe-t-il ? Une nouvelle attaque ? Ou alors Xanxus s'est enfin décidé et t'a baisé contre un mur ?"

Le brun en question arqua un sourcil en entendant la dernière phrase et décida de l'oublier immédiatement. Il ne ressentait absolument rien pour son second (trop bruyant) et cela avait été mis au clair lors d'un petit égarement après avoir passé des semaines dans le désert mongolien. (Il avait besoin de se décharger de toute la tension et son déchet de second avait été volontaire. Rien de plus)

"Non" finit par dire Xanxus.

"X-x-Xanxus" s'exclama Iemitsu avec surprise. "Je pensais que c'était le téléphone de Squalo, haha !"

"C'est le sien" répondit calmement le brun en songeant à la tête que ferait le blond s'il lui enfonçait un poing enflammé dans la figure.

"Et que me veux-tu, Xanxus" demanda l'autre en passant à un ton plus sérieux.

Le boss de la Varia soupira légèrement et pesa le pour et le contre.

Le dire en préparant le terrain ?

Ou alors le faire de manière bien plus directe...

"Je baise ton fils et vais l'épouser" déclara Xanxus avec un rictus amusé. "Tu es invité au mariage."

"..."

Le son d'un homme qui s'étranglait avec sa salive retentit dans le combiné et le brun se contenta de raccrocher avec un large sourire.

Une chose de faite. Il ne restait plus qu'à le dire à son vieux et le mariage aurait lieu.

* * *

><p>Il va sans dire que ça se passa d'une toute autre façon avec son vieux.<p>

Principalement parce que le déchet n°1 était avec lui ce jour-là.

En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié (et qu'est-ce que Xanxus en avait à cirer de ses états d'âme ? Ah oui, il était le foutu Decimo et son fiancé. M****) que son père arrive sans crier gare dans ses appartements au manoir en pleurant comme une madeleine. Sans oublier la scène qu'Iemitsu avait montée lorsque Tsuna était allé à une réunion où justement devait se rendre Xanxus.

He, comme quoi ce dernier était le rejeton du diable. Intéressant.

Puis, le géniteur du déchet, et par conséquent un déchet également, avait sorti son joker. À savoir les gardiens surprotecteurs du déchet.

"Lâche le Juudaime, sale engeance du démon" hurla le déchet de la tempête.

"Haha, tu ferais mieux d'enlever tes mains de Tsuna" rit un autre avec un air sombre qui n'allait vraiment pas avec la voix gaie.

"Le corps de Tsunayoshi-kun m'appartient, kufufu~"

"Les mariages du même sexe sont interdits à Namimori."

"Tu fais peur au jeune Vongola ! Je ne t'aime pas" pleurnicha la vache-déchet.

"Sawada se mariera avec Kyoko à l'extrême !"

Il va sans dire que Xanxus n'apprécia guère qu'on lui crie dessus pour des raisons aussi stupides que celles qui avaient été avancées par les gardiens du déchet. Et il va donc de soi que le brun craqua et envoya voler les gardiens pour ensuite fusiller (des yeux parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, encore, mort) son fiancé et lui ordonner de grimper dans la voiture. Et oui, comme un boss.

Ce qui l'amenait donc à la réunion, vieux-déchets. Et lui.

Donc, en gros, il s'était rendu à une réunion où son vieux, les gardiens du vieux, le déchet n°1 et toute sa clique comportant son père, son professeur particulier et ses gardiens digne des cours de maternelle s'y trouvaient également. Ce jour-là, des insultes volèrent. Et ce ne fut pas Xanxus qui les prononça. D'ailleurs, il eut la surprise de sa vie lorsque son vieux se leva pour invectiver violemment le chef des CEDEF qui avait (à nouveau) affirmé que le brun avait drogué le déchet n°1 pour le fiancer.

"Papa" protesta ce dernier en se levant à son tour pour forcer les vieillards à se rasseoir. "Notre... engagement est parfaitement... réciproque !"

"Mais tu as hésité !" protesta le blond en pointant son index dans la poitrine de son fils. "Je ne peux pas laisser mon fiston adoré dans les griffes de ce monstre !"

"Iemitsu" gronda avec un air menaçant le vieillard en avançant son foutu bâton vers l'interpellé. "Surveille tes propos..."

Le déchet en question baissa sa tête piteusement et Xanxus renifla avec mépris.

"Quant à toi, Xanxus" déclara le Neuvième en se tournant vers son fils adoptif. "Puis-je savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour te décider à une pareille folie ?"

Le brun croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et leva son nez pour regarder le plafond. Puis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le reste des déchets attendaient fiévreusement sa réponse, il ne put que se résoudre à achever leurs attentes.

"L'amour" proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin plus qu'amusé.

Il vit le déchet n°1 s'étrangler avec sa tasse de café et éclata de rire en remarquant les airs ébahis des vieux présents.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" déclara le Neuvième en saisissant les mains du châtain en question. "Bonne chance. Je te confie mon fils."

"Tsuna" s'exclama alors le père du garçon. "Je sais que tu es un grand garçon mais... Papa ne peut pas s'y faire à l'idée ! Pourquoi Xanxus de toutes les personnes ?"

Le déchet n°1 se gratta nerveusement la nuque et s'approcha inconsciemment du boss de la Varia. Ce dernier se reposa contre le dossier du canapé où il était assis et regarda en silence les personnes présentes pour ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'il était... content ? De voir que le déchet n°1 cherchait du réconfort chez lui.

Ça ou le café était tellement mauvais qu'il avait envie de vomir. Ouais, c'était sûrement ça.

"Je sais que c'est difficile à croire" fit la voix quasiment inaudible du châtain qui semblait vouloir se cacher derrière lui. "Mais..."

"Mais..." répétèrent les autres déchets.

Xanxus renifla avec mépris et se rappela de ce qui lui avait assuré peu de temps avant le châtain lorsqu'il lui avait presque ordonné de lui dire pourquoi il acceptait leurs fiançailles.

"Xanxus" chuchota le déchet n°1. "est fiable. Plus que personne. Et j'ai besoin de lui pour rester sain d'esprit."

Ah c'était nouveau, ça. Parce que ce que lui avait sorti le châtain l'autre jour était complètement différent.

Entre « j'ai besoin de lui pour rester sain d'esprit » et « j'ai besoin de lui pour être certain de ne pas être frustré sexuellement », il y avait un monde de différence, non ?

Enfin, Xanxus n'allait pas se plaindre. Il allait se marier au Vongola Decimo et donc devenir le Decimo par alliance.

On dirait la fin d'un conte de fée... Surtout si on prenait en compte le visage rayonnant de bonheur de son déchet de second qui ne cessait de sourire largement. Ce foutu sourire semblait impossible à faire partir depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, Xanxus avait essayé tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans succès.

"Sinon" demanda le déchet de la brume du Decimo. "Qui est la femme dans le couple ?"

Le temps s'arrêta et tous les regards allèrent vers le ''couple''.

"Tsuna" déclarèrent toutes les personnes présentes à l'unisson.

**XxXxX27XxXxX**

Xanxus sortit de ses souvenirs lorsqu'il sentit le corps qui le surplombait s'étirer et pousser de légers grognements. Reconnaissant là les signes du réveil chez le déchet n°1, le brun regarda attentivement le fin visage du châtain et eut un rictus en imaginant toutes les tortures qu'il infligerait à l'autre pour l'avoir enchaîné (à nouveau) au lit et s'être endormi sans le détacher.

"Déchet" susurra Xanxus en croisant le regard brun de l'autre. "Détache-moi."

"C'est demandé si gentiment" répondit tout aussi bas le châtain en souriant narquoisement.

"Détache-moi ou tu peux dire adieu à ma présence aux réunions du conseil."

Les yeux du déchet s'élargirent avec horreur et il crispa ses mains sur les épaules du brun qui grimaça en sentant à quel point elles étaient raides suite à cette position forcée.

"Tu viendras avec moi au conseil" menaça le déchet en avançant ses mains vers les menottes pendant que Xanxus poussait un grognement de bonheur à l'idée d'être enfin libre. "Parce que je ne vais pas me coltiner leurs conseils pour pimenter notre vie sexuelle seul..."

Un léger déclic résonna dans la chambre et le brun en profita pour se jeter sur le châtain et lui plaquer les bras contre le matelas qui avait été légèrement endommagé par leurs activités nocturnes.

"Maintenant" susurra le Boss de la Varia et Decimo Vongola par alliance. "Dis-moi pourquoi tu rêvais de la gamine..."

"Qui ça ?" fit innocemment le déchet en papillonnant des paupières. "Kyoko-chan ?"

"Penses-tu que j'ai oublié la date" murmura Xanxus alors que ses mains se recouvraient de flammes et brûlaient la peau du châtain.

Ce dernier grimaça et donna un coup de genoux dans l'aine de son 'mari'. Cependant, ce dernier, habitué, évita le coup et en profita pour saisir la jambe du châtain et avancer sa main sur la cuisse pâle de son amant.

"Tu as un rendez-vous avec la gamine aujourd'hui" dit à voix basse le brun tout en continuant son ascension sur la chair de l'autre. "Annule-le."

Le déchet pinça ses lèvres et souffla lourdement avant de croiser le regard décidé de son ancien ennemi et désormais mari.

"Tu as rendez-vous avec Squalo" rappela le châtain avec une voix ennuyée. "Annule-le."

"Dans ce cas" sourit machiavéliquement Xanxus. "Annule ta sortie avec tes gardiens."

Les yeux bruns s'élargirent lorsque la main du brun se posa sur une certaine partie de son anatomie et il ravala un gémissement tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

"En échange" fit-il en déglutissant bruyamment. "Ne va pas en mission ce soir."

"Je vais m'ennuyer si je ne pars pas" marmonna l'autre en lâchant les poignets du châtain pour ensuite saisir son menton et l'embrasser.

"Je t'occuperais" promit le déchet n°1 en haletant légèrement une fois que leur baiser fut brisé.

"Bien" sourit Xanxus en décidant de passer aux choses sérieuses. "Que dis-tu de le faire dans le lit de ton gardien du Nuage..."

"Hibari-san ?" s'exclama avec surprise le châtain.

Puis, après un long silence méditatif.

"On y va."

"Au fait, rappelle-moi un peu la date" fit Xanxus en saisissant le châtain par le poignet.

Ce dernier fut arrêté net et se tourna lentement vers le brun avec un petit sourire en coin. Il s'avança vers ce dernier tout en effleurant de ses doigts le torse nu du boss de la Varia et enroula ses doigts autour d'une mèche de cheveux sombres.

"La date" susurra le déchet n°1 en approchant ses lèvres de celles de son époux. "Mmm~ si je me rappelle bien... Ne serait-ce pas un anniversaire ?"

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un sourire menaçant et Xanxus se pencha pour mordre légèrement la nuque du châtain qui osait jouer avec lui.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit" couina l'autre en sentant les dents de son amant percer sa chair. "Joyeux troisième anniversaire de mariage !"

Sa phrase achevée, il se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds (car il était toujours plus petit que Xanxus) et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Décidément, c'était un déchet de qualité. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le n°1, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est fini ! Alors, pas trop traumatisées par cet OS et ce Xanxus ? :D Sur ce, nous passons au RAR !<br>**

**Haha8D: **Je n'aime pas te faire pleurer. Juré ! C'est juste que... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ^^" Pas d'inquiétude pour Reborn, il embrassera Tsuna ! Et même plus ;) Mais ça, c'est pour une autre fois~ Quant à savoir si Tsuna était ou pas le seme... héhé, mystère et boule de gomme. Contente de savoir que j'ai une stalkeuse aussi gentille XD

**Bon, il est temps qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Alors, si le prochain chapitre (la fin du R27) est déjà préparé et attends le feu vert de ma béta pour être posté, je suis confrontée à un terrible problème pour celui d'après. **

**Car... Quel sera le couple ? Je vous laisse voter entre ces trois options:**

Du Dino-Tsuna.

Spanner-Tsuna.

Ou la suite d'un des OS précédents.

**Je vous en prie, commentez pour me dire quel sera le couple. Ou alors, il n'y aura plus de chap :(**


	6. Il Discepulo (R27)

**Bon, je sais qu'une semaine n'est même pas encore passée mais que voulez-vous... L'Espagne a gagné, je suis espagnole, il fait beau et j'ai quatre examens à repasser... Autant de mauvaises raisons pour poster, non ?  
>Hum, blagues mises à part, je vous présente la suite de mon OS sur le couple R27, Il Maestro ! Préparez vos mouchoirs parce que vous allez verser une petite larme ! ;) (Je ne devrais même pas être en train de sourire...)<br>**

**Sinon, comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est les intrigues surréalistes et les simulacres de romances... Mouais, pas grand chose pour être fière... Ah oui, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas de page :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Il Discepulo.**  
><strong>

**Genre : **Romance, Aventure et Angst. (Parce que j'aime voir un Reborn adulte avec de l'angst)**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Ils étaient enfin réunis, l'équipe parfaite et légendaire des Vongola. Cependant, le temps de Tsuna était compté.

* * *

><p><em>Il tambourina sur l'accoudoir en cuir de son siège et remarqua que celui-ci commençait à se craqueler. Comme l'autre se faisait attendre, il enfonça sans pitié ses ongles dans le cuir et arracha, morceau par morceau, des ligaments de tissus et de mousse qui en sortaient.<em>

_Ses doigts finirent par érafler l'accoudoir en acier et ses dents grincèrent pendant qu'il continuait à gratter les morceaux de cuir restant._

_Un froissement de tissu et l'odeur d'un homme qui avait oublié de se laver pendant quelques jours le sortit de sa bulle contemplative et il leva ses yeux vers l'individu qui venait d'apparaître devant lui._

_"Erm" fit ce dernier en se raclant la gorge et en se frottant sa barbe naissante. "Reborn, c'est ça ?"_

_Il hocha sa tête en silence, évaluant intérieurement si cet homme serait vraiment aussi capable que l'avaient affirmé ses supérieurs._

_"Généralement, je ne m'occupe pas des hommes" marmonna l'individu comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées dubitatives. "Mais je vais faire une exception. Ce n'est pas comme si tu en étais réellement un après tout..."_

_L'homme laissa errer ses yeux sur l'enfant, non le bébé, qui était assis sur la chaise branlante de sa salle d'attente. Il était si petit que ses jambes n'atteignaient même pas la fin de son siège et il paraissait avoir été avalé par celui-ci. Cependant, l'individu ne s'en soucia pas, il savait que ce bambin était bien plus qu'il ne le paraissait. Il faisait partie des plus forts après tout._

_"Je vais avoir besoin d'un nom" continua-t-il en enlevant ses yeux du corps enfantin. "Le traitement n'est pas sans risques et je veux savoir à qui envoyer la lettre de décès."_

_L'enfant ne cilla pas et leva ses orbes noirs comme la nuit vers lui. L'homme déglutit nerveusement et dévia ses yeux pour fixer avec intensité une peinture abstraite accrochée à un mur beige._

_"Personne" finit par lâcher le bébé avec une voix fluette._

_"Bien, Reborn" souffla l'homme en pliant et dépliant ses doigts gourds. "Suis-moi, je vais m'occuper de toi."_

_Le jeune hocha sa tête en silence et sauta habilement de son siège. Dès que ses petits pieds chaussés de souliers italiens hors de prix touchèrent le sol dallé de la salle d'attente, les yeux noirs du garçon furent traversé par un éclat terrible et l'homme qui le suivait dut retenir son instinct primaire qui lui hurlait de fuir._

_"Shamal" gazouilla le bébé en ne se tournant même pas vers l'individu. "Ne merde pas."_

_L'homme opina silencieusement et continua à marcher vers sa salle opératoire._

_Aujourd'hui, il allait opérer l'un des Arcobaleno._

_Les yeux bruns du docteur se posèrent sur le corps minuscule de l'assassin réputé pour être impitoyable sur le terrain et Shamal se demanda pour la centième fois la raison de la venue du bébé._

_La raison pour laquelle Reborn voulait tant perdre ses souvenirs._

_Ils entrèrent dans son bureau et le docteur ferma sa porte tout en vérifiant par la force de l'habitude si des mouchards ou des assassins n'avaient pas été ajoutés dans la pièce. Une fois satisfait, il alla s'asseoir sur son canapé en cuir blanc et observa en silence son nouveau patient._

_Reborn lui rendit le regard en le fixant avec ses yeux sans âme qui rendirent une nouvelle fois l'homme nerveux. Ce dernier toussota, se racla la gorge et finit par prendre la parole avec une voix nonchalante, expliquant sans aucune envie les effets secondaires au traitement que l'Arcobaleno allait suivre._

_"Migraines, tremblements, crises d'épilepsie sont à envisager" murmura-t-il en baissant ses yeux sur ses mains croisées. "Et dans le pire des cas, la mort."_

_Shamal redressa sa tête et croisa les yeux inexpressifs du bébé. Ce dernier ne cilla pas et attendit que l'adulte reprenne._

_"En es-tu réellement sûr ?" insista le brun en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et craquelées._

_Il avait soif mais refusait de montrer cette faiblesse face à l'enfant._

_"Je n'ai pas eu ce corps pour rien" répondit celui-ci en articulant soigneusement chaque mot._

_Il semblait faire particulièrement attention à son apparence. Shamal l'avait déjà remarqué, les vêtements de Reborn étaient de haute couture et n'avaient pas un seul pli, ni un grain de poussière. Le docteur supposa que lorsque l'autre avait été adulte, il devait appartenir à la haute société. Sans doute était-il né dans une de ces familles prestigieuses._

_"Le plus important est" continua Reborn en sortant le docteur de ses pensées. "que je perde mes souvenirs. Pas tous. Juste une certaine période dans ma vie."_

_Shamal aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur ce bébé maudit, sur le passé de ce gamin que ce dernier voulait tant oublier. Il aurait voulu faire tant de choses mais ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il était Trident Shamal et qu'il ne posait jamais de questions._

_"Bien" accepta-t-il avec une voix lourde de responsabilité. "Songe aux souvenirs que tu veux oublier et ils disparaîtront."_

_Le docteur sortit une gélule de la poche de sa blouse blanche et l'ouvrit délicatement. Un insecte en sortit et Shamal observa le moustique voler vers Reborn. Lorsque son arme piqua le bébé, le médecin observa attentivement le visage tendu du bébé et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la curiosité._

_Que voulait donc oublier le bébé au point d'en risquer sa vie ?_

* * *

><p>"Reborn" souffla un baryton ennuyé. "ferme les rideaux..."<p>

Un grognement répondit à la demande et la personne qui avait parlé se retourna dans son large lit pour enfouir son visage dans le torse qui se trouvait à ses côtés pour ainsi éviter d'être aveuglé par la lumière qui entrait à flots dans la chambre.

"Allez" répéta le baryton légèrement étouffé par le torse dans lequel était enfouie la tête de l'homme.

Un autre grognement retentit dans l'ambiance chaleureuse qui baignait la pièce et le parleur sortit sa tête de sa cachette pour poser son menton sur le torse du dénommé Reborn et regarder ce dernier avec intensité.

"Les rideaux, Reborn" rappela l'homme en faisant des arabesques avec ses doigts sur la peau frissonnante du garçon.

Celui-ci grogna une dernière fois pour la forme et sortit à contrecœur du lit pour marcher à grands pas vers la fenêtre et fermer les rideaux violemment. Ensuite, il se retourna et croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en soufflant avec exaspération par son nez.

L'homme qui était resté dans le lit le regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et s'étira langoureusement au milieu des draps en soie. Puis, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rosées et tapota avec un air invitant la place libre à sa droite. Reborn souffla une nouvelle fois et resta immobile, refusant de reconnaître qu'il avait froid et qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon qui ne lui appartenait même pas.

"Reborn" appela l'homme étendu en regardant avec un air sans équivoque le jeune.

Ce dernier frissonna sous le regard enflammé de l'étendu et continua à foudroyer de ses yeux sombres le corps langoureusement étalé devant lui, dévoilant sans aucune pudeur des parcelles de chair pâle.

"Allez, Reborn" fit lentement l'autre avec une voix grave qui envoya une nouvelle vague de frissons dans le ventre du garçon. "J'ai froid."

Le jeune aux yeux noirs les leva au ciel et rejoignit l'homme dans le lit, enlaçant le torse de ce dernier et soupirant de bien-être lorsque les mains calleuses et chaleureuses caressèrent ses avant-bras.

"Que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ?" demanda à mi-voix Reborn en gardant son nez dans la chevelure brune et ébouriffée de son interlocuteur.

"Hmm" susurra l'autre en continuant à tracer des arabesques sur la peau du jeune. "J'ai entendu dire que Londres était particulièrement belle en cette période..."

"Nous vérifierons si tu as bien entendu" approuva-t-il en appréciant les caresses de l'autre homme. "Et après, qu'as-tu prévu, Tsuna ?"

Son interlocuteur haussa ses épaules et tourna légèrement sa tête pour embrasser l'épaule de son élève.

"Voyons voir" murmura-t-il en parcourant la peau de Reborn avec ses doigts. "Ton enseignement s'est achevé il y a des mois... En temps normal, cela signifierait que nous devons nous séparer." Il s'interrompit pour embrasser à nouveau le brun qui avait resserré ses bras autour de son torse. "Mais nous ne sommes absolument pas normaux sur ce point... Donc..."

"Donc" répéta le plus jeune en gardant sa tête dans le cou de son ancien tuteur.

"Que dirais-tu de revoir les Vongola ? Ça fait des années depuis la dernière fois, non ?"

"Mmm" approuva le brun en soupirant de bonheur alors qu'il se surélevait pour se retrouver au-dessus de Tsuna. "Londres puis les Vongola."

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et ce dernier sourit tout en enlaçant le cou du garçon.

"En attendant" déclara Tsuna une fois qu'ils se furent séparés. "ce serait un véritable gâchis de ne pas visiter Paris. Ça fait une semaine que nous sommes en ville et nous n'avons quitté cette chambre que deux fois. Une pour nos achats et l'autre pour notre mission !"

"Hum" marmonna Reborn en nichant son nez dans la chevelure qui sentait la menthe de son ancien mentor. "Plus tard. Je récupère encore..."

Tsuna poussa une exclamation et repoussa violemment leurs couvertures pour avancer vers l'armoire aux portes entrouvertes et en sortir des vêtements qu'il jeta sur le lit qu'occupait encore le jeune homme. Ce dernier rétrécit ses yeux en observant le corps aux muscles fins et à la peau délicate marquée par plusieurs suçons et cicatrices blêmes.

"Habille-toi" ordonna l'objet de ses pensées pour le moins chastes.

"Pas envie" rétorqua Reborn en prenant sa couverture pour la mettre par-dessus sa tête.

Elle lui fut aussitôt arrachée des mains et il croisa le regard orangé qui démontrait que l'autre ne blaguait pas.

"Cette balle ne t'avait même pas éraflé" murmura Tsuna avec une intonation meurtrière. "Je l'ai dévidée au dernier moment. Alors tu vas arrêter de te lamenter dans ton coin comme un gamin et te conduire comme un homme."

Reborn se redressa vivement et saisit les mains du brun pour ensuite forcer ce dernier avec une clé de bras à tomber sur le matelas. Ensuite, profitant de l'élan de la chute, le plus jeune se mit à califourchon sur l'adulte et le regarda avec un air impénétrable.

"Je ne suis pas un gamin" siffla-t-il tout en forçant l'autre à rester immobile.

Tsuna vérifia la pression exercée sur ses poignets et cessa de se débattre. Il connaissait son élève et savait que ce dernier, une fois sa proie entre ses doigts, ne la lâchait jamais.

"Tu te comportes comme tel" rétorqua-t-il en plissant ses yeux orangés.

"Dans ce cas, excuse-moi d'avoir paniqué lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu allais prendre cette balle pour me sauver" aboya le jeune homme en ignorant l'air choqué de son interlocuteur. "Tu as saisi cette balle à mains nues ! Tu n'as donc rien dans ta tête ? Tu aurais pu en mourir !"

"Reborn."

La voix infiniment douce de Tsuna sortit le jeune de sa crise et il regarda avec surprise le visage orné d'un sourire aimant du petit brun.

"Reborn" répéta ce dernier. "Je ne suis pas immortel. Surtout avec le métier que nous exerçons."

Le jeune homme trembla et lâcha les poignets de l'adulte. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et continua à regarder son ancien élève qui était en train de recevoir sa leçon la plus difficile à accepter.

"Quand tu fais partie de la mafia" continua Tsuna avec une voix douce sans pour autant bouger, "Quand tu es un tueur à gage, la mort fait partie de ton quotidien. Tu dois être prêt à mourir à n'importe quel moment."

Reborn ferma ses yeux et souffla doucement. Puis, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le jeune sortit du lit et alla s'habiller pendant que son ancien mentor le regardait avec un air indéfinissable. Le plus âgé sortit à son tour du lit et s'approcha de l'autre pour saisir une cravate qui était nonchalamment nouée autour du cou de celui-ci.

"Que t'avais-je donc dit ?" murmura Tsuna en nouant correctement la cravate mais sans lever ses yeux vers Reborn.

"Être toujours classe" rétorqua ce dernier en roulant ses yeux avec ennui. "Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y tiens autant..."

Les mains de l'adulte se crispèrent sur le tissu en soie noire et un rire étranglé résonna dans l'atmosphère paisible de la chambre parisienne.

"Disons que" finit par répondre le japonais tout en continuant à garder ses yeux baissés. "C'est une des dernières leçons que mon professeur m'a enseigné."

Reborn sursauta, son intérêt piqué à vif. C'était la première fois que Tsuna parlait de lui.

Généralement, le brun se contentait de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait et ne lui révélait que par petits morceaux où il avait appris ceux-ci. Cependant, il n'avait jamais mentionné le nom de quiconque, comme si cela risquait de le blesser.

"Ton professeur ?" fit le plus jeune avec une intonation avide. "Comment est-il ? Il doit être très doué !"

"Le meilleur d'entre tous" susurra Tsuna en se détournant de Reborn pour ensuite marcher vers la table de chevet située à côté du lit.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un revolver en argent décoré de gravures artistiquement réalisées. L'autre homme écarquilla ses yeux en remarquant que l'arme était celle qu'il avait découverte dans le sac de Tsuna lorsqu'il était un gosse.

"Il me l'a donné un jour avant sa mort" expliqua à mi-voix ce dernier. "Il m'avait déjà expliqué avant que c'était son objet le plus cher, qu'il le chérissait plus que sa propre vie."

Il soupira et rangea à nouveau le revolver. Reborn fronça ses sourcils en le voyant faire. Tsuna n'avait jamais utilisé ce revolver, même lorsqu'il lui enseignait à tirer, se révélant être un sniper exceptionnel, il n'avait jamais sorti cette arme.

"Comment était-il ?" demanda le plus jeune en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ancien mentor.

Ce dernier sursauta, comme s'il avait été plongé dans de profondes pensées, et tourna ses yeux bruns vers lui. Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres rosées et Tsuna finit par répondre.

"Un vrai démon, si tu crois que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi, c'est parce que tu ne le connais pas. Il m'a forcé à faire ma déclaration à la fille que j'aimais en caleçon."

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de Reborn et il s'appuya contre la fenêtre de leur chambre tout en regardant son amant avec un air narquois.

"Ça me rappelle un peu ma propre confession" dit-il.

Tsuna se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Tu ne te serais jamais déclaré sans un petit coup de pouce" rétorqua-t-il avec un air joueur. "Et ose me dire que tu regrettes..."

"Je ne regrette rien" soupira Reborn en jouant distraitement avec une de ses rouflaquettes. "Mais j'aurais préféré que tu te confesses."

"Pour ensuite me retrouver face à ton air supérieur ?" s'esclaffa Tsuna. "Non merci !"

L'autre se contenta de sourire avec un air entendu et enroula ses bras autour du torse nu de l'adulte.

"Et si nous continuions cette conversation dans le lit" susurra-t-il à l'oreille du plus âgé.

Ce dernier éclata de rire et se pencha pour saisir sa chemise. Il l'enfila en un geste gracieux et marcha nonchalamment vers l'armoire pour prendre un pantalon. Tsuna sortit ensuite de la chambre et fit un clin d'œil au brun.

"Tu viens, Reborn ?"

Le jeune homme hocha sa tête lentement et saisit son holster comportant son arme à feu favorite. Il l'accrocha rapidement à son torse et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre son amant.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient voyagé, rendu visite aux Vongola, fait des missions ensembles. Ils avaient fait tant de choses ensembles que Reborn avait commencé à penser qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un être, que s'ils étaient séparés, quelque chose de mauvais passerait.<p>

Si bien qu'il commença à refuser toutes les missions en solo que la Vongola Ottava, qui commençait à vieillir et préparait la succession de son fils, lui proposait même s'il savait que l'argent rapporté par ces missions lui permettrait d'acheter quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à Tsuna.

Daniela dut le remarquer car elle finit par le convoquer.

"Reborn" fit doucement la femme âgée aux cheveux qui grisonnaient en déposant calmement sa plume à côté du document qu'elle venait de signer.

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder en silence ainsi que l'homme, le futur Neuvième, qui se trouvait debout derrière la femme.

La dirigeante des Vongola eut le souvenir fugace de la première fois qu'elle avait vu le jeune homme à la tête et ne put s'empêcher de regretter un peu cet adolescent timide et maladroit qui essayait de paraître plus fort qu'il ne l'était.

"Tsuna a été un enseignant remarquable" continua Daniela lentement. "Mais il y a un moment où tu devras le quitter."

Reborn se raidit et fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

"Il n'est pas éternel" fit-elle en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe. "Tsuna est plus âgé que moi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire."

"Alors pourquoi a-t-il l'air d'avoir mon âge" rétorqua le jeune homme en serrant ses poings.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi" avoua la Vongola Ottavo calmement. "Mais ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de bon. Ne t'attache pas trop à lui, Reborn."

Le garçon la fusilla des yeux et tourna ses talons pour sortir du bureau où il se trouvait. Cependant, alors qu'il avait sa main posée sur la poignée et était prêt à partir, la femme sortit une phrase qui transperça sa carapace composée d'années d'entraînements à ne rien laisser paraître.

"Il n'est pas comme nous, Reborn."

Le jeune assassin sortit en trombe de la pièce et dévala les escaliers du manoir, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement la chevelure particulière de son amant. Une brève expression de soulagement se posa sur ses traits habituellement calmes et il courut vers Tsuna pour le prendre par le poignet. Ce dernier le regarda avec surprise et le suivit sans un mot, comprenant que son ancien élève avait une bonne raison pour agir ainsi. Ils se rendirent dans leurs appartements, une chambre avec deux lits simples, et Reborn jeta Tsuna sur l'un d'eux pour se mettre à califourchon sur l'adulte.

"Que se passe-t-il, Reborn ?" murmura ce dernier pendant que le jeune homme lui défaisait la chemise ainsi que la cravate.

"Ne parle pas" fit le brun en caressant le torse nu de Tsuna.

Celui-ci frissonna sous les touchers du plus jeune et ferma ses yeux tout en le laissant faire. Reborn s'arrêta et se mit sur ses genoux, enserrant entre eux le corps de son ancien mentor, et contempla ce dernier. Tsuna avait ses yeux fermés et ses bras étaient nonchalamment posés autour de son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air préoccupé par le fait qu'il se trouvait sans défenses face à un homme qui était réputé pour être un assassin de grand talent et cela coupait le souffle du plus jeune.

La confiance absolue que lui portait Tsuna ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Reborn se jeta subitement sur l'adulte et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, ne remarquant pas que son corps tremblait et que ses lèvres articulaient des mots dont les sons n'arrivaient à franchir sa gorge.

Tsuna leva alors ses mains et les mit sur les joues de son ancien élève qui leva ses yeux pour croiser le regard aimant du châtain.

«_** Reborn **_» articula ce dernier en silence.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer.

« _**Je t'ai..**_. » continua Tsuna tout en faisant le sourire qui avait fait que son ancien élève ne regrette jamais d'être resté avec lui.

Reborn refoula ses sanglots, indignes de sa personne, et embrassa l'adulte avec fougue.

* * *

><p>Un jour, Tsuna tomba malade.<p>

Reborn avait remarqué que le teint de son ancien tuteur avait un peu pâli mais avait mis cela de côté pour ensuite demander à recevoir une mission qui se passerait dans les Caraïbes. Tsuna avait sans doute besoin de soleil et de prendre l'air. Le tueur d'exception essaya de se rassurer avec ces phrases en l'air et ne remarqua pas l'air sombre qu'afficha brièvement l'objet de ses inquiétudes alors que ce dernier contemplait ses mains quasiment translucides.

Ils partirent le jour même vers un endroit chaud et Reborn passa toute la mission à se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Tsuna, pour vérifier que ce dernier était bien là. Cependant, il finit par lâcher des yeux sa cible et cette dernière réussit à s'échapper. Ils durent la poursuivre pendant une journée, courant sur les toits métalliques gondolés des favelas avec adresse et soudain, Tsuna glissa. Reborn ne le vit tomber mais put entendre clairement le son mou d'un corps qui s'écrasait des mètres plus bas. Toute pensée concernant l'objectif de leur mission fut mise de côté et le jeune homme sauta agilement pour atterrir aux côtés de son ancien tuteur, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude inhabituelle qu'il ressentait.

"Tsuna" murmura-t-il en tendant sa main vers l'adulte.

Ce dernier avait les yeux clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes. S'il n'avait pas entendu sa chute, Reborn aurait cru que le châtain dormait.

"Tsuna" répéta-t-il.

Les paupières frémirent et le plus jeune soupira lourdement en croisant les orbes ambrés qui le regardèrent avec curiosité.

"Reborn" souffla Tsuna avec une voix atrocement hachée. "Et la cible ?"

Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans le corps du hitman et ce dernier serra ses poings pour réprimer son envie de hurler sur son ancien enseignant. Pourquoi était-il si choqué ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de crier, de pleurer et de rire en même temps ?

"J'ai glissé, non ?" demanda Tsuna en se redressant difficilement pour ensuite s'arrêter en grimaçant. "Je crois que je me suis cassé quelques côtes."

"Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux partir en solo" renifla le plus jeune tout en passant le bras de son aîné autour de son cou. "Tu ne tiendrais pas une journée sans moi, vieil homme."

Tsuna rit doucement et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre sans y mettre vraiment de force. Ses yeux ambrés brillèrent faiblement avec amusement et il les ferma ensuite pendant qu'un soupir las franchissait ses lèvres.

"Aaah" fit-il doucement alors qu'il laissait son partenaire l'entraîner vers leur planque. "Je suis fatigué.

Reborn essaya d'ignorer le froid qui s'installa dans ses entrailles à l'entente des mots de son amant et continua à marcher.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hôtel, Tsuna avait à nouveau perdu connaissance et son torse était marbré de gravillons et d'éraflures suite à sa chute. Le plus jeune lui procura les premiers soins et observa avec agacement le léger gonflement et la rougeur sur le torse du châtain.

Constatant qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire, le brun s'assit confortablement sur un siège et observa le visage endormi de son ancien tuteur. Quelque chose le chiffonnait.

Tsuna n'avait jamais trébuché, ne s'était jamais trompé. Alors pourquoi était-il tombé ? Soudain, les yeux sombres du tueur se posèrent sur le teint pâle de l'autre homme et son froncement de sourcils s'accrut.

Sa peau était plus que pâle, à la limite translucide.

"Tsuna" murmura le brun en tendant sa main pour enrouler une mèche de cheveux châtain autour de son doigt.

L'adulte bougea légèrement en un bruissement de draps et Reborn claqua avec ennui sa langue pour ensuite repousser ses préoccupations dans un coin de sa tête et se lever. Il saisit son fusil de sniper et se mit à songer à ce qu'il achèterait à Tsuna lorsqu'ils recevraient la paie de leur mission. Mais avant tout, il l'emmènerait chez un docteur pour vérifier si le châtain n'avait rien de grave.

De toute façon, Reborn souffla doucement tout en fermant brièvement ses yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'objectif de sa mission, Tsuna irait bien.

Parce qu'il resterait avec lui.

* * *

><p>Une fois que la porte de l'hôtel se fut fermée, l'homme qui gisait dans le lit ouvrit ses yeux et soupira tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Ensuite, il se redressa et leva lentement ses mains pour les arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Ses yeux s'assombrirent pendant que ses sourcils se fronçaient et un sourire tremblotant naquit sur ses lèvres pâles.<p>

"Mon temps s'achève" constata l'homme à mi-voix.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et poussa un grognement lorsque ses côtes brisées lui rappelèrent que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le châtain posa alors une main sur ses yeux clos et soupira à nouveau en songeant aux ennuis qui s'annonçaient.

Reborn n'allait pas bien prendre la nouvelle. Loin de là.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et l'homme sursauta. Cela ne faisait que dix minutes que son compagnon était parti et il doutait fortement que ce dernier, même si talentueux, sache achever leur mission en si peu de temps.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" murmura suavement le nouveau venu en surprenant l'alité.

Tsuna se crispa à l'entente de son nom. Depuis son arrivée dans le passé, il n'avait jamais donné son nom entier et si cet inconnu, dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage car l'individu était caché par les ombres qui régnaient en maîtres dans la chambre d'hôtel, connaissait son nom, cela ne pouvait présager que des mauvaises nouvelles.

Le châtain se redressa en essayant de garder un visage neutre malgré sa douleur et contempla avec acuité l'homme qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre. Ses yeux bruns passèrent en revue les cheveux incolores ainsi que le chapeau en métal qui était posé dessus avant que la réalisation le frappe.

"J'avais presque oublié ton existence" chuchota Tsuna en fermant avec lassitude ses yeux.

"Tu as utilisé le savoir que je t'ai enseigné" déclara calmement l'homme en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'avait occupée auparavant Reborn. "Et tu as scellé les anneaux Mare. Je ne t'en croyais pas capable..."

"Alors, pourquoi me l'as-tu enseigné" demanda le châtain en gardant ses yeux clos.

Il put entendre clairement l'autre rire et fronça brièvement ses sourcils. Cet homme n'avait jamais été facile à comprendre et Tsuna avait toujours su qu'il ne devait lui faire confiance. Cependant, un jour, lorsqu'il était encore dans son époque et qu'il se démenait pour sauver les rares êtres chers qui lui restaient, cet individu était apparu avec un sourire en coin, son chapeau en métal et son loup à carreaux. Et, en l'intervalle d'une nuit, il lui avait enseigné plusieurs secrets qui continuaient à faire trembler le châtain lorsqu'il y repensait. Ensuite, quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi lui avoir enseigné tout cela, l'individu s'était contenté de sourire et avait argué que ce n'était qu'un remboursement d'une dette qu'il avait laissé pendante durant trop d'années.

"Pour m'assurer que le cours du temps resterait comme il le devait" répondit mystérieusement l'homme en continuant à sourire.

Tsuna renifla avec mécontentement et soupira. Il entendit l'homme bouger à ses côtés et attendit que ce dernier prenne à nouveau la parole.

"Tu vas bientôt naître, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Et ?" demanda le châtain en ouvrant un œil pour regarder avec curiosité le visage masqué de son interlocuteur.

"Deux êtres ne peuvent exister en même temps" déclara l'homme en levant une main pour saisir le rebord de son chapeau.

"Combien de temps ?"

"Deux ans."

Tsuna ferma à nouveau ses yeux et soupira faiblement. Puis, il les rouvrit et vrilla ses orbes orangés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

"Ne profite pas du désarroi de Reborn pour l'engager" menaça-t-il l'homme masqué.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas et se contenta de regarder le visage neutre mais dont les yeux brillaient avec une détermination qui assurait que l'homme se relèverait d'entre les morts pour le tuer s'il osait manquer à sa parole.

L'individu se leva sans un mot et marcha vers la sortie pendant que Tsuna essayait de se lever à son tour pour le rattraper.

"Attends" cria-t-il en laissant passer le désespoir qui l'animait.

Cependant, l'homme au chapeau ne s'arrêta pas et le châtain hurla un cri désarticulé qu'il finit par étouffer dans son oreiller. Puis, quand il sortit sa tête de son coussin, l'adulte eut la surprise de sa vie.

"Qui était-ce ?" demanda Reborn calmement.

Tsuna déglutit en remarquant que son ancien élève était étonnamment calme et qu'il avait un fusil de sniper sur ses genoux croisés.

"Reborn" répondit le châtain en souriant à son amant. "Comment s'est passé la mission ?"

Le brun fronça ses sourcils et posa le fusil contre la table de chevet pour ensuite regarder avec attention l'homme alité. D'après ses sourcils froncés, Tsuna n'aurait pas dû être éveillé et devrait plutôt se reposer.

"Bien" finit par dire Reborn avec une voix sèche. "Qui était-ce ?"

"Une vieille connaissance" marmonna le châtain en secouant légèrement sa tête.

"Comment a-t-il su entrer dans cette chambre ? D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il su où tu étais ?"

Tsuna arqua un sourcil surpris en entendant l'intonation protectrice dans la voix de son ancien élève et il sourit doucement.

"Serait-ce de la jalousie ?" fit-il avec un ton joueur tout en s'allongeant dans le lit langoureusement.

Les yeux sombres de Reborn passèrent en revue le corps qui s'offrait à lui et le plus jeune des deux pinça ses lèvres, essayant clairement de se contrôler.

"Tu es vraiment un gamin, tu le savais ?" maugréa le brun en s'allongeant aux côtés du châtain pour ensuite l'enlacer avec précaution.

"Hum" approuva nonchalamment Tsuna tout en humant les cheveux de son amant. "Dis-moi, Reborn, sais-tu parler japonais ?"

"Mmm" murmura ce dernier en sentant le sommeil prendre ses droits. "Non..."

"Bien" souffla le châtain en fermant à son tour ses yeux. "Dans ce cas, nous irons au Japon et je t'y enseignerais la langue..."

_Car je veux profiter de nos derniers moments ensembles._

Tsuna dut se mordre la langue pour empêcher ces mots de sortir.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Japon, Reborn se tendit en sentant les regards curieux des personnes qui les entouraient. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il passa une main dans sa chevelure sombre ébouriffée et regretta une nouvelle fois le fait qu'il avait fini son pot de gomine.<p>

"Reborn" fit la voix douce de son ancien tuteur.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le japonais et regarda avec curiosité le visage neutre, même si toujours un peu pâle, de l'adulte qui l'observait avec un air indéchiffrable.

"Règle numéro un" rappela Tsuna en faisant un léger sourire en coin.

L'italien réprima un grognement et se redressa, élégance et retenue suintant par toutes ses pores. Ses yeux sombres remarquèrent l'approbation sur les traits fins du châtain et Reborn s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. Un jour, se promit le plus jeune, il apprendrait la raison pour laquelle Tsuna tenait tant à leurs apparences.

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda le tueur à gage en regardant avec ennui leur entourage.

Il y avait des asiatiques à pertes de vue et Reborn ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à son amant. Ce dernier, contrairement aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'aéroport, n'avait pas les cheveux et les yeux noirs, ni un visage aux traits tirés.

"Hum" murmura Tsuna en portant un doigt à ses lèvres pincées. "Que dirais-tu d'aller manger des sushis ?"

Reborn accepta sans un mot et remarqua un éclat presque nostalgique dans les prunelles de son ancien tuteur. Alors, sans même y réfléchir, il tendit sa main et prit celle du châtain pour la serrer doucement. Ce dernier sursauta et fit un doux sourire au brun qui détourna ses yeux pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Ce faisant, il ne put voir l'expression immensément triste qui s'attarda quelques secondes sur le visage pâle et tiré de Tsuna.

Celui-ci serra ses doigts autour de ceux de son ancien élève et se dirigea vers les taxis qui étaient postés devant l'entrée de l'aéroport. Ses yeux bruns passèrent en revue les différents véhicules et s'arrêtèrent sur l'un d'eux pour ensuite s'écarquiller lorsqu'il reconnut le visage du conducteur. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'avança vers le taxi et en ouvrit la porte pour y entrer. Reborn le suivit en silence et s'installa sur la banquette en cuir sombre pendant que le châtain dévisageait ouvertement le visage du conducteur par le rétroviseur.

"Ce sera ?" demanda ce dernier en anglais tout en croisant le regard intensément scrutateur de son client.

"_Le meilleur restaurant de sushis que __vous connaissez"_ répondit Tsuna en utilisant sa langue natale.

Il surprit de ce fait le conducteur qui se retourna pour dévisager à son tour l'ancien Decimo et un fantôme de sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du chauffeur de taxis. Reborn bougea avec inconfort sur son siège et regretta de ne pas savoir parler également japonais lorsque le conducteur changea de langue pour répondre avec animation à ce qu'avait pu dire Tsuna.

_"Mon frère tient un restaurant. Il n'est peut-être pas réputé... mais ses sushis sont mémorables !"_

"Je n'en doute pas" sourit le châtain avec une légère nostalgie.

Son amant lui prit la main en silence et Tsuna se contenta de la serrer avec un sourire plus heureux. Leur trajet ne prit pas tant de temps que ça, Reborn ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à regarder le paysage ainsi que, de temps à autres, le profil de son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait heureux. Il suffisait pour cela de voir ses yeux, généralement ternes, étincelants et son léger sourire.

Puis, le taxi s'arrêta face à la devanture d'un restaurant minuscule coincé entre deux autres boutiques. Reborn sortit du véhicule et examina attentivement ses entourages pour ensuite se relaxer imperceptiblement.

"_Votre ami n'a pas l'air très commode" _marmonna le conducteur pendant que Tsuna lui payait le trajet.

"_Première fois dans le pays"_ expliqua laconiquement le châtain en faisant un fin sourire entendu.

"_Mmm"_ siffla le chauffeur en riant. "_Faudra s'assurer qu'il ne succombe pas aux clans locaux, dans ce cas !_ _Ses vêtements semblent hurler __qu'il est une proie facile."_

"_Vraiment _?" demanda Tsuna en élargissant son sourire et en reluquant son ancien élève. _"Et si je vous disais qu'il pourrait détruire ces clans en une nuit ?"_

"Ça ne m'étonnerait pas" s'exclama l'homme en faisant un clin d'œil au châtain. "Les gaijins s'y connaissent pour nous surprendre !"

Tsuna secoua doucement sa tête et s'avança vers le restaurant après avoir salué une dernière fois le conducteur de taxi. Puis, faisant signe à Reborn de le suivre, il entra dans le local et soupira faiblement en remarquant à quel point l'endroit n'avait pas changé.

"Bienvenue au Takesushi" s'empressa de les accueillir un homme qui arborait une ressemblance frappante avec le chauffeur qui les avait amenés au restaurant.

"_Bonjour_" salua poliment Tsuna en s'installant au comptoir.

Reborn le suivit en silence et salua d'un hochement imperceptible de sa tête le cuisinier qui se trouvait derrière un comptoir où il coupait habilement un thon rouge.

"_Ootoro_" commanda le châtain en se décidant après avoir lu les kanjis de la carte. "_Pour deux_."

"_Ça marche_" sourit le cuisinier en se tournant vers la cuisine. "_Tsuyoshi, apporte un deuxième thon rouge !_"

Un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années arriva avec un poisson dans ses mains et le déposa avec précaution sur le comptoir. Ensuite, il sortit sans un mot et le cuisinier remarqua le regard vivement intéressé que son client aux cheveux clairs avait lancé au jeune.

"_Mon fils_" expliqua-t-il en découpant habilement le thon. "_Il est censé prendre la relève au restaurant mais rien ne l'intéresse à part son art du Shigure Souen Ryu._"

"_Un jour_" répondit calmement Tsuna en acceptant avec un sourire ravi un morceau de sushi. "_Il sera à son tour derrière ce comptoir et dira la même chose sur son fils._"

Le cuisinier arqua un sourcil surpris et éclata ensuite de rire pendant que Reborn saisissait à son tour un sushi et le goûtait avec prudence.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda à voix basse son compagnon.

L'autre se contenta de prendre un nouveau morceau de sushis. Tsuna fit un sourire en coin et se resservit à son tour.

Ce jour-là, Reborn l'ignorait mais Tsuna commença à lui faire ses adieux.

* * *

><p>Ils quittèrent le Japon plusieurs mois après leur arrivée. Tsuna en avait profité pour visiter le pays et enseigner sa langue maternelle à Reborn, ses lèvres s'étirant parfois en un sourire nostalgique lorsqu'il se rappelait de son passé sur les terres nippones.<p>

Ils reprirent ensuite leurs missions sous les ordres du Neuvième qui avait pris les rênes du pouvoir Vongola. Et, alors qu'ils étaient occupés quelque part au Canada à pister un groupe d'assassins qui avaient osé s'attaquer aux entrepôts Vongola, ils reçurent une nouvelle.

Le Vongola Nono voulait les voir.

Tsuna éteignit son téléphone (qui était bien plus volumineux que ceux qu'il avait employé dans le futur) et le rangea dans son sac à dos. Puis, il croisa le regard de Reborn qui était posté dans un arbre, caché dans la ramure du végétal, et hocha lentement la tête. Le plus jeune pinça ses lèvres et se concentra sur son fusil. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur car Tsuna voulait que tout se finisse au plus vite.

Alors, avec la force de l'habitude, il visa la fenêtre où apparaissait la tête coiffée d'un chapeau en toile coûteuse et appuya sur la gâchette. Comme son arme était pourvue d'un silencieux, le coup partit sans prévenir et fracassa la fenêtre pour ensuite exploser la cervelle de sa proie. Tsuna profita de la confusion pour se jeter par l'ouverture récemment créée et s'attaqua au reste des mafieux de seconde zone. Reborn surprit l'éclat des flammes orangées de son amant et décida qu'il ferait mieux de descendre de son perchoir. Après tout, le châtain n'avait jamais eu de difficultés face à des assassins de pacotille.

Une fois les bruits sourds du combat achevé, le brun se dirigea vers la cabane branlante où s'étaient réfugié leurs proies et admira sans un mot le résultat. L'homme qu'il avait tué gisait par terre, son sang salissant le sol en bois et recouvert de terre, tandis que ceux dont s'était occupé son ancien mentor étaient ligotés ensembles, des traces de brûlures sur leur chair.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Reborn en s'asseyant calmement sur une chaise branlante.

"Tortures pour trouver qui est l'idiot qui nous a trahis" déclara simplement Tsuna en incendiant sa main.

L'un des hommes qui n'était pas encore tombé dans les vapes frémit en croisant les yeux orangés rempli de violence et balbutia aussitôt tous les noms des personnes qui les avaient aidés pour mener leurs vols.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Tsuna et ce dernier se tourna vers son amant pour lui jeter un regard entendu. Reborn soupira et se leva lentement tout en dénouant calmement sa cravate. Il la jeta au châtain et se tourna ensuite vers les hommes à terre.

"Pas de traces qui puissent nous inculper, c'est ça ?" demanda le brun à voix basse.

Tsuna approuva avec son sourire aux lèvres. Son ancien élève sortit alors son révolver favori de sa poche et pointa l'arme vers la tête d'un des assassins.

* * *

><p>"Il te faudrait une phrase d'accroche" s'exclama le châtain lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cabane incendiée.<p>

Reborn arqua un sourcil surpris et pencha sa tête en avant tout en nouant sa cravate.

"Je veux dire" continua Tsuna en souriant largement alors qu'il se tournait vers le brun pour repousser ses mains et se charger du nœud de la cravate. "Une phrase que tu sortiras à chaque fois que tu vas tuer quelqu'un !"

"Tu veux que je sorte une phrase à chaque mission" s'interloqua le plus jeune en fronçant ses sourcils. "Du genre 'Sayonara Baby' ? Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?"

Tsuna s'arrêta net et se balança sur ses talons tout en pinçant ses lèvres. Reborn joua nonchalamment avec sa cravate et admira du coin de l'œil le profil de son amant.

"Pas du japonais" refusa le châtain en secouant sa tête doucement. "Tu sais l'effet que ça me fait... Un simple mot suffirait."

Reborn s'approcha de celui-ci et lui saisit le menton pour ensuite embrasser brièvement les lèvres maltraitées du plus petit.

"Quant à la raison" murmura Tsuna une fois que le baiser fut achevé. "Faut-il une raison à mes lubies ?"

"Hum" murmura le brun en embrassant à nouveau son amant. "C'est juste... Que dirais-tu de «_ Chaos _» ?"

"Ça me plaît" fit tout aussi bas le châtain. "Mais pourquoi ce mot ?"

Reborn se contenta de faire un sourire en coin et se remit en marche. Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Ils prirent un avion et se rendirent au plus vite en Italie, chacun se demandant intérieurement ce que pouvait leur vouloir le nouveau capo Vongola. Cependant, ils ne se seraient jamais attendus à ça.

"Je veux que tu te charges de l'enseignement de mes fils, Tsuna."

L'interpellé cilla et sentit plus qu'il ne vit son ancien élève s'avancer sur le canapé où ils étaient assis et lui prendre la main discrètement.

"Je pensais avoir laissé ce fait clair" finit par répondre le châtain après un long silence passé à dévisager l'homme dans la force de l'âge qui lui faisait face. "Reborn est mon élève, il n'y en aura pas d'autres."

Le Nono soupira lourdement et déposa sa tasse de café sur la coupelle en porcelaine. Puis, gardant ses gestes mesurés et élégants, il avançant un dossier sur la table basse qui les séparait. Tsuna saisit le paquet de feuilles manuscrites et les parcourut avec un regard neutre avant de froncer ses sourcils et de jeter le dossier sur la table.

"Je ne savais que j'étais objet de suspicions" siffla le châtain avec colère.

"Ne te sens pas personnellement visé" sourit aimablement son supérieur. "Mais ta jeunesse... éternelle suscite des interrogations. Bien des gens ont cru que c'était Reborn qui t'avait pris sous son aile."

Tsuna crispa ses poings sur ses côtés et Reborn s'empressa d'effleurer une de ses mains pour lui rappeler qu'il était présent. Le châtain souffla et de décontracta légèrement pour montrer à son ancien élève qu'il allait bien.

En face d'eux, le Vongola Nono prit note de leurs agissements et pinça ses lèvres en songeant à ce qu'il allait leur annoncer. Il ne doutait pas que cela ne leur plairait pas. Surtout au plus jeune, ce dernier avait fait preuve d'une fidélité à toute épreuve à l'égard de son ancien mentor. Si jamais les Vongola allaient à l'encontre du mystère que représentait Tsuna, le Neuvième ne doutait pas qu'ils perdraient une recrue au potentiel illimité.

"Sans oublier que tu n'es plus aussi alerte, Tsuna" rappela l'homme avec son habituel sourire affable aux lèvres. "Nous avons remarqué ta baisse de régime... sans oublier le fait que tes blessures semblent s'accumuler..."

Le châtain se tendit et sa main gauche alla saisir son poignet droit par réflexe sous le regard surpris de son ancien élève. Ce dernier repoussa sèchement la main de l'adulte et releva la manche de la chemise immaculée du tueur pour remarquer avec horreur le bandage ensanglanté qui s'y trouvait.

"Tsuna" murmura Reborn en effleurant presque timidement le poignet blessé.

L'interpellé refusa de croiser les yeux sombres et préféra regarder le visage souriant de son boss.

"Ça arrive à n'importe qui d'avoir une sale semaine."

"Une semaine qui dure depuis des mois ?"

Tsuna grinça des dents et se leva brusquement pour aller vers la porte du bureau. Cependant, l'un des gardes du neuvième l'arrêta dans ses mouvements et le châtain claqua la langue avec agacement.

"Laisse-moi partir" menaça-t-il doucement sans se tourner vers le Nono.

"Enseigne ce que tu sais à mes fils."

"Timoteo Vongola" cria Tsuna en surprenant Reborn qui n'avait jamais entendu son mentor élever sa voix hors d'une mission. "Suffit. Lorsque j'ai rejoint les Vongola, il m'a été promis une seule chose en échange de mon allégeance."

"Nous ne te demanderons jamais quoique ce soit concernant ton passé" rappela le Neuvième.

"Et jamais je n'aurais à enseigner ce que je sais" acheva calmement Tsuna sans se tourner vers l'homme. "L'accord a été brisé, je quitte les Vongola."

Ensuite, sans même sourciller, le jeune homme incendia ses mains et fit une clé de bras au garde qui lui bloquait le passage. Puis, le châtain se retourna vers le canapé où était toujours assis son ancien élève et lui sourit doucement.

"Que vas-tu faire, Reborn ?"

Le jeune aux cheveux noirs haussa ses épaules et fit une légère révérence au Neuvième Vongola.

"Ce fut un plaisir de travailler pour vous" fit-il avec un ton plaisant. "Chaos."

"Eh bien" s'exclama Timoteo une fois que les deux hommes eurent quitté le bureau. "Ça s'est passé mieux que nous ne l'espérions, mère."

Une femme âgée entra par une porte cachée derrière une tapisserie et s'installa en face de son fils avec un léger sourire sur son visage ridé.

"Tsuna a toujours été une personne compliquée" murmura-t-elle en se versant une tasse de café. "Nous ne comprendrons sans doute jamais pourquoi il tenait tant à cette mise en scène..."

* * *

><p>Ils reprirent leurs missions même si c'était désormais Reborn qui s'en chargeait seul avec Tsuna en renfort avec ses talents de sniper.<p>

Cependant, même si les jours passaient sans problème et qu'ils vivaient dans une sorte de bonheur précaire, le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer le teint de plus en plus pâle de la peau de son amant, ni le fait que les mouvements de ce dernier se faisaient progressivement plus lents et patauds.

Et le pire finit par arriver. Un soir, Reborn rentra avec les sacs contenant des vivres pour leur mission actuelle, qui consistait à espionner une planque de narcotrafiquants asiatiques qui s'étaient réfugiés dans une ville malfamée chinoise, et les laissa lourdement tomber à terre en remarquant le corps inconscient qui gisait sur le sol crasseux de leur planque.

Les œufs se brisèrent et répandirent leurs contenus baveux sur le reste des courses mais le jeune adulte ne s'en soucia pas. Il s'empressa de vérifier le pouls de son amant et soupira avec soulagement en remarquant que l'autre était toujours en vie. Puis, sans même y réfléchir deux fois, il prit le corps dans ses bras et sortit en coup de vent de leur misérable appartement.

Durant leurs brèves sorties pour acheter des choses indispensables à leurs missions, Reborn avait remarqué un salon d'acupuncture, peut-être que cela saurait aider Tsuna. De toute façon, l'hôpital le plus proche (et le plus hygiénique) se trouvait à des jours en voiture, il ne lui restait pas d'autres choix.

L'adulte ouvrit la porte du salon d'un coup de pied, surprenant l'homme qui se trouvait au comptoir en train de fumer une pipe d'opium. Reborn ignora ce fait et, s'assurant qu'il avait bien réparti le poids de Tsuna sur son bras gauche, dégaina son revolver favori pour le pointer vers l'homme.

"Je veux ton meilleur homme pour s'occuper de lui" déclara calmement le brun en un mandarin parfait.

L'asiatique hocha vivement la tête et appela à vive voix un de ses hommes qui s'empressa d'apparaître. Reborn dévisagea en silence l'homme qui allait s'occuper de son amant et décida, en voyant les yeux bruns sereins ainsi que le léger sourire aimable, que l'autre serait passable. Il suivit l'acupuncteur et déposa Tsuna sur une couchette prévue pour les patients.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda l'homme en effleurant la tête du châtain qui continuait à être inconscient.

"Je l'ai retrouvé ainsi" répondit laconiquement Reborn.

L'acupuncteur hocha sa tête et sortit des manches de sa tunique chinoise écarlate des aiguilles qu'il s'empressa de planter doucement sur certains nerfs du jeune inconscient.

"C'est étrange" murmura l'homme en fronçant imperceptiblement ses fins sourcils alors que ses doigts pâles vérifiaient certains points de pressions sur le torse de Tsuna.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda vivement le brun en s'approchant du 'médecin' et de son patient.

"Ses nerfs" fit calmement l'acupuncteur en montrant le torse maigre et pâle de Tsuna. "Ils sont en train de se désagréger..."

"Pardon ?"

"Ça n'est pas récent" continua l'homme sans se soucier de l'aura meurtrière de l'individu aux traits eurasiens. "Il a dû souffrir le martyr..."

Reborn grogna et fusilla de ses yeux le corps à la peau translucide de son ancien mentor. Pourquoi ce dernier avait-il caché son état ? Pourquoi avait-il souffert en silence ?

Un grognement le sortit de ses pensées et le jeune homme baissa ses yeux vers le corps qui gisait sur la couchette et gigotait faiblement.

"Dois-je vous laisser seuls ?" demanda l'acupuncteur en cachant ses mains dans les larges manches de sa tunique.

Reborn refusa en silence et dévisagea attentivement le visage crispé de son amant. Ce dernier papillonna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de poser ses yeux ambrés brumeux dans les siens.

"Reborn" murmura Tsuna faiblement. "Qu'est-ce que... Où sommes-nous ?"

"Salon d'acupuncture" murmura de sa voix douce l'homme qui l'avait soigné.

Le châtain sursauta et tourna du mieux qu'il put sa tête vers la personne qui venait de parler pour ensuite écarquiller largement ses yeux.

"Hi-Hibar" s'étrangla-t-il alors que ses orbes se remplissaient de larmes difficilement contenues.

"Je me nomme Fon" se présenta l'acupuncteur en faisant un léger sourire à son patient.

Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment et hocha sa tête. Puis, il tourna ses yeux ambrés désemparés vers son ancien élève et le dévisagea avec curiosité.

"Je t'ai trouvé inconscient et t'ai emmené ici" expliqua simplement le brun.

Tsuna acquiesça et se concentra alors sur le fait qu'il était torse nu et recouvert d'aiguilles.

"Le traitement sera bientôt fini" assura Fon en repoussant la main que le châtain avait levée pour enlever une aiguille.

Celui-ci le remercia à mi-voix et évita du mieux qu'il put le regard sombre de son amant.

"_Tu m'as caché ton état"_ murmura Reborn en italien.

"_Je ne voulais pas te préoccuper"_ marmonna Tsuna dans la même langue.

Fon sembla comprendre qu'il n'était plus bienvenu et s'empressa de sortir du cabinet pour aller préparer des tasses de thé en attendant que les deux étrangers mettent les choses au point.

"Que t'arrive-t-il, Tsuna" finit par demander le brun en serrant ses poings jusqu'à se blesser.

Le châtain tourna sa tête et regarda avec intensité la porte par laquelle était disparu le dénommé Fon.

"Rien."

La réponse, pas plus forte qu'un murmure, flotta dans les airs lourds du cabinet et Reborn enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses paumes pour se forcer à rester calme.

« Règle numéro un » se rappela-t-il avec amertume.

Toujours rester classe.

"Il a dit que tes nerfs étaient en train de se détériorer depuis quelques temps" déclara alors le brun en restant immobile.

Il remarqua la subite tension dans le corps étendu et sentit une pierre s'enfoncer dans ses tripes. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

"Que t'arrive-t-il, Tsuna" murmura Reborn avec une voix sur le point de se briser.

"Reborn" finit par répondre tout aussi bas le châtain. "Te rappelles-tu de cette mission aux Caraïbes, il y a deux ans ?"

Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils et se rappela alors d'une certaine personne qu'il avait croisée à la sortie de leur chambre d'hôtel où gisait Tsuna.

"Que s'était-il passé lors de mon absence" demanda le brun.

"Cet... homme" déclara l'autre en fermant avec lassitude ses yeux. "m'a annoncé le temps qu'il me restait."

"Combien."

"Quel mois sommes-nous ?" demanda avec un ton guilleret le châtain.

"Avril."

"Dans ce cas, il me reste six mois."

Reborn ferma à son tour ses yeux et souffla profondément pour rester maître de ses émotions. Il n'allait pas craquer. Il n'allait pas crier, ni faire une scène à son amant.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Parce qu'il y avait la règle numéro un à suivre.

Le jeune adulte redressa sa tête et croisa le regard surpris de l'acupuncteur qui s'était occupé de Tsuna. Ce n'était qu'un simple acupuncteur d'une petite ville chinoise miteuse, mais il avait su soigner l'état de son amant. Dans ce cas, si le plus grand esprit scientifique de l'époque se penchait sur le cas du châtain, que se passerait-il ?

Un sourire affamé se dessina sur les lèvres fines de l'homme aux cheveux sombres ébouriffés et Tsuna le remarqua.

Le cœur du châtain se contracta et il pria intérieurement pour que les souffrances de son amant ne soient pas terribles lorsqu'il mourrait.

* * *

><p>Ils se remirent à voyager une fois leur mission achevée et se rendirent en Italie où des rumeurs circulaient. Elles racontaient qu'un scientifique, digne d'être la réincarnation de Léonard de Vinci, ne cessait de faire de nouvelles découvertes dans toutes sortes de champs. Reborn écouta les ragots avec attention et s'empressa d'apprendre l'endroit où résidait ce scientifique de génie.<p>

Il laissa Tsuna dans la chambre de leur hôtel, la maladie du châtain ayant commencé à empirer au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, et se rendit à la résidence du génie.

Le tueur à gage ne put s'empêcher de se sentir floué lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de la maison. La façade était complètement décrépie et Reborn ne comptait plus le nombre de trous qui étaient visibles.

Sans s'annoncer, il ouvrit à la volée la porte d'entrée et s'introduisit sans se soucier de faire du bruit dans la maison à l'abandon pour se figer lorsqu'il remarqua les nombreux vivariums qui se trouvaient incrustés dans les murs poreux.

"Qu'est-ce que" marmonna le brun.

"Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça" caqueta une voix ennuyée.

Reborn se tourna et dévisagea avec un air neutre l'homme vêtue d'une blouse blanche de scientifique et aux cheveux verts ébouriffés. L'individu redressa ses fines lunettes sur son nez aquilin et fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir une seringue qu'il s'empressa de jeter par terre. Ensuite, il piétina l'ustensile et une fumée jaunâtre en sortit pour se propager dans la maison.

"Je ne suis pas venu pour tuer" soupira Reborn en tachant de ne pas inspirer l'air putride.

"Dans ce cas, quelle est la raison de la présence du meilleur tueur ?" demanda l'homme en circulant dans la salle pour ne pas faire une cible facile.

"J'ai un problème qui ne manquera pas de t'intéresser."

"Oh ? J'écoute."

"Une maladie dégénérative, les nerfs lâchent peu à peu, la peau devient de plus en plus pâle et il n'arrive plus à bouger."

La fumée se dégagea et Reborn remarqua sans grande surprise que le scientifique était toujours devant avec un air plus qu'intéressé sur son visage mal rasé.

"Alors, Verde ?" demanda le brun en souriant intérieurement.

"J'accepte" sourit sombrement le génie en hochant sa tête. "Ça m'a l'air de valoir la peine."

* * *

><p>Tsuna fut aussitôt transporté dans une aile de la maison décrépie de Verde et ce dernier s'empressa de se mettre au travail. Il fit d'innombrables prises de sang, scanners et autres choses que Reborn apprit à son tour pendant que ce dernier s'occupait de monter la garde.<p>

Tsuna n'était pas un des meilleurs assassins des Vongola pour rien et son ancien élève ne doutait pas que bien des gens profiteraient de son état de faiblesse pour attaquer. Sans oublier que Verde semblait avoir une capacité innée pour agacer les grandes pontes.

Cependant, même si le scientifique était réputé pour être un génie et s'attelait à la tâche avec une ardeur que Reborn ne pouvait lui reprocher, l'état de Tsuna ne s'améliora pas. Ce dernier continua à dépérir sous ses yeux et le brun ne pouvait que le regarder mourir sans arrêter le processus.

"Ça ne marche pas" déclara un beau jour Verde en fracassant son clavier par terre de frustration. "Si j'avais eu plus de données... Ou encore pu le disséquer..."

Reborn garda le silence et se promit intérieurement qu'il tuerait le scientifique une fois tout ceci achevé. Lorsque Tsuna irait mieux.

"Sinon" marmonna le futur cadavre en se grattant le menton. "Il veut te parler."

Le brun se leva souplement et marcha vers la chambre où dormait l'homme qui avait changé sa vie.

"Reborn" murmura le châtain dès que la porte fut entrebâillée.

L'assassin s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit en silence sur le bout du lit où gisait l'autre homme, procurant à ne pas déranger les nombreuses perfusions qui étaient connectées au corps frêle.

"Demain" souffla doucement Tsuna en bougeant légèrement sa main dans la vaine tentative de prendre celle du brun. "C'est ton anniversaire."

Le plus jeune acquiesça en silence et observa le visage pâle aux traits tirés de celui qui avait changé sa vie et prit tant de place dans son existence.

"Je veux sortir" continua le châtain en fermant ses yeux qui se ternissaient au fil des jours. "Je veux passer une soirée à rire avec toi, t'embrasser et passer le reste de la nuit dans un lit avec toi."

Reborn continua à regarder le visage de Tsuna et garda le silence. Sa gorge était trop serrée.

"J'aimerais que tu m'accorde une dernière faveur. Une seule" murmura ce dernier avec sa voix si faible. "Allons fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit, comme on l'a toujours fait..."

"Tu es malade" rappela le brun en retrouvant sa voix et en fronçant ses sourcils lorsqu'il constata à quel point celle-ci tremblait. "Repose-toi. Une fois que tu iras mieux, nous rattraperons tout ce que tu as perdu."

"Reborn" déclara calmement Tsuna en ouvrant ses yeux et en vrillant ces derniers dans ceux de l'adulte. "As-tu entendu parler de la dernière volonté ?"

Le brun accrut son froncement de sourcils et secoua doucement sa tête.

"Juste les bases que tout le monde connaît" répondit-il simplement.

"Savais-tu que l'on peut tout faire si on y met sa dernière volonté ?" chuchota Tsuna en fermant à nouveau ses yeux lumineux.

Reborn regretta ce fait. Lorsque l'autre avait ses yeux clos, il ressemblait terriblement à une poupée. Une poupée dont on avait coupé les fils et qui était brisée à jamais.

"Une fois" continua le châtain rêveusement. "Mon tuteur m'a enseigné ceci. Lorsque tu emploies la dernière volonté, tu dois être réellement prêt à mourir pour réaliser cette volonté. Tu aurais dû le voir..."

"Qu'a-t-il fait ?" demanda calmement Reborn.

Tsuna se contenta de rire faiblement et secoua doucement sa tête. Il se redressa lentement, ignorant les protestations de son ancien élève, et enleva une par une les perfusions qui gênaient ses mouvements.

"Aujourd'hui" fit-il en croisant le regard qui se remplissait de panique. "je vais te donner ton dernier cours. Alors écoute bien, Reborn."

Ce dernier sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et comprit.

Tsuna avait accepté ce qui allait suivre, il s'était préparé à cette mort atrocement lente et se tenait fièrement face à celle-ci, prêt à l'accueillir comme il se devait.

"Il était une fois" commença ce dernier.

"Tu vas me raconter un conte de fée ?" l'interrompit Reborn en haussant la voix.

"Règle numéro deux" déclara Tsuna avec un fin sourire. "Lorsque je parle..."

"Je la ferme" finit en grommelant son ancien élève.

"C'est ça" approuva le châtain en riant légèrement. "Il était une fois un jeune garçon qui vivait une vie quelconque. Il était convaincu d'être un inutile car tout ce qu'il faisait se révélait toujours une stupidité. Cependant, un beau jour, un homme apparut dans la petite ville où vivait le jeune garçon et se présenta comme son tuteur. Le tuteur prit le jeune garçon sous son aile et lui enseigna plusieurs tours pour s'améliorer. En chemin pour sa transformation en adulte responsable, le jeune garçon rencontra plusieurs personnes et se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours vécu dans l'obscurité. Alors, le jeune garçon, qui avait bien grandi et était devenu un adulte responsable, se tourna vers son tuteur et le remercia du fond du cœur. Le tuteur se contenta de sourire et remercia à son tour le jeune garçon pour avoir été son élève. Il donna ensuite au jeune garçon un morceau de son cœur et s'en alla pour remplir une mission. Car le jeune garçon avait grandi pour devenir un adulte responsable qui dirigeait d'autres adultes tout aussi responsables et avait donné à son tuteur une mission à réaliser. Cependant, cette mission, pourtant réputée facile, se révéla être un guet-apens et le tuteur périt car il n'avait pas son cœur en entier."

"Que fit le jeune garçon" demanda Reborn en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

Néanmoins, ses mains restèrent crispées sur la toile sombre de son pantalon et il garda obstinément sa tête baissée pour que son mentor ne puisse voir son visage.

"Il déclara la guerre à ceux qui avaient fait le guet-apens. Cependant, le jeune garçon évalua mal ses ennemis et perdit la guerre. Mais, le jeune garçon fut un jour contacté par un magicien qui lui enseigna plusieurs tours de magie pour réaliser un souhait, un seul."

"Que souhaita-t-il ?"

"Le jeune garçon ne souhaita qu'une chose, effacer ses erreurs. Seulement, la magie du magicien était retorse, comme son possesseur. Et le jeune garçon se retrouva maudit, ses jours comptés, alors que la magie se chargeait d'effacer jusqu'à son existence pour changer ses erreurs. Le jeune garçon se retrouva donc plongé dans un monde où personne ne le connaissait et où il ne connaissait personne avec un corps condamné. Fin."

"D'où te vient ce conte ?" murmura Reborn en gardant ses yeux baissés sur ses mains crispées sur son pantalon.

"Qui a dit que c'était un conte ?" rétorqua doucement Tsuna en continuant à sourire. "Et si c'en était un, quelle serait la morale ?"

"Le jeune garçon n'aurait pas dû s'attaquer à ces gens. Il aurait dû attendre le moment propice pour attaquer" répondit calmement le brun en levant ses yeux vers son mentor.

Le châtain approuva lentement même si ses lèvres étaient pincées.

"Peux-tu me dire pourquoi le tuteur lui donna un morceau de son cœur ?" demanda alors ce dernier pendant que son sourire se crispait.

Reborn fronça ses sourcils et finit par secouer sa tête.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu n'es pas le seul" murmura le châtain avec lassitude. "Je pensais que toi, d'entre toutes les personnes sur Terre, saurait répondre à cette question..."

Une lueur étrange passa dans les prunelles sombres du plus âgé et ce dernier se redressa pour ensuite essayer de sortir de son lit. Mais Reborn l'arrêta dans sa tentative et le força à rester allongé. Tsuna finit par se résoudre à rester couché et désigna de la main un petit sac en toile qui traînait dans un coin de la chambre.

"Ce n'est pas le sac que..." fit le brun en saisissant l'une des bretelles de la besace.

"Exactement" approuva le châtain avec une lueur amusée dans ses orbes ambrés. "Apporte-le-moi, Reborn."

Ce dernier obéit sans un mot et déposa doucement le sac sur les cuisses de l'homme alité. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac et en sortit un revolver qui surprit le brun lorsque l'argent brilla sous les lumières crues des lampes de la chambre.

"Un jour avant sa mort, mon tuteur me donna ceci" expliqua à mi-voix Tsuna en montrant l'arme. "Il est temps que je te le donne."

Reborn accepta sans un mot le revolver et, toujours sans prendre la parole, remplaça l'arme qui était accrochée dans son holster par celle qu'il venait de recevoir. Puis, le choc de ce que venait de lui révéler Tsuna par ce simple geste le frappa de plein fouet et l'homme aux cheveux noirs tomba à genoux devant le lit où se trouvait son amant.

"Tsuna" déclara avec une voix hachée le plus jeune. "Tu ne peux pas mourir..."

"Reborn" murmura calmement le châtain en tendant sa main pour caresser les cheveux de celui qui avait toujours eu un rôle important dans sa vie. "Que dirais-tu de faire une promesse ?"

Le brun redressa légèrement sa tête et croisa le regard rempli de volonté de son tuteur et sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

"Je te promets ceci" continua Tsuna en continuant à caresser le visage de son amant. "Lorsque je mourrais, si tu continues à vivre... si tu vis, je te retrouverais. Bien sûr, il y aura quelques différences, je ne me souviendrais pas de nous, tu risqueras d'avoir une grande surprise... mais ce sera moi. Alors, n'hésite pas, Reborn. Je te fais confiance. Tu sauras quoi faire."

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos mais le brun ne se tourna pas, il sentait que son tuteur avait plus de choses à lui dire.

"Je sais que ce qui va suivre ne va pas te plaire" déclara vivement Tsuna en saisissant le visage de Reborn avec ses deux mains pour forcer ce dernier à le regarder. "Mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, Reborn, n'interviens pas."

Une main gantée se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il se tourna vivement pour dévisager avec animosité l'homme au chapeau en métal et au loup à carreaux.

"Comment as-tu trouvé ce petit séjour en enfer ?" demanda le nouveau venu en s'approchant du lit et ignorant en même temps la présence de Reborn.

"Ce n'était pas l'enfer, si tu tiens à le savoir" rétorqua Tsuna avec un air menaçant à l'égard de l'homme au masque.

L'heure est arrivée, Tsunayoshi, annonça l'homme en souriant plaisamment à l'alité.

"J'ai déjà fait mes adieux" acquiesça sombrement le châtain. "Cependant... laisse-moi une dernière seconde."

L'homme, Checker Face se rappela Reborn, hocha la tête et se recula pour se fondre dans l'ombre de la chambre pourtant vivement éclairée. Cependant, le brun ne se soucia plus de la présence de cet oiseau de mauvaise augure lorsqu'il sentit les mains frêles de son ancien tuteur.

"Reborn" murmura Tsuna en embrassant désespérément le brun. "La promesse. Tu la tiendras ?"

Le plus jeune se contenta de répondre au baiser avec passion, sentant que les secondes qui s'écoulaient le séparaient de plus en plus du châtain.

Cependant, ils finirent par se séparer et Reborn regarda avec son cœur qui se brisait progressivement son ancien tuteur se lever sur ses jambes tremblantes et prendre appui sur le bras tendu de l'homme au chapeau en métal.

Et ce fut ainsi que Tsuna, l'homme qui l'avait sorti de son petit village miteux et lui avait enseigné tant de choses, disparut de sa vie.

Reborn serra ses mains sur le revolver en argent qui était la seule preuve de l'existence de son amant et laissa ses larmes couler.

* * *

><p><em>Lorsque Reborn reprit ses esprits, il était toujours allongé sur la couchette de Trident Shamal et avait une migraine atroce.<em>

_"Alors ?" demanda le médecin de l'ombre en lui tendant un verre d'eau._

_Reborn fronça ses sourcils et contempla ses minuscules petits poings puis il sentit ses pensées se remettre en marche et comprit ce qui s'était passé. Il avait essayé d'oublier quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un._

_Une personne qui avait eu une grande importance dans sa vie._

_Le cœur du bébé maudit se resserra et il souffla par son nez pour reprendre ses esprits._

_"Ça a marché" gazouilla-t-il à l'égard de Shamal pour ensuite bondir par terre et partir de la miteuse salle de réception._

_Sans même s'en rendre compte, il vérifia le nœud de sa cravate et posa son fedora fétiche sur sa chevelure. Ses chaussures luisirent sous le soleil italien et Reborn admira son reflet sur une vitrine._

_Règle numéro un : toujours être classe._

_Il sentit que cette règle contenait bien plus que ce qu'elle affirmait et haussa ses épaules. Il était temps qu'il se mette en marche pour aller remplir ses missions pour le Nono._

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi avait toujours été un enfant plutôt craintif et assez... médiocre.<p>

Cependant, Tsuna, comme il aimait se présenter, avait une chose que personne ne pouvait nier. Et c'était son instinct. Voilà pourquoi il se mit à courir lorsqu'il aperçut au loin un adulte portant un chapeau en métal et un loup à carreaux.

"Une minute, Sawada Tsunayoshi" sourit l'inconnu en apparaissant de nulle part devant le jeune âgé de six ans. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi."

"Non merci !" piailla le châtain en se frayant un passage pour s'enfuir et ainsi éviter de se faire kidnapper par cette personne si étrange.

Néanmoins, une main le saisit par l'avant-bras et le força à s'arrêter net.

"Je suis pourtant certain que tu vas apprécier ce présent" susurra doucereusement l'homme en approchant son visage masqué du garçon. "Car il est la promesse d'un être aimé..."

Les yeux bruns s'élargirent avec surprise pendant que le nom d'une certaine camarade de classe lui traversait l'esprit. Mais Tsuna se rappela de la situation dans laquelle il était plongé et refusa à nouveau tout en gigotant vivement.

"Vraiment" murmura l'inconnu en faisant une moue ennuyée. "Je lui avais pourtant promis de te le donner..."

"Promis ?" répéta sans comprendre le plus jeune.

"Une promesse faite il y a de cela des années" chuchota l'homme au chapeau en métal. "De lui permettre de voir à nouveau ce ciel ensoleillé qu'il aimait tant."

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et écouta son instinct qui lui murmurait à l'oreille d'accepter le présent de l'individu qui se trouvait devant lui. Alors, sans plus tergiverser, l'enfant tendit sa main et eut la surprise de recevoir ce qui lui parut être un bonbon.

"Si tu le manges avant de dormir" expliqua l'homme avec sa voix fantomatique. "Ta vie changera de fond en comble."

Le châtain hocha dubitativement sa tête en silence et empocha la sucrerie.

Le soir venu, allongé sur son lit, il se rappela de la discussion avec l'homme au chapeau en métal et sortit le bonbon pour l'observer attentivement. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de manger ce qu'un parfait inconnu lui avait donné. Mais il savait aussi, s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette sensation dans son estomac, que ce bonbon lui apporterait un bonheur inestimable.

Tsuna ferma ses yeux et mit la sucrerie en bouche.

* * *

><p><strong>RaR :<br>**

**Kana# : **Merci ^^ Pour le D27, j'ai déjà la scénario en tête et je vais m'atteler de ce pas à la tâche :)**  
><strong>

**Haha8D: **Même si tu as oublié de mettre ton pseudo, je t'ai identifiée mouahaha ! Je l'avoue, c'est le mot stalkeuse qui m'a fait tilter XD Par contre, je suis vexée, non !, outragée que tu n'aies pas commenté ta fic préférée. C'est quoi ce laisser-aller ? Sinon, que penses-tu de la suite du R27 ? À la hauteur ou atroce ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et on continue avec la note de l'auteur ! (Parce que je sais que personne ne lit la note en haut de page ^^")<br>D'après ce que j'ai lu dans vos reviews, vous voulez la suite d'un OS. Pas de problème. Mais lequel ? Alors, pour départager tout cela, je vous annonce que j'ai créé un poll sur ma page d'auteur et je vous conseille vivement (voire même ordonne) d'aller voter pour la suite que vous voulez. Parce que si personne ne le fait, c'est simple. Je ne saurais pas quelle suite faire et donc, il n'y en aura pas.  
>Simple, non ? Par contre, comme les anonymes ne peuvent voter sur le site, faites-le par reviews ^^<br>**

**Prochains chapitres (après la suite d'un des OS) :  
><strong>

**Supa Chups : Du spanner-Tsuna. Ou 4827.  
><strong>

**Quiproquos : Dino-Tsuna ! Ou D27.  
><strong>


	7. Quiproquos (D27)

**Me revoilà ! Alors, vous ai-je manqué ? Vous pouvez mentir et dire oui, je ne vous en voudrais pas ;)**

**Sinon, je vous annonce solennellement que le poll a été fermé et que vous aurez le bonheur de lire la suite du Discepulo ! Alors, réjouissez-vous ^^**  
><strong>Bref, je vais vous laisser lire. Bonne lecture~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : Quiproquos.

**Genre** : Romance et Comédie.

**Résumé** : Tout était de la faute de ses Gardiens surprotecteurs. Et de Dino parce qu'il avait toujours été maladroit. Sans oublier Reborn, ce sale manipulateur...

* * *

><p>Tout était la faute de Lambo. Et Reborn, tant qu'on y était. Parce que son Gardien du Tonnerre, pour adorable qu'il soit, ne pouvait qu'être fautif dans cette atroce situation. Et Reborn avait toujours une part de culpabilité lorsque son élève était autant ridiculisé.<p>

Et il ne fallait pas oublier Dino. Car celui-ci avait une (grande) part de culpabilité dans ce quiproquo.

Donc, Tsuna se mordit un ongle tout en contemplant la pile de dossiers qui lui restait à faire avant de pouvoir enfin faire une pause et s'occuper de ses nécessités physiques. Il avait faim, merde !

D'abord, il punirait Lambo. Sans doute en envoyant Hibari faire une mission à Namimori. Où se trouvait justement la charmante I-pin qui avait toujours été sous le charme du dixième gardien du Nuage Vongola. Et il forcerait Lambo à rester en Italie. Parfait, le gamin souffrirait et, qui sait, peut-être oserait-il enfin se déclarer à la fille qu'il avait toujours aimée.

Ensuite, il y avait Reborn. Pour ce dernier, Tsuna devrait jouer plus finement. Si son ancien tuteur apprenait qu'il essayait de le punir, le Decimo ne doutait absolument pas que l'adulte arriverait dans son bureau avec un large sourire moqueur et lui sortirait qu'il était mille ans trop jeune pour ne serait-ce penser à le punir. Donc, il fallait y aller doucement pour que Reborn ne soupçonne rien.  
>Peut-être s'il supprimait progressivement toutes les bonnes machines à café. Et ensuite le café en lui-même. Héhé, il était diabolique.<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, japonais aux cheveux châtains d'une vingtaine d'années, ricana avec un air malfaisant qui n'allait pas avec son caractère aimable et ses traits chaleureux pour ensuite signer le dernier rapport qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Le jeune homme s'étira longuement tout en poussant un gémissement de bonheur lorsque les vertèbres de son dos craquèrent et il se mit à songer à ce qu'il ferait maintenant qu'il avait fini. Cependant, une fois qu'il eut jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait dans son bureau et eut réalisé l'heure, le châtain se rembrunit et se leva en silence. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, ne croisant personne dans les couloirs peu éclairés, et se servit silencieusement de la nourriture tout en regrettant légèrement le fait qu'il n'habitait plus chez sa mère. Au moins, lorsqu'il se trouvait encore sous le toit familial, le jeune n'avait pas eu à diriger une famille mafieuse d'une taille plus que respectable et au comportement difficilement prévisible. Sans oublier que la nourriture était excellente.

Tsuna soupira tout en mordant dans son gigantesque sandwich au poulet et songea à ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée. Comment allait-il réagir face à Dino la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ? Rien qu'en pensant au blond maladroit, les joues du parrain se réchauffèrent suspicieusement et il se maudit pour ressentir des papillons dans son estomac. Cependant, après une seconde réflexion, Tsuna réalisa que ce n'était qu'une faim dévorante qui lui causait pareille réaction.

Pourquoi, au nom de tous les dieux vénérés sur cette terre, Lambo avait-il du causer pareille réaction chez Reborn et pourquoi cela s'était achevé avec un bazooka rose qui avait volé vers un certain boss d'une certaine famille mafieuse ?

Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois et laissa ses souvenirs l'envahir. Car il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine et qu'il commençait à avoir peur. Que voulez-vous, Dame-Tsuna un jour, Dame-Tsuna toujours.

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, tout s'était passé normalement. Tsuna avait pris son petit-déjeuner tout en signant des rapports que Gokudera lui avait apportés avant de partir pour une mission avec Ryohei et le châtain avait discuté brièvement avec le reste de ses Gardiens pour en apprendre plus sur leurs récentes missions.<p>

Hibari était venu avec Dino. Ou plutôt, Dino avait aperçu plus tôt dans la matinée le japonais au caractère irascible et avait décidé de suivre ce dernier pour discuter (monologuer) avec lui. Et le blond s'était donc retrouvé également dans le bureau du puissant Vongola Decimo.

Mukuro avait préféré envoyer Chrome, prétextant qu'il n'était pas au service des Vongola et qu'il n'avait pas à venir à la moindre convocation comme un vulgaire chien. Lorsque Hibari entendit ceci, il fronça ses fins sourcils et se jeta sur Tsuna pour le mordre à mort car un herbivore ne pouvait pas se considérer comme son boss. Ce qui résulta en une nouvelle bagarre dans son bureau (la sixième de la semaine. Et ce n'était que mardi) que Yamamoto sut arrêter à temps, juste avant que Hibari n'écrase la trachée de Tsuna.  
>Cependant, comme le châtain avait trop été occupé à essayer de rester en vie sous les tonfas meurtriers de son gardien du nuage, il n'avait pas prêté attention à son tuteur et à Lambo. Et, Reborn en profita pour se moquer des capacités risibles de Lambo à l'école (à l'image de celles de Tsuna) et le jeune Bovino finit par fondre en larmes et sortir son bazooka.<br>Mais c'était sans oublier Dino qui pendant tout ce temps avait essayé de sortir son fouet pour arrêter Hibari, même si son arme de prédilection s'était retrouvée coincée dans sa ceinture et qu'il lui avait fallu une dizaine de minutes pour la débloquer. Ainsi, le blond utilisa son fouet alors que sa famille n'était pas là et par la malchance qui semblait toujours l'accompagner, le bout de son arme s'enroula autour de ses pieds et le fit lourdement chuter aux pieds de Lambo. Ce dernier sursauta en poussant un glapissement et lâcha de ce fait son bazooka qui tomba sur Dino.

L'explosion et la fumée rose arrêta aussitôt toute envie de bagarre dans le bureau et tous les hommes (plus Chrome) présents se tournèrent lentement vers l'endroit où s'était tenu auparavant Dino.

"D-Dino-san ?" appela avec une voix légèrement appréhensive Tsuna tout en s'approchant avec précaution de la fumée rosâtre.

"Tsuna ?" répondit un homme avec une intonation pâteuse.

Et puis, l'horreur arriva. Deux mains viriles et légèrement calleuses s'enroulèrent autour du visage du Decimo pendant qu'une bouche aux lèvres sèches se posait maladroitement sur celle du châtain. Ce dernier vira au rouge tomate et sentit plus qu'il ne vit les exclamations estomaquées des personnes présentes. Puis, Tsuna remarqua une chose. Les mains de Dino (ou du moins, de la personne qui lui dévorait le visage) n'étaient pas restées calmement à leur place. Et avaient dévalé le long du corps du jeune homme pour s'arrêter à un certain endroit qui fit couiner le châtain.

Erm. Oubliez cette dernière phrase. Il n'avait pas couiné. Parce que le Vongola Decimo (ce modèle de virilité qui donnait des leçons en la matière à Xanxus) ne couinait pas, bien sûr.

Tsuna cilla et contempla avec stupeur le visage (sublime, il devait l'avouer) du blond qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine pour alors remarquer une chose avec sa vision périphérique (bénie soit-elle). Gokudera Hayato avait sorti ses dynamites bleues. Oui, celles-là. Les spéciales qui envoyaient sept pieds sous terre (parce que l'expression six pieds sous terre ne correspondait pas à l'état des victimes de ces dynamites) les pauvres idiots qui osaient le courroucer plus que raison. Alors, ne réfléchissant plus et utilisant ses réflexes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie un nombre innombrable de fois, le châtain saisit les avant-bras du blond qui avait continué son affaire avec ses lèvres et son pelotage, et se jeta en arrière. Tsuna ferma ses yeux et poussa un grognement lorsque sa tête heurta (violemment) le sol en marbre (il aurait dû mettre une moquette et ne pas écouter les conseils de Reborn). Le corps de la version plus âgée et dévergondée de Dino le recouvrit entièrement et Tsuna entendit clairement son Gardien de la Tempête claquer de la langue avec agacement. Bien, il ne lancerait ses dynamites bleues tant que le decimo serait sous le Boss Cabarrona.

Puis, comme tout ça c'était déroulé en moins de quatre minutes, Tsuna découvrit avec gêne qu'effectivement, ce Dino était très content de le voir.

"Tsuna" murmura ce dernier de sa voix pâteuse en détachant enfin ses lèvres de celles du châtain (il était temps ! Le Decimo Vongola avait failli mourir d'asphyxie!). "Arrête de m'allumer et enlève tes vêtements..."

Le visage du châtain atteignit à ce moment-là une couleur qui resterait à jamais inégalée. Des centaines de peintres se mordraient les ongles pendant des siècles pour essayer de refaire cette couleur et cela, sans succès. Mais là n'est pas notre histoire.

Car sitôt que le torride blond eut achevé sa réplique, un pop reconnaissable retentit dans le bureau mortellement silencieux (Tsuna n'avait pas été le seul à être choqué par les paroles du trentenaire) et une fumée rose parfumée à la guimauve se répandit dans le bureau.

Le poids qui étouffait progressivement le châtain s'allégea (ce qui rappela à Tsuna qu'il devait dire à Dino de faire attention à sa diète) et le Vongola croisa deux orbes chocolat qui cillèrent avec interrogation.

Le rouge toujours aux lèvres, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de flanquer un coup de poing au boss Cabarrona et se redressa prestement.

"D-Dino-san" bredouilla Tsuna avant de se ressaisir. "Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir avant que tu n'empires cette situation déjà fort gênante..."

Un ricanement retentit dans la pièce encore mortellement silencieuse et le châtain se tourna vers le coupable. Reborn, bien sûr.

"Eh bien" siffla ce dernier en étirant sa grande carcasse d'adulte pour contempler avec un air amusé le blond qui était toujours à terre (sonné par le coup de poing de Tsuna. "Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais ton petit frère à ce point, Stupidino..."

L'interpellé cilla sous le surnom rabaissant avant de percuter. Il avait fait quoi à son adorable petit frère ?! Dino se tourna lentement vers les autres personnes présentes, souhaitant intérieurement que celles-ci lui disent que tout était une blague avant de sentir son cœur faire une chute libre d'une centaine de mètres (alors qu'il n'y avait même pas deux mètres entre son cœur et le sol).

Hibari Kyoya, le garçon qu'il avait pratiquement éduqué, le regardait avec un tel air dégoûté (pas que cela change l'asiatique. Il regardait tout le monde avec un air méprisant) que Dino comprit qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Mais quoi ? La seule chose dont il se rappelait avant de recevoir la sacré droite de son adorable petit frère (maintenant, Dino comprenait comment le châtain avait fait pour réussir à mener à la baguette ses gardiens), était le bazooka et un bar à la musique tamisée. Ainsi qu'un Reborn passablement éméché qui avait essayé de le tuer en arguant quelque chose du genre "_On ne touche pas à mon fiston_". Oui, il avait dû mal comprendre.

Bref, si Dino n'avait rien fait, rien n'assurait que sa version future, sans doute aussi ivre que le Reborn que le blond du présent avait croisé, ne l'avait fait. Il suffisait de voir la rougeur des joues de son adorable petit frère. Et les airs scandalisés des gardiens de ce dernier (pourtant pas si protecteurs que ça). La preuve était que la douce Chrome Dokuro avait sorti son trident et s'apprêtait à embrocher un certain boss chevalin.

Non, il n'avait pas comme même fait ça, hein ?

Il ne l'avait pas fait, hein ?

Dino croisa le regard amusé de son ancien tuteur et comprit. Qu'il était dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'approcher de son adorable petit frère sans risquer de recevoir un coup de trident de la part d'une gardienne pourtant si gentille...

Parce qu'il avait molesté son petit frère. Et ce, devant les amis de ce dernier. Dino n'osait même pas imaginer la mortification et la haine que devait ressentir le châtain.

"Tsuna" murmura-t-il en baissant avec honte ses yeux bruns. "Je suis profondément désolé pour l'affront que je t'ai fait."

Et il partit en courant. Pour tomber misérablement en trébuchant dans les escaliers. Mais cela importait peu car les Gardiens du Decimo Vongola étaient sur ses talons pour s'assurer qu'il savait où se trouvait sa place.

À savoir, dans une fosse commune.

« _J'espère que mon enterrement sera ensoleillé._ » songea Dino en croisant le regard vairon de Mukuro (qui était apparu entre-temps, appelé par sa douce Chrome). « _Et que Kyoya versera une larme..._ »

On y croyait.

* * *

><p>Tsuna grogna et finit d'engloutir son sandwich au poulet tout en regardant avec une légère frayeur visible l'éclat rougeoyant qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le reflet de la hotte de la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il dise à Gokudera qu'il ne devait pas fumer lorsqu'il le filait, ça l'effrayait.<p>

Le jeune Boss sortit de la cuisine et partit sans adresser un regard au buisson fumant qui se trouvait dans le couloir (oui, Gokudera était un génie en beaucoup de choses. Pas en camouflage). Le châtain se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit King size, cadeau de Xanxus. Oui, cet homme pouvait offrir des cadeaux. Même si Tsuna avait dû engager un spécialiste pour enlever toute l'amiante qui était incrustée dans les draps et le bois. Franchement, il aurait cru le boss de la Varia plus inventif...

Tsuna tourna sa tête et regarda l'horloge qui était accrochée à un mur. Quatre heures du matin. Génial, il lui restait une demi-heure de sommeil avant que son adorable tuteur vienne le réveiller avec ses pratiques plutôt extrêmes... Le châtain grogna et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller tout en songeant à Dino. Comment allait se passer leur réunion dans l'après-midi ? Est-ce que le blond saurait le regarder dans les yeux et le pardonner ? Parce que Tsuna lui avait comme même flanqué un pain. Et que les coups de poings du Decimo étaient réputés pour être mortels. Demandez à Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran et Enma, ils vous le confirmeront.

Cependant, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains si semblable à ceux du Primo Vongola décida d'utiliser la méthode ancestrale qui avait régulé les affaires des Boss Vongola depuis l'instauration de cette règle par son ancêtre.

La procrastination.

Ainsi, il décida de tout remettre au lendemain et se laissa bercer par l'assurance qu'à son réveil, toute cette affaire cauchemardesque ne serait plus qu'un souvenir dont il rirait avec Dino.

Il va sans dire que Sawada Tsunayoshi n'avait jamais été autant dans l'erreur.

Même la fois où il fut convaincu que Squalo était en réalité un transsexuel n'était pas comparable au niveau cataclysmique de son erreur.

Parce que l'affaire du tripotage par le Dino du futur n'avait pas été oubliée et pardonnée. Non. Loin de là.

"Bonjour, Jyudaime !" fit gaiement Gokudera pendant que son boss adoré se faisait mortellement électrocuter par Reborn.

"Raaah" répondit poliment le châtain alors que l'ancien Arcobaleno du Soleil le guérissait.

Puis, une fois que Tsuna eut récupéré l'ensemble de ses facultés motrices (mis à part un léger problème sur son incapacité à s'arrêter de baver lorsque son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait), le jeune Boss s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre avec ses camarades à ses côtés. Ensuite, alors qu'il marchait avec classe le long des couloirs interminables de la mansion Vongola et saluait courtoisement toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, le sujet fut abordé.

"Concernant la réunion de cet après-midi" déclara Gokudera en fronçant ses sourcils pendant qu'il tournait une page sur sa tablette électronique (cadeau de Spanner). "les Carcassa ont proposé d'empoisonner le boss des Cabarrona pour l'affront qu'il a osé faire aux Vongola... Qu'en pensez-vous, Jyudaime ?"

Tsuna se retint de hurler qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on assassine Dino pour une chose qu'il n'avait même pas faite. Enfin, pas encore fait. Ce fut alors que Reborn ouvrit la bouche et fit réaliser à son ancien élève à quel point cette affaire s'était corsée.

"Non" refusa l'assassin numéro un (et aussi "_l'homme le plus séduisant que je veux comme amant_" d'après un sondage réalisé par les Cervello parmi les mafieux). "Les Carcassa sont des incompétents et Stupidino est mon ancien élève. Il faudra quelqu'un bien plus qualifié."

"Compris" acquiesça sérieusement Gokudera en ouvrant une nouvelle page sur sa tablette. "Je contacte les Giyig ?"

Bouche bée, Tsuna voulut prendre la parole mais se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. À vrai dire, il était si choqué par les agissements de ses alliés qu'il en avait perdu son japonais. Son cœur commença à battre follement et il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de son menton. Ah. La conséquence de l'électrocution aimablement donnée par Reborn. Le châtain essuya prestement la bave qui continuait à sortir à flots et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Si son ancien tuteur le voyait dans un état si déplorable, il allait l'écharper vivant. Et Tsuna tenait à sa peau.

"Jyudaime !"

Un tambourinement incessant à la porte sortit Tsuna de ses pensées morbides (de quelles couleurs seraient les fleurs à son enterrement ? Il les aimerait bien oranges...) et il écarquilla ses yeux en réalisant qu'il avait laissé les deux hommes à l'extérieur de son bureau. Oh, ça allait barder...

"Jyudaime !" répéta Gokudera avec inquiétude. "Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du mettre ce sujet sur la table !"

Quoi ?! Il croyait sérieusement que rien qu'en évoquant cette affaire gênante, il s'était senti indisposé ? Tsuna rougit et déglutit difficilement (trop de bave).

"Gokk-uder-r-ra-kk-kun" balbutia-t-il en se battant pour parler clairement malgré le flot incessant de salive qui coulait de sa bouche (ça commençait à faire peur. Pouvait-on se noyer dans sa propre bave?). "Ccce n'eeest rrrrien ! T-t-t-tout va snirfl (il déglutit bruyamment) bien !"

Visiblement, son gardien ne le crut pas. Car le tambourinement à la porte se fit plus pressant et Tsuna dut se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas mourir sourd. Finalement, ce fut Reborn qui ouvrit la porte et surprit de ce fait son ancien élève.

Ce dernier, lassé par les cris et coups de son Gardien de la Tempête, avait commencé à faire la paperasse en portant des casques anti-bruit (cadeau de Xanxus. Il y avait des dards empoisonnés lorsqu'on mettait le casque).

"Oï, Tsunaze" fit dangereusement Reborn en enlevant sèchement les casques du châtain. "Où t'a-t-il touché ?"

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux sous le choc d'entendre une question pareille et ne put s'empêcher de se poser une question. Ses amis n'étaient-ils pas un peu trop protecteurs ?

"Je vais réunir les autres gardiens" marmonna Gokudera en saisissant son téléphone portable. "Réunion urgente."

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Gokudera Hayato, son fougueux gardien de la tempête, avait bel et bien dit qu'il allait réunir les autres gardiens Vongola. Lui, l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que son cher et tendre Jyudaime n'avait pas besoin de ces inutiles à ses côtés.

D'accord, Tsuna avait enfin compris. La situation avec Dino s'était empirée à un tel point que même Reborn avait décidé que le blond devait mourir.

Il fallait que le châtain agisse au plus vite ou il pourrait dire adieux au boss Cabarrona.

Fronçant ses sourcils, Tsuna vérifia discrètement s'il avait son anneau Vongola avec lui (heureusement, il l'avait) et décida de passer à l'action. Ainsi, une bourrasque de flammes orangées envahit le bureau du jeune Vongola et lorsque Gokudera put enfin faire disparaître ses boucliers et que les flammes disparurent, le Gardien de la Tempête constata une chose.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, son bien aimé Boss, avait disparu.

Gokudera se tourna vers Reborn et le regarda avec inquiétude.

En même temps, qui ne regarderait pas l'assassin number one avec inquiétude lorsque le dit tueur était entouré par une aura meurtrière et avait ses yeux cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau ?

"Stupide élève" marmonna l'homme en serrant ses poings et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui était intacte malgré le brasier qui s'était passé auparavant. "Il va falloir que je lui donne une nouvelle leçon..."

Gokudera déglutit et saisit sa tablette électronique. Il devait à tout prix réunir les autres Gardiens.

Car s'il ne le faisait pas, il devrait dire adieux au Jyudaime.

* * *

><p>Après s'être enfui avec succès de sa prison... pardon, sa mansion, Tsuna se dépêcha d'aller, par la voie aérienne (moins de circulation), au manoir de son autoproclamé grand frère pour le prévenir au plus vite du danger qu'il courrait si jamais il osait aller à la réunion.<p>

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé sur les terres du Cabarrona, le châtain fit apparaître Natsu et se mit à genoux pour caresser le lionceau.

"Natsu" fit-il gentiment en essayant de ne pas mettre trop de pression dans sa voix. "Retrouve-moi Dino. Nous devons le sauver."

Le félin ronronna sur les caresses et se redressa sur ses pattes arrières pour se redresser de tout son long et ainsi lécher les lèvres de son maître. Ce dernier ne recula pas et cilla une fois, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Natsu venait-il réellement de l'embrasser ?

"Grao !" rugit le lionceau en bondissant dans le jardin des Cabarrona et en se dirigeant vers le manoir.

Tsuna se dépêcha de le suivre en courant et mit de côté ses interrogations sur la sexualité pour le moins soupçonneuse de sa boite-arme. Ils finirent par arriver aux murs de la mansion Cabarrona et le jeune Boss Vongola poussa un soupir soulagé. Il n'était plus en forme, même plus capable de courir derrière son lionceau sans s'essouffler !

Cependant, l'enfer n'était pas terminé. Car Natsu bondit et atterrit quelques mètres plus haut sur une balustrade pour ensuite s'infiltrer dans la pièce après avoir rugi, transformé en pierre les fenêtres et cassé ces dernières.

Urgh, une autre facture à payer.

Tsuna soupira lourdement et plissa ses yeux en évaluant la distance entre le balcon et sa position actuelle. Oui, définitivement, il n'y arriverait pas.

Le jeune homme laissa errer ses yeux sur le mur et maudit intérieurement sa boite-arme pour être partie sans l'attendre et donc, ne pas lui apporter une corde. Tsuna s'approcha du mur et adossa sa tête contre ce dernier en fermant ses yeux. Puis, il commença à l'escalader en grimaçant intérieurement chaque fois qu'un accroc se faisait dans ses vêtements. Ces derniers coûtaient des centaines d'euros et Reborn n'apprécierait pas de voir son cadeau d'anniversaire détruit pour une raison aussi stupide.

Finalement, Tsuna arriva au balcon et put se reposer un peu. Enfin, il aurait pu. Car des gardes postés dans le jardin l'avaient remarqué lors de sa grimpette et l'avaient vraisemblablement confondu avec un intrus (ce qu'il était) ou un assassin.

Bref, le jeune homme dut se carapater dans la pièce adjacente au balcon pour éviter de se faire toucher par les balles des vigiles et il poussa un couinement en réalisant que la salle où il se trouvait désormais était une suite avec trois portes.

Une porte donnerait sur le couloir et il pourrait courir retrouver Dino pour le prévenir.

La deuxième donnerait sans doute sur la chambre de l'occupant de la suite.

Quant à la troisième, peut-être était-ce les toilettes ?

Tsuna joignit ses mains à son front et se mit à faire une courte prière pour que sa chance, habituellement affreuse, lui soit favorable.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée d'une des portes et se figea en entendant des bruits qui s'approchaient de la chambre. Oh joie, les gardes avaient prévenus les autres et il avait désormais des centaines d'hommes armés à ses trousses.

Dino avait de bons gardiens, il le féliciterait pour cela après. S'il survivait, bien sûr.

Tsuna ouvrit violemment la porte et se dépêcha de la fermer pour ensuite remarquer où il se trouvait. Ah, il était tombé sur la porte menant à la salle de bains. Cette dernière était un peu embrumée (l'occupant de la suite avait sans doute pris une douche récemment) et Tsuna décida d'utiliser la condensation pour se cacher.

Il sauta dans la douche au rideau fermé et fit coulisser celui-ci à nouveau pour se cacher des regards des gardes qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver.

Cependant, il ne se serait pas attendu à cela. Absolument pas.

"Tsuna ?" murmura Dino avec un air immensément choqué.

Le jeune homme en question se figea et se retourna lentement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le boss blond. Ce dernier avait été visiblement occupé à se laver jusqu'à ce que Tsuna l'interrompe et avait laissé le jet d'eau ouvert. De ce fait, le châtain était trempé et sentait ses chaussures en cuir protester face au traitement. (Ça ou il commençait à devenir fou à force de faire la paperasse.)

Tsuna voulut ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa (pas envie de boire la tasse et s'étouffer) pour baisser sa tête avec culpabilité. Et donc, voir une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Le cri fut si perçant qu'il atteignit les oreilles des membres de la Varia qui étaient occupés à Paris pour une mission surprise (cadeau d'anniversaire pour Xanxus de la part de Tsuna).

* * *

><p>Dino Chiavarone enroula un essuie autour de sa taille et regarda avec un air indéchiffrable le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans son lit.<p>

Ce dernier avait des cheveux châtains plaqués contre son crâne et dégoulinant d'eau ainsi que de grands yeux caramels qui brillaient avec une détermination inébranlable.

"Tu es donc venu pour me prévenir" murmura le blond en passant une main dans sa chevelure trempée.

Tsuna acquiesça, ses joues encore un peu rougies, et il tira un peu sur les manches de sa chemise blanche qui était encore trempée et lui collait au corps. Dino sembla remarquer son inconfort et lui jeta une serviette gigantesque au visage.

"Déshabille-toi" conseilla-t-il en souriant gentiment. "Je vais demander à Romario d'aller te chercher des vêtements secs."

Tsuna hocha la tête en silence et commença à enlever lentement ses vêtements pour ensuite se figer en réalisant que l'autre homme était toujours présent dans la pièce. Il croisa le regard de ce dernier et remarqua la légère rougeur qui animait le visage du boss Cabarrona.

"Pardon !" s'excusa vivement le blond en sortant de la chambre en courant.

Tsuna haussa ses épaules et continua à se déshabiller tout en songeant à ce qui s'était passé pour causer son hurlement perçant.

* * *

><p>Il s'était donc retrouvé dans la douche avec Dino et avait baissé ses yeux. Pour apercevoir une chose qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Ses orbes caramels s'élargirent drastiquement et le blond à ses côtés se demanda brièvement ce qui pouvait bien avoir épouvanté à ce point son cher petit frère lorsqu'il réalisa ce que regardait avec tant d'émotions le châtain.<p>

À savoir, son tatouage de Hibird sur sa cuisse gauche.

Ses joues rougirent brutalement et le boss Cabarrona voulut reculer pour éviter le regard scrutateur du Vongola mais, comme il avait toujours été maladroit quand il ne se trouvait pas parmi les membres de sa famille, Dino glissa sur la surface humide de la douche et tomba brusquement sur son derrière. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout.

Car, dans sa chute, il tendit ses bras pour essayer de récupérer son équilibre et faucha au passage les jambes du châtain qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Doué, Dino, très doué.

Une seconde passa, durant laquelle les deux hommes essayèrent de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis, Tsuna ouvrit ses yeux si largement que le blond craignit que le châtain ne fasse une attaque et entrouvrit ses lèvres rosées (qui semblaient inviter quiconque le regardait à l'embrasser fougueusement) et baissa ses orbes caramels vers l'endroit où s'était posée sa tête suite à sa chute.

Oui, de tous les endroits où elle aurait pu atterrir, cette dernière avait décidé que l'entrejambe de Dino était le meilleur.

Une autre seconde passa et les deux hommes retinrent leur respiration, craignant ce qui allait suivre ce silence annonciateur de la tempête.

Enfin, Tsuna osa le briser.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

* * *

><p>Tsuna enfouit sa tête dans son essui et poussa un grognement guttural en songeant à la situation plus que gênante dans laquelle les hommes de Dino l'avait surpris. Désormais, il ne pourrait plus jamais entrer dans le manoir des Cabarrona sans rougir sous leurs regards entendus.<p>

Le grincement de la porte le sortit de ses sombres pensées et le châtain enleva sa tête de sa serviette pour dévisager aimablement l'homme qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre.

"Dino" salua-t-il en essayant du mieux qu'il put de ne pas rougir.

"T-Tsuna" bégaya faiblement le blond en n'osant même pas croiser le regard du châtain. "J-je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas de vêtements à ta taille... tu devras porter les miens..."

Le boss Vongola haussa ses épaules et tendit sa main pour saisir les vêtements que tenait le blond dans la sienne et contempla avec un léger froncement de sourcils le sursaut qu'eut l'autre parrain lorsque leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Ainsi que le rougissement digne d'une écolière amoureuse.

Non. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Le cerveau du châtain refusa d'assimiler cette information et Tsuna regarda avec des yeux vitreux le boss blond qui gigotait nerveusement devant lui.

Non, il ne venait pas de penser que Dino, son grand frère à qui il avait toujours fait confiance, agissait comme une écolière amoureuse. Et il venait encore moins de songer qu'il était mignon quand il était ainsi. Non.

Oui, Sawada Tsunayoshi était un maître dans la discipline de la négation. Après tout, c'était un élément vital pour rester sain d'esprit au milieu des tarés qui lui servaient de gardiens. Chrome incluse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains était tellement plongé dans ses pensées concernant le fait que non, il n'avait pas pensé que Dino Cabarrona était mignon qu'il ne réalisa pas que son cœur s'était accéléré et, de ce fait, sa salivation s'était à nouveau mise hors de contrôle.

Ainsi, ce fut le toucher d'une serviette qui le sortit (à nouveau) de ses pensées et Tsuna cilla une fois avant de réaliser qu'un visage familier se trouvait dans son champs de vision.

"Di-Dino ?" murmura-t-il sans oser bouger d'un centimètre.

"Tu bavais" expliqua faiblement le blond en continuant à essuyer calmement la salive qui continuait à couler le long du menton du châtain.

Ce dernier rougit brutalement et voulut repousser le plus âgé pour ensuite baisser les bras. Dino avait cette lueur dans ses yeux bruns qui signifiait qu'il allait achever sa tâche coute que coute et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, même si Tsuna utilisait la force. Donc, ce dernier le laissa faire et préféra expliquer à mi-voix la raison de sa salivation si abondante.

"Les électrochocs" répéta doucement le blond en hochant sa tête. "Je connais. Au moins, tu n'as pas eu le problème d'incontinence... La pire semaine de ma vie."

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Tsuna gloussa et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Voyant que la toux ne s'en allait pas, Dino se glissa derrière lui et entreprit de lui faire la méthode de Heimlich.

Des grognements sortirent des lèvres plissées par la concentration du boss Cabarrona et Tsuna hoqueta tout en continuant à tousser pendant que le blond essayait de lui dégager les voies respiratoires.

En soi, c'était une situation parfaitement normale. Un homme, dénudé et seulement recouvert par une gigantesque serviette, les joues rouges, dans le giron d'un autre homme qui avait ses bras enroulés autour de son estomac et donnait des coups réguliers contre son ventre, causant de ce fait des soubresauts dans le premier individu. Sans oublier les halètements, le léger fil de salive qui couvrait les lèvres du châtain, les grognements du blond, ... et le tout sur un lit.

D'accord, c'était une situation qui aurait provoqué des suspicions dans les esprits des personnes qui seraient arrivées dans la chambre sans savoir ce qui s'était passé auparavant.

Donc, les agissements de Gokudera Hayato étaient compréhensibles.

De ce fait, il était parfaitement compréhensible que le gardien de la Tempête du Vongola Decimo ait explosé la porte de la chambre et soit devenu livide en apercevant son idolâtré Boss étendu sur le lit avec le boss des Cabarrona (bientôt décédé à son humble avis) sur lui.

Pourquoi les deux hommes étaient dans cette position ? Simple, lorsque Gokudera avait explosé la porte sans aucune délicatesse, Dino avait sursauté et cela avait entraîné sa chute ainsi que celle de Tsuna. Ensuite, les réflexes de mafieux reprenant leurs droits, le blond avait roulé pour éviter un des débris et avait recouvert le châtain de son corps pour le protéger. Et tout cela, instinctivement.

"Comment oses-tu traiter le Jyudaime ainsi" gronda doucement Gokudera en sortant ses dynamites bleues.

Tsuna blanchit drastiquement et sentit la salive s'amonceler dans sa bouche. Cependant, cette dernière était résolument fermée car il savait que s'il ouvrait ses lèvres, son visage entier serait recouvert de bave et il mourrait étouffé par celle-ci. Réellement, une mort qu'il préférait éviter. Sans oublier que Reborn le ressusciterait pour le tuer une nouvelle fois car il n'apprécierait pas que son élève meure dans des conditions aussi risibles.

Donc, il garda le silence et observa l'autre boss essayer de s'en sortir.

Correction, il observa l'autre boss périr.

Ainsi, lorsque Dino fut balancé à travers la fenêtre, faisant grimacer Tsuna parce qu'il savait à quel point heurter une vitre et la briser faisait mal, et disparut de la chambre, le châtain se contenta de regarder le plafond et de soupirer malheureusement. Il venait de se rappeler la raison de sa présence dans le manoir des Cabarrona. Il était venu pour prévenir Dino du danger qu'il courrait. Et à la place, il avait mené le blond à un plus grand danger. À savoir un gardien hyper protecteur mieux connu sous le nom de Gokudera Hayato (surnommé fort joliment Haya-chan par les fangirls et Vongola Decimo's Bitch par les mafieux suicidaires).

Qu'il repose en paix, souhaita calmement Tsuna pendant qu'une main se posait doucement sur son épaule. Il cilla et tourna sa tête vers le propriétaire du membre pour ensuite faire un sourire tiré (il ne voulait pas baver) à son gardien surprotecteur.

"Jyudaime" déclara avec inquiétude Gokudera en s'agenouillant un pied du lit. "Comment allez-vous ? Ce bâtard ne vous a pas touché ?"

Tsuna déglutit pour avaler l'excès de salive et constata avec soulagement que son rythme cardiaque s'était suffisamment apaisé, diminuant de ce fait la production de bave. Il pouvait désormais parler.

"Tout va bien, Hayato" fit-il en lui décochant un large sourire.

Le Gardien de la Tempête Vongola manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il vit ce concentré de charisme et de gentillesse lui être destiné et il dut fermer ses yeux pour éviter de refaire une scène humiliante. La dernière fois que Tsuna lui avait souri ainsi, Gokudera n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir une violente hémorragie nasale.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, le fumeur avait été préparé et il sut éviter le problème. Donc, il se concentra sur l'affaire en court et continua à couver de ses yeux verts le jeune homme qui était toujours allongé sur le lit du Cabarrona, uniquement vêtu d'une simple serviette.

Les joues du gardien se tintèrent de rouge et il dut à nouveau fermer ses yeux.

"Dino ne m'a rien fait de mal" continua Tsuna avec son large sourire.

Gokudera manqua de s'étouffer et regarda son supérieur avec de larges orbes étincelants. Il fallait s'y attendre avec le Jyudaime ! Il était si pur qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la perversité des actes du blond !

L'admiration du Smoking Bomb envers le Vongola Decimo augmenta une nouvelle fois et il serra ses poings tout en se promettant intérieurement qu'il protégerait éternellement cette pureté. De sa vie s'il le fallait.

Et il allait de ce fait commencer avec l'ennemi qui se trouvait le plus prêt de son bien aimé Jyudaime.

À savoir, lui.

Tsuna arqua un sourcil interloqué et contempla son gardien de la tempête se jeter par la fenêtre pour ensuite hausser ses épaules et saisir les vêtements que lui avait laissés Dino. Une fois habillé, le jeune boss se dirigea vers la fenêtre et contempla le résultat. Dans les rosiers, un homme blond aux vêtements lacérés par les épines.

Dans les mûriers, son gardien de la tempête qui avait du sang sur son visage, probablement sorti de son nez qui continuait à saigner.

Sawada Tsunayoshi soupira profondément et saisit le téléphone qui se trouvait accroché au mur. Il était temps d'appeler Shamal.

* * *

><p>Assis sur un siège en cuir extrêmement confortable, Tsuna dévisagea en silence les hommes qui se trouvaient attablés à ses côtés et maudit une nouvelle fois Reborn pour l'avoir entraîné dans cette situation. Sincèrement, pourquoi son ex-tuteur démoniaque avait-il subitement décidé qu'il était temps que le châtain se trouve une compagne ?<p>

D'accord, il était vrai que Tsuna trouvait que son lit était plutôt vide et qu'il aurait particulièrement apprécié le fait de passer le reste de ses jours avec une jolie jeune femme qui l'aurait compris et l'aurait aidé à supporter la folie qui animait ses journées.

Cependant, pourquoi Reborn avait-il estimé que Tsuna avait besoin d'un homme dans sa vie ?

Pourquoi ?!

Était-ce à cause de sa faiblesse envers les choses sucrées ou mignonnes ? Qu'il sache, ces choses n'avaient jamais endommagé la virilité d'Hibari. Alors, pourquoi avec lui, sa virilité semblait réduite à néant ?

Chienne de vie.

"Dixième" susurra un des hommes présents en approchant sa main de celle du Boss Vongola qui souhaitait être partout, partout, sauf dans cette salle de réunion. "Je vous promets qu'entre mes bras vous connaîtrez la signification même du mot extase..."

Tsuna résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Il avait entendu des phrases bien plus excitantes provenant de la bouche de son Gardien de la Brume lorsque ce dernier était ivre et qu'il se mettait à séduire tout ce qui se trouvait dans le périmètre. Tiens, peut-être était-ce suite à sa tendance à rougir aux phrases de Mukuro que Reborn avait déterminé qu'il avait besoin d'un homme dans son lit.

Tsuna hocha sa tête et se mit à établir intérieurement une mission où l'illusionniste se retrouvait dans des embrouilles et reviendrait avec un air hanté. Le châtain se demanda si Lussuria était disponible et se prépara à contacter Xanxus. Peut-être devrait-il au préalable acheter une bouteille de vin avec une drogue versée dedans pour rendre le boss de la Varia plus enclin à accepter sa proposition ?

"Alors, Dixième" continua l'illustre inconnu en lui caressant le dos de la main (et provoquant de ce fait un frisson de dégoût chez le boss en question). "Que pensez-vous de mon offre ?"

Tsuna se prépara à ouvrir sa bouche et regretta en même temps que Reborn ait interdit l'entrée à ses Gardiens dans la salle de réunion. Pour ne pas causer un bain de sang, avait-il prétexté.

Eh bien, Tsuna aurait préféré un bain de sang que cette situation plus que gênante dans laquelle tous les hommes présents le regardaient comme s'il était un steak particulièrement appétissant. Ce qui lui rappela la fois où il avait offert à Xanxus un steak fourré de laxatifs. D'accord, une fois que le brun au caractère incendiaire avait réalisé que tout était sa faute, le châtain avait souffert. Mais, il ne regrettait rien.

Après tout, il devait se venger correctement du thé qui était en réalité de l'urine de chat parfumée (cadeau pour ses dix-neuf ans).

"Désolé" finit-il par dire courtoisement en se rappelant qu'il devait encore rembarrer l'homme qui lui faisait la cour. "Je ne peux accepter votre offre."

"Et pourquoi donc ?" demanda l'inconnu qui commençait à l'agacer avec sa persistance.

Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il n'intéressait absolument pas le Vongola ?

Tsuna soupira et chercha dans son esprit une excuse, n'importe laquelle et finit par en trouver.

"Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un" affirma-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

"Qui ?"

Cette fois-ci, ce furent tous les individus présents qui le questionnèrent et le châtain se gratta nerveusement la nuque (un tic qu'il avait hérité de Yamamoto à force de le côtoyer) tout en se creusant la cervelle pour trouver un nom convenable.

Cependant, ses recherches furent brutalement stoppées par un bras musclé qui s'enroula autour de son cou. Tsuna recula légèrement sa tête et leva ses yeux pour essayer de discerner la personne qui venait d'envahir son espace vital pour ensuite hausser ses sourcils de surprise en reconnaissant le visage.

"Dino ?" s'exclama-t-il avec stupeur.

"Exactement" acquiesça ce dernier avec un petit sourire en coin.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils en reconnaissant l'éclat légèrement sadique qui imbibait les prunelles du boss dans son dos. Oh, il semblerait que Dino soit légèrement fâché. Mais pourquoi ?

"Dis-moi, Tsuna" fit subitement ce dernier. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de cette réunion ?"

"Parce que je n'ai été averti qu'il y a quelques secondes" marmonna le châtain en haussant ses épaules. "Tu connais Reborn..."

"Je vois" sourit Dino en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune.

Pendant tout ce temps, les autres hommes présents avaient pu assister à la discussion et avaient remarqué la complicité entre les deux boss ainsi que la proximité du blond envers Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sans oublier que ce dernier avait prononcé le nom du parrain Cabarrona lorsqu'on lui avait demandé l'identité de son compagnon.

Les hommes présents soupirèrent et commencèrent à saisir leurs affaires pour partir. Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre un beau gosse. Parrain d'une famille mafieuse de grande envergure, qui plus est.

L'un des hommes jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'empressa de sortir de la salle, les autres sur ses talons. Le goukon du Dixième Shimon allait bientôt commencer.

Entre-temps, Dino avait relâché le cou de Tsuna et s'était nonchalamment assis sur une des chaises libres tout en continuant à regarder le châtain avec un sourire en coin.

"Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda le châtain en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. "Je pensais que personne ne pouvait entrer ?"

"Aucun de tes gardiens" corrigea aimablement Dino en gardant son sourire en coin.

"Je vois" marmonna Tsuna en acquiesçant imperceptiblement. "Et pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je croyais que Reborn t'avait promis que si tu te retrouvais seul avec moi, il t'enfoncerait son revolver droit dans le ..."

"Ce n'est rien" s'empressa de le couper le blond. "Reborn blaguait."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant qu'une sueur froide apparaissait dans leur nuque. Oui, les mots Reborn et blaguer n'allaient pas très bien ensembles. Surtout lorsque Tsuna était concerné.

"Donc..." continua le châtain en laissant traîner sa voix pour que l'autre comprenne qu'il attendait toujours une réponse convenable.

"Je suis ici pour une seule raison" expliqua Dino en élargissant son sourire et en remettant son bras autour du cou du plus jeune.

Tsuna résista à l'envie de l'enlever et attendit patiemment. Le blond était son grand frère, il ne lui ferait jamais consciemment du mal. Consciemment.

"Figure-toi qu'une fois que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital" continua le parrain Cabarrona en s'approchant imperceptiblement du châtain qui commençait à se sentir gêné de sa proximité. "J'ai eu une subite illumination. Pourquoi mon alter ego du futur avait-il essayé de te molester ?"

Tsuna déglutit, remerciant les cieux que son léger problème de salivation s'était enfin arrêté car son cœur battait désormais à cent à l'heure et qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié de recouvrir son costume haut de gamme avec de la bave, et continua à essayer de ne pas laisser transparaître sa gêne sur son visage.

"Et donc" fit Dino sans prêter attention à la teinte de plus en plus rouge du châtain à ses côtés. "J'ai été chez Lambo (avec des bonbons, bien sûr) et lui ai demandé d'utiliser le bazooka des dix ans sur moi. Au départ, il a refusé. Mais, quand j'ai reçu un appel de la confiserie que les Cabarrona viennent d'ouvrir, il a subitement été plus enclin à m'aider..."

Tsuna réprima un grognement.

Des bonbons. Lambo avait envoyé au diable sa promesse de ne plus utiliser son bazooka sur d'autres personnes pour des bonbons. Il était temps que le Decimo ait une nouvelle conversation constructive avec l'adolescent.

"Une fois dans le futur" reprit le blond en refaisant son sourire en coin que Tsuna reconnut comme étant une copie conforme de celui que lui adressait Reborn lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à le faire souffrir. "Je me suis retrouvé face à toi. Enfin, ton alter ego. En passant, tu vieillis très bien."

Combattant son rougissement, le châtain jeta un bref regard à la porte entrouverte de la salle et réalisa avec stupeur que personne ne se trouvait derrière. Il n'y avait pas de fumée de cigarette, pas de buisson dissimulant un de ses gardiens, pas de Yamamoto en train de discuter gaiement avec un mur, pas de frissons dans son dos (synonyme de la présence de Mukuro dans les parages), d'extrêmes cris ou de pleurs enfantins...

Il était seul ! Vraiment seul ! Ce qui voulait dire que ses gardiens respectaient plus les ordres de Reborn que les siens. Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et se promit qu'une fois cette discussion avec le blond achevée, il montrerait à ses amis qui était le parrain.

"Et après une rapide conversation, cinq minutes passent vraiment très vite" acheva Dino en remettant les pieds de son interlocuteur sur terre. "J'ai eu la confirmation de mes soupçons."

"Ah bon ?" s'étonna Tsuna en se redressant sur son siège pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du blond.

Ce dernier élargit son sourire et posa ses doigts sous le menton du châtain pour le forcer à redresser sa tête.  
>Et il l'embrassa dans les secondes qui suivirent.<p>

Les yeux caramels s'écarquillèrent brutalement et Tsuna manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en réalisant que Dino, le vrai (enfin, celui de son époque), l'embrassait. Et sans être ivre.

"D-D-D-Dino" bredouilla le châtain une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. "Mais pourquoi ?"

Le blond fronça ses sourcils et passa sa main dans la chevelure du plus jeune pour repousser les mèches qui étaient tombées devant les yeux surpris du garçon.

"Moi qui avait pensé que ça éclaircirait tout" murmura le parrain des Cabarrona en secouant doucement sa tête.

"Huh ?" s'exclama Tsuna qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Tu es vraiment candide, Tsuna" déclara Dino en croisant le regard surpris du jeune. "Malgré toutes les choses que j'ai faites pour te faire ouvrir les yeux, tu n'as rien remarqué..."

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du châtain. La fois où le blond l'avait fait tomber sur lui dans la douche. La fois où Dino avait trébuché et avait agrippé ses fesses pour rétablir son équilibre. La fois où ils s'étaient caché tous les deux derrière un rideau pour échapper à la colère de Reborn et que le blond l'avait enlacé avec force... bref, toutes ces fois-là, Dino avait tenté de lui faire passer un message.

"Tu es amoureux de moi" constata calmement le jeune parrain Vongola.

"Il était temps que tu percutes" soupira le boss Cabarrona en enlevant ses mains du corps de son interlocuteur. "Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?"

"Tu n'as pas posé de question" rétorqua acidement Tsuna en attendant la suite.

Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et, va savoir pourquoi, il souhaitait de tout son cœur que personne ne les interrompe.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" déclara le blond en vrillant ses yeux bruns dans ceux du châtain. "Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?"

Tsuna pencha sa tête sur le côté et songea sérieusement à sa réponse. Voulait-il sortir avec Dino ? Son grand frère (auto-proclamé) ? Le maladroit de service qui n'avait jamais douté de lui et qui avait toujours été à ses côtés ? Une rougeur suspicieuse se créa sur ses joues pâles et le jeune parrain posa ses yeux sur le bois de la table ronde qui se trouvait dans la salle de réunion.

Sérieusement ? Avait-il sérieusement envisagé d'accepter ?

"Avant que je ne réponde" finit-il par dire en relevant ses yeux et en observant le visage crispé par l'appréhension du blond. "Explique-moi la raison du tatouage Hibird."

Les joues de Dino virèrent aussitôt au rose pivoine et Tsuna arqua un sourcil intéressé. Pour provoquer un pareil rougissement, ce devait être une raison particulièrement gênante... ce qui augmentait sa curiosité.

"C'est une longue histoire" croassa le boss des Cabarrona en se grattant nerveusement le tatouage sur son cou.

Tsuna l'observa faire et résista à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur la peau recouverte de pigments. Oui, décidément, il ressentait quelque chose pour le blond maladroit.

"J'ai tout mon temps" déclara-t-il en ronronnant quasiment.

Il constata que ses paroles provoquèrent un accroissement dans le rougissement de son interlocuteur et le jeune Vongola réprima un sourire satisfait.

Oui, si sortir avec Dino signifiait passer des moments pareils avec lui, Tsuna ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'accepterait pas sa proposition.

* * *

><p><strong>RaR:<strong>

Guest (inukag9): Eh oui, le principe même de la série Maestro-Discepulo était la boucle temporelle. Alors, qu'as-tu pensé du D27 ?

Guest (Haha8D): Ce n'est pas que j'aime te faire pleurer en particulier mais... Je l'admet, je suis sadique sur les bords et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre l'OS R27 triste ^^ Sinon, le 4827 arrivera dans plusieurs semaines, j'ai un léger syndrome de la page blanche qui m'empêche d'écrire quelque chose de satisfaisant...


	8. Supa Chups (4827)

**Me revoici ! Et avec une légère envie de pleurer vu l'immense écart entre les reviews et les gens qui ont lu l'OS précédent...  
>Bref, après des mois à tenter d'écrire cet OS, un abandon et une réécriture complète, je peux enfin vous présenter le Spanner-Tsuna que je vous avais promis ! :D<strong>

**Sinon, je tiens à remercier inukag9 et Katsuri-san pour les idées ainsi que laure29 pour avoir supporté la correction et les multiples relectures ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Supa Chups.**  
><strong>

**Genre : **Romance (sans blague), Humour, un zeste d'Angst et du fluff, beaucoup de fluff.**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Tsuna avait toujours su que recueillir un parfait étranger dan son appartement était une mauvaise idée... Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de le faire. Et de recevoir en échange un animal domestique humain accro aux sucreries...

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, jeune homme à peine âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, se trouvait dans un beau pétrin.<p>

"Sawada-san, Sawada-san ?" appela la voix crispée et agacée de la propriétaire de l'immeuble.

Le jeune se tourna lentement vers la porte close d'où il pouvait entendre le tambourinement incessant de la vieille femme et déglutit bruyamment.

"Oui ?" répondit-il avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

"Sawada-san" siffla la propriétaire en énonçant soigneusement chaque syllabe de son nom avec dégoût. "Quel était ce bruit ? Je pensais avoir été claire dans les termes de notre contrat !"

Tsuna avala à nouveau sa salive et baissa les yeux sur le responsable du vacarme qui s'était déroulé dans son minuscule appartement. Une paire d'orbes bleus lui rendit son regard, le toisant sans émotion, attendant visiblement que le châtain se décide.

"Erm" hésita-t-il en se raclant bruyamment la gorge pendant que les yeux bleus continuaient à le regarder attentivement. "Ce n'était rien ! Juste... heu... mon chien !"

"Votre chien ?" répéta avec suspicion la propriétaire alors que le châtain sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brutalement. "Pas de petite-amie ?"

"Heu... Oui !" s'exclama le jeune homme en hochant vivement sa tête même si la vieille femme ne pouvait le voir. "Un... un chien ! Gokudera, vous savez, le délinquant comme vous l'appelez, est parti en vacances et m'a demandé de le garder ! Bien sûr, étant son ami, j'ai accepté et je m'occupe de lui."

Les yeux bleus cillèrent et continuèrent à le regarder en silence. Tsuna jura mentalement et secoua sa tête tout en poussant un gémissement. Pourquoi devait-ce toujours être à lui que ces choses atroces arrivaient ?

Des pas pesants se firent entendre pendant que la propriétaire s'en allait et le jeune homme se laissa tomber contre sa porte pendant que les yeux bleus l'observaient avec un air indéchiffrable.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et Tsuna en profita pour garder ses paupières closes et souffler profondément pour essayer de rester calme. Pourquoi les emmerdes lui arrivaient-elles toujours quand il avait enfin l'impression qu'il pourrait vivre calmement ?

Prenez, par exemple, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Un beau jour, alors qu'il se rendait à son école primaire calmement, sans ennuyer personne, des voyous l'encerclèrent et voulurent lui voler son argent. Tsuna avait aussitôt obtempéré et leur avait donné tout ce qu'il possédait, même ses vêtements. Et, de ce fait, il se rendit à l'école en caleçons. Débutant ainsi sa réputation d'exhibitionniste qui le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ou encore, lorsqu'il était entré au lycée. Tsuna avait supplié sa mère pour aller à une école dans une zone différente de Namimori afin d'éviter que sa réputation infondée d'exhibitionniste ne lui pourrisse sa vie estudiantine et avait donc débuté sa scolarité avec entrain.  
>Il va de soi que son bonheur fut de courte durée.<br>Ainsi, durant la première semaine de cours, l'adolescent s'était retrouvé mêlé dans une bataille dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et, lorsque tous les combattants s'étaient enfuis en laissant un des leurs à terre dans leur précipitation, Tsuna, dans sa bonté qui n'avait cessé de lui jouer des tours, était sorti de sa cachette (croyiez-vous sérieusement qu'il avait participé au combat?) et avait porté secours au garçon. Ce fut ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance de Gokudera Hayato. Et de Hibari Kyoya. Ce dernier était la raison de la fuite des autres jeunes et en avait démontré la raison lorsqu'il mordit à mort l'un des deux garçons restants car le brun avait tenu à protéger celui qui était à terre.  
>Ce jour-là, Tsuna gagna la fidélité de Gokudera ainsi que la colère (et respect inavoué) de Hibari. Et ces deux-là l'accompagnèrent durant sa scolarité à Namichu. Ce qui résulta en son aliénation pendant ces années sensées être les plus heureuses de sa vie.<p>

Ne parlons même pas de ses brèves études à l'université. Disons juste que, pareille au phénix qui resurgit de ses cendres, sa réputation d'exhibitionniste était revenue en force. Raison pour laquelle ses années avaient été si brèves...

Et voilà que maintenant, alors qu'il avait enfin quitté Namimori (où sa réputation commençait à lui rendre sa vie infernale) et débuté une nouvelle vie dans une ville japonaise quelconque en espérant rencontrer enfin l'amour (essayez un peu d'avoir une relation avec cette fichue réputation et un ami légèrement collant et un... quoique puisse être Hibari envers lui). Bien sûr, avec sa chance inexistante, il s'était retrouvé dans une situation pareille.

À savoir dans un appartement minuscule avec sa propriétaire sur le dos et une paire d'yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec curiosité et ennui mêlés.

Puis, la sorte de trêve silencieuse qui existait entre le jeune homme et la paire d'orbes ennuyés se brisa.

"Un chien."

La voix, grave et soyeuse, surprit Tsuna qui écarquilla ses yeux. Ce devait bien être la première fois que son invité surprise avait pris la parole. Jusqu'à présent, le châtain avait cru que l'autre était muet. Ça, ou qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Et, vu l'air profondément ennuyé qu'avait affiché le garçon, ça devait être la seconde option.

Tsuna secoua vivement sa tête et se mit à rire nerveusement tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Comment allait-il expliquer à l'individu aux yeux bleus ce qui venait de se passer ? D'accord, l'autre avait été présent durant toute l'affaire mais malgré tout, le châtain tenait à éclaircir les choses.

"Ma propriétaire" expliqua-t-il en agitant ses bras pour essayer de garder sa contenance (sans grand succès apparent). "Elle vient de se divorcer et déteste voir des couples dans son immeuble. Elle a accepté que je loue un de ses appartements à condition que je n'amène personne chez moi."

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment et dévia ses yeux. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à garder ses yeux sur son interlocuteur. Ce dernier n'était pourtant qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus (probablement un étranger) qui avait l'air inoffensif. Et pourtant, Tsuna n'arrivait pas à le regarder sans fléchir alors qu'il savait désormais converser avec Hibari sans bégayer et/ou s'humilier.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi son divorce devrait interférer avec la vie privé de ses locataires" remarqua pertinemment le blond en continuant à regarder l'autre garçon avec son air ennuyé.

Quoique, peut-être n'était-il pas ennuyé. Peut-être avait-il juste les paupières naturellement lourdes et était peu enclin à faire des expressions faciales !  
>Ou peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait réellement. Va savoir.<p>

"D-Dans tous les cas !" s'exclama Tsuna après s'être consciencieusement éclairci la gorge. "Ce n'est pas le plus important !"

L'autre arqua un sourcil interrogateur et continua à le regarder en silence.

"Le plus important reste ta présence ici" précisa le châtain en croisant ses bras.

"Ah, je me le demandais aussi" acquiesça le blond en se frottant pensivement le menton. "Lorsque je me suis endormi, j'étais dans une boîte en carton dans un parc. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici. Peux-tu expliquer ce qui s'est passé durant ma sieste ?"

Les mots de l'individu aux yeux bleus prirent de court Tsuna et ce dernier se racla la gorge tout en promenant ses yeux partout dans son appartement, le garçon excepté.

Comment allait-il lui expliquer ?

Peut-être s'il lui racontait tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette journée à marquer aux annales pour avoir été la plus atroce de toute son existence qui était pourtant déjà suffisamment atroce en elle-même...

"Eh bien" fit Tsuna en s'éclaircissant la gorge. "C'est une longue histoire."

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, le châtain s'était réveillé aux aurores par la mélodie agaçante de son téléphone portable qui lui servait également de réveil. Puis, après s'être frotté les paupières pour enlever l'humidité qui y était restée (une petite fuite sur son plafond), le jeune s'était empressé de prendre une douche et de se rendre à son travail. Sans avoir le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner vu qu'il était déjà en retard, la faute due à sa douche qui prenait une éternité pour chauffer l'eau.<p>

Donc, il avait dû se presser en chemin pour arriver de justesse à son travail. Ensuite, après avoir enfilé son uniforme de réceptionniste, il se posta à l'accueil de la gigantesque multinationale qui l'employait et Tsuna s'empressa d'accueillir avec un sourire de convenance tous les gens qui passèrent par l'entrée.

Puis, après une journée ennuyante à mourir qui ne fut éclairée que par l'arrivée impromptue de son ami Yamamoto qui travaillait dans la restauration, Tsuna s'était une nouvelle fois changé et avait décidé, une fois n'était pas coutume, d'aller manger un morceau avec son ami. Ils s'étaient donc rendus dans un des petits restos qui s'amoncelaient près de la gare. Et, la soirée passant et l'alcool s'écoulant, les deux jeunes avaient décidé de faire un tour une fois leur repas achevé.

Puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés pour rentrer chez eux et décuver tout le saké bu, Tsuna avait maladroitement titubé dans les rues sombres de la cité japonaise tout en regrettant légèrement sa ville natale. Avec un démon comme Hibari Kyoya qui veillait à la sécurité de sa ville, le châtain n'aurait eu aucune crainte à se promener à une heure aussi tardive dans les rues. Quoique, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait risqué bien pire de la main du protecteur de Namimori que de celles de vulgaires malfrats.

Et, alors que le jeune homme était plongé dans ses souvenirs pour le moins douloureux concernant ses connaissances à Namimori, il buta contre une gigantesque boite en carton et manqua de peu de tomber dans celle-ci. Pourquoi ne tomba-t-il pas alors qu'avec sa chance, cela était voué à arriver ?

Parce que la boite était déjà occupée.

Cillant plusieurs fois pendant qu'il dessoûlait sur le champ, Tsuna se pencha précautionneusement et contempla le contenu de la boite une nouvelle fois avec incrédulité.

D'accord, il savait que certaines personnes ne pouvaient se payer une chambre dans cette ville et qu'elles résidaient dans des boites en carton. Mais, quand même, dans une boite en plein milieu de la rue ? Enfin, le châtain n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il haussa ses épaules et décida de continuer à marcher lorsqu'une simple chose le fit changer d'avis.

Il pleuvait.

Tsuna tourna les talons et se posta une nouvelle fois devant la boite en carton pour contempler son contenu avec un air agacé. L'individu se recroquevilla sur place, visiblement gêné par l'humidité qui transperçait ses vêtements bien trop légers pour vivre dans la rue, ce qui convainquit Tsuna que l'autre n'était pas un sans-abri habitué à la dure vie des rues.

Et, lorsque l'autre éternua dans son sommeil, le châtain ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner sous la pluie.

Traîner la boite jusqu'à son appartement n'avait pas été une promenade en barque et le châtain avait dû faire preuve d'une force insoupçonnée pour porter le jeune aux cheveux blonds dans les innombrables escaliers vu que l'ascenseur était une nouvelle fois en panne.

Ensuite, le pire était arrivé. Le sans-abris blond s'était réveillé dans le lit (aimablement donné par le jeune homme qui avait dormi dans son canapé-lit) et avait visiblement paniqué vu le bruit retentissant que la lampe de chevet fit lorsqu'elle tomba par terre. D'ailleurs, Tsuna cherchait encore à savoir pourquoi l'autre avait balancé sa lampe au sol. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Elle était pourtant innocente !

Ce qui avait résulté avec l'irruption de la propriétaire enragée et le pieux mensonge du jeune locataire.

* * *

><p>"Fin" acheva Tsuna en jouant avec un fil qui dépassait du large T-shirt qu'il employait comme pyjama.<p>

Le blond l'observa en silence pour ensuite soupirer.

"Un chien, donc" répéta-t-il en fermant ses yeux pendant que le châtain le regardait avec curiosité. "Je suppose que je devrais te remercier ?"

L'autre se contenta de le fixer avec un air parfaitement stupide, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux vitreux prouvant qu'il n'avait pas du tout saisi ce que le blond venait de dire. Ce dernier fronça légèrement ses sourcils et claqua ses doigts devant le visage ébahi de son sauveur imprévu (et maître surprise).

"A-Ah !" s'exclama Tsuna en rougissant de honte pour avoir dévoilé sa facette de parfait crétin devant le jeune blond. "D-désolé ! Tu disais ?"

"Que je te devais des remerciements" expliqua l'autre en hochant doucement sa tête tout en observant de biais le châtain.

"C-Ce n'est rien !" s'empressa de dire ce dernier en secouant vivement ses mains. "Je l'ai juste fait parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée de te laisser sous la pluie !"

Le blond pencha sa tête sur le côté et joua distraitement avec le bord de son large pull beige tout en pensant profondément aux options qui s'offraient à lui pour remercier comme il se devait son bon samaritain.

Après tout, il était rare qu'une personne héberge chez elle un parfait inconnu. Surtout dans leur ville.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" demanda le jeune aux yeux bleus en analysant le maintien de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier était mince mais pas sportif. Sans doute devait-il sa minceur au fait qu'il ne pouvait se payer des repas considérables. Le blond nota dans sa tête qu'il pourrait le remercier en lui payant un an de nourriture. Cependant, il effaça bien vite cela de son esprit lorsqu'il aperçut sur la table basse du salon une photographie représentant son bon samaritain dans les bras d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait énormément. Oui, la minceur était sans aucun doute héréditaire.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" fit la voix douce de son sauveur en le sortant de ses pensées. "Et toi ?"

Soudain, le blond trouva la parfaite option pour remercier son bon samaritain et, en même temps, éviter que les ennuis ne le retrouvent. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers le châtain et le regarda avec son habituel air détaché.

"Je suis ton chien, Sawada Tsunayoshi. C'est à toi de me nommer."

Les yeux ambrés s'élargirent considérablement et un gémissement horrifié franchit les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune réceptionniste.

* * *

><p>"Et donc" soupira Irie Shoichi en se massant les tempes car il prévoyait une migraine assassine arriver. "Tu vis depuis chez ce Sawada. Dans ce minuscule appartement alors que je t'avais préparé une chambre dans un hôtel réputé..."<p>

L'homme blond assis à ses côtés continua à démonter le modem d'un ordinateur sans lever ses yeux bleus vers lui et Irie soupira une nouvelle fois.

"Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ?" demanda le rouquin en buvant une gorgée de son café industriel car il en avait réellement besoin.

L'autre se contenta de hausser ses épaules et tendit sa main vers le japonais qui retint un énième soupir et déposa dans la paume du blond un tournevis.

"Hum" marmonna ce dernier en ôtant enfin son nez du système électronique. "Il est Japonais, boit du thé vert sans arrêt et m'a hébergé alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas."

"Je suis Japonais" remarqua Irie avec un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui se passait réellement avec son camarade. "Je bois du thé vert et je t'ai hébergé plein de fois. Et pourtant, tu restes avec ce Sawada... Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne m'aies pas dite ?"

Le blond replongea son nez dans les circuits du modem et recommença à s'occuper de la réparation de ce dernier sans se soucier du regard entendu de son ami. Puis, une fois qu'il eut fini son travail en cours, le jeune leva ses yeux bleus du système électronique pour croiser les orbes verts de Shoichi qui avait continué à boire son café entre-temps.

"Je suis son chien" déclara le blond en sortant de la poche de son bleu de travail qu'il affectionnait particulièrement (il avait une dizaine de poches sur sa combinaison, ce qui la rendait fort utile pour y ranger ses innombrables sucreries).

Un silence s'installa en maître dans le petit hangar où s'étaient retrouvés les deux hommes et le premier rangea soigneusement son modem récemment amélioré sur une table avant de saisir une main robotique et un tournevis bien plus gros que celui que lui avait donné Irie auparavant.

Puis, ce dernier prit enfin la parole après avoir passé environ trente minutes à hyperventiler.

"QUOI ?!" hurla-t-il en prenant le blond par les épaules et en le secouant hystériquement. "Tu es QUOI ?!"

"Son chien" répéta l'autre en haussant ses épaules et en s'assurant que sa sucette à l'orange restait bien dans sa bouche malgré les secousses qu'il subissait.

"Ça n'est pas en train de se passer" marmonna Irie en se passant une main dans sa chevelure rousse. "Ça n'est pas en train de se passer..."

Le blond se contenta d'arquer un sourcil et de sortit la sucette de sa bouche avec un pop audible.

"J'oubliais" ajouta-t-il en faisant tournoyer le bâtonnet entre ses doigts habilement. "Je m'appelle Spanner maintenant."

"Sp-spanner ?" manqua de s'étrangler Irie en blanchissant drastiquement. "Mais... et ton vrai nom ?"

"J'aime bien Spanner" déclara le nouvellement nommé Spanner en croquant sa sucette. "Et, c'est le nom que mon maître m'a donné."

"C'est quoi la prochaine révélation que tu vas me faire" grommela le rouquin en secouant sa tête avec incrédulité. "Il te fait aussi porter un collier de chien ?"

Le blond fronça ses sourcils et saisit subitement son ordinateur portable pour se connecter immédiatement sur internet.

"Dis, Shoichi" demanda-t-il en tournant son écran pour que l'autre puisse aussi le voir. "Quel collier m'irait le mieux ?"

Le rouquin couina d'horreur et préféra fermer avec résolution ses yeux pour ne plus voir l'atrocité qui avait lieu. À savoir, son brillant camarade, celui qui était sorti de la faculté d'ingénierie mécanique de la Todai au tendre âge de treize ans et qui avait déchu au rang de vulgaire chien domestique d'un simple réceptionniste japonais.

* * *

><p>"Je suis rentré" marmonna Tsuna en ouvrant la porte de son minuscule appartement tout en traînant sa carcasse jusqu'à l'entrée.<p>

Sa journée avait été atroce. Comme Sasagawa était encore en voyage de noces, il avait été seul à la réception de la multinationale et avait dû faire face à une centaine de clients mécontents ce jour-là. Sans oublier que son supérieur, un démon que tout le monde connaissait sous le nom de Reborn, avait été sur son dos tout l'après-midi sous prétexte qu'il avait fait une erreur impardonnable en confondant le dirigeant de la multinationale avec un coursier.

Allez quoi, ça arrivait à tout le monde, non ? En plus, il était habillé d'un training et avait une besace remplie de schémas de trucs robotiques et un air pas très réveillé que Tsuna avait reconnu pour être celui que tous les employés sous-payés affichaient lorsqu'ils devaient faire des heures supplémentaires. Donc, qu'il ait parlé plutôt familièrement au dirigeant de la multinationale en lui montrant discrètement la salle des employés pour qu'il puisse y faire un rapide somme était parfaitement sensé, non ?

D'après Reborn, non.

Tsuna s'affala contre sa porte fermée et garda ses yeux clos tout en inspirant profondément. Puis, il réalisa subitement une chose. Notamment le fait que son appartement était curieusement silencieux. Le châtain ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il aperçut son nouvel colocataire (une chose totalement imprévue à laquelle il luttait encore pour assimiler) qui était calmement assis dans le couloir de l'entrée.

En soit, c'était une chose plutôt normale. Depuis que Tsuna avait recueilli le jeune (qui venait d'avoir sa majorité et avait fugué de ses parents pour une raison inconnue) chez lui, ce dernier l'avait toujours accueillit à l'entrée en étant assis sur les lattes en bois et avec une sucette en bouche.

Cependant, cette fois-ci était légèrement différente.

Sans doute à cause du collier de chien que portait le jeune homme blond autour du cou. Ou suite au fait qu'il semblait tout juste sorti de la douche vu qu'il n'avait qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille comme unique vêtement.

"Spa-Spanner" piailla le châtain en tombant à la renverse contre sa porte pendant que le blond restait calmement assis sur le sol du couloir. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !"

"Bienvenue à la maison" déclara l'autre en faisant son typique sourire en coin qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'une tradition japonaise avait lieu sous ses yeux et qu'il y participait.

Tsuna porta une main à ses orbes caramel et les ferma tout en inspirant profondément. Ignorant ses joues pivoines et l'étrange sécheresse dans sa gorge (ces choses n'avaient rien à voir avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ! Rien!), le châtain tenta de comprendre la raison pour laquelle l'autre garçon était aussi peu vêtu. Puis, il comprit.

"Non" déclara-t-il en baissant sa main pour apercevoir clairement le visage légèrement surpris du blond.

Ce dernier entrouvrit ses lèvres et en profita pour remplacer sa sucette par une autre qu'il avait cachée dans la petite armoire de l'entrée que Tsuna utilisait généralement pour ranger son manteau et autres vêtements.

"Pourquoi ?" finit par demander Spanner avec son habituelle voix neutre.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?" soupira le plus âgé en secouant sa tête. "Je veux bien t'héberger jusqu'à ce que tu fasses la paix avec tes parents... Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je coucherais avec toi. Et les garçons ne m'intéressent pas."

Les yeux bleus de Spanner s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il joua distraitement avec le bâton de sa première sucette tout en songeant à voix basse.

"Et si je subissais une opération pour me changer le sexe ?"

"Même pas en rêve" le coupa aussitôt Tsuna en haussant le ton. "Maintenant, habille-toi pendant que je prépare le repas."

Le blond hocha sa tête en silence et partit prestement se changer tout en songeant que son maître avait une nouvelle fois fait preuve d'une grande force morale. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait toujours pas quitté l'appartement miteux.

Quoique, les repas que préparait le jeune homme à la chevelure incontrôlable valaient tous les colliers et les situations embarrassantes du monde.

Et, alors qu'ils mangeaient un traditionnel riz au curry qui menaça de faire verser des larmes au blond, ce dernier leva ses yeux légèrement larmoyants vers le châtain qui était occupé à manger proprement son propre repas et soudain, Spanner fut traversé par une idée qui le fit sourire avec contentement.

Cependant, pour y arriver, il lui faudrait ruser. Le blond baissa ses yeux sur son curry et continua à sourire tout en mangeant l'excellent repas que l'homme qu'il appelait maître lui avait fait.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était une personne aimable, courtoise et il avait le cœur sur la main. N'était-ce pas ce que Spanner avait recherché en se rendant au Japon ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus en un sourire heureux et il opina. Demain, il mettrait son idée en exécution.

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Tsuna en levant ses yeux du manga qu'il lisait.<p>

Alors qu'il avait enfin un jour de congé pour reposer son corps endolori d'être tout le temps debout, le jeune réceptionniste avait décidé de passer celui-ci dans son appartement à lire les mangas que Gokudera lui avait envoyés durant les derniers mois et de regarder un peu la télévision tout en luttant contre son état de somnolence avancée.  
>Cependant, son 'chien' comme il l'avait présenté à la propriétaire de l'immeuble qui avait réagi étonnamment bien à l'annonce (elle s'était contentée de glousser tout en rougissant comme une collégienne et lui avait tapoté le bras en le félicitant d'avoir pêché un si bon poisson. Tsuna essayait encore de comprendre comment son dragon de propriétaire était subitement devenue aussi gentille avec lui) semblait en avoir décidé autrement.<p>

Ainsi, le fugueur s'était laissé tomber aux pieds du châtain (il n'arrêtait pas de le faire, prétextant que c'était son rôle de chien qui l'exigeait. Tsuna pensait plutôt que c'était parce qu'il appréciait les caresses distraites qu'il lui donnait de temps à autres) qui ne lui avait pas réellement prêté attention, celle-ci entièrement concentrée sur un retournement de situation inattendu dans son manga. De ce fait, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à se retrouver avec une feuille sous le nez et son livre enlevé des mains.

D'où son cri du cœur. Il voulait son manga ! Il voulait savoir ce qui allait savoir ce qui allait arriver à la protagoniste maintenant qu'elle savait que le garçon qu'elle avait embrassée lorsqu'elle était jeune était en réalité son demi-frère qui faisait semblant de ne pas l'aimer pour la protéger des yakuzas qui le poursuivaient car leur père avait des dettes en trop... Quoi ? Il aimait les shojo, et alors ?

"Un contrat" répondit Spanner en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la couverture rose bonbon du manga.

"De quoi ?" fit Tsuna avec un air inquisiteur tout en tendant ses bras pour essayer de récupérer le livre.

Sans succès car le blond s'était éloigné pour feuilleter le manga. D'ailleurs, les yeux bleus n'avaient cessé d'aller de droite à gauche à un rythme étonnant pendant que les pages volaient. Il n'avait jamais lu de shojo manga et comprenait subitement pourquoi.

"De mariage" expliqua le blond pour ensuite s'empresser d'éclaircir le tout lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux écarquillés et l'air estomaqué du châtain. "La législation japonaise n'a pas de contrat pour un homme et son animal domestique donc j'ai pris ce qui y ressemblait le plus."

"Le mariage ressemble le plus à ça ?" s'étonna Tsuna en saisissant entre deux doigts le contrat et en faisant un large geste pour englober tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

"J'ai vérifié sur internet" rétorqua calmement Spanner en haussant ses épaules et en déposant le manga sur le sol.

Il se leva et s'assit à côté de son maître pour lui prendre le contrat des mains et le poser à son tour sur la table basse. Puis, le jeune aux cheveux blonds s'installa calmement entre les jambes du châtain (ce dernier en avait l'habitude. Spanner aimait la proximité, ce devait sans doute être son héritage occidental) et appuya sa tête contre le torse du plus âgé.

"Nous vivons ensemble" énonça tranquillement le blond en levant un doigt pour appuyer son argument. "Tu fais à manger pour nous deux. Nous dormons dans le même lit..."

"C'est parce que je n'ai pas d'argent pour en acheter un deuxième et que tu refuses de dormir dans le canapé-lit !" siffla Tsuna en frappant sans violence l'arrière de la tête du garçon qui semblait décidé à le coller jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

"Ton canapé me casse le dos et le lit est bien plus confortable" se contenta de dire l'autre en gardant ses yeux sur ses doigts levés. "Ensuite, il y a le fait que tes ordres sont absolus..."

"Je doute que ce soit pareil dans les autres mariages" marmonna le châtain en fermant ses yeux et en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier de son canapé.

Il commençait à avoir sommeil et résistait du mieux qu'il le pouvait à son envie presque primaire de serrer dans ses bras le jeune homme qui était bien plus grand et bien plus efficace comme bouillotte que toutes les couvertures chauffantes existant sur le marché.

"Et" continua Spanner en tournant légèrement sa tête pour observer avec un petit sourire le visage détendu de l'adulte qui dormait paisiblement. "Il y a ça."

Tsuna grommela faiblement et se recroquevilla sur le canapé pendant qu'un léger froncement de sourcil apparaissait sur son visage auparavant calme. Le blond comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait et se pencha pour prendre dans ses bras le plus âgé, souriant faiblement lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se coller contre son torse.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut déposé doucement l'adulte dans le minuscule lit de leur chambre que Spanner réalisa une chose.

Pour les japonais, une demande en mariage comme il se doit passait par la case demander la main aux parents.

Et, comme ses propres parents étaient toujours en Angleterre, il ne lui restait qu'une option. Rencontrer les géniteurs de son maître et les impressionner tant qu'ils seraient forcés à lui donner leur fils.

"Bien" approuva le blond en sortant de sa poche son agenda électronique. "_Prendre rendez-vous avec les parents de Tsunayoshi._ Noté. _Contacter l'ambassade pour officialiser le mariage_... C'est toujours en cours..."

Un froissement de draps sortit Spanner de ses planifications et il baissa ses yeux sur l'adulte qui avait continué à dormir paisiblement dans le lit. Un léger air de mécontentement apparut sur les traits fins du châtain et le plus jeune comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait avec son maître.

"Et c'est censé ne pas être un mariage" murmura le blond en caressant doucement le front de l'autre homme pour apaiser celui-ci.

Tsuna soupira doucement de bonheur et Spanner se remit à sourire doucement tout en se glissant à son tour sous la couette pour enlacer le châtain.

Il appréciait particulièrement cette journée de congé. Peut-être devrait-il faire en sorte que Tsunayoshi reçoive plus de congés payés...

* * *

><p>"-Tu as fait quoi ?!" manqua de s'étrangler Shoichi en déposant bruyamment ses rouleaux de schémas informatiques sur leur table ronde.<p>

"Je l'ai demandé en mariage" répéta Spanner calmement tout en continuant à écumer les sites sur internet pour trouver la bague parfaite.

Était-ce si difficile de trouver un anneau en forme de boulon ? Le jeune blond pouvait l'affirmer avec assurance. Il était presque impossible de trouver ce genre de bijoux. Enfin, le jeune mécanicien n'était pas doué de ses mains pour rien, il ferait la bague lui-même.

"Et il a accepté ?" demanda avec un air parfaitement incrédule son ami à lunettes tout en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains jointes.

"Il s'est endormi" répondit l'autre en haussant ses épaules et en prenant son marteau ainsi qu'un morceau de métal.

Il déposa aussitôt le métal sur le sol de leur hangar avec un claquement de langue. Cette couleur n'irait pas à Tsunayoshi. Peut-être avec du chrome et de l'or...

"Je ne te comprends absolument pas" souffla Irie en secouant sa tête avec désespoir. "Il t'héberge et, au lieu de le remercier comme une personne normale le ferait, tu décides de vivre avec lui. Dans son minuscule appartement rempli de fuites que tu es obligé de réparer constamment. Sans oublier que tu es son chien. N'as-tu donc pas de fierté ?"

"J'ai droit à un lit, de la nourriture et toute son attention" répliqua calmement Spanner en prenant ses lunettes de soudeur ainsi que des morceaux de chrome et d'aluminium pour constituer la base de l'anneau. "C'est suffisant."

"Mais de là à le demander en mariage" pointa le rouquin en lui tendant son fer à souder avec un air incrédule. "Tu sais que le mariage gay n'est toujours pas légal au Japon ?"

"Nous irons en Europe dans ce cas" se contenta de dire le blond en allumant son fer et en plissant ses yeux face à la lumière subite.

Irie saisit à son tour ses lunettes et s'éloigna pour être dans un périmètre plus sûr avant de reprendre la parole.

"Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il puisse quitter son travail" remarqua-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en s'appuyant contre le mur de leur atelier avec un léger soupir. "Et, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il travaille comme réceptionniste. Sais-tu que nos réceptionnistes n'ont droit qu'à trois jours de congé par an ? Byakuran les fait travailler bien trop..."

Spanner garda le silence et continua à faire fondre les morceaux de chrome et d'aluminium pour ensuite utiliser ses gants résistant aux chaleurs les plus élevées (sa première contribution à la multinationale Millefiore) afin de modifier la forme des éléments.

"D'ailleurs, ils travaillent tellement que l'autre jour, l'un d'eux m'a confondu avec un coursier" rit doucement Irie en passant sa main dans sa chevelure. "Je n'ose même pas imaginer le stress que Reborn leur fait passer..."

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous les lunettes de protection et Spanner manqua de s'étrangler avec sa sucette. Il éteignit sur le champ son fer à souder et se tourna vers son ami, pointant sans même s'en rendre compte l'outil vers le rouquin qui poussa un glapissement horrifié et se cacha derrière ses bras levés.

"Reborn est le supérieur de nos réceptionnistes ?" répéta le blond en croquant sa sucrerie.

Il prit son bâton et le jeta habilement dans la petite main tendue de son robot favori (joliment nommé Mini-Mosca suite à son bourdonnement semblable à celui d'une mouche) qui s'empressa d'incinérer le bâtonnet. Pendant ce temps, Spanner rangea son fer à souder et prit une nouvelle sucette tout en songeant à la fois où Tsuna lui avait raconté sa journée tout en préparant leur repas.

« Oh » songea le blond en souriant intérieurement. « Je vois. »

"Il l'a toujours été" fit Shoichi en le regardant avec un air qui signifiait qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de ses collègues alors qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble durant trois ans. "Sinon, que vas-tu faire avec ce Sawada ?"

"L'épouser, quoi d'autre ? Il ferait une parfaite Yamato Nadeshiko."

"Tu comptes le forcer à être une femme" Irie se mordit la langue et secoua sa tête. "Un homme au foyer ?"

Spanner acquiesça et se remit à construire sa bague de fiançailles.

"Et tu crois sérieusement qu'il va accepter ?" demanda son ami avec inquiétude.

Cela devait bien être la première fois que le blond était aussi emballé avec un être humain et cela inquiétait Irie. Que se passerait-il si ce dénommé Sawada Tsunayoshi l'abandonnait du jour au lendemain ?

"Bien sûr" opina le mécanicien accro aux sucreries. "C'est Tsunayoshi après tout."

* * *

><p>"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?" demanda Tsuna en se demandant s'il avait toujours le temps de reprendre le train et de quitter cette ville avant que l'horreur n'ait lieu.<p>

"Tu avais un jour de congé et je n'avais rien à faire" répondit son animal domestique (le châtain essayait encore de comprendre comment Spanner avait fait en sorte pour qu'il lui soit désormais naturel de l'appeler chien ou animal domestique sans rougir). "Et, je veux rencontrer tes parents."

Tsuna rougit brutalement et fit aussitôt volte-face dans l'idée évidente de s'échapper en courant. Cependant, il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que son 'chien' avait déjà prévu le coup.

Clic.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est" fit très calmement le châtain en vrillant ses yeux dans ceux du garçon en face de lui.

"Des menottes" déclara toujours aussi tranquillement le blond.

Un silence passa pendant que les deux hommes restaient immobiles comme des piquets au milieu de la gare de la petite ville de Namimori.

"J'AVAIS REMARQUÉ !" hurla subitement Tsuna en agitant son bras pour mettre en évidence les menottes. "Mais pourquoi les as-tu mises !"

"Tu as toujours refusé la laisse" expliqua calmement Spanner en haussant ses épaules.

Le châtain soupira et cacha ses yeux derrière sa main qui n'était pas menottée. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour mériter pareil traitement ?

Et soudain, cette journée qui s'était annoncée comme une épine dans le pied devint une authentique horreur.

"Dixième ? Est-ce bien vous ?"

Tsuna se figea sur place et put constater que son chien avait eu une subite étincelle intéressée dans ses yeux bleus. Oh non.

"Tsunayoshi" déclara calmement le jeune fugueur en levant leurs mains menottées pour désigner la personne qui avait pris la parole peu avant. "Ce garçon semble te reconnaître."

Oh non.

Oh non.

Oh non.

Répétant ces deux simples mots dans sa tête comme un bouddhiste l'aurait fait avec un sutra, Tsuna se tourna lentement vers le nouveau venu et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts illuminés d'étoiles de pur bonheur ainsi que le sourire adulateur.

"Gokudera" faillit bégayer le châtain en décochant son sourire le plus aimable. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Dixième !" s'exclama l'autre adulte en se jetant dans les bras du premier sous le regard légèrement agacé de Spanner.

Dix minutes après, et une longue explication concernant la présence du blond (_c'est un ami de mon boulot!_) ainsi que des menottes (_une erreur judiciaire et les policiers n'avaient plus leurs clés avec eux)_, Tsuna se retrouva malheureusement sur le chemin de sa maison familiale et sentit plus qu'il ne vit la présence de son second ami d'enfance. Enfin, s'il pouvait considérer Hibari Kyoya comme son ami d'enfance...

"Herbivore" salua froidement le jeune homme en surgissant de nulle part.

"Hi-Hibari !" couina Tsuna en résistant à son envie inexplicable de se cacher derrière Spanner.

Il était l'adulte, non ? C'était à lui de protéger le plus jeune !

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda l'ancien préfet de Namimori.

Tsuna se contenta de faire un petit sourire, sachant parfaitement que Hibari n'avalerait jamais ses mensonges, et il se mit à courir, entraînant à sa suite Spanner vu que ce dernier était menotté et Gokudera car celui-ci ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Une fois chez lui, le châtain s'arrêta net devant sa porte et inspira profondément. Puis, il ouvrit la porte et fit un large sourire à la femme approchant la quarantaine qui l'accueillit de la même manière.

"Tsu-kun" sourit sa mère en ouvrant ses bras pour l'enlacer. "Bienvenue à la maison."

Spanner resta légèrement en retrait (autant que ses menottes le lui permettaient) et il hocha sa tête avec approbation. Oui, il voulait que Tsunayoshi devienne comme sa mère, une Yamato Nadeshiko exemplaire. Puis, le blond sentit une aura meurtrière et il se tourna doucement pour croiser le regard assassin des dénommés Gokudera et Hibari qui se trouvaient également à l'entrée de la maison Sawada.

"Qui. Es. Tu" articula silencieusement le jeune aux cheveux argentés pendant que celui aux cheveux noirs faisait briller discrètement ses tonfas.

Subitement, Spanner ne fut plus si certain si c'était les parents de Tsunayoshi qu'il devait impressionner ou ses amis légèrement surprotecteurs.

Peu de temps après, ils furent tous attablés dans la salle à manger des Sawada en compagnie des parents de Tsuna qui semblait prêt à être avalé par le sol. Tout plutôt que continuer à subir les regards soupçonneux de ses amis, les sourires innocents de sa mère et les clins d'œil entendus de son père. Tout.

"Donc" déclara Sawada Iemitsu en déposant bruyamment sa tasse de thé sur la table pour briser le silence pesant de la salle. "Qui est ce garçon, Tsuna ?"

"Erm" hésita le châtain en regardant partout sauf vers son père. "C'est mon coloc..."

"Chien" le coupa aussitôt Spanner en levant sa main menottée. "C'est le jour de ma promenade."

Le silence se réinstalla pendant que Tsuna souhaitait ne jamais s'être levé ce jour-là. Puis, alors que Gokudera était entré dans un état de choc si avancé qu'on aurait dit qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque, que Hibari avait sorti ses tonfas et marmonnait quelque chose dans le genre '_Pour avoir perverti l'herbivore, tu seras..._' (le reste étant censuré), que sa mère avait juste souri et ajouté '_Oh, la jeunesse_', son père avait agi.

Iemitsu avait éclaté en une cascade de rires et avait claqué sa main contre sa cuisse tout en essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité.

"Tu... en... as trouvé... un particulièrement amusant, Tsuna !" avait-il su glissé entre deux quintes de fou rire.

Et le châtain s'était contenté de rougir de gêne pendant que Spanner serrait sa main avec un léger sourire ravi.

"Cependant" continua Iemitsu une fois que son rire se fut un peu calmé. "Je me dois, en tant que père, de vous demander ceci... Est-ce que vous vous protégez?"

"Toujours" assura le blond sans ciller alors que Tsuna s'étranglait avec sa salive et que Gokudera avait sa seconde crise cardiaque du jour.

Hibari fut tellement choqué par l'information qu'il en resta foudroyé sur place pendant que Nana portait une main à sa bouche et gloussait comme une écolière.

"Bien" approuva entre-temps le père de Tsuna. "Puis-je savoir qui est au-dessus ?"

"Tsuna est mon maître" déclara Spanner sans se préoccuper du rougissement critique de l'interpellé. "Je ferais donc tout ce qu'il me demande."

C'en fut trop pour la pauvre Nana qui ne sut étouffer ses gloussements.

"Ooooh" couina-t-elle en serrant dans ses bras son fils. "Tu as vraiment trouvé la perle rare, Tsu-kun ! Ne le laisse pas s'échapper, d'accord ?"

Ce dernier se contenta de pousser un grognement tout en fermant ses yeux avec lassitude. Honnêtement ? Ils allaient vraiment accepter cela aussi facilement ? Allez quoi, il s'était ramené menotté avec un adolescent fugueur et leur avait annoncé que c'était son animal domestique !

La journée toucha bien vite à sa fin et Tsuna se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le train en direction de leur ville en compagnie de son chien qui lui était toujours menotté.

Un poids se fit sentir sur son épaule et le châtain tourna sa tête pour découvrir avec un peu d'agacement que le blond avait posé sa tête sur celle-ci, la confondant visiblement avec un oreiller.

"Je t'en veux toujours" siffla Tsuna en repoussant la tête de Spanner.

Ce dernier garda ses yeux fermés et déposa calmement sa tête sur les genoux du châtain qui ne fit aucun geste pour le forcer à l'enlever. Puis, la main du jeune adulte se posa sur la chevelure blonde et commença à la caresser inconsciemment pendant que Tsuna continuait à ruminer sur les récents événements.

"Tsunayoshi" fit subitement la voix grave du jeune dans le compartiment presque vide de leur train.

L'interpellé baissa ses yeux vers le blond et constata que ce dernier avait réfugié sa tête contre son ventre pour bloquer toute lumière qui l'empêcherait de dormir.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda le châtain avec une voix un peu plus adoucie.

Il n'y pouvait rien, son ressentiment envers Spanner n'avait jamais duré plus de quelques secondes, il lui était presque impossible de lui en vouloir réellement.

"Épouse-moi" demanda le blond avec sa voix légèrement étouffée car il n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa tête du ventre du plus âgé.

"Arrête tes plaisanteries, elles ne font rire que toi" soupira Tsuna en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux et en appuyant sa tête contre la fenêtre du train.

Un froissement de vêtements se fit entendre dans le train pendant que les menottes tombaient avec un cliquetis par terre et le châtain se retrouva subitement plaqué contre la vitre, ses deux mains saisies par celles du blond qui l'avait emprisonné entre ses bras.

"Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie" assura Spanner en approchant sa tête jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle celui du plus âgé. "Je veux t'épouser. Rentrer du travail et découvrir que tu m'as préparé le repas. Dormir dans tes bras. Être avec toi."

Un rougissement commença à s'installer sur les traits juvéniles de Tsuna et ce dernier tourna sa tête pour ne plus avoir l'adolescent sous ses yeux. Cependant, il pouvait toujours sentir le souffle de ce dernier sur sa joue. Sans oublier la chaleur de ses mains dans les siennes.

"Épouse-moi" répéta Spanner avec sa voix calme.

"Je suis un homme, Spanner" pointa le châtain en essayant de rester imperméable aux tentatives du plus jeune.

"On peut se marier en Europe."

"On n'a pas l'argent pour le faire."

"J'ai l'argent !"

"Et comment ? Tu es un fugueur, non ? À moins que tu m'ais menti."

Spanner écarquilla faiblement ses yeux bleus et appuya son front contre l'épaule du châtain pendant que ce dernier soupirait doucement. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que les deux hommes gardaient le silence, leurs yeux clos et leur respiration paisible malgré leur état d'esprit déboussolé.

Enfin, Tsuna osa briser le faible statu quo qui régnait entre eux en appuyant sa tête contre celle du blond.

"Je ne te connais absolument pas, Spanner" murmura-t-il en gardant ses paupières closes pendant que l'autre restait immobile sur son épaule. "Je ne connais même pas ton vrai nom."

"Ne pourrais-tu pas ignorer ce détail" demanda calmement l'adolescent en rapprochant son corps du châtain.

Il avait remarqué depuis belle lurette que l'adulte, même s'il le contredisait toujours avec force, appréciait particulièrement être dans ses bras. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été accoutumé à la solitude...  
>Dans tous les cas, Spanner n'avait jamais hésité à profiter des faiblesses du plus âgé pour se rapprocher de ce dernier et pouvoir admirer les différentes expressions qu'il faisait.<p>

"Spanner" chuchota Tsuna en repoussant doucement l'adolescent. "Il y a bien trop de choses qui nous séparent et tu le sais parfaitement. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on se sépare..."

Le blond serra ses bras autour du torse du châtain qui soupira tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Pensais-tu réellement que je te laisserais vivre éternellement chez moi ?" demanda en un souffle Tsuna tout en continuant à bercer doucement l'adolescent. "Croyais-tu que tout resterait ainsi si nous nous marrions ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit et le châtain déglutit bruyamment. Tsuna allait devoir faire ce qu'il craignait de faire depuis qu'il avait hébergé le jeune fugueur dans son appartement.

"Spanner" dit-il en détachant lentement les mains du garçon de sa veste. "Rentre chez toi. Fais la paix avec tes parents et remets-toi aux études. Tu es jeune, je suis sûr que tu m'oublieras rapidement..."

Le train s'arrêta et le blond leva ses yeux pour croiser le regard embrumé de l'adulte qui le fixa avec une telle douceur que Spanner ne put le contredire lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole.

"Adieu, Spanner."

Les portes du train se fermèrent avec un claquement sec et le blond ferma ses yeux pendant qu'il enfouissait ses mains dans ses poches. La place à ses côtés était vide.

* * *

><p>Irie Shoichi n'en pouvait plus. D'accord, il avait prévu le coup mais il n'avait jamais espéré que ce soit aussi terrible.<p>

Son collègue avait été réduit à l'état d'une simple loque humaine depuis qu'il avait été repoussé par le dénommé Sawada Tsunayoshi. D'ailleurs, Spanner, comme il continuait à se faire appeler, refusait de sortir de son appartement japonais et le rouquin commençait à craindre que son ami n'ait tenté de se suicider dans la solitude high-tech de son loft.

Cependant, à son grand soulagement, lorsqu'il se rendit au dernier étage de l'immeuble où résidait le blond, Irie put constater que son ami était toujours en vie. Si être en vie était réellement ce qu'était Spanner.

Ce dernier l'avait accueilli vêtu d'un peignoir informe, mal rasé et ses cheveux broussailleux comme s'il ne s'était plus peigné depuis des jours. Ni douché, constata le roux en pinçant son nez.

Irie essaya tant bien que mal d'avancer dans l'appartement rempli de sacs en plastique, vestiges des repas commandés par le blond, et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil autrefois beige du salon. Ensuite, après avoir jeté les caleçons et paquets de bonbons vides par terre, il leva ses yeux verts et les vrilla sur la carcasse de ce qui avait été un jour son collègue et meilleur ami.

"Spanner" déclara Irie avec un ton sans équivoque. Il est temps que tu te ressaisisses. "Je doute que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait lorsque..."

Le roux se tut et baissa ses yeux avec gêne sur ses mains croisées. Un soupir résonna dans la pièce silencieuse et soudain, une voix grave se fit entendre.

"Lorsqu'il m'a jeté dehors. Tu peux le dire, Shoichi."

"Quoiqu'il en soit" s'exclama Irie en refusant de baisser les bras face à l'expression qu'avait affiché l'habituellement stoïque mécanicien. "Reviens travailler ! Nous avons reçu les nouveaux schémas pour les Gola Mosca et tu sais parfaitement que personne ne sait construire les Mosca mieux que toi !"

"Je n'ai plus envie d'aller à l'atelier" murmura Spanner en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. "Pas envie de bouger."

Shoichi fronça ses sourcils et contempla le dos de son ami qui referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, le rouquin soupira et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

"Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix" pesta-t-il en saisissant son téléphone portable.

* * *

><p>Tsuna soupira pour la centième fois de la journée et s'affala sur son comptoir tout en vérifiant du coin de l'œil que le démoniaque Reborn n'était pas dans les parages.<p>

Depuis qu'il avait chassé son chien, le jeune homme ne dormait plus si bien. Il faut dire qu'il passait la majorité de la nuit à ressasser dans sa tête toutes les différentes mésaventures que devait vivre le blond maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de refuge pour la nuit.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi ?" fit une voix masculine en le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

"O-oui ?" bredouilla le châtain en se redressant aussitôt tout en rougissant nerveusement pour avoir été surpris à rêvasser à son poste.

Ses yeux ambrés s'élargirent avec horreur lorsqu'il prit en compte l'identité de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était le rouquin qu'il avait confondu avec un coursier l'autre jour !

Ce dernier avait aussi l'air choqué et pinça son nez tout en soufflant profondément.

"Bien sûr" marmonna le roux à lunettes en secouant sa tête. "Ça devait être Lui..."

"E-excusez-moi" murmura Tsuna en baissant sa tête respectueusement. "Je tiens à m'excuser de la terrible faute que j'ai commise le mois passé..."

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins" s'exclama son supérieur en tapotant avec impatience sur le comptoir. "Suis-moi."

Le châtain cilla plusieurs fois et contempla sans comprendre le dos du rouquin qui s'éloignait vers les ascenseurs. Puis, quand il comprit que l'autre ne l'attendrait pas, Tsuna s'empressa de le suivre après avoir annoncé son départ à son collègue Sasagawa.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent en silence les étages, le châtain regardant nerveusement autour de lui pendant que l'autre ne cessait de serrer et de desserrer sa cravate compulsivement. Les portes s'entrouvrirent avec un carillonnement joyeux et Tsuna sursauta en réalisant qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois laissé entraîner par ses pensées. Il leva ses yeux bruns vers le rouquin et rougit en constatant que ce dernier l'observait avec un air énigmatique.

Les étages se succédèrent dans le silence pesant qui régnait entre les deux hommes et Tsuna commença à gigoter nerveusement, ne pouvant plus supporter la pression grandissante. Enfin, son boss descendit et il le suivit en silence à travers un dédale de couloirs éclairés d'une lumière crue et artificielle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en acier massif qui avait un écriteau comportant des mots anglais que le jeune châtain ne sut traduire correctement. Mais, d'après ce qu'il avait appris suite à ses années au poste de réceptionniste de l'entreprise Millefiore, ce devait sûrement être l'un des ateliers qu'utilisaient les mécaniciens pour construire leurs robots.

"Assieds-toi" déclara son supérieur en ouvrant la lourde porte en acier pour révéler au châtain qu'il avait vu juste.

C'était bel et bien un atelier, rempli de schémas griffonnés, de morceaux de papiers chiffonnés et d'outils éparpillés sur le sol. Il y avait plusieurs armoires remplies de circuits électroniques et de câbles de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables qui rendirent Tsuna légèrement confus. Les robots étaient réellement composés d'autant de choses ?

Légèrement nerveux, le jeune adulte prit place sur un tabouret après avoir au préalable enlevé les paquets de feuilles remplies de chiffres et de formules incompréhensibles et les avoir posés sur une table tout aussi encombrée.

"Je suis Irie Shoichi" se présenta le rouquin tout en s'installant à son tour sur un des tabourets et en adossant son coude sur un des comptoirs de l'atelier.

"J-Je sais" bredouilla Tsuna en gardant résolument ses yeux plantés sur ses mains jointes. "P-p-pourquoi suis-je ici, Irie-san ?"

Le rouquin soupira lourdement et enleva subitement ses lunettes pour ensuite se frotter les yeux. Le châtain le regarda faire avec un air surpris et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Soudain, l'aura de puissance et de confiance qui avait toujours entouré son supérieur avait disparue sans laisser de trace.

"Tu es plus âgé que moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi" murmura Irie en déviant nerveusement ses yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard curieux de son employé. "Ce serait plutôt à moi d'utiliser le suffixe honorifique..."

"N-non !" s'empressa de dire l'autre en rougissant derechef. "Vous êtes mon boss !"

Le rouquin soupira une énième fois et vrilla ensuite avec résolution ses yeux verts dans ceux du châtain.

"Sawada-san" dit-il en combattant son rougissement et bégaiement chroniques. "Je tiens à ce que vous observiez attentivement cet atelier."

Tsuna obéit à la demande de son supérieur et fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut une paire de boulons dorés et argentés qui trônaient à côté d'un pot remplis de sucettes sur l'un des comptoirs de la salle. Il se leva, grimaçant lorsque son tabouret glissa en un grincement aigu, et s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver face aux boulons. Le jeune adulte leva sa main et laissa ses doigts errer sur les deux objets si semblables à des anneaux pendant que des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

* * *

><p><em>"Tsunayoshi, épouse-moi" demanda un blond alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux occupés à regarder une série sur leur minuscule téléviseur.<em>

_"C'est ça" marmonna le châtain en continuant à caresser les cheveux de son animal de compagnie sans lui prêter réellement attention. "Tu es au courant que tu as besoin d'anneaux de fiançailles lorsque tu demandes la main d'une personne ?"_

_"Je les ai" répondit calmement Spanner en nichant son nez dans le cou de l'adulte et en soupirant de bonheur sous les caresses de ce dernier. "Mais je dois encore leur donner une dernière touche..."_

_"C'est ça, c'est ça" rit doucement le châtain en continuant à regarder la télévision._

* * *

><p>Tsuna déglutit bruyamment et prit l'un des boulons dorés dans sa main, son cœur s'accélérant sans raison.<p>

Ça ne pouvait être possible.

Cependant, avant même que ses yeux ne se posent sur les inscriptions écrites sur les boulons-anneaux, il le sut.

Il sut ce qu'il y était inscrit et qui avait écrit ces mots.

"Irie-san" murmura le châtain en restant immobile devant le comptoir et en tournant toujours le dos à son supérieur. "Ce n'est pas une blague, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours su qu'il était doué de ses mains, en particulier avec l'électronique, mais..."

"Ce n'est pas une farce, Sawada-san" fit la voix calme du rouquin.

Ce dernier contempla le dos tendu de son interlocuteur et sentit enfin le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'alléger. Désormais, tout s'arrangerait. Son ami cesserait de vivre dans le passé et saurait enfin avancer.

Puis, Tsuna fit volte-face et Irie oublia immédiatement ce qu'il venait de penser en croisant le regard enflammé de l'adulte qui serrait avec force les anneaux de fiançailles.

"Où est-il" susurra le plus âgé en foudroyant de ses orbes caramels le rouquin. "Où est ce clébard..."

"Plaît-il ?" demanda Shoichi en parfait état de choc.

"J'ai dit" grogna le châtain avec animosité. "Où est ce crétin de cabot qui a osé me mentir durant tout ce temps ?!"

Irie Shoichi pouvait bien être son boss et la personne la plus susceptible de le virer. Mais cela importait peu au jeune châtain en ce moment-même. Spanner, l'adolescent qu'il avait recueilli, nourri, renommé. L'adolescent qui s'était présenté comme étant un fugueur en dispute avec ses parents. Cet adolescent-là ! Lui avait menti depuis le début !

Un fugueur ? Alors, pourquoi avait-il un atelier entier pour lui tout seul ?

En dispute avec ses parents ? Alors, pourquoi y avait-il une photographie du garçon entouré de personnes qui lui ressemblaient énormément accroché au mur ?

Sa main serra avec encore plus de force les simili-boulons, allant jusqu'à marquer sa chair pendant que l'adulte grinçait des dents. Il allait montrer à ce petit jeune ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on jouait avec ses pieds.

"Irie Shoichi-san" susurra doucereusement Tsuna en se tournant vivement vers le rouquin qui avait essayé de s'échapper en douce et qui poussa un couinement fort peu masculin lorsqu'il fut repéré. "Assis."

"Oui !" s'empressa d'obéir celui qui était censé être son supérieur en s'asseyant aussitôt sur son tabouret.

"Parfait" sourit sombrement l'autre en prenant place à son tour, adossant ses coudes sur la table et appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes. "Maintenant, parle."

Et Irie Shoichi comprit subitement pourquoi Spanner avait toujours affirmé que le châtain était son maître. Il était tout simplement impossible de désobéir au châtain.

* * *

><p>Spanner grommela et passa sa main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée tout en maudissant silencieusement l'idiot qui s'acharnait sur sa sonnette alors qu'il était pourtant clairement marqué sur sa porte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange.<p>

Il se décida enfin à sortir de son lit, repoussa du bout du pied les déchets qui lui bloquaient le passage (son parquet était invisible, recouvert par toutes les immondices qui s'étaient amoncelées avec le temps) et arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa porte. Et pendant tout ce temps, l'idiot de service avait continué à appuyer sur sa sonnette.

Finalement, Spanner récupéra le peu d'énergie qui lui restait (il ne mangeait plus ses sucettes énergétiques depuis des jours) et ouvrit violemment la porte pour ensuite foudroyer du regard l'inconscient qui osait le déranger.

Pour après se dégonfler comme une baudruche lorsque le blond réalisa qui se trouvait réellement devant lui.

"Tsunayoshi" murmura-t-il en ouvrant largement ses yeux de surprise.

L'adulte aux cheveux châtain croisa ses bras sur son torse et le fusilla de ses yeux caramel tout en soufflant d'agacement.

"Spanner" rétorqua-t-il glacialement.

L'interpellé repoussa dans un coin de son esprit les bulles d'espoirs qui étaient nées dans son estomac et il se mit à gigoter nerveusement, ne cessant de passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre tout en gardant ses yeux baissés sur ses chaussettes à motifs de Iron Man. Oh.

Il aurait peut-être du vérifier ses vêtements avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver en chemise, caleçon et chaussettes Iron Man devant l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Devant l'homme extrêmement agacé qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi le toujours doux et adorable et agréable et pétri de compassion et...

Spanner heurta violemment sa tête contre le mur de son appartement sous le regard froid de celui qu'il aimait et remit en route ses pensées sans être cette fois-ci interrompu par ce qu'il se ressentait envers le châtain. Donc, pourquoi Tsuna, qui avait toujours été fondamentalement gentil, était-il si froid avec lui ?

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda le blond avec une légère inquiétude.

Il mit de côté le fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un jour, ni le fait qu'il ne s'était pas rasé. Ou encore le fait que Tsuna s'était rendu à son loft (signifiant qu'il avait dû passer à l'accueil pour obtenir le code afin d'arriver à son étage). Toutes ses interrogations furent mises de côté car il préférait se concentrer sur la raison de l'apparition du châtain.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" répéta ce dernier en dévoilant l'agacement qui l'habitait. "Tu oses me le demander ?"

Spanner acquiesça simplement.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour l'autre homme qui se jeta sur le blond pour ensuite l'étrangler affectueusement.

"Comment. Oses. Tu. Me. Demander. Ça. Alors. Qu'il. Est. Évident. Que. Tu. M'as. Menti. Depuis. Le. DÉBUT !" hurla le châtain en frappant la tête du mécanicien entre chaque mot.

Spanner se contenta de subir la rafale de coups, d'ailleurs Tsuna avait un sacré direct, en silence pendant que son cerveau assimilait l'information récemment reçue.

"Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas accepter ta proposition" continua tout aussi fort le châtain sans se soucier le moins du monde qu'il était assis sur le torse d'un adolescent en plein milieu du couloir de l'immeuble et que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre.

Le cerveau du blond surchauffa et ce dernier en fut réduit à une masse de chair qui regardait silencieusement l'homme en pleine crise de nerf qui continuait à le frapper comme un punchingball.

Avait-il réellement bien interpréter ce que venait de dire Tsunayoshi ?

Soudain, les neurones se remirent en marche et Spanner leva (difficilement, il faut l'avouer) sa main pour saisir le poignet du châtain et forcer ce dernier à cesser de le frapper.

"Donc" murmura le blond en humectant ses lèvres sèches et en restant immobile sous l'adulte qui haletait légèrement suite à ses cris. "Dit autrement, si j'avais dit la vérité..."

"Ouais" grommela Tsuna en cachant ses yeux derrière sa main libre. "... Peut-être..."

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi et il eut subitement envie de manger. Son ventre feula comme une bête sauvage et il fronça légèrement ses sourcils.  
>Un soupir résonna dans le couloir de l'immeuble de haut standing et Spanner leva ses yeux pour croiser le regard exaspéré de Tsunayoshi qui secouait faiblement sa tête tout en marmonnant des mots en un japonais si rapide que l'anglais ne put le comprendre.<p>

"Tu es incorrigible" déclara le châtain en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Le blond écarquilla ses yeux en réalisant deux choses.

L'adulte lui avait tendu sa main et celle-ci tenait une sucette entre ses doigts qui avait un anneau curieusement similaire à un boulon doré enfilé sur le bâtonnet.

Et le deuxième anneau se trouvait sur l'annulaire de Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>RaR<strong>

**Haha8D : **Je n'ai jamais cessé de poster ^^ C'est juste que la parution s'est espacée vu que je n'écrivais pas énormément pendant les vacances ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comme d'habitude, je vous conseille de laisser un commentaire. Et cette fois-ci, c'est vital pour la suite ! Vu que je ne sais pas quel couple faire après la fin du R27. <strong>

**Donc, commentez et dites-moi quel couple sera le thème du dixième OS ^^  
>Attention, je ne ferais pas la suite d'un OS précédent donc, ne proposez pas du 6927, M27, 10027, R27, X27, 4827 et D27<br>**


	9. Maestri Partie I (R27)

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! J'ai bel et bien publié un OS !  
>D'ailleurs, il était tellement grand (25 pages O.o) que je l'ai coupé en deux chapitres. Donc, pour la première fois de tous mes écrits sur fanfiction, je vous conseille de ne pas commenter ce chapitre-ci et de laisser vos reviews au prochain ;)<strong>

**Sur ce, je tiens à remercier Katsuri-san (pour m'avoir botté les fesses pour me rappeler que l'OS ne s'écrira pas seul), inukag9 (parce que la flemme m'aurait fait écrire des stupidités sans ses critiques) et laure59 (pour ses corrections) ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Maestri.

**Genre : **Angst (Comme d'habitude, j'adore Reborn Adulte avec de l'angst), Suspense, Hurt/Comfort et un zeste de Romance.

**Résumé : **Suite et fin de la saga il Maestro. Sawada Tsunayoshi est prêt à tout pour son tuteur. Mais cette fois-ci, leur adversaire pourrait bien être

**Attention, pour vous éviter toute confusion pendant la lecture, je tiens à vous préciser ceci :**

« _italiques _» : souvenirs.

«** gras **» : pensées

**_Ceci :_** Introduction.

_Ceci : _Évènements passés.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maestri<span>**

_Partie I_

_**Étendu sur le sol imbibé d'eau teintée d'un rouge macabre, le corps brisé par les nombreux combats qu'il avait livrés sans relâche, le jeune, plus un enfant et bien loin d'être un adulte, continuait à s'accrocher avec obstination à la vie sous les yeux sombres comme un puits sans fond.**_

_**Une toux rauque franchit les lèvres blanchies du garçon gisant à terre et ce dernier laissa échapper un frêle rire rauque tout en tournant lentement sa tête vers l'homme aux yeux noirs.**_

_**"Reborn" murmura faiblement l'adolescent en fermant avec lassitude ses orbes ternis par la profonde lassitude ressentie.**_

_**L'interpellé ne bougea pas et continua à observer en silence le jeune ensanglanté qui gisait dans le sol boueux. Ses yeux sombres passèrent en revue le corps endolori du garçon et il plissa ses lèvres.**_

_**"Reborn" répéta avec plus de force ce dernier en essayant sans succès de redresser son torse.**_

_**L'autre s'avança silencieusement, ses pas rendus inaudibles par la terre boueuse, et s'arrêta devant le plus jeune, ses lèvres toujours plissées et son expression indéchiffrable pendant qu'il continuait à dévisager sans un mot le gisant.**_

_**L'adolescent entrouvrit ses lèvres, prêt à appeler une nouvelle fois son nom et Reborn craqua.**_

_**"Suffit."**_

_**Sa voix sèche claqua dans la clairière silencieuse où seules les gouttes de pluie faisaient du bruit et tout sembla s'arrêter. Les yeux ternes s'ouvrirent brusquement et cherchèrent silencieusement leurs homologues noirs. Puis, les lèvres, si pâles et pourtant colorées par le sang visqueux qui était à perte de vue dans la clairière, s'étirèrent doucement en un sourire heureux.**_

_**"Suffit" réitéra Reborn en fronçant ses sourcils et en ignorant le fait que sa vision s'embrouillait. "Tu en as assez fait, Tsuna..."**_

_**L'adolescent, encore un enfant aux yeux de son tuteur, continua à sourire et cessa d'essayer de se redresser. Ses yeux délavés, autrefois d'un brun chaleureux qui invitait quiconque croisait son regard à se relaxer, continuèrent à le couver et le rire rauque jaillit une nouvelle fois de sa bouche sanguinolente.**_

_**"Reborn" annonça le triste spectacle qu'était Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Je l'ai refait..."**_

_**"Suffit" pria quasiment l'autre en restant debout et en gardant son visage inexpressif malgré son envie de hurler. "Repose-toi. Tu l'as mérité..."**_

_**L'adolescent ouvrit sa bouche pour reprendre la parole mais fut arrêté dans sa tentative par une quinte de toux rauque intempestive. Reborn l'observa, tressaillant intérieurement lorsqu'il remarqua que les flaques rouges autour de son élève s'élargissaient à un rythme affolant et que le garçon n'avait cessé de tousser du sang.**_

_**Et soudain, le silence se fit. La pluie continua à tomber mais l'Arcobaleno du Soleil ne l'entendait plus. Il n'entendait plus les respirations hachées des gardiens de son élève, il n'entendait plus les pleurs horrifiés de la douce Uni, il n'entendait plus les cris désespérés de ses camarades maudits. Il n'entendait plus car le monde s'était arrêté pour lui.**_

_**Ou plutôt, il s'était arrêté bien plus tôt. Lorsque son élève s'était effondré, que ses yeux s'étaient fermés et que le sang avait commencé à teindre l'herbe verte.**_

_**"Reborn" fit doucement Tsuna en le regardant avec son sourire qui lui fendait le cœur. "Je t'ai..."**_

_**Et le monde tomba en morceaux.**_

* * *

><p>Tout débuta pourtant avec une simple conversation.<p>

"Dis-moi, Reborn, es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? Amoureux au point de tout envoyer au diable pour sauver l'être aimé ?"

Le bébé cessa de lire son journal et déposa sa tasse de café sur la table de la salle à manger pour ensuite lever ses yeux sombres vers son élève qui avait continué à jouer avec ses œufs brouillés sans le regarder une seule fois.

"D'où vient cette question, Tsuna ?" demanda le tueur enfantin en pliant soigneusement son journal.

"Je me demandais" fit le brun en s'ébrouant pour montrer le peu d'importance qu'il portait à sa question. "Une bête question..."

Reborn reporta ses yeux sur son journal pendant que son élève engloutissait rapidement son petit-déjeuner car il venait de se rendre compte de l'heure tardive. Et, alors que Tsuna sortait de la maison en poussant son traditionnel petit cri horrifié, le jeune tueur déposa sèchement le journal sur la table et sauta de son siège surélevé pour ensuite se rendre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son élève. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s'étendit sur le lit du garçon absent tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Pourquoi une simple question avait su le déranger à ce point ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'une bête question posée par son élève qui y avait probablement pensé sur le moment avait su le déconcerter autant ?

Était-ce parce que l'Arcobaleno du Soleil ne pouvait, ne savait y répondre ?

Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'étoffe coûteuse de ses vêtements et il ferma ses yeux tout en s'enjoignant au calme.

« **Reste** **classe** » se rappela-t-il en inspirant profondément pour apaiser son esprit qui tournait en rond à la recherche d'une réponse convenable aux interrogations qui l'habitaient.

Pourquoi semblait-il se heurter à un mur chaque fois qu'il essayait de répondre à la question de Tsuna ?

Soudain, le bébé maudit comprit et poussa un faible rire jaune. Bien sûr, les souvenirs qu'il avait demandé à Shamal d'effacer devaient sans doute concerner une personne.

Une personne qu'il avait probablement aimée de tout son cœur et avait ensuite souhaité effacer de sa vie pour ne plus en souffrir...

Reborn sauta hors du lit de son élève et atterrit souplement sur l'appui de fenêtre pour ensuite appuyer son front contre la vitre. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Le bébé agrippa sa tétine, le symbole de sa déchéance et soupira doucement en contemplant le ciel couvert de nuages sombres annonciateurs d'une tempête.

C'était un signe. Et un mauvais qui plus est.

_« "Reborn. Je t'ai..." »_

Le fantôme d'un baryton qui lui semblait étrangement familier flotta dans la pièce et le bébé sursauta faiblement tout en grinçant des dents. Le barrage contre ces souvenirs qu'il ne voulait à tout prix ne pas se rappeler commençait à faiblir.

Enfin, la méthode de Trident Shamal avait tout de même duré une dizaine d'années, l'Arcobaleno ne pouvait réellement s'en plaindre. Cependant, il savait que se remémorer tous ces événements qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de son être allait être ardu.

"J'espère que tu saurais éviter de t'attirer des ennuis, Tsuna" murmura le bébé en fermant avec lassitude ses yeux alors que les premières gouttes heurtaient le sol. "Parce que je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver..."

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine et son cœur manqua un battement. Ses mains subitement tremblantes lâchèrent son crayon et celui-ci roula lentement sur son pupitre pour ensuite tomber sur le sol de la classe en un bruit sec qui parut assourdissant au jeune. Ce dernier ferma avec force ses yeux et frémit lorsque le rugissement lointain du tonnerre résonna dans la salle.<p>

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et celui-ci s'accentua lorsque le châtain remarqua que son tuteur ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés ou dans une de ses cachettes.

"Juudaime" fit la voix inquiète de son meilleur ami et second autoproclamé. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Tsuna s'empressa de secouer sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et fit un sourire à son ami pour rassurer ce dernier.

"R-Rien, Gokudera-kun" assura-t-il en repoussant ses sombres pressentiments dans un coin de sa tête pour ne pas inquiéter également son gardien de la Tempête.

Cependant, ce sentiment de danger imminent continua à le ronger durant toute la journée. Et, lorsque la fin des cours fut arrivée, le jeune ne put se contrôler et saisit brutalement ses affaires pour les fourrer sans le moindre ménagement dans son sac pour ensuite partir en courant de l'école sans prêter attentions aux appels de ses amis.

Tout ira mieux une fois qu'il verrait Reborn, songea l'adolescent en tentant vainement de calmer sa frayeur inexplicable.

Ses enjambées s'agrandirent et le châtain se mit à presser encore plus le pas, son cœur battant follement pendant qu'il serrait ses dents en priant pour que son mauvais pressentiment soit erroné. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa maison et gravit les escaliers sans même faire attention à sa mère inquiète qui l'avait interpellé depuis la cuisine.

Tsuna haletait faiblement et entra dans sa chambre, ses yeux bruns cherchant frénétiquement son tuteur enfantin et il poussa une exclamation horrifiée lorsqu'il réalisa que ce dernier était absent.

"Re-Reborn ?" appela-t-il faiblement en essuyant son front recouvert de sueurs froides et en continuant ses recherches.

Soudain, son corps se tendit et le châtain voulut rouler à terre. Ne comprenant pas le message que son instinct tentait de lui transmettre, Tsuna trébucha sur ses propres pieds et tomba lourdement sur son lit pendant qu'un léger poids atterrissait sur sa poitrine. L'adolescent cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en réalisant lentement ce qui venait de se passer pour ensuite pousser un long soupir alors que le nœud dans son cœur se défaisait.

"Reborn" s'exclama-t-il en combattant son sourire soulagé qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage tendu. "Arrête de me surprendre !"

Le bébé pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui donna ensuite une gifle avec une force qu'un bambin de son âge n'aurait pas du posséder.

"Stupide Tsuna" caqueta-t-il en continuant à affliger de coups la tête de son élève. "Je n'ai rien fait, tu es tombé par ta propre maladresse !"

Le châtain voulut protester mais une subite douleur dans sa poitrine l'arrêta net. Il cessa même d'essayer d'éviter les coups de son tuteur et ferma douloureusement ses yeux.  
>Son mauvais pressentiment avait empiré.<p>

Les yeux bruns s'ouvrirent et il dévisagea férocement le visage joufflu de Reborn, cherchant avidement la moindre trace qui pourrait lui indiquer l'origine de cette sensation maligne.

"Reborn" finit par demander l'adolescent lorsqu'il ne supporta plus ce silence pesant entre eux. "Comment vas-tu ? Es-tu blessé quelque part ?"

Les yeux sombres du bébé s'élargirent faiblement, signe de sa profonde surprise et Tsuna sentit son tiraillement dans la poitrine se faire plus fort. Il avait vu juste, Reborn était bel et bien mêlé à ce sinistre pressentiment.

Et soudain, cette atroce sensation qui lui avait gangrené la tête disparut pendant que le bébé poussait un bref rire moqueur.

"Blessé ?" répéta ce dernier avec incrédulité. "Il est vrai que je suis vraiment blessé que tu ais osé avoir de pareilles notes en m'ayant comme tuteur..."

Les yeux du châtain s'élargirent avec horreur et il contempla la feuille recouverte de rouge et ornée d'un gigantesque zéro que lui montrait Reborn avec son typique sourire sadique et ses yeux étincelants de plaisirs face aux tortures qui s'annonçaient.

Des fois, Tsuna se demandait comment il faisait pour réussir à cohabiter avec le démon qu'était Reborn. Des fois, il s'interrogeait sérieusement si cette histoire de la Mafia valait réellement la peine de souffrir autant, de connaître autant d'adversités et de devoir y faire face en tant que chef.

Et des fois, le jeune réalisait que tout était grâce à son tuteur, que sa vie avait été totalement changée depuis l'arrivée du bébé au fedora et le châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec gratitude à son tuteur.

Il y avait aussi des fois où, lorsqu'il était réfugié sous ses couvertures et certain que Reborn dormait à poings fermés, Tsuna prenait la parole et énonçait à voix basse toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était reconnaissant au minuscule tueur.

Et puis, il y avait les fois où le jeune tendait juste ses bras et prenait son tuteur en silence pour ensuite le mettre sur une de ses épaules. Aussi simple que cela.

Cependant, ce soir-là n'était aucune de ces fois-là. Tsuna tourna sa tête et observa tout en fronçant ses sourcils le corps de son tuteur qui semblait faire un cauchemar et le jeune Vongola hésita entre continuer à dormir ou réveiller Reborn tout en encourant le risque de subir la colère du bébé.

"_N-no"_ marmonna le bambin en gigotant encore plus sous ses couvertures. "_Non lo rapita !"_

Tsuna se redressa en un bruissement de couvertures et courut vers son tuteur. Une fois à côté du lit de ce dernier, l'adolescent contempla le corps enfantin qui était parcouru de frissons et continuait à bouger frénétiquement, essayant visiblement de rattraper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avec désespoir.

"Dis-moi, Reborn" murmura le châtain en levant sa main pour ensuite la poser dans la chevelure de jais de son tuteur. "As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un au point de tout faire pour lui ? Quitte à t'effacer la mémoire pour ne plus souffrir de son absence ?"

Tsuna continua à caresser doucement les cheveux du bambin et finit par s'asseoir sur le sol glacial de sa chambre tout en appuyant son menton sur la table où se trouvait le lit de son tuteur. Ses yeux bruns continuèrent à observer attentivement le corps désormais apaisé du bébé et un léger sourire mélancolique étira doucement les lèvres de l'adolescent.

"Je me demande ce qui arrivera lorsque tu récupéreras tes souvenirs..."

L'adolescent se pencha et embrassa doucement le front du bébé pour ensuite continuer à prodiguer des caresses au jeune.

* * *

><p><em>"Pourquoi m'avoir donné ce bonbon ?" demanda l'enfant en pointant l'une de ses baguettes vers l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la table du restaurant.<em>

_"Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?" répondit par l'interrogative l'autre en adossant son coude sur la table et en appuyant sa tête contre sa main avec un léger sourire amusé._

_Le plus jeune fit une grimace et recommença à manger. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il déposa bruyamment ses baguettes sur le bord de son bol fumant et fusilla de ses grands yeux innocents l'adulte qui continuait à le contempler avec son sourire amusé._

_"Mais je ne comprends pas !" se plaignit l'enfant en secouant doucement sa tête. "Vous aviez dit que je serais aimé !"_

_"Et tu es aimé, Sawada Tsunayoshi" opina sagement l'homme en déposant à son tour ses baguettes. "Plus que tu ne l'imagines en ce moment..."_

_"Mais juste dans des rêves !" rétorqua le jeune âgé d'une douzaine d'années. "Kyoko-chan m'ignore toujours autant et... je fais des rêves bizarres tous les soirs !"_

_"Des rêves bizarres" répéta calmement l'adulte en cessant de sourire._

_Ce simple fait sembla effrayer le jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi et l'enfant baissa peureusement ses yeux vers son bol de pâtes refroidies. Il serra ses poings et ferma ses yeux tout en inspirant profondément pendant que des frissons incontrôlables l'agitaient subitement._

_"... du sang" finit-il par murmurer. "Mes rêves sont teintés de sang..."_

_"Je vois" sourit gentiment l'autre en recommençant à manger. "Voudrais-tu que ces rêves s'arrêtent ?"_

_Tsuna sursauta et leva vivement ses grands yeux bruns vers l'adulte pour le regarder avec un air paniqué et implorant._

_"Non !" s'exclama-t-il avec force et en attirant l'attention du reste des consommateurs du restaurant._

_L'enfant se recroquevilla sur place, toujours aussi timide lorsqu'autant de monde lui prêtait attention, et ouvrit sa bouche une fois qu'il se fut assuré que le calme était revenu dans l'établissement._

_"Non" fit-il doucement. "Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'arrêtent..."_

_"Sont-ils amusants ?" demanda l'homme en se penchant vers le plus jeune pendant que ses yeux brillaient avec une étincelle intéressée. "Malgré tout ce sang ?"_

_Tsuna baissa sa tête et contempla en silence ses petits poings qui serraient avec force la serviette avec le sigle du restaurant. Puis, il la redressa et croisa pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre les yeux de son interlocuteur._

_"Très" déclara l'enfant avec un large sourire heureux._

* * *

><p>Lorsque les combats des Arcobaleno avaient débuté, Tsuna avait accepté sans réellement protester la demande de Reborn et ce simple fait ennuyait le bébé maudit.<p>

Généralement, son élève avait l'air peureux et craignait toujours de faire son choix. Cette fois-ci, tout avait été différent, l'adolescent avait accepté avec ses habituelles tendances à se sous-estimer et l'Arcobaleno du Soleil se demandait ce qui se passait réellement avec son élève.

Ce dernier avait un air inquiet constamment affiché sur son visage normalement heureux et bienveillant et cela agaçait le bébé. Sans oublier le fait que les souvenirs devenaient ingérables.

Désormais, ils l'assaillaient à tout moment et le rendaient progressivement fou avec leurs murmures envoûtants qui témoignaient d'une vie qu'il avait tant tenu à oublier.

_« "Voyons. Que devrais-je faire ? Laisser mon mignon petit élève dans son lit ou alors obéir à cette envie atroce de le lâcher dans cette si belle couverture..."  
>"Ce n'est pas une couverture ! C'est de la foutue neige ! Si je tombe là-dedans, j'aurais la crève !" »<em>

Reborn secoua sa tête et claqua sa langue avec agacement. Ces fichus souvenirs venaient toujours l'importuner au pire moment.

De ce fait, il avait momentanément cessé d'observer Tsuna alors que leur premier combat venait de débuter et le bébé grinça des dents lorsqu'il réalisa que les cinq minutes étaient déjà passées. Ces fichus flash-back risquaient de mettre à mal ses plans s'il continuait à rêvasser inutilement pendant que Tsuna et ses alliés se battaient.

_« "Ça ne marche pas. Si j'avais eu plus de données... Ou encore pu le disséquer..." »_

La voix, bien plus grave que celle qu'il entendait généralement durant ses épisodes de perte de contact totale avec le monde réel, sembla désagréablement familière au bébé maudit et il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante lorsqu'il réalisa finalement l'identité de cette dernière.

Verde était donc au courant. Cela signifiait également que Reborn devait l'avoir menacé pour que le scientifique fou ne lui révèle rien concernant son passé oublié...

Le bébé soupira et décida de pousser cette affaire de souvenirs qui revenaient de côté pour mieux se concentrer sur son élève. Ce dernier le nécessitait, il avait besoin de lui pour continuer à se battre et Reborn ne faillirait pas à la tâche.

* * *

><p>Tsuna passa sa main sur son visage gonflé et poussa un soupir lorsqu'un bref mais douloureux élancement le saisit quand ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue gonflée.<p>

Décidément, son père n'y allait pas de main morte.

Le jeune se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol et contempla en silence le ciel dégagé pendant que ses pensées se concentraient sur l'affaire en court. D'après Reborn, il avait été contacté par Checker Face, l'homme qui était à l'origine de sa malédiction d'Arcobaleno et devait participer à un tournoi pour se libérer enfin de celle-ci.

Bien sûr, Tsuna n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que tout cela voulait dire. Mais, il n'en avait pas moins réalisé l'importance que comportait l'événement. C'était la première fois que son tuteur lui avait expressément demandé de se battre pour lui.

Et il gèlerait en enfer le jour où le châtain abandonnerait le combat pour la liberté de Reborn.

"Juudaime !" appela la voix familière et rassurante de Gokudera.

Tsuna redressa vivement sa tête et hésita à prendre la parole pour faire savoir à son second autoproclamé où il se trouvait. Cependant, dans leur empressement, les yeux bruns aperçurent du noir et se posèrent sur le corps endormi de ton tuteur qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur du toit de l'école où le jeune Sawada avait cherché refuge.

L'expression stressée du jeune se détendit progressivement et il étira son bras pour poser sa main sur le chapeau familier de Reborn. Ses doigts frôlèrent le ruban orangé et Tsuna fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'une voix masculine éthérée résonna faiblement autour de lui.

_« "Sérieusement, tu devrais faire plus attention à ton image. Maintenant que tu es considéré comme le hitman numéro un, il te faudrait quelque chose pour que l'on puisse te reconnaître immédiatement !"  
>Un froissement de vêtement, suivi par le bruit familier d'une main passant dans des cheveux. Un rire rauque se fit entendre pendant que la première voix poussait un grognement ennuyé.<br>"Mais dans ce cas" déclara avec amusement une seconde voix qui correspondait parfaitement à l'individu qui avait ri auparavant, "Je serais bien trop facile à repérer et les assassins me trouveraient sans problème..." »_

Le jeune Vongola Decimo fronça ses sourcils et éloigna sa main vivement comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il se leva ensuite et s'en alla à grandes enjambées pendant que ses yeux s'embrumaient. En chemin, il croisa Gokudera et se força à lui sourire pour ne pas trop inquiéter l'Italien, sans succès. Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit sitôt qu'il eut vu le sourire chancelant de son idole et le fumeur s'empressa de demander à son supérieur ce qui se passait.

"Gokudera" déclara alors Tsuna en fermant ses yeux lentement et en levant son nez pour apprécier la brise qui secouait faiblement ses cheveux. "Préviens les autres que je vais aller m'entraîner."

L'interpellé ouvrit sa bouche pour assurer qu'il l'accompagnerait mais le châtain le prit de court.

"Seul" fit-il en vrillant ses yeux qui brillaient d'un feu décidé dans ceux de son gardien de la tempête. "Il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument faire alors... je t'en prie, préviens-les et excuse-moi auprès de Reborn."

Sur ce, il s'inclina brièvement auprès de son ami et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escaliers pour descendre les marches à toute vitesse. Cependant, une main se posa sur son épaule et l'adolescent se figea en attendant que l'autre prenne la parole.

"Ju-Juudaime" hésita Gokudera en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. "Vous n'êtes pas seul ! N-nous sommes là avec vous, vous savez ?"

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent avec surprise avant de s'adoucir considérablement pendant que Tsuna posait sa main sur celle de son gardien.

"Je sais" assura-t-il avec un léger sourire bienveillant qui surprit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. "Je ne serais même pas ici si vous n'aviez pas été à mes côtés."

Il étrécit ensuite ses yeux qui virèrent brièvement à l'orange et contempla en silence les marches de l'escalier qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité de l'école. Le temps passait et il n'avait toujours rien fait pour sauver Reborn. Le jeune aux cheveux châtains fronça ses sourcils tout en songeant à plusieurs plans pour s'éloigner au plus vite de son ami, il devait à tout prix se mettre en marche pour _le_ rencontrer.

"Gokudera-kun !" fit-il avec empressement en repoussant la main du jeune. "Réunis tout le monde au restaurant familial ! Je vous rejoindrais au plus vite !"

L'autre garçon ouvrit sa bouche pour argumenter mais remarqua l'éclat dans les yeux de son boss et ami et ferma aussitôt son clapet. Il acquiesça vivement et s'en alla sans se retourner, sachant parfaitement que s'il le faisait, il verrait le visage tiré et décidé de Tsuna aux grands yeux orangés.

Une fois que son gardien de la tempête quitta le bâtiment, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains soupira et descendit les escaliers en silence, tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer que Reborn ne le suivait pas. Puis, il sortit à son tour de l'école, les cours étant finis depuis belle lurette, et se dirigea vers la grande rue commerciale pour ensuite s'arrêter face à la devanture d'un restaurant. Le jeune inspira profondément et durcit son regard avant d'ouvrir sèchement la porte coulissante.

"Bienvenue, Sawada Tsunayoshi" salua une voix grave qui provenait des profondeurs du restaurant.

L'interpellé ne réagit pas, se contentant de déposer son sac à l'entrée et s'avança ensuite jusqu'à l'endroit où s'était attablé l'homme qui l'avait salué. Ses yeux bruns passèrent en revue le corps à la posture détendue mais néanmoins alerte et le jeune fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

"Kawahira" fit-il d'une voix douce tout en s'asseyant sur la banquette face à l'autre. "Cela faisait longtemps..."

"Depuis que le bébé est arrivé, non ?" sourit le dénommé Kawahira en prenant entre ses baguettes ses ramen pour ensuite les porter à ses lèvres. "Ou alors... depuis l'affaire dans le futur ?"

Le châtain tressaillit et déposa ses mains à plat sur la table, sa tête baissée contemplant le bois usé de celle-ci. Ses pensées qui n'avaient cessé de s'entremêler depuis qu'il avait ouvert ses yeux sur le toit de l'école s'apaisèrent subitement et il redressa sa tête pour toiser l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

L'homme qui, par un simple bonbon, avait radicalement changé sa vie.

"Kawahira" déclara gravement Tsuna en ne cillant pas malgré l'air sérieux de son interlocuteur qui avait pourtant généralement une aura amicale autour de lui. "Il est temps que je sache pourquoi j'ai reçu ce bonbon."

L'homme hocha une fois sa tête et déposa lentement ses baguette sur son bol de ramen vide. Ensuite, après avoir poliment essuyé ses lèvres avec une serviette blanche, il prit la parole.

* * *

><p><em>"De quoi veux-tu parler aujourd'hui, jeune Tsunayoshi ?" demanda l'homme en saisissant la carte du petit boui-boui où ils se trouvaient attablés.<em>

_L'enfant, qui venait à peine d'atteindre ses huit ans, se redressa tant bien que mal sur le tabouret branlant du restaurant miteux et adossa ses coudes sur le comptoir pour regarder avec une fausse concentration les mets proposés. Cependant, son interlocuteur n'en était pas dupe et savait parfaitement que le jeune était tracassé par quelque chose._

_Ou plutôt, par quelqu'un._

_"Alors" susurra l'homme en prenant une bouchée de son plat. "Qu'as-tu rêvé dernièrement, jeune Tsunayoshi ?"_

_L'enfant fit une moue, clairement ennuyé par le qualificatif rabaissant, et serra ses petits poings sur ses genoux cagneux tout en gardant un silence buté._

_"Je vois" sourit l'autre avec un air franchement amusé en avalant sa bouchée de pâtes à la sauce piquante. "Tu as de nouveau rêvé de _Lui."

_Les grand yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent largement et la tête de l'enfant se redressa si vivement qu'un craquement se fit clairement entendre._

_"Co-co-comment le savez-vous ?" fit craintivement le petit en se recroquevillant sur son tabouret._

_Une paire de baguettes furent pointées vers le jeune et heurtèrent doucement le front de ce dernier pendant que celui-ci cillait à chaque impact._

_"Je sais tout ce qui se passe là-dedans" plaisanta gentiment l'adulte en cessant de tapoter le plus jeune avec ses baguettes. "Tout. Et ce, depuis toujours~."_

_Les yeux bruns s'ouvrirent largement et les lèvres rosées s'arrondirent de stupéfaction pendant que l'enfant tressaillait d'une légère frayeur._

_"T-tout" répéta-t-il faiblement. "Absolument tout ?"_

_"Absolument tout" confirma l'homme avec un sourire entendu. "Alors, comment était-il ?"_

_Les joues de l'enfant virèrent au rouge et il baissa ses yeux timidement._

_"Il pleurait" murmura-t-il sans oser lever ses orbes bruns qui s'étaient humidifiés progressivement alors que ses souvenirs l'envahissaient à nouveau._

_"Pleurer ?" répéta l'adulte en arquant un sourcil surpris. "Et pourquoi donc ?"_

_Le jeune fronça ses sourcils et leva alors ses grands yeux innocents remplis de larmes difficilement contenues._

_"Parce qu'il allait mourir" finit-il par lâcher tout en reniflant péniblement._

_"Qui ça ?" pressa l'homme en appuyant sa joue contre sa main pendant que ses yeux brillaient avec un éclat indéchiffrable. _

_Les lèvres de l'enfant tremblèrent et il pleura sa réponse tout en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains encore potelées._

_Le sourire de l'adulte s'élargit et un air satisfait s'étala sur ses traits fins._

* * *

><p>Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et déposa calmement la carte du restaurant sur la table pendant que Kawahira en faisait de même.<p>

"Les jours passent" commenta ce dernier en levant un bras pour appeler un serveur. "Et ton équipe est toujours en lice..."

"Pas grâce à vous" répliqua sèchement l'adolescent en buvant une gorgée d'eau. "Et je tiens à préciser que je n'apprécie pas du tout vos machinations."

"Ah oui" soupira distraitement l'adulte en disant ensuite au serveur sa commande pendant que le jeune en faisait de même. "La promesse que j'enlèverais la malédiction du vainqueur..."

Une paire d'orbes orangés fusilla Kawahira et ce dernier se contenta de soupirer une nouvelle fois tout en regardant rêveusement la cuisine d'où sortirait ses ramen.

"N'est-ce pas fascinant ?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs tout en baissant ses yeux sombres sur l'adolescent qui le toisait avec animosité. "Malgré toutes ces années, ils n'ont toujours pas perdu espoir~ Ces pauvres fous."

Les lèvres de Tsuna se tendirent et il serra avec force ses poings sur l'étoffe de son pantalon pour se retenir de crier. Ses yeux picotèrent de frustration et le goût familier du sang envahit sa bouche.

Finalement, ses nerfs craquèrent et il se leva en faisant racler bruyamment sa chaise.

"Où vas-tu, jeune Tsunayoshi ?" demanda Kawahira en le regardant avec un air amusé.

Il était évident que l'adulte était au courant des pensées du garçon et que celles-ci l'amusaient grandement.

"Ces pauvres fous" siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées tout en vrillant ses yeux orangés dans ceux de son interlocuteur. "Ces pauvres fous ont été jusqu'à se séparer de leur fortune, oublier leur fierté et sacrifier leurs chances de vivre une vraie vie pour atteindre leurs rêves. Ne les regarde pas de haut."

Kawahira rit faiblement et Tsuna fronça ses sourcils. Il n'avait plus de raisons de rester dans ce restaurant, tout avait été dit.

L'adolescent se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte de l'établissement afin de partir au plus vite.

"Vous ne restez pas manger avec votre ami ?" demanda le serveur du restaurant en le regardant avec curiosité.

"Non" répondit calmement Tsuna en regardant le ciel couvert. "J'ai fini."

* * *

><p>À vrai dire, Tsuna n'avait jamais eu les idées claires. Pas depuis qu'il avait avalé le bonbon que Kawahira lui avait donné des années auparavant.<p>

Dès lors, ses pensées avaient été constamment entremêlées à des paroles, images et sensations qu'il était pourtant certain de n'avoir jamais vécues. Cependant, l'adolescent n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde à ces souvenirs.

Car, comme il l'avait assuré à Kawahira, ses réminiscences étaient, malgré le sang et les morts qui les hantaient, remplies de bonheur.

Tsuna s'était souvent perdu dans ses pensées pendant les cours, se plongeant malgré lui dans les rêves qu'avait apportés cet étrange bonbon. Et même si Reborn, son sadique tuteur, le ramenait toujours sur Terre avec une claque retentissante à l'arrière de sa tête, le futur Decimo Vongola ne pouvait s'empêcher de recommencer, de vouloir se perdre dans ses images et sensations si étrangères à sa vie actuelle.

La vie de cet autre Tsuna le fascinait.

Se souvenir peu à peu, nuit après nuit, des exploits de l'autre garçon, avait attisé la curiosité de l'adolescent. Ce dernier passait souvent ses jours à ressasser dans sa tête tout ce dont il se rappelait, essayant de remplir les blancs et de connecter les différents souvenirs. C'était durant ces moments-là que son intuition se révélait particulièrement utile. Celle-ci l'avait énormément aidé à comprendre ce que signifiaient réellement ses souvenirs et Tsuna en était souvent resté bouche bée.

L'Autre, comme avait surnommé l'adolescent son alter ego, avait voyagé dans le passé pour empêcher la montée au pouvoir de Byakuran. Ensuite, il était entré dans la famille Vongola et avait pris sous son aile un enfant. Le Garçon.

Tsuna n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son nom. Ni de son apparence. Il savait juste que le Garçon avait été très important dans la vie de l'Autre et que lorsqu'il avait du s'en aller avec un homme, Kawahira sous une autre apparence, pour disparaître à jamais, le Garçon en avait été détruit.

La nuit où Tsuna s'était rappelé de la mort de l'Autre ainsi que des larmes du Garçon, l'enfant (alors âgé d'une dizaine d'années) en avait été profondément choqué. Il s'était effondré dans son lit et s'était roulé en boule tout en poussant des sanglots qui secouaient son corps enfantin.

Ce jour-là, Tsuna maudit sa mémoire défaillante. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir un aperçu du visage du Garçon, voire même son nom. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien y faire et le Garçon resta une image floue sans visage.

Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra l'homme au fedora.

Ce dernier était apparu en plein combat pour les Arcobaleno. Bataille que Tsuna était justement en train de perdre.  
>Se battre contre son père s'était révélé être une tache ardue et l'adolescent était arrivé au point où il ne pouvait même plus donner un coup au blond sans subir des dégâts immédiats.<p>

Puis, l'homme au fedora apparut.

Cela arriva sans prévenir. À un moment, Tsuna allait recevoir le coup de grâce et perdre lamentablement contre son père. Et à l'autre, il y avait eu une explosion et il se trouvait à terre, le dos d'un homme inconnu devant lui.

"Chaos" susurra ce dernier avec une voix qui donna des frissons à l'adolescent.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il contempla le dos droit ainsi que la posture relaxée de l'individu, son corps se détendant inconsciemment alors que sa tête se mettait à vrombir d'activité.

Il _connaissait_ cet homme.

"Il est temps d'apprendre, Dame-Tsuna" lança alors celui-ci en se tournant vers le garçon en question.

Tsuna déglutit et resserra ses doigts dans ses gants, sentant sa tête tourner et entendant des voix fantomatiques.

_« "Il te faudrait une phrase d'accroche... Je veux dire une phrase que tu sortiras à chaque fois que tu vas tuer quelqu'un !"  
>"Tu veux que je sorte une phrase à chaque mission ? Du genre 'Sayonara Baby' ? Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?" »<em>

L'adolescent écarquilla encore plus ses yeux et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

_« "Que dirais-tu de « _Chaos_ » ?" _»

Il vit alors le visage de l'inconnu, les yeux sombres ainsi que les lèvres pâles et son cœur se serra. Enfin, après tout ce temps, il avait enfin pu regarder le Garçon dans les yeux.

"Ce costume, ce revolver" murmura Tsuna en observant avidement l'inconnu pour s'assurer qu'il se rappellerait de ses traits. "Qui êtes-vous ?"

Le Garçon de ses souvenirs, désormais un homme, pinça ses lèvres comme si sa question l'ennuyait profondément et finit par répondre une seule chose.

"C'est le Chaos, Dame-Tsuna."

L'adolescent entendit alors la voix de l'inconnu dans sa tête, parlant à l'Autre, le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se contenta d'écouter silencieusement son père parler avec l'homme qui apparaissait constamment dans ses rêves. Le châtain découvrit ainsi que l'inconnu ne voulait pas lui donner son nom. Et que ce dernier était venu pour lui donner une leçon sur la dernière volonté.

Les paroles de l'homme le marquèrent et Tsuna resta assis à même le sol pendant que les souvenirs de l'Autre le submergeaient.

_« "Savais-tu que l'on peut tout faire si on y met sa dernière volonté ? Une fois, mon tuteur m'a enseigné ceci. Lorsque tu emploies la dernière volonté, tu dois être réellement prêt à mourir pour réaliser cette volonté. Tu aurais dû le voir..." »_

Tsuna secoua sa tête et observa attentivement l'homme se battre contre son père, s'efforçant de retenir tous les conseils que l'individu lui donnait et sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque celui-ci arriva à donner un coup d'une puissance et précision surprenante.

"À ton tour, Tsuna" murmura l'homme en faisait un saut pour disparaître ensuite derrière des rochers.

Cependant, l'adolescent eut le temps de croiser le regard de l'adulte et put clairement voir l'affection présente dans les orbes sombres de ce dernier. Ainsi que le sourire en coin qu'affichait l'individu.

La tête remplie de souvenirs concernant le Garçon qui possédait désormais un visage, Tsuna sentit sa résolution se raffermir et il serra ses poings tout en faisant apparaître ses flammes.

Il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser sur l'identité du Garçon. Reborn avait besoin de son aide.  
>Et Tsuna l'aiderait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.<p>

* * *

><p>Reborn observa avec horreur la grotte constellée de dessins représentant le destin maudit des Arcobaleno et ferma avec force ses yeux, refusant de continuer à écouter la voix doucereuse de Bermuda lui susurrer ces vérités atroces qu'il avait toujours connues mais repoussées dans sa tête.<p>

_« "Reborn." »_

La voix définitivement masculine de ses souvenirs résonna une nouvelle fois dans sa tête et le bébé ouvrit ses yeux violemment pour apercevoir le visage inquiet de son élève. Ce dernier avait un teint blême, ses orbes bruns ne cessant d'aller et venir entre son tuteur et les Vendice qui se tenaient à distance, attendant visiblement que Reborn réponde à la proposition de Bermuda. Espérant clairement qu'il refuse de les rejoindre.

Cependant, Reborn n'avait pas le cœur à décevoir son élève. Pas lorsque le visage de ce dernier était aussi crispé et effrayé, pas lorsqu'il ne ressentait qu'une seule envie, serrer dans ses bras le jeune et lui promettre que tout s'arrangerait.

"Je trouverais une autre solution" assura alors Tsuna sans ciller malgré la démonstration de la supériorité des Vendice.

"J'ai décidé, Bermuda" déclara alors Reborn en contenant ses souvenirs qui débordaient progressivement dans sa conscience. "Je suivrais la volonté de Tsuna."

Le bébé Vendice, ce que serait devenu l'Arcobaleno du Soleil si jamais il avait accepté l'offre de celui-ci, poussa un soupir désolé et ils prirent tous position pour le combat qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Cependant, alors que Reborn serrait doucement son fidèle revolver, il ne ressentit pas la moindre crainte.

Parce que Tsuna était à ses côtés.

Le bambin au fedora regarda légèrement le visage du châtain et sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut le même air confiant sur les traits concentrés du garçon.

Soudain, les yeux de Tsuna s'étrécirent et prirent la couleur qu'ils affichaient lorsque l'adolescent était en Hyper mode.

Le jeune se tourna vers Bermuda et Reborn sentit son cœur se remplir d'une émotion familière pendant que les chaînes qui retenaient ses souvenirs se brisaient une à une.

"... Tsuna !" haleta-t-il lorsque Jager le Vendice se jeta sur l'adolescent pour le tuer.

Heureusement, Bermuda sembla l'avoir pris en pitié et arrêta d'un simple mot son sous-fifre pendant que Reborn portait une main à son chapeau pour essayer de contenir les vagues d'émotions puissantes qui le submergeaient.

Leur combat fut arrêté à ce moment-là et le minuscule tueur à gage en fut reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Tsuna, innocent, naïf et pur Tsuna, avait été tué sous ses yeux.

"Tsuna" fit-il lorsqu'ils récupérèrent leurs montres. "Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir pour les Arcobaleno."

L'adolescent sursauta, piqué au vif, et prit la parole, voulant protester, demandant à grands cris pourquoi le bébé paraissait avoir abandonné toute volonté de combattre. Cependant, Reborn ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait lui expliquer à quel point la pensée de sa mort l'avait ébranlé et combien il voulait désormais le protéger.  
>Comme il n'avait pas pu protéger <em>l'autre.<em>

* * *

><p>Le soir était tombé et Tsuna n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne pouvait en faire le point. Généralement, Reborn lui aurait donné une gifle pour le sortir de ses pensées et l'adolescent aurait discuté de ce qui le rongeait. Cependant, l'Arcobaleno n'était pas présent, étant occupé à annoncer leur triste sort aux autres bébés maudits, et Tsuna était seul dans sa chambre.<p>

Enfin, l'adolescent cessa de ressasser ses pensées et se rendit à la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé afin de se calmer les nerfs qui semblaient être à vifs. Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut les restes d'un bol de nouilles qu'il réalisa que la solution à ses problèmes s'était toujours trouvée sous ses yeux.

L'adolescent inspira profondément et ferma ses yeux tout en refoulant un rire nerveux.

Puis, il passa à l'action.

Cette nuit-là, Tsuna mit de côté ses hésitations concernant l'identité du Garçon et se concentra sur une seule chose. Il allait sauver Reborn. Et lorsqu'il aurait fait cet exploit, l'adolescent lui demanderait qui était le Garçon et en quoi son tuteur lui était lié.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, le châtain ouvrit ses yeux sans énergie et contempla avec surprise le visage inquiet de Kyoko. Cette dernière se trouvait devant lui et l'observait depuis visiblement quelques minutes, essayant sans doute de comprendre la raison pour laquelle l'adolescent s'était endormi dans une ruelle.

"Tsuna-kun" murmura la jeune fille en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils pendant que ses yeux chaleureux s'obscurcissaient sous l'inquiétude. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Le garçon cilla et se frotta ensuite les paupières vivement pour essayer de repousser la fatigue qui l'habitait. Puis, il répondit à la première fille qui avait été aimable avec lui.

"R-rien" balbutia-t-il avant de se lever tout en grognant faiblement.

Ses muscles protestèrent face au brusque mouvement et il dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour s'assurer que ses jambes ne céderaient pas. Pendant ce temps, Kyoko l'observa sans un mot et pinça ses lèvres.

"Tsuna-kun" fit-elle simplement. "As-tu toujours le charme que je t'avais donné ?"

L'adolescent cilla une fois avant que ses pensées ne se remettent en marche. Il s'empressa alors de sortir le charme et s'excusa maladroitement lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point l'objet avait été abîmé par les épreuves que le garçon avait passées.

"Tsuna-kun" sourit alors Kyoko avec une infinie douceur. "Laisse-moi arranger le charme. J'en parlais justement avec Haru-chan, nous voulions y ajouter plus de souhaits pour qu'il te protège plus."

Cependant, Tsuna ne se laissa pas avoir par les paroles de la jeune fille. Les yeux de cette dernière étaient suffisants pour véhiculer le véritable message qu'elle tenait tant à faire passer.

_'Laisse-moi faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour m'assurer que tu resteras en vie.'_

Alors, l'adolescent accepta et lui donna le minuscule charme rapiécé tout en s'assurant que la jeune fille le lui aurait rendu avant la tombée de la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tsuna s'assit une nouvelle fois contre le mur en briques et soupira lourdement. Il était désormais temps que les choses se mettent en marche et que Reborn comprenne que le châtain ne céderait devant rien pour le sauver.

Ce fut alors que le bébé apparut, comme il en avait l'habitude, au moment où l'adolescent avait le plus besoin de lui.

Tsuna contempla le corps minuscule, vêtu de vêtements aux plis irréprochables et entendit une voix lointaine, fantôme issu de ses rêves.

_« "Rappelles-moi un peu" fit-il après avoir observé le corps tremblotant de son élève qui gisait au milieu de la neige. "Quelle est la règle numéro un ?"  
>"Être toujours classe" grommela l'adolescent. »<em>

"Reborn" demanda alors Tsuna en écarquillant ses yeux pendant que son cœur s'accélérait subitement. "Tu rentres de la réunion des Arcobaleno ?"

Le bébé acquiesça, l'air sombre, et lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé durant la dite-réunion pendant que l'adolescent sentait sa tête encore endormie se mettre en marche et lui indiquer un simple fait qui le figea.

L'adolescent dans ses souvenirs avait des rouflaquettes bouclées.

_« De longs doigts couturés de vieilles cicatrices blêmes caressèrent la peau mate avant qu'une voix rauque ne se fasse entendre.  
>"Que me veux-tu, petit ?"<br>"Je ne suis pas petit" riposta l'adolescent. "je suis..."  
>"Le gamin qui vient de me réveiller" le coupa l'adulte en ouvrant soudain ses yeux qu'il avait gardé fermés jusqu'alors. »<em>

Le châtain cilla et essaya de repousser la nouvelle vague de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, certain que son tuteur n'apprécierait guère qu'il rêvasse alors que le bébé lui expliquait des choses importantes.

« _Ses muscles épuisés par la marche effrénée qu'il avait faite durant les derniers mois et par l'escarmouche qu'une bande de brigands avaient eu l'affront de lui faire, il s'était affalé sans la moindre grâce, envoyant voler en éclat la promesse qu'il avait faite à Reborn concernant le fait de garder constamment son comportement irréprochable de Decimo quelle que soit la situation.  
>Il avait fermé ses yeux lentement et s'était laissé sombrer dans l'inconscience avec satisfaction. Sans doute allait-il mourir là.<br>Cette pensée l'indigna, réveillant ses instincts innés de guerrier. Ce qui fit qu'il remarqua une présence près de lui et il sortit de la torpeur pour se retrouver face à deux yeux sombres qu'il connaissait.  
>Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de stupeur et il retint un hoquet de surprise. Il connaissait ces yeux noirs, ces deux mèches de cheveux courbées et ces cheveux noirs qui défiaient la gravité. »<em>

Le cœur du futur Decimo se serra et il dut repousser l'envie subite de prendre le bébé maudit dans ses bras. Ce dernier n'apprécierait guère la manifestation d'affection et l'adolescent ne tenait pas à rencontrer la mort.  
>Cependant, le rythme cardiaque du jeune continua à s'emballer et ses pensées s'affolèrent pendant qu'il commençait à réaliser peu à peu des faits qui avaient toujours été sous ses yeux mais qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pris en compte.<p>

«_ Deux jours après, ils s'embarquèrent dans un navire pour se rendre en Amérique. Durant le séjour, Tsuna lui enseigna les arts du déguisement.  
>"Cela ne me servira à rien" protesta un jour l'adolescent lorsque son tuteur lui ordonne de se déguiser en pot de fleur.<br>"L'effet de surprise est primordial lors d'une mission d'assassinat" répondit calmement le japonais en ignorant l'air indigné de son élève. "De plus, ça met toujours l'ambiance lors des fêtes sans oublier..." »_

Cette manie de toujours se déguiser, ce sadisme inné qui devait être le fuit d'années de préparations... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien plus tôt ?

_« Tsuna leva alors ses mains et les mit sur les joues de son ancien élève qui leva ses yeux pour croiser le regard aimant du châtain.  
>«<em>_** Reborn **__» articula ce dernier en silence.  
>Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer.<br>« __**Je t'ai..**__. » continua Tsuna tout en faisant le sourire qui avait fait que son ancien élève ne regrette jamais d'être resté avec lui. »_

Le Garçon de ses rêves était Reborn.

Tsuna sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et refoula les larmes qui montaient alors que le bébé qui était le responsable de celles-ci continuait à lui parler. Puis, les mots tant honnis franchirent sa bouche enfantine et le châtain craqua.

"Je vais mourir de toutes façons" déclara Reborn avec une telle nonchalance que Tsuna se crispa. "Alors, autant en profiter pour renverser le système des Arcobaleno..."

L'adolescent serra ses poings et inspira profondément pour ensuite avaler une des pilules que Basil lui avait données auparavant. Lorsqu'il fut en Hyper mode, le garçon se tourna vers le bébé maudit et croisa le regard sombre de ce dernier.

"Monte sur mon épaule, Reborn" fit doucement Tsuna tout en ressentant quelque chose en lui bouger faiblement sous les yeux noirs de son tuteur. "Je dois te parler."

Le bébé obtempéra et ils s'envolèrent sans un mot pendant que l'adolescent serrait ses dents pour se retenir de hurler.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après aux marches du temple de Namimori et Tsuna atterrit sans un mot, ses yeux ambrés contemplant la ville pendant que son tuteur s'installait sur l'escalier.

Puis, ils discutèrent. Longtemps.

Tsuna put enfin déverser ce qui le rongeait et réprimanda durement le bébé pour avoir pensé à la mort durant leurs aventures. Pendant que Reborn garda le silence et écouta l'adolescent avec un air impassible, même si ses yeux sombres racontaient une toute autre histoire.

Enfin, lorsque le torrent de mot se tarit, le châtain s'affaissa aux côtés de l'Arcobaleno et observa à nouveau la cité qui se déployait sous ses yeux tout en appréciant en silence le léger vent qui s'était levé et secouait faiblement ses cheveux ébouriffés par la récente nuit blanche.

"Reborn" déclara-t-il en fermant doucement ses yeux.

"Mm ?" fit l'interpellé en prenant pour la première fois la parole depuis leur arrivée au temple.

"Je ne te laisserais pas mourir" murmura Tsuna en ouvrant ses yeux qui brillaient avec une détermination inébranlable.

Le bébé maudit leva ses orbes noirs comme un puits sans fond et contempla le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages immaculés.

_« "[...]" déclara avec une voix hachée le plus jeune. "Tu ne peux pas mourir..." »_

Reborn ferma ses yeux et crispa ses poings sur l'étoffe coûteuse de ses pantalons.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas de panique, la suite est au prochain chapitre ;)<strong>

**RaR:**

**L'Enclavor : **Du 8027 ? Pourquoi pas (même si ce n'est pas mon couple favori) ^^ Je vais voir si je trouve une intrigue intéressante pour ce couple ;) Dans tous les cas, merci à toi pour avoir commenté.

**Haha8D : **Comme d'habitude, merci pour suivre avec autant de passion mes histoires ^^ Sinon, je prends note pour les couples proposés (même si je ne ferais le 1827 et le 0027 qu'à la fin XD).

**anonyme : **Je prends note de tes propositions ^^ En plus, j'aime bien le G27, on peut faire des histoires particulièrement amusantes avec ces deux-là XD Merci pour avoir commenté ^^

**greenbidule : **Merci à toi pour avoir commenté ^^ Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer à écrire ;)

**usagihime : **Du S27 ? Tu piques mon intérêt là... Je vais voir ce que je peux en faire ^^


	10. Maestri Partie II (R27)

**Comme annoncé au précédent chapitre, voici la suite et fin de l'OS Maestri. Pour toute réclamation, veuillez utiliser le bouton en bas de page ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Maestri.

**Genre : **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense et Romance (bien plus qu'à la première partie ^^)

**Une nouvelle fois, je tiens à vous rappeler que :**

« _italiques _» : souvenirs.

«** gras **» : pensées

**_Ceci :_** Introduction.

_Ceci : _Évènements passés.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Maestri<strong>

_Partie II_

_"Dis-moi, jeune Tsunayoshi" demanda subitement l'adulte en déposant ses baguettes sur son bol de pâtes vide._

_"Hum ?" répondit vaguement l'enfant en avalant rapidement sa bouchée pour ensuite s'étouffer._

_Il commença à tousser et se frappa maladroitement la poitrine tout en saisissant avec empressement un verre d'eau afin de faire passer la nourriture. Une fois sa bouchée correctement avalée, le petit châtain leva sa tête et posa ses grands yeux bruns sur l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole il y avait de cela déjà trois ans._

_"Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ?" continua l'adulte en posant un coude sur la table._

_Il appuya ensuite sa joue sur sa main et observa avec amusement le visage surpris du jeune garçon. Ce dernier avait ses sourcils froncés et semblait réfléchir sérieusement à sa réponse._

_"C'était" hésita finalement l'enfant en jouant nerveusement avec les pâtes restantes dans son bol. "Il y a trois ans, non ?"_

_L'homme secoua faiblement sa tête, son sourire toujours aux lèvres et finit par avancer sa main libre pour poser doucement son index sur le front du petit._

_"Non" fit doucement l'adulte. "Je parlais de la véritable première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, Sawada Tsunayoshi..."_

_L'enfant écarquilla ses yeux et recula brusquement, essayant instinctivement de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son interlocuteur. Avoir son nom prononcé en entier par ce dernier l'avait effrayé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce simple fait le terrorisait._

_Tsuna ferma ses yeux et sentit une légère chape de sueur se former sur son corps pendant que celui-ci était pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Enfin, il sentit sa conscience faiblir et comprit que l'homme avait dit son nom en entier dans le but d'obtenir une telle réaction de la part de l'enfant._

_Alors, le jeune ne fit qu'une seule chose. Il serra ses poings et appela à l'aide en silence._

_Une vague de chaleur rassurante l'enveloppa aussitôt et l'enfant se détendit progressivement. Le petit soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement et se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, certain que tout s'arrangerait désormais._

_"Que me veux-tu, Kawahira ?" demanda rudement le jeune en ouvrant brusquement ses yeux._

_"Te parler, bien sûr" répondit suavement l'adulte en observant avec amusement les orbes orangés ainsi que l'air sombre qu'affichait désormais l'enfant. "Te rappelles-tu de notre première rencontre, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?"_

_"... Comment pourrais-je l'oublier" répondit amèrement le jeune en fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'une expression désolée digne d'un homme qui en avait trop vu apparaissait sur ses traits infantiles._

_Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et il hocha sa tête tout en contemplant les yeux sans âge du petit ainsi que son air brisé._

_"Dans ce cas" continua l'adulte en prenant une voix guillerette. "Tu te rappelles également de notre promesse..."_

_Soudain, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Le bruit rassurant des clients qui discutaient dans le restaurant disparut, le sifflement familier des casseroles dans la cuisine se fit inaudible et Tsuna sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Son teint blanchit et ses yeux perdirent leur vie pendant qu'un tremblement imperceptible le secouait._

_Le garçon crispa ses poings sur la table en bois et ferma avec force ses yeux, repoussant les larmes traîtresses qui y avaient perlé._

_"... Oui" finit-il par dire avec une voix hantée par les fantômes de son passé. Je m'en souviens._

_L'adulte continua à sourire et Sawada Tsunayoshi laissa couler ses larmes._

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis des années, Reborn ne savait plus quoi dire.<p>

Le combat des Arcobaleno, ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient sans prévenir, la subite déclaration de Tsuna et maintenant l'annonce d'un combat à la durée indéterminée.

La sanité du meilleur tuer à gage commençait à se craqueler.

Depuis la discussion avec Bermuda, l'Arcobaleno du Soleil avait été hanté par des voix fantomatiques et des souvenirs concernant son passé. Sans oublier l'Autre.

Reborn ne savait pas encore la véritable identité de ce dernier, il n'était certain que d'une seule chose. L'Autre avait été un homme important dans son ancienne vie et avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Cependant, maintenant que le bébé maudit commençait à se rappeler, il possédait le recul nécessaire pour réaliser certaine choses concernant ce parfait inconnu.

Quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'un assassin extrêmement doué et appartenant à la famille Vongola apparaisse dans un village italien isolé de tout pour proposer à un gamin qu'il ne connaissait même pas de le suivre ? Cette coïncidence était plus que soupçonneuse.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que cet homme était apparu dans son village ? Pourquoi l'avait-il pris sous son aile pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait ?

Reborn soupira et secoua faiblement sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se plonger dans ses pensées afin de découvrir la véritable identité de l'homme de ses souvenirs. Le combat contre Bermuda allait bientôt commencer et le plan que Tsuna avait si méticuleusement préparé allait enfin se dévoiler aux yeux des Arcobaleno qui avaient été tenus à distance.

Les montres sonnèrent subitement et l'Arcobaleno du Soleil pinça ses lèvres.

Il allait finalement découvrir si Tsuna avait réussi à faire un plan aussi élaboré que celui qu'il avait utilisé face aux Millefiore.

Reborn leva ses yeux et croisa alors le regard décidé de son élève. Ce dernier hocha doucement sa tête, la promesse de jours meilleurs visible dans ses orbes enflammés et son tuteur sentit l'habituelle boule de fierté s'installer dans sa poitrine. Le bébé soupira une nouvelle fois, relâchant ainsi toute la tension qui l'avait habité durant les derniers jours et sentit ses lèvres se détendre. Tout irait bien.  
>Parce qu'il protégerait Tsuna.<p>

Les choses se mirent rapidement en action, Bermuda et son équipe arrivèrent sans crier gare et les attaquèrent pendant que Tsuna, accompagné d'Enma et de Basil, volait d'un endroit à l'autre pour détruire consciencieusement les Vendice.

Cependant, nul n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait suivre. Personne sauf Tsuna.

Ainsi, lorsque Bermuda prit sa réelle apparence, l'adolescent s'empressa de passer à l'attaque et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme en profitant de sa légère confusion suite à sa récente transformation. Ensuite, pendant que le Vendice donnait coup après coup pour se débarrasser du châtain, ce dernier fit une chose qui surprit amplement Reborn.

Il enserra entre ses doigts la tétine vide de Bermuda et murmura des mots que personne n'entendit à l'oreille de son ennemi. Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux globuleux et poussa un rire amusé qui secoua son corps difforme pendant que l'adolescent s'éloignait brusquement, la tétine maudite toujours dans sa main.

"Byakuran !" haleta Tsuna en se tournant vivement vers le futur Boss des Millefiore.

L'albinos, qui s'était jusqu'alors tenu tranquille pour rassembler ses forces, passa à l'action. Il alluma son anneau et la tétine d'Uni se mit à briller tout aussi fort en réponse.

La petite poussa un cri d'horreur, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant alors qu'elle _voyait_ ce qui allait se passer sous peu.

"Sawada-san !" hurla-t-elle tout en combattant les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger. "Ne le faites pas ! Je vous en supplie !"

Reborn fronça ses sourcils et baissa lentement sa main vers sa montre, son instinct ne cessant d'allumer des alarmes dans sa tête. Quelque chose allait mal. Très mal. Et Tsuna finirait par en subir les conséquences. Le bébé se prépara à appuyer sur le bouton spécial de l'appareil, serrant ses dents en préparation à la transformation qui s'ensuivrait mais fut arrêté par une main inattendue.

"Ne bouge pas" menaça le Boss de la Varia tout en gardant ses yeux posés sur le futur Decimo Vongola. "Ou je te flingue."

L'Arcobaleno du Soleil accrut son froncement de sourcils et baissa sa tête brièvement pour essayer de faire le point. Quand Tsuna avait-il eu le temps de discuter avec Xanxus pour le convaincre de l'aider ? Et depuis quand ce dernier lui obéissait-il ?

Cependant, l'intervention de Xanxus lui rappela sa promesse au Neuvième Vongola, il ne devait pas se mêler aux combats de Tsuna. Or, son élève était occupé à livrer la plus difficile des batailles sous ses yeux. Le bébé maudit serra ses dents amèrement et croisa ses bras, ses yeux sombres regardant sans perdre le moindre détail les mouvements de l'adolescent, se crispant chaque fois que les attaques de Bermuda faisaient mouche et laissant échapper de légers grognements d'approbation lorsque le jeune arrivait à contre-attaquer efficacement.

Puis, le pire arriva.

Un dôme fait de flammes du Ciel s'érigea autour des combattants, englobant également en son sein les spectateurs et Reborn sentit son cœur manquer un battement. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce dôme, un innocent était mort. Et son instinct ne cessait de lui hurler qu'aujourd'hui aussi, un innocent allait mourir.

Soudain, une rafale de flammes du Ciel entoura Tsuna et ce dernier se recroquevilla sur place, plaquant contre son cœur la tétine de Bermuda pendant que ce dernier reculait prudemment, regardant avec méfiance les parois faites de flammes de la dernière volonté.

"Ce n'est pas avec des tours de passe-passe que tu arriveras à me battre, Sawada Tsunayoshi !" lança le Vendice en passant subitement à l'attaque.

Il s'élança vers l'adolescent qui était toujours roulé en boule sur l'herbe de la clairière et Reborn se glaça lorsqu'il réalisa que Tsuna ne bougerait pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se démena pour échapper à la surveillance de Xanxus pendant que le bras de Bermuda transperçait violemment la poitrine du châtain.

Au diable sa promesse au Neuvième ! Tsuna était en danger et Reborn n'allait pas l'abandonner.

Il courut, évitant sans aucun problèmes les attaques du monstre qu'était Jager et sortit son revolver en argent, le dernier présent de l'homme sans nom ni visage qui hantait ses souvenirs, pour ensuite en appuyer la crosse contre la nuque de Bermuda qui était toujours penché au-dessus du corps sans défenses de Tsuna dont le bras traversait sa poitrine. L'Arcobaleno du Soleil grinça des dents en réalisant ce fait et appuya avec plus de force son arme contre l'os du Vendice.

"Éloigne-toi de mon élève" siffla-t-il haineusement. "_**Maintenant**__."_

Bermuda recula lentement, son bras quittant le corps de l'adolescent avec un bruit de succion immonde et Reborn dut combattre la rage qui menaçait de le submerger lorsqu'il vit le sang qui recouvrait le visage souriant de l'autre homme maudit.

"Je me demande" susurra ce dernier avec sa voix doucereuse. "Jusqu'où ira ton élève pour te sauver..."

Le bébé serra ses dents et continua à menacer son ennemi, hésitant imperceptiblement entre prendre sa véritable apparence ou persister à pointer son revolver sur la nuque de Bermuda. Cependant, ce dernier remarqua l'hésitation et élargit son sourire moqueur.

"À moins que" continua celui-ci en étrécissant ses yeux avec un sombre plaisir. "Tu ne sois pas au courant..."

Les yeux noirs s'étrécirent et Reborn appuya avec sa main libre sur le bouton de sa montre. Une lumière éblouissante l'entoura, des détonations retentirent et le Vendice en profita pour utiliser ses flammes de la Nuit afin de se téléporter un peu plus loin pour s'assurer d'être en sécurité.

Néanmoins, dès qu'il posa à nouveau un pied dans la clairière illuminée par le dôme orangé, une balle transperça sa jambe et Bermuda tituba brièvement pour aussitôt récupérer son équilibre.

"Chaos" salua sombrement l'adulte vêtu d'un costume de haute couture ainsi que d'un fedora reconnaissable entre tous.

Le Vendice sauta immédiatement pour éviter de peu la balle qui suivit le mot d'accroche de l'assassin et atterrit sur une branche basse tout en grimaçant lorsque son pied blessé s'appuya sur le bois. Un craquement de mauvais augure résonna dans la clairière et Bermuda constata avec surprise que Reborn avait prévu son saut et avait tiré plus tôt plusieurs projectiles pour sectionner légèrement la branche.

Et le poids subit du Vendice fut suffisant pour faire céder la ramure. Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux et se prépara à utiliser une nouvelle fois ses flammes de la Nuit pour échapper de justesse aux balles de l'Arcobaleno du Soleil lorsqu'il réalisa un fait.

Il n'avait plus sa tétine.

Son corps ne bougeait plus aussi vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et l'adulte tourna difficilement sa tête vers l'adolescent qui gisait toujours au milieu de la clairière. Ses yeux globuleux aperçurent alors un éclat orangé dans les mains du garçon et il réalisa subitement ce qui allait suivre.

"Faible" susurra alors une voix douce comme le velours mais suffisamment froide pour glacer le sang de l'homme maudit. "Tu es bien trop faible..."

Bermuda sentit alors une balle traverser sa poitrine et il tomba lourdement sur le sol de la clairière tout en crispant sa main sur son torse ensanglanté. Sa respiration se fit haletante et il se mit lentement sur ses pieds, chancelant faiblement lorsqu'il aperçut son opposant s'avancer doucement vers lui.

Reborn leva calmement sa main armée pour viser nonchalamment la tête de Bermuda, un léger sourire aux lèvres pendant que l'ombre de son chapeau cachait ses yeux.

"Yamamoto, Squalo" appela-t-il calmement sans ôter ses orbes sombres du Vendice blessé. "Faites qu'il pleuve, je veux qu'il souffre."

Les deux interpellés obtempérèrent sans discuter, conscients que cela aurait été suicidaire de le faire. Une lourde averse parsemée de flammes de la Pluie recouvrit alors l'intérieur du dôme et Reborn continua à menacer de son revolver Bermuda, ne cillant pas malgré l'humidité qui imprégnait ses vêtements.

"Que se passe-t-il, Reborn-kun" lança ce dernier en repoussant sèchement les mèches qui collaient son visage et obstruaient sa vie. "Perdre ton amant une seconde fois t'a choqué à ce point ?"

Une détonation retentit dans la clairière et Bermuda chancela pour ensuite s'écrouler dans le sol boueux, un bref grognement de douleur franchissant ses lèvres pendant que les flammes de la Pluie présentes dans l'averse ralentissaient l'écoulement de son sang.

"Qu'as-tu dit ?" gronda l'assassin au fedora avec une intonation si sombre que toutes les personnes présentes en eurent des frissons.

"Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, Reborn-kun ?" demanda le Vendice avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres ensanglantées. "Le charmant Tsunayoshi que tu as tant aimé va mourir une nouvelle fois sous tes yeux..."

Une nouvelle balle fusa et Bermuda étouffa un grondement lorsqu'il sentit la douleur envahir son autre jambe. Cependant, il ne s'évanouit pas car les flammes de la Pluie l'en empêchaient, le forçant à rester dans le même état tant qu'il serait baigné dans celles-ci.

"Tsuna n'est pas mort" déclara sèchement Reborn en s'arrêtant devant l'homme maudit. "Pas cette fois."

Les yeux globuleux du Vendice s'écarquillèrent et il poussa un gloussement amusé tout en tentant sans succès de se relever.

"Tu te rappelles donc de tout" constata-t-il en remettant les os déboîtés de sa jambe en place en un craquement sec qui résonna dans la clairière silencieuse. "Néanmoins, c'est trop tard... Sawada Tsunayoshi va mourir dans peu de temps."

Un coup de feu résonna alors dans la clairière et Reborn appuya avec force son pied sur le dos de Bermuda qui haletait désormais par à-coups, essayant visiblement de rester conscient.

"Tsuna ne mourra que lorsque je l'autoriserais à mourir" murmura l'assassin au fedora à l'oreille du Vendice. "Et pas avant..."

Il pointa ensuite le canon de son revolver en argent contre la nuque de son ennemi et fit un léger sourire en coin pendant que ses yeux s'illuminaient avec un éclat bestial.

"Chaos" susurra Reborn en appuyant sur la gâchette.

* * *

><p><em>"Que se passe-t-il, jeune Tsunayoshi ?" demanda Kawahira en ignorant la carte du restaurant qui lui avait été présentée.<em>

_Une paire d'orbes orangés le fusillèrent avec animosité et l'adulte esquissa un sourire amusé tout en secouant faiblement sa main dans les airs. Des filaments de fumée indigo jaillirent de ses doigts et se propagèrent rapidement autour d'eux, entourant langoureusement les deux individus au passage._

_"Excuse-moi pour cette erreur" continua l'homme tout en redressant brièvement ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. "Que se passe-t-il, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?"_

_L'enfant continua à vriller ses yeux sans âge sur le visage souriant de son interlocuteur et finit par froncer ses sourcils durement pendant qu'un soupir secouait son corps frêle._

_"Durant notre première rencontre" rappela-t-il en déposant ses poings serrés sur la table tout en fermant brièvement ses yeux pour ne plus voir le sourire amusé de l'adulte. "Tu m'as enseigné bien des choses que personnes ne devrait connaître. Pourquoi ?"_

_"N'est-ce pas évident, Tsunayoshi ?" répondit l'homme tout en parcourant distraitement la carte du restaurant. "Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit..."_

_Le jeune retroussa son nez avec exaspération et un air sombre qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses traits infantiles apparut sur son visage joufflu._

_"Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point que je sache tout du Tri-ni-sette" marmonna-t-il en saisissant la serviette du restaurant pour ensuite la froisser distraitement entre ses doigts._

_"Qui sait" répliqua Kawahira avec un sourire entendu. "Peut-être cela te sera fort utile dans le futur..."_

_L'enfant exerça un brusque mouvement avec ses mains, déchirant la serviette froissée et serra ses dents._

* * *

><p>Il faisait si froid.<p>

Tsuna frissonna et réprima un cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit son sang tiède couler à flots sur ses doigts recroquevillés contre son torse blessé. Il avait si froid.

Ses yeux restèrent clos et il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la seule source de chaleur qu'il ressentait, la tétine qu'il avait volée à Bermuda. Ses flammes continuèrent à se déverser dans l'objet maudit et l'adolescent commença à claquer des dents, réalisant distraitement qu'il pleuvait.

Comment cela se faisait-il ? Il avait pourtant vérifié plusieurs fois la météo avant leur combat, il était censé faire beau...

Un nouveau frisson secoua son corps et le châtain serra avec force ses dents, sentant les vagues de chaleurs provenant de sa détermination le quitter progressivement pour illuminer la tétine volée.

Ses pensées devinrent alors confuses et il utilisa ses dernières forces pour se concentrer sur son but. Néanmoins, les souvenirs de la réunion avec ses alliés et amis de la veille lui revint à l'esprit et il remercia silencieusement ses Gardiens pour avoir accepté de ne pas intervenir dans son combat.  
>Dieu, qu'il les aimait.<p>

Tsuna sentit des larmes couler librement le long de ses joues et il ne les retint pas. Il savait ce qui allait suivre et, même s'il ne regrettait rien, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à songeant à la tristesse qu'afficheraient ses amis.

Des coups de feu retentirent dans ses oreilles et il esquissa un faible sourire. Xanxus n'avait pas su contenir Reborn, il aurait du s'y attendre.

"_Reborn" _murmura-t-il faiblement.

Ses lèvres se craquelèrent et il resserra ses doigts autour de la tétine qui semblait brûler avec un feu interne, brillant d'une lueur rouge sang de mauvais augure. Le châtain entendit vaguement les cris horrifiés d'Uni et continua à sourire faiblement, comprenant la tristesse qui envahissait la jeune fille qui pouvait voir le futur.

Le souvenir d'une discussion passée avec Kawahira lui vint à l'esprit et Tsuna relaxa doucement son corps endoloris. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi l'homme lui avait enseigné tant de choses sur le Tri-ni-sette. Un élancement le parcourut et l'adolescent comprit que la fin arrivait.

Il ouvrit calmement ses yeux et contempla le dôme orangé ainsi que la pluie qui le recouvrait doucement, apaisant ses inquiétudes comme l'aurait faite l'étreinte de sa mère.

« **Yamamoto** » songea le châtain en continuant à sourire.

Il tourna difficilement, utilisant ses dernières forces pour le faire, sa tête et aperçut alors le groupe disparate composé de la Varia, de ses Gardiens, des Millefiore ainsi que des Arcobaleno.

_« "Ju-Juudaime ! Vous n'êtes pas seul ! N-nous sommes là avec vous, vous savez ?" »_

La voix familière de Gokudera retentit dans son esprit et Tsuna posa ses yeux fatigués sur l'adolescent en question, sentant son cœur se contracter lorsqu'il vit l'air horrifié et désespéré de son Gardien de la Tempête. Cependant, le garçon aux cheveux argentés ne bougea pas, obéissant jusqu'à la fin aux ordres de son meilleur ami.

"Je..." commença faiblement Tsuna en luttant contre la fatigue qui commençait à l'envahir et en fermant ses yeux lentement. "n'ai ja...mais été... seul. Merci."

Des pas se firent entendre et l'adolescent se contenta de respirer, toute son attention désormais concentrée sur la tétine qu'il serrait avec force contre son cœur qui fatiguait.

"Reborn" fit-il simplement en un faible murmure.

Combien de temps s'était-il passé ? Était-il toujours en forme adulte ? Ou alors, était-il un bébé ? Tsuna se rappela du visage sombre aux yeux obscurs qu'il avait tant aimé et continuait à aimer.

"Reborn..."

"Suffit" le coupa sèchement l'adulte en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

L'adolescent ouvrit lentement ses yeux et contempla le visage de son tuteur tout en faisant doucement un sourire.

"Suffit" répéta l'assassin au fedora avec une voix sur le point de se briser. "Tu en as assez fait, Tsuna..."

L'interpellé tenta alors de se relever, il devait à tout prix lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait réellement avant que le rituel ne s'achève. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"Reborn" murmura le châtain alors qu'il riait amèrement en songeant à sa déchéance immanente. "Je l'ai refait..."

"Suffit" réitéra l'adulte en gardant son visage impassible même si son intonation était suffisante pour véhiculer sa détresse. "Repose-toi, tu l'as mérité..."

Tsuna voulut protester, il devait tout lui dire. Cependant, une quinte de toux particulièrement violente le saisit et il dut se recroqueviller encore plus, déversant ses dernières flammes dans la tétine pendant que son sang la recouvrait avec effusion.

Les cris horrifiés et les sanglots qui résonnaient dans la clairière pluvieuse disparurent et la seule chose que l'adolescent entendit fut la respiration hachée de Reborn ainsi que le bourdonnement que poussait l'objet maudit entre ses mains.

"Reborn" parvint-il à dire alors qu'une douleur foudroyante traversait son torse. "Je t'ai..."

«** Je t'ai toujours aimé... **»

La dernière flamme du Ciel quitta son corps endolori et l'adolescent sentit sa vie en faire de même.

« **Reborn.** »

La pression exercée sur la tétine disparut pendant que les mains ensanglantées se détendaient doucement.  
>L'objet maudit s'écrasa alors dans l'herbe rougie en un bruit mou.<p>

* * *

><p>Uni s'effondra sur l'herbe trempée de la clairière et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les autres personnes présentes gardèrent le silence, leurs yeux écarquillés pendant que les Gardien du défunt Decimo Vongola étaient en état de choc.<p>

"Juudaime" murmura Gokudera en cillant lentement.

Cependant, avant même que les adolescents ne cèdent à leur envie de hurler face à la mort de leur ami, un hoquet surpris les arrêta. Ce dernier provenait du groupe des bébés maudits et les spectateurs se tournèrent pour découvrir avec stupeur la véritable apparence du groupe.

"Comment est-ce possible, kora !" hurla Colonello en passant une main fébrile sur son visage.

Personne ne lui répondit, ne trouvant pas leurs mots face à la surprenante transformation des Arcobaleno.

"Le plan de Tsunayoshi-kun a donc marché" constata calmement Byakuran en regardant les apparences désormais adultes des bébés maudits.

Ces derniers continuèrent à s'observer avec stupeur, n'arrivant pas à croire que leur malédiction s'était dissoute avec la mort du jeune Sawada.

"Ara" soupira subitement une voix inconnue. "Tsunayoshi a vraiment fait des siennes cette fois-ci..."

Uni se tourna vivement vers le nouveau-venu et écarquilla ses yeux bleus ciel en reconnaissant l'individu.

"Vous" murmura-t-elle. "Kawahira..."

"Ah" sembla s'étonner l'homme en souriant gentiment. "La petite Uni... Tu es resplendissante sans la malédiction."

Il s'ébroua ensuite et s'avança vers le centre de la clairière où se trouvait le corps de Sawada Tsunayoshi ainsi que la silhouette silencieuse de Reborn. Il s'arrêta devant ceux-ci et opina brièvement, ses yeux sombres prenant en considération l'adolescent ensanglanté et le visage sans vie de l'adulte au fedora.

"Eh bien" déclara Kawahira en passant une main dans sa chevelure blanche. "Tsunayoshi n'y va jamais de main morte..."

"Qui êtes-vous" gronda Reborn avec une voix menaçante tout en saisissant la crosse de son revolver.

Il ne laisserait personne déranger le sommeil de son élève.

"Voyons" soupira l'autre adulte en agitant faiblement sa main droite. "Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces futilités. Tsunayoshi a encore fait des siennes..."

L'Arcobaleno du Soleil, désormais libéré de sa malédiction ainsi que de son apparence enfantine, fronça ses sourcils et resserra ses doigts autour de son arme de prédilection pendant que l'homme qui les avait aidés dans le futur était entouré d'une nuée de brume indigo et prenait l'apparence de Checker Face, l'homme au chapeau en métal.

"Vous !" tonna Reborn haineusement.

Kawahira l'ignora et claqua sèchement des doigts, faisant apparaître des cordes en acier trempé qui s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de l'assassin au fedora.

"Maintenant" marmonna l'autre homme en retroussant son masque sur son nez. Passons aux choses sérieuses. "D'accord, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?"

Le silence lui répondit et Kawahira hocha sa tête avec un sourire amusé.

"Tu n'as jamais été un grand parleur" commenta-t-il en fouillant dans les poches internes de sa veste pour en sortir sept minuscules tétines incolores. "Mais j'imagine que c'est ce qui fait ton charme..."

Il se pencha alors au-dessus du corps inerte ainsi que recouvert de sang du châtain et prit la tétine de Bermuda qui gisait sur l'herbe rouge. Kawahira se redressa en poussant un bref murmure d'appréciation et examina sous la lumière du dôme la tétine autrefois incolore qui était désormais d'un orange flamboyant.

"Ara" s'exclama-t-il en étrécissant ses yeux alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. "Tsunayoshi ne cessera jamais de me surprendre..."

L'homme haussa ses épaules et jeta un bref regard à l'assassin qui se débattait pour se libérer des cordes qui le retenaient.

"Enfin" soupira Kawahira en déposant la tétine de Bermuda sur le sol trempé et boueux de la clairière et en entourant celle-ci avec les sept autres. "Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de mon disciple..."

"Ne le touche pas !" menaça Reborn en se débattant de plus belle lorsqu'il vit Checker Face caresser le visage de l'adolescent et enlever certaines mèches châtaines qui étaient collées au front ensanglanté. "Tu ne l'emporteras pas une seconde fois !"

Kawahira se contenta de sourire et un déluge de flammes l'entoura dans les secondes qui suivirent pendant que l'assassin finissait par se libérer de ses contraintes.

"_**TSUNA**_ !" hurla l'ancien Arcobaleno du Soleil combattant le feu intense qui semblait encercler l'adolescent et le protecteur du Tri-ni-sette.

* * *

><p><em>"Vous m'avez l'air perplexe, Sawada Tsunayoshi" remarqua l'homme au chapeau d'acier tout en s'adossant calmement contre la fenêtre victorienne du bureau de l'interpellé.<em>

_"J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être" répondit le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils et en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains emmêlés par le manque de sommeil. "Vous êtes apparu de nulle part, alors qu'une armée de gardes me protègent, pour m'enseigner des choses tellement étranges que j'en ai des frissons. Et tout ça pour sauver des personnes qui sont déjà mortes ?!"_

_"Elles sont mortes dans ce monde, il est vrai" accorda l'individu en faisant un sourire en coin amusé. "Mais rien ne nous assure que cette connaissance ne se révélera vitale dans un autre monde..."_

_"Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de passer d'un monde à l'autre" remarqua le Decimo Vongola en prenant une voix lasse. "Cette connaissance m'est inutile."_

_"Dans ce monde-ci" le corrigea aussitôt l'autre._

_"Mais il est impossible que cette connaissance puisse arriver à mes autres identités !" s'enflamma le jeune homme en abattant brusquement ses mains sur son bureau._

_Des feuilles volèrent dans les airs et l'homme au chapeau en métal s'avança calmement vers le châtain qui respirait bruyamment, visiblement épuisé par la récente agitation ainsi que par les conflits avec les Millefiore._

_"Le saviez-vous" fit nonchalamment l'individu en s'appuyant contre le bord du bureau en bois massif du Decimo Vongola. "Les anneaux Vongola et Millefiore proviennent de la même _materia prima_ que les tétines des Arcobaleno."_

_"Hein ?" s'étonna le jeune homme en relevant sa tête avec un air interloqué sur son visage tiré. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"_

_"Pour le dire plus simplement" expliqua l'homme en haussant ses épaules. "Ce qui a été un jour, peut le redevenir. Et que je serais toujours là pour m'assurer que le Tri-ni-sette existera."_

_Le Decimo Vongola pencha sa tête sur le côté et finit par la secouer, abandonnant tout effort de compréhension. Soit, si cet inconnu souhaitait lui apprendre tous les secrets qui se cachaient derrière le Tri-ni-sette, il les apprendrait._

_Et si la solution à ses problèmes se trouvait dedans, il l'utiliserait sans la moindre hésitation._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Reborn reprit conscience, ce fut pour remarquer une chose. Il avait chaud et quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez.<p>

Le tueur fronça ses sourcils et tendit son oreille, vérifiant s'il n'y avait aucun danger. Cependant, il n'entendit aucun bruit, si ce n'était le vent et l'herbe qui bruissait.

Alors, Reborn ouvrit ses yeux. Pour aussitôt les écarquiller en remarquant plusieurs choses.

Le dôme orangé ainsi que leurs alliés avaient disparu.  
>Il avait désormais l'apparence d'un gamin âgé d'une douzaine d'années.<br>Et Tsuna gisait dans ses bras.

Reborn s'empressa de poser une main sur le cou de l'adolescent et soupira de soulagement en sentant le battement rassurant du pouls sous ses doigts fébriles. Il déposa ensuite le corps inconscient du jeune sur l'herbe sèche de la clairière et inspira profondément.

Ce fut seulement une fois qu'il eut appuyé sa joue contre la poitrine qui s'élevait doucement de son élève qu'il réalisa une autre chose.

Tsuna avait rétréci. Ou rajeuni, peu importe.

L'assassin au fedora fronça ses sourcils, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir remarqué pareil détail, et observa attentivement le visage calme et reposé de son élève (et ancien mentor si ses souvenirs étaient corrects).

"Tu es donc le premier à t'être réveillé" déclara subitement une voix que le tueur avait toujours maudite. "Cela ne m'étonne guère..."

Reborn se redressa vivement, remarquant au passage qu'il portait toujours son costume et que celui-ci était tâché de boue. Il s'empressa de fouiller ses poches pour en sortir son revolver en argent et sursauta lorsque sa main heurta une surface écailleuse.

"Leon" murmura l'assassin en sortant son animal de compagnie qui avait désormais l'apparence d'un véritable caméléon. "Il a donc survécu."

Une toux polie le sortit de ses méditations et Reborn dirigea immédiatement le canon de son arme vers la poitrine de l'individu qui lui avait adressé la parole. Cependant, des nuées de brume indigo s'enroulèrent doucement autour du revolver et l'assassin sentit ce dernier devenir considérablement lourd.

"Pas de ça entre nous" reprit l'autre en massant calmement son épaule avec sa main gauche pendant que la droite continuait à produire des flammes de la Brume. "J'ai encore des choses à t'expliquer."

"Quelles choses ?" demanda avec méfiance le tueur à gage tout en abaissant calmement son arme.

"Le sort du Tri-ni-sette" répondit son interlocuteur en haussant ses épaules alors qu'un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" fit Reborn en se plaçant instinctivement devant son élève inconscient afin de le protéger.

"Tsunayoshi est un garçon particulièrement intéressant" expliqua l'autre homme en hochant sa tête doctement. "Quel que soit le monde où je le contactais, il n'a jamais cessé de me surprendre... J'ai donc décidé de lui enseigner plusieurs choses sur le Tri-ni-sette pour voir s'il arriverait à en trouver une solution. Et..."

Il laissa traîner sa voix et ses yeux bruns brillèrent avec affection pendant qu'il regardait le jeune assoupi. Reborn réprima un grondement et s'accroupit pour aussitôt poser une main possessive sur le torse du châtain.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter" lui lança l'autre avec un fin sourire entendu. "La solution que Tsunayoshi a trouvée me satisfait amplement."

"Quelle était cette solution, Kawahira ?" s'enquit l'assassin en crachant avec dégoût le nom de l'homme qui lui faisait face ainsi qu'en ressentant la familière chaleur annonciatrice de fierté fleurir dans sa poitrine.

"Réunir toutes les tétines des Arcobaleno en une seule" dit calmement Kawahira en ôtant ses lunettes rondes pour les essuyer avec la manche de son kimono. "Car ce qui a été Un peut le redevenir..."

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt si c'était aussi facile ?!" s'enflamma Reborn en serra avec force ses poings. "Tsuna n'aurait pas été mêlé à ces conflits si ça avait été le cas !"

"Parce qu'il fallait l'âme d'une personne qui était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour protéger le monde" rétorqua simplement l'adulte en remettant ses lunettes. "Ce genre d'individu est rare... Heureusement pour toi, Tsunayoshi était prêt à tout pour te sauver."

"Donc" essaya de résumer l'assassin en desserrant ses poings doucement. "Il n'y aura plus d'Arcobaleno ?"

"Exact" approuva Kawahira en hochant une nouvelle fois sa tête. "Tant que Sawada Tsunayoshi sera prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver ses êtres chers, il n'y aura pas d'Arcobaleno."

Ce fut alors que Reborn remarqua le point faible dans le raisonnement de son interlocuteur.

"Mais" déclara-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. "Que se passera-t-il lorsque Tsuna mourra ?"

"C'est là la beauté du plan de Tsunayoshi" s'exclama gaiement l'homme en faisant de grands gestes. "Tant que Sawada Tsunayoshi ressentira des sentiments et voudra protéger ses êtres chers, il vivra. Il est un peu comme le parfait opposé de ce cher Bermuda Von Veckenschtein..."

"Cependant" pointa l'assassin désormais âgé d'une douzaine d'années en croisant ostensiblement ses bras. "Si Tsuna est réellement immortel, la perte de sa famille sera suffisante pour le perturber."

"Et c'est là que j'entre en scène" caqueta avec amusement Kawahira.

Reborn fronça ses sourcils et résista à son envie de tuer l'adulte. Cependant, sa main effleura brièvement la crosse de son revolver, présent que lui avait donné Tsuna des années auparavant.

"Imaginons une seconde que tous les sentiments que ressent ce cher Tsunayoshi étaient dirigés à mon encontre. Que se passerait-il ?" demanda l'homme avec un large sourire enfantin.

L'assassin grinça des dents et dirigea une nouvelle fois son arme vers le visage de Kawahira. Cependant, contrairement à la première fois, il garda une expression calme et répondit à la question de celui-ci sans fléchir.

"Je te tuerais. Qu'importe l'effort ou le temps que ça prendra."

"Et Tsunayoshi en ferait de même si j'osais toucher un seul de tes cheveux" soupira Kawahira en haussant ses épaules. "Donc, j'ai trouvé une autre solution."

"Et quelle était cette solution" interrogea pour la seconde fois Reborn tout en continuant à viser calmement son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier sourit et contempla pendant quelques secondes les enfants qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. D'un côté, Reborn, l'assassin qui avait été l'Arcobaleno du Soleil et qui était resté fidèlement aux côtés de son mentor même durant son amnésie.  
>Et de l'autre, Sawada Tsunayoshi. L'enfant qui avait réussi à changer la malédiction des Arcobaleno ainsi que le cours du temps.<p>

Kawahira cessa de sourire plaisamment et prit la parole avec une voix dure.

* * *

><p><em>L'adulte pencha sa tête sur le côté et appuya celle-ci sur sa main tout en observant avec curiosité l'enfant qui gigotait nerveusement sur le tabouret du restaurant.<em>

_"Qu'y a-t-il, jeune Tsunayoshi ?" demanda finalement l'homme en fermant paresseusement ses yeux._

_Le plus jeune sursauta, vraisemblablement sorti de ses pensées par la voix calme de son interlocuteur et il leva ses grands orbes bruns pour le poser sur le visage ennuyé de l'adulte._

_"Je" hésita l'enfant en se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement. "Je..."_

_L'homme bougea faiblement, redressant sa tête pour regarder attentivement le visage tendu du garçon et déposa calmement ses deux mains sur le comptoir du restaurant. L'enfant le regarda faire et finit par fermer ses yeux pour ensuite inspirer profondément._

_"Je voudrais passer un pacte avec vous" finit-il par dire avec une voix décidée tout en ouvrant brusquement ses yeux._

_"Un pacte" répéta suavement l'adulte en vrillant ses orbes sombres dans le regard lumineux du jeune._

_Ce dernier acquiesça et déglutit bruyamment. Il posa à son tour ses petites mains sur le comptoir et continua à regarder son interlocuteur._

_"Et quel genre de pacte voudrais-tu passer ?" demanda ce dernier avec une légère trace d'amusement perceptible dans sa voix._

_L'enfant serra subitement ses doigts et enfonça ses ongles dans le bois du comptoir tout en durcissant son regard._

_"Ne _Le_ touchez pas" siffla-t-il tout en fronçant ses sourcils._

_Les lèvres de l'adulte frémirent brièvement, combattant sans nul doute un sourire amusé et il pencha faiblement sa tête vers l'enfant._

_"Soit" dit-il en admirant la détermination qui animait le frêle corps infantile. "Je ne le toucherais plus. Cependant... que me proposes-tu en échange, jeune Tsunayoshi ?"_

_Le garçon accrut son froncement de sourcils et baissa sa tête, pensant visiblement à une solution qui les contenterait tous. Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et serra ses mains avec force. Puis, ses yeux s'éclairèrent avant de prendre une couleur orangée._

_"Tout" déclara-t-il sans la moindre once d'hésitation. "Je suis prêt à tout pour lui."_

_"Soit" répéta l'homme en souriant et en tendant sa main vers le petit. "Je n'attenterais pas à sa vie. Marché conclu ?"_

_L'enfant regarda avec méfiance le visage souriant de son interlocuteur et finit par serrer la main de celui-ci._

_"Marché conclu."_

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, la lumière rassurante du soleil l'accueillit. Il poussa un bref gémissement de douleur et leva difficilement une main pour protéger ses yeux larmoyants tout en se recroquevillant instinctivement.<p>

Ensuite, quand la fatigue le quitta lentement, il se rappela.

"Reborn !" cria-t-il en se redressant vivement.

Ses yeux cherchèrent avec panique autour de lui, prenant en considération la clairière, l'herbe verte ainsi que le ciel bleu sans un seul nuage. Cependant, la personne qu'il tenait tant à voir n'était pas présente.

"Reborn" répéta-t-il plus faiblement tout en portant une main à sa poitrine qui l'élançait.

Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? N'avait-il pas réussi ?

Tant de questions et aucune réponse pour cesser la ronde d'interrogations qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête.

Puis, le monde s'illumina.

"Oï, Dame-Tsuna" gronda une voix menaçante qui réchauffa immédiatement le torse du châtain et chassa la douleur. "Baisse un peu le volume, j'essaie de dormir."

"Reborn !" s'exclama l'interpellé en se tournant vivement vers la voix.

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent alors sur le corps d'un enfant âgé d'une douzaine d'années qui était nonchalamment étendu dans l'herbe de la clairière, un fedora sur son visage pour le protéger du soleil.

"C'est bien mon nom" marmonna le garçon en soulevant son couvre-chef avec un doigt pour regarder le visage surpris du châtain. "Ne l'use pas, Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn" fit plus doucement Tsuna en s'approchant de celui-ci. "Ton apparence..."

"Hum ?" répondit l'enfant en se redressant calmement sur ses coudes pour jeter un regard neutre à son interlocuteur. "Plutôt pas mal, non ? Je dois avoir le même âge qu'à notre première rencontre..."

"Mais" protesta faiblement le châtain en secouant sa tête avec colère. "Tu étais censé être libéré de cette malédiction ! Kawahira n'a pas tenu sa promesse !"

"À vrai dire" l'interrompit Reborn en saisissant les mains du garçon et en les serrant avec affection. "Et même si ça me coûte de le dire, il n'a rien fait que je ne désirais pas."

"Hein ?" s'étrangla Tsuna.

L'enfant au fedora soupira bruyamment et frappa ensuite le front de son ancien mentor et élève avec son index.

"Stupide Dame-Tsuna" marmonna-t-il en secouant à son tour sa tête avec un sourire affectueux. "Tu es toujours aussi lent... Écoute-moi bien ou sinon..."

Le châtain poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'il reçut la pichenette et se recroquevilla quand il entendit le ton menaçant qu'employait son tuteur avant d'utiliser ses méthodes de tortures particulièrement efficaces.

"Je t'écoute, je t'écoute !" piailla-t-il vivement tout en levant instinctivement ses mains pour se protéger.

"Grâce à Kawahira" grimaça Reborn en semblant dégoûté d'être reconnaissant au protecteur du Tri-ni-sette. "Tu n'as pas à porter toute la malédiction sur tes épaules."

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?" demanda Tsuna en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Il baissa doucement ses mains et serra celles de son interlocuteur, appréciant intérieurement le toucher familier des callosités sur les paumes de l'assassin.

"Je veux dire par là, Dame-Tsuna" continua ce dernier en serrant à son tour les doigts du châtain et en prenant une voix exaspérée que contredisaient ses yeux chaleureux. "Que cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi."

Les orbes caramels s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il réalisa ce que voulait réellement dire Reborn et Tsuna dut combattre les sanglots qui serrèrent sa gorge.

"Je n'ai..." commença-t-il pour aussitôt devoir s'arrêter tant l'émotion le perturbait. "Je n'ai jamais voulu me débarrasser de toi."

Les lèvres pâles de l'enfant s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé et il posa doucement son front sur celui du châtain tout en continuant à regarder ce dernier.

"Je sais" murmura l'assassin en savourant leur proximité.

Quelques secondes passèrent et les deux jeunes en profitèrent pour observer leur partenaire, buvant avidement le moindre détail qu'ils pouvaient remarquer dans la nouvelle apparence de l'autre.

"Tu étais vraiment adorable à treize ans" commenta Reborn en caressant la joue du châtain.

Ce dernier pencha imperceptiblement sa tête pour rester en contact avec la main du brun et fronça ses sourcils en réalisant une chose.

"J'ai treize ans ?!"

"Il t'a fallu du temps pour le remarquer" critiqua l'assassin en faisant un sourire en coin.

"Mais pourquoi ? Techniquement, j'aurais du avoir éternellement quinze ans !"

"Erreur" le corrigea aussitôt l'autre. "Tu étais censé avoir éternellement l'âge où tu étais le plus heureux."

"Et pourquoi mes treiz... Oh."

Les yeux bruns s'éclairèrent subitement et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il se tournait vers l'autre enfant.

"Je vois" fit Tsuna en levant doucement sa main vers Reborn. "À mes treize ans, tu es apparu."

"Et aux miens, tu es venu, ajouta l'autre en glissant ses doigts entre ceux du châtain.

Ils gardèrent le silence une nouvelle fois et un léger vent secoua leur chevelure pendant que les deux garçons maudits levaient leurs yeux vers le ciel dégagé.

"Au fait" commenta soudainement Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils. "Où sont passés les autres ?"

"Ah, ça..." souffla Reborn en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres. "Kawahira a créé une barrière pour nous laisser un peu... d'intimité."

"Intimité" répéta avec incrédulité le châtain. "À treize ans ?"

"J'ai toujours été un enfant précoce" rétorqua avec un sourire amusé l'assassin.

Tsuna éclata de rire et enlaça son ancien élève et tuteur.

"Prouve-le moi" susurra-t-il à son oreille avec le fantôme d'un rire dans sa voix.

Reborn se contenta de saisir les poignets du châtain pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur celles de son désormais prisonnier.

« _**Reborn**_ » articula silencieusement le garçon aux yeux lumineux contre les lèvres de l'assassin au fedora.

Ce dernier lâcha les poignets de Tsuna et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse du jeune dans son étreinte.

« _**Je**_ _**t'aime**__._ »

Leurs doigts se retrouvèrent et s'emmêlèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin d'une saga ^^<strong>  
><strong>Je tiens à préciser que je n'écrirais plus rien sur cette histoire puisque tout a été dit. Par contre, s'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris dans ce Two-Shot, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je vous répondrais au plus vite ;)<strong>

**Sur ce, je vous annonce que je n'ai aucune idée du prochain OS. Ce sera soit du 8027, du S27 ou du Lanchia27. À vous de choisir ^^**

**Donc, reviews ?**


	11. Extra Saint Valentin

**Hello ! :D  
>Pour fêter la Saint-Valentin, je vous présente ce chapitre contenant des drabbles sur chaque OS de cette fic. Bien, je n'ai plus d'autres choses à dire si ce n'est celle-ci :<strong>

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>La Jalousie<strong>

De mémoire d'homme, Rokudo Mukuro n'avait jamais été un homme vertueux aux qualités abondantes. D'ailleurs, il en était même le contraire. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant un homme dénué de qualités.  
>Ainsi, il était même fier d'annoncer que sa seule qualité était la persévérance. Car c'était grâce à celle-ci que le jeune homme avait pu obtenir ce qui lui tenait aujourd'hui le plus à cœur.<p>

Rokudo Mukuro bailla bruyamment et s'étira langoureusement, parfaitement conscient de la paire d'orbes bruns qui l'observaient sans relâche. L'homme aux longs cheveux bleutés (ainsi qu'à la coiffure curieusement semblable à un ananas) se permit un fugace sourire amusé et passa ensuite son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Celle-ci rougit et détourna timidement ses grands yeux bleus (des lentilles de contact colorées à coup sûr), murmurant brièvement une phrase quelconque pour garder la proximité avec le bel host pendant que ce dernier continuait à s'amuser grandement.

"Mukuro-san" fit alors la voix rauque de son collègue (et ami) Ken. "Votre service est terminé."

L'host hocha sa tête et dédia un dernier sourire aimable à la jeune femme qui fit une moue déçue pour aussitôt s'illuminer lorsque le blond s'installa à ses côtés. Mukuro secoua faiblement sa tête en voyant une nouvelle fois à quel point il était facile de contenter leurs clientes et se dirigea vers le bar, ses yeux dépareillés brillant avec un éclat digne d'un prédateur.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" susurra-t-il avec une voix bien plus sensuelle que celle qu'il avait employée durant la soirée.

"Mukuro" rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux châtains qui buvait calmement un verre sans se tourner vers l'host.

"Oya ?" fit ce dernier en se penchant pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du visage de Tsuna. Serais-tu en train de bouder. "Tsunayoshi-kun ?"

Le jeune homme en question étrécit ses yeux généralement chaleureux et tourna sa tête pour croiser le regard vairon de Mukuro. Tsuna leva ensuite son verre et désigna calmement la porte qui menait aux réserves du club Kokuyo et, comme ils le savaient tous deux, aux appartements de Rokudo Mukuro.

"Debout" murmura le châtain en se levant à son tour et en déposant sèchement son verre sur le comptoir. "Parlons-en ailleurs."

Mukuro réprima un rire amusé et se contenta de faire un large sourire tout en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait à ses appartements, certain que Tsunayoshi le suivrait. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux dans la cage d'escaliers et que la porte du club fut fermée, l'ambiance qui les entourait changea entièrement et l'homme à la longue chevelure se retrouva plaqué contre la rampe des escaliers, une paire de lèvres collées contre les siennes.

"Oya" déclara Mukuro une fois que son amant eut reculé pour l'observer avec un air indéchiffrable. "Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas été aussi passionné, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Le châtain fronça ses sourcils et monta sans un mot les marches de l'escalier. Le plus âgé rit avec amusement face au comportement du jeune et le suivit, certain que la nuit qui suivrait serait mémorable.

Il n'avait pas tort car dès qu'il eut franchit la porte de sa chambre, les mains de Tsuna le saisirent par les épaules et le forcèrent à se coucher sur le lit pendant que le châtain s'asseyait calmement sur les cuisses de Mukuro.

"Alors" susurra Tsuna en se penchant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celles de son amant. Pour avoir délibérément séduit une femme tout en sachant parfaitement que j'étais présent et que je te regardais, je vais devoir te punir, Mukuro..."

Le sourire de l'interpellé s'élargit et il avança sa tête pour embrasser l'homme qu'il avait courtisé pendant deux ans.

Oui, Rokudo Mukuro ne regrettait absolument pas de s'être obstiné à séduire Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Himitsu no Ai<strong>

"Tu sais" lança un beau jour Mochida Kensuke sans lever son nez du rapport qu'il était occupé à rédiger. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le café."

"Ah bon ?" s'étonna Sawada Tsunayoshi en déposant doucement son stylo-plume à côté du contrat qu'il venait de lire et de signer.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres acquiesça distraitement et se mit à mordiller le bout de son crayon, hésitant visiblement sur la formulation d'une phrase dans son rapport. Il poussa un petit soupir et passa sa main dans sa chevelure tout en secouant sa tête avant de se décider sur le mot qu'il voulait écrire. Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et se leva calmement, repoussant doucement son fauteuil pour ensuite marcher jusqu'au canapé où était assis l'autre homme.

"Tu n'as jamais aimé le café ?" demanda avec incrédulité le châtain tout en s'installant à côté de Kensuke.

"Jamais" confirma ce dernier en hochant sa tête.

Mochida recommença à mordiller son crayon, ses yeux bruns brillant avec un éclat amusé alors qu'il regardait de biais le visage qui s'était brièvement crispé de son interlocuteur.

Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie du Decimo Vongola, l'ancien kendoka avait rapidement appris à déchiffrer les fugaces expressions qui traversaient son visage généralement aimable.

"Tu es perturbé" constata Kensuke en croisant le regard chaleureux de Tsuna.

"Comment ne pas l'être ?" rétorqua ce dernier en faisant une moue ennuyée. "Je te signale que toutes nos rendez-vous se sont contentées du simple fait de boire une tasse de café..."

L'ancien kendoka fit un léger sourire amusé et leva doucement sa main pour la poser contre la joue rougie par l'exaspération du châtain. Le dirigeant Vongola soupira lourdement et appuya inconsciemment sa tête contre la paume calleuse du brun.

"C'est pour cela que tu resteras éternellement dame-Tsuna" plaisanta Mochida en s'approchant un peu plus de son Boss.

"Tu sais très bien que si jamais Hayato t'entendait m'appeler comme ça, il te tuerait sur-le-champ" rappela en un infime grognement l'autre.

Le sourire de l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'élargit et il déposa son autre main sur la joue libre du châtain, ses yeux sombres continuant à admirer les orbes couleur caramel de Tsuna.

"Hmm" murmura Kensuke en caressant doucement la peau pâle du mafioso. "Il me semble avoir oublié ce détail..."

Les lèvres de Tsuna frémirent imperceptiblement et un éclat joueur apparut dans ses yeux pendant que le jeune homme se penchait à son tour pour effleurer de son nez celui de son subordonné.

"Tout comme tu as oublié le fait qu'il t'ait interdit de rédiger tes rapports dans mon bureau ?" demanda moqueusement le châtain.

Les yeux bruns de l'ancien kendoka s'étrécirent brièvement avant de reprendre leur taille normale et un léger rire franchit ses lèvres auparavant souriantes.

"Il semblerait que je souffre d'un sérieux cas d'amnésie" fit-il en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils même si l'éclat amusé dans ses prunelles était suffisant pour indiquer qu'il mentait.

"Je dirais plutôt un sérieux cas de mémoire sélective" soupira Tsuna en caressant de ses lèvres la joue du brun.

Cette fois-ci, Kensuke éclata d'un rire bruyant et enlaça le châtain, enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure éternellement ébouriffée du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et enroula à son tour ses bras autour de l'ancien kendoka, ses mains allant se poser au creux du cou du garçon pour jouer avec les mèches de cheveux sombres.

"Cependant" murmura Tsuna une fois que le rire de l'autre homme se fut apaisé. "Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi boire autant de café alors que tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

"Mmm" fit mystérieusement Kensuke tout en repoussant doucement le châtain pour ainsi voir son visage. "Pour le savoir, tu devras satisfaire la moindre de mes envies durant l'heure qui suivra~"

"Pervers."

Mochida éclata de rire et embrassa Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuran no Mori<strong>

"Byakuran !" haleta Tsuna en essayant de reprendre son souffle. "Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu forcé à te suivre ? Et surtout, pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Gokudera-kun ?! Il ne le méritait pas !"

Byakuran, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux améthystes, fit une moue ennuyée et enroula ses doigts autour de la main du petit châtain qu'il avait réveillé quelques minutes auparavant pour ensuite le forcer à le suivre dans la nuit estivale.

"Voyons, Tsunayoshi-kun" soupira l'albinos en croisant enfin le regard indigné de l'adolescent en question. "Depuis quand dois-je justifier le moindre de mes actes ?"

Le futur boss Vongola fronça ses sourcils et secoua durement son bras pour libérer sa main de la prise du Gesso afin de croiser ses bras ostensiblement sur son torse. Il tapa ensuite du pied et attendit visiblement que son aîné s'explique.

Ce dernier soupira, parfaitement conscient que le jeune Sawada pouvait être une personne particulièrement butée lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose.

"Je voulais te montrer quelque chose et ce pot de colle nous aurait gênés" marmonna Byakuran tout en détournant son regard pour ne pas croiser celui du châtain.

Cependant, ce dernier aperçut le bref éclat menaçant que prirent les orbes améthystes de l'albinos.

"Bien" marmonna Tsuna en soupirant bruyamment. "Je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi Gokudera-kun nous aurait gênés... Maintenant, explique-moi ce que tu avais en tête."

Le visage de Byakuran s'illumina et il sautilla jusqu'au châtain pour aussitôt lui reprendre sa main afin de le forcer à le suivre. Ils franchirent rapidement la ville, passant à la vitesse éclair devant un certain préfet qui faisait sa ronde ainsi que devant le restaurant de sushis du père de Yamamoto. Enfin, lorsque le Gesso arriva aux extérieurs de la cité et entra sans la moindre hésitation dans la forêt qui environnait Namimori, Tsuna se rebella.

"Que fais-tu, Byakuran !" cria-t-il en tentant sans grand succès de se libérer de la main de l'albinos.

Ce dernier se tourna légèrement et examina le visage livide du châtain qui regardait avec un air quasiment effrayé les marches recouvertes de mousses qui s'élevaient au beau milieu de la forêt.

"Tu sais, Tsunayoshi-kun" finit-il par dire distraitement. "Je suis un homme plutôt simple..."

"Ah ?" s'exclama l'adolescent en écarquillant ses yeux avec incompréhension.

"Du coup" continua Byakuran sans lui prêter attention. "Lorsque je vois ce qui m'est cher m'être enlevé, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le récupérer..."

"Mais... que veux-tu dire ?" demanda le châtain en se débattant de plus belle.

"Voyons, Tsunayoshi-kun" soupira l'albinos en ne le relâchant pas et en secouant faiblement sa tête. "Tu as un bon flair, n'est-ce pas ? Je _peux_ voyager à travers le temps et les mondes. Y compris celui-ci..."

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent et Tsuna cessa d'essayer de se libérer lorsque son intuition lui dévoila ce qu'avait sous-entendu l'autre garçon.

"Q-quoi ?" murmura faiblement le châtain en levant sa main libre vers l'albinos.

Ce dernier sourit gentiment et la saisit pour ensuite la guider jusqu'à son visage.

"Tu peux me toucher maintenant, Tsunayoshi-kun" déclara-t-il avec une infinie douceur tout en joignant le geste à la parole.

Tsuna ferma ses yeux et apprécia le vent frais qui s'était levé ainsi que la peau chaleureuse qu'il découvrait sous ses doigts.

"Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?" demanda-t-il avec une voix imperceptible tout en ouvrant ses yeux.

"Il faut avoir un beau timing pour une telle déclaration, tu ne trouves pas ?" plaisanta Byakuran tout en caressant à son tour le visage du châtain.

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement, son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine et il songea au masque en bois ainsi qu'à l'orchidée qui se trouvaient toujours dans sa chambre.

"Il semblerait que nos souhaits aient été écoutés cette année" fit doucement l'albinos.

Tsuna se contenta de l'écouter, ses mains explorant avec une avidité qu'il s'ignorait le visage pâle de l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" murmura Byakuran en approchant son visage du sien. "Joyeuse Fête des Étoiles..."

* * *

><p><strong>Il Maestro  Il Discepulo / Maestri**

"Vous savez" lança un beau jour Gokudera Hayato tout en s'étirant. "Je me suis toujours demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre le Dixième et Reborn-san..."

Toutes les personnes présentes, qui se trouvaient être les Gardiens du Dixième Boss Vongola, se figèrent et tournèrent leurs têtes vers le jeune homme aux cheveux semblables à un poulpe.

"Plaît-il ?" parvint finalement à dire Rokudo Mukuro en déposant calmement sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.

Sa compagne, Dokuro Chrome, bougea faiblement sur le canapé où elle s'était installée aux côtés de son époux et observa avec un bref air ennuyé les dossiers qui allaient encore être ignorés vu la conversation passionnée qui s'annonçait.

"Je savais que tu étais le chien de Tsunayoshi-kun" continua l'illusionniste à la coupe d'ananas. "Mais je ne me serais jamais douté que tu en avais aussi la cervelle..."

Outré, Gokudera se leva brusquement et voulut se jeter sur Mukuro pour l'étrangler mais Yamamoto, habitué par ses coups de sang, eut la vivacité d'esprit de le retenir par le col de sa chemise rouge.

"Ha ha" rit joyeusement l'ancien baseballeur tout en forçant le Gardien de la Tempête à s'asseoir. "Calmons-nous un peu pendant que Gokudera nous explique ce qu'il voulait dire, ok ?"

Les personnes présentes marmonnèrent un vague assentiment et Hayato fit une moue enragée tout en forçant le gardien de la Pluie à le relâcher.

"Je disais donc" marmonna le fumeur lorsqu'il eut obtenu gain de cause. "On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose entre le Dixième et Reborn-san, pas vrai ?"

Tous acquiescèrent vaguement pendant que Mukuro roulait des yeux avec un air exaspéré et que Kusakabe (qui avait été envoyé pour remplacer Hibari vu que ce dernier ne voulait pas respirer le même air que l'Ananas) toussotait, vaguement gêné d'aborder la vie privée du Boss de son supérieur.

"Donc" continua Gokudera en appuyant ses coudes sur la table pour ensuite mettre son menton sur ses mains jointes pendant qu'une ombre cachait ses yeux. "Je me suis demandé... Qui recevrait dans le couple..."

"N'est-ce pas évident ?" demanda Mukuro en haussant ses épaules. "L'ancien arcobaleno a bien plus d'expérience, il est forcément le dominant..."

"Cependant" contra doucement Chrome en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. "Boss a aussi été le tuteur du bébé... Si c'est en expérience, Boss le bat amplement..."

"SAWADA EST UN HOMME ! UN VRAI ! IL EST DONC EXTRÊMEMENT LE DOMINANT !" hurla Ryohei tout en boxant le vide.

"Yare, yare" soupira Lambo en secouant sa tête et en baillant bruyamment. "Le Decimo n'a pas vraiment l'apparence d'un dominant, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Kusakabe préféra garder le silence et examina son téléphone portable, sentant son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il y lut la réponse d'Hibari au débat.

_« La pédophilie est interdite. Je vais les mordre à mort »_

Pouvait-il réellement catégoriser les deux hommes maudits d'enfants ? Kusakabe soupira et préféra garder le silence pour ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu. Les Gardiens Vongola suffisaient amplement.

"Haha" rit gaiement Yamamoto en se grattant la nuque. "Est-ce vraiment si important ? Tant que Tsuna est heureux, tout va bien, non ?"

Gokudera lui jeta un regard meurtrier et le frappa sèchement sur la nuque.

"Bien sûr, le bonheur du Dixième est primordial" accepta-t-il en opinant du bonnet. "Mais... n'as-tu pas envie de savoir ? Cette question me ronge depuis des années..."

"Je comprends" fit alors Mukuro en se frottant pensivement le menton. "Tsunayoshi-kun et l'ancien arcobaleno sont plutôt secrets sur leur vie privée donc nous n'avons aucun indice..."

"POURQUOI NE PAS LEUR DEMANDER À L'EXTRÊME ?" demanda Ryohei avec passion.

"C'est ça" ironisa l'illusionniste pendant que Chrome soupirait et se mettait à ranger les rapports avant que les feuilles ne soient détruites par le combat qui suivrait. "Pourquoi ne pas nous suicider collectivement en leur demandant qui domine dans le couple ?"

"Hum ?" fit alors une voix enfantine mais néanmoins menaçante. "Pourquoi pas, cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé..."

"Reborn..." soupira une autre personne qui n'appartenait pas au groupe des Gardiens. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne joue pas avec la vie de mes amis..."

"Donc" lança l'homme maudit au fedora tout en jouant avec la crosse de son revolver vert pomme. "Qui est partant pour un jeu de roulette russe ? Celui qui survit saura la vérité..."

Tsuna soupira et se dirigea vers Chrome, la seule personne avec Kusakabe qu'il estimait raisonnable dans la pièce, tout en faisant signe à l'homme de main d'Hibari de le suivre. Leurs rapports ne s'écriraient pas tous seuls.

Entre-temps, la dixième génération des Vongola déglutit bruyamment en croisant le regard sombre qui promettait un enfer à ceux qui le contrarierait.

"Dominant ou dominé" lança-t-il avec une voix amusée qui ne trompa pas les hommes qui avaient remarqué l'aura meurtrière autour de l'enfant. "Qu'en dites-vous ?"

Le dirigeant des Vongola, éternellement condamné à avoir l'apparence d'un enfant de treize ans, se contenta de secouer sa tête et donna un paquet de feuilles à Chrome tout en lui demandant à voix basse de les lire pendant que des cris et des coups de feu retentissaient dans le salon.

* * *

><p><strong>Rifiuti e alcol non si mescolano<strong>

Allongé dans son lit king-size, Xanxus, Vongola Decimo par alliance ainsi que Boss de la Varia, méditait sur sa vie.

La trentaine approchait et d'après les résultats que lui avait envoyés son docteur (il n'était pas suicidaire et ne voulait pas les lui annoncer en un face-à-face mortel), sa santé n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

Un soupir résonna à sa droite et l'homme tourna légèrement sa tête pour fusiller de ses yeux rouges sang le déchet qui osait le déranger dans ses pensées hautement importantes. Cependant, le déchet ne lui accorda aucune attention et continua à dormir paisiblement à ses côtés, ses bras enroulés autour du torse du Boss de la Varia qui n'appréciait guère d'être traité comme un ours en peluche chaque soir.

Xanxus poussa un grognement agacé et hésita pendant quelques secondes sur ce qu'il devait faire. Frapper le déchet ? Le virer hors de leur lit à coups de X-gun ? Ou alors, réveiller le déchet et faire ce que ce dernier lui avait proposé l'autre jour ? (Oui, Xanxus avait été intrigué par la proposition du déchet n°1. Était-ce vrai que le bâton du déchet de la Brume pouvait être employé de cette façon?)

Finalement, Xanxus préféra continuer à penser vu que le déchet n°1 avait une réunion importante avec les Anciens dans la matinée et qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à l'y accompagner. Pas du tout envie qu'ils recommencent à lui donner des conseils pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle. Le déchet n°1 suffisait amplement...

Donc, Xanxus se mit à réfléchir sur sa vie. En soi, il ne regrettait rien. Pas même son coup d'état, la fois où il s'était fait enfermer dans un sarcophage de glace par son soi-disant père, le fait qu'il ait laissé gagner le déchet n°1 (parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'avait pas perdu, bien sûr) ou son mariage avec le dit-déchet n°1. Cependant, il allait rapidement regretter quelque chose.

Son endurance.

Eh oui, après toutes ces années à boire de l'alcool comme s'il avait un trou noir dans ses tripes, Xanxus avait eu la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que s'il continuait ainsi, son endurance légendaire deviendrait... eh bien... une simple légende.

Un grognement retentit dans la pièce sombre et le Boss de la Varia arqua un sourcil surpris, pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait manifesté sa mauvaise humeur dans leur chambre. D'ailleurs, ce simple fait contraria Xanxus et il poussa à son tour un grognement tout en enroulant un bras autour du torse du déchet n°1 qui gigotait dans le lit depuis quelques minutes.

"... Mm ?" marmonna le déchet n°1 en dirigeant sa tête pour ensuite l'appuyer contre le torse du brun. "Xan...xus ?"

L'interpellé se contenta de resserrer son bras autour du châtain qui rampa paresseusement jusqu'à recouvrir de son corps celui du Boss de la Varia.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda le plus jeune en fronçant ses sourcils alors que le sommeil quittait progressivement ses traits relaxés.

"Rien" grogna l'homme en déposant lourdement sa main sur la tête encore un peu endormie du châtain. "Ferme-la et dors."

Le déchet soupira et rampa à nouveau jusqu'à avoir sa tête devant celle du brun. Puis, il tenta d'examiner le visage de Xanxus malgré l'obscurité régnant dans leur chambre.

"Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de la lettre du docteur" marmonna le déchet n°1 en secouant faiblement sa tête.

Les yeux rouges du brun s'étrécirent dangereusement et ses doigts serrèrent avec force les cheveux châtains du déchet.

"On dirait que j'ai touché en plein dans le mille" sourit ce dernier en appuyant son front contre celui de son interlocuteur.

Xanxus serra ses dents et fusilla du regard le châtain, sentant ses mains se réchauffer. Cependant, il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Si le déchet n°1 avait (une nouvelle fois) ses cheveux brûlés avant une réunion avec les Anciens, il allait le sentir passer. Sawada Iemitsu pouvait vraiment être emmerdant quand il le voulait...

"Tu sais" dit alors le déchet n°1 en sortant de ses sombres pensées le Decimo par alliance. "J'ai lu quelque part que la pratique régulière permettait de renforcer la libido..."

Xanxus arqua un sourcil intrigué et fit un sourire carnassier.

"Je vois" constata-t-il calmement alors qu'un feu familier s'allumait dans son ventre pendant que le déchet n°1 riait doucement tout en se redressant lentement. "Dans ce cas, autant commencer au plus vite..."

Le rire du déchet s'accrut et le brun redressa son torse pour rencontrer les lèvres rieuses du châtain afin de le faire taire.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiproquo<strong>

Dino Cabarrona déglutit bruyamment et regarda avec méfiance le jeune homme qui était occupé à manger innocemment des spaghettis alla bolognese. Enfin, innocent était vite dit car Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième Boss de la famille Vongola ainsi que fiancé du blond Cabarrona, avait une façon de manger ce simple plat de pâtes qui ne manquait jamais de créer une certaine tension dans le bas-ventre de son petit-ami.

"Que se passe-t-il, Dino ?" demanda Tsuna tout en déposant sa fourchette sur son assiette vide.

Le blond déglutit une nouvelle fois et gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise tout en regrettant pour la dixième fois de la soirée d'avoir emmené son fiancé à un restaurant. S'ils avaient été dans un de leurs manoirs, il aurait pu plaquer le châtain contre la table et cesser cette torture.

"C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander" marmonna le dixième boss de la famille Cabarrona. "Tu m'as envoyé un mail ce matin disant que tu devais à tout prix me parler..."

"Ah" s'exclama faiblement le châtain tout en rougissant faiblement.

Dino grinça des dents et s'obligea à rester calme. Même si Tsuna faisait une telle expression, il ne perdrait pas ses esprits et ne le prendrait pas sur cette table en public !

"En fait" murmura le plus jeune tout en gigotant sur sa chaise sans oser croiser les yeux du blond. "Je voulais te demander quelque chose..."

Son interlocuteur déglutit bruyamment et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Qu'allait donc lui dire Tsuna ? Dino fronça ses sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui avait déplu au châtain ? Quelque chose de tellement atroce que le Decimo Vongola avait décidé de briser leurs fiançailles ?!

"Heu" hésita entre-temps Tsuna en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure sans prêter attention au blond qui était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. "Je voulais donc te dire..."

"Ne me quitte pas !" s'empressa de le couper Dino tout en prenant la main du châtain.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil surpris et préféra garder le silence pour ainsi savoir ce qui était passé par la tête du blond maladroit. (Parce qu'il l'était vu que ses hommes de mains étaient partis boire un verre dans un autre restaurant)

"Quelle que soit mon erreur" continua vivement le Cabarrona tout en vrillant ses yeux passionnés dans ceux de son cadet. "Je le regrette énormément ! Alors... ne me quitte pas !"

Tsuna gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise, parfaitement conscient des regards curieux que leur lançaient toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant de haut standing et il baissa sa tête tout en soupirant lourdement.

"Dino" commença-t-il avec une voix patiente.

Cependant, il ne put finir sa phrase car le blond continua à le supplier et demander son pardon pour une chose qu'il n'avait même pas faite. Ou alors que le châtain ignorait...

"Je sais que les paroles de Kyoya peuvent prêter à confusion" balbutia justement le jeune homme aux tatouages. "Mais je te jure que je t'ai toujours été fidèle !"

Intrigué, Tsuna s'avança pour observer de plus prêt le visage paniqué de son fiancé et dut réprimer un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit l'affolement ainsi que la nervosité dans les orbes bruns de celui-ci.

"Avec Kyoya" le coupa alors le châtain tout en fermant brièvement ses yeux et en feignant un air blessé. "Alors que je te _fais_ confiance..."

Un son étouffé résonna dans le restaurant désormais silencieux (tous étant occupés à écouter le couple de mafieux discuter) et Tsuna souleva une paupière pour constater avec amusement que Dino semblait si paniqué qu'il s'était étouffé avec sa salive. Mû par son sadisme, soigneusement cultivé sous la férule de son tuteur Reborn, le châtain en profita pour enfoncer le clou.

"Voilà pourquoi tu as un tatouage d'Hibird sur ta cuisse" murmura-t-il tristement.

Les yeux de Dino s'écarquillèrent avec horreur et il se leva brusquement, envoyant voler sa chaise (qui alla s'écraser dans le buffet du restaurant et assomma de ce fait un serveur) et s'empressa de se mettre à genoux devant son fiancé.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" énonça-t-il avec une voix extrêmement sérieuse. "Je jure sur mon honneur que ce tatouage n'aura jamais autant de valeur sentimentale que ceci !"

Il présenta alors le fin anneau de fiançailles qu'il portait à son annulaire et Tsuna se contenta de secouer sa tête tout en souriant affectueusement.

"Justement" fit-il en saisissant la main du blond pour ensuite lui enlever son anneau. "C'était ce que je voulais te dire ce soir."

Le visage de Dino blanchit et il observa avec horreur sa main nue. Ainsi, ses pires cauchemars s'étaient réalisés, Tsuna ne voulait plus de lui.

Cependant, les doigts chaleureux du châtain sur son annulaire lui remirent les pieds sur Terre et le Boss des Cabarrona observa avec stupeur l'anneau (différent de son ancien) qui trônait sur son doigt.

"Talbot les a fait" expliqua Tsuna en croisant le regard surpris du blond. "Désormais, tu pourras l'utiliser pour te battre."

Dino examina avec attention son annulaire avant de se jeter dans les bras du châtain pour le serrer avec force contre son torse.

"J'en déduis que tu apprécies mon cadeau" commenta le Decimo Vongola sans chercher à quitter son étreinte.

"Laisse-moi payer la note et je te montrerais à quel point" répondit Dino avec une voix rauque tout en relâchant à regrets le plus jeune.

Ce dernier contempla le blond s'en aller chercher un serveur pour payer leur consommation et se permit à sourire en coin satisfait. La nuit qui suivrait allait être mémorable...

* * *

><p><strong>Supa Chups<strong>

"Tu sais" soupira Irie Shoichi en se passant une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux roux. "Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais en couple avec Sawada-san, j'ai été heureux pour toi. Sincèrement."

"Aah" fit distraitement Spanner tout en insérant des câbles dans une machine.

"Cependant" continua le rouquin tout en redressant ses lunettes. "Je ne l'aurais pas été si j'avais su que ça résulterait en ça..."

Il étendit ses deux bras pour désigner l'hangar où ils se trouvaient tous les deux et le blond tourna sa tête pour dévisager avec un air surpris son ami d'enfance.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il tout en croquant le bout de sa sucette parfumée au thé vert. "Est-ce mauvais ?"

Irie soupira une nouvelle fois et se massa les tempes tout en cherchant soigneusement ses mots. Connaissant l'Anglais, ce dernier ne comprendrait pas s'il utilisait des termes trop difficiles.

"Quand les Boss ont appris que tu étais enfin retourné dans ton hangar, ils t'ont dit de faire ce que tu voulais car c'est de toute façon ce que tu fais toujours" commença par dire le rouquin.

Spanner acquiesça et tendit sa main pour saisir un minuscule tournevis afin de s'occuper des vis internes du mécanisme.

"Aussi" fit l'autre scientifique tout en secouant sa tête. "Je comprends parfaitement que tu étais heureux et que tu voulais le manifester dans ton travail."

Le blond se contenta de grogner son assentiment et entreprit de sceller sa machine tout en prenant une nouvelle sucrerie.

"Mais" continua Irie en fronçant ses sourcils. "Cela ne justifie en rien le fait que tu produises en masse des objets pareils !"

"Ah bon ?" s'étonna Spanner tout en collant au visage du roux le godemiché de taille considérable qu'il venait d'achever. "C'est mauvais de faire ça ?"

Irie inspira profondément et écarta calmement le sextoy de sa joue tout en s'intimant de rester zen. Le blond ne savait tout simplement pas qu'il était dans l'erreur. Cela ne servirait donc à rien de lui hurler dessus pendant deux heures.

"Spanner" déclara le roux avec une voix cinglante. "Si tu travaillais dans une industrie produisant des... ustensiles pareils, cela ne serait pas un problème. Cependant, tu travailles pour la corporation Millefiore ! Nous produisons des ordinateurs et des robots ! Pas des sextoys !"

"Oh" fit simplement le mécanicien tout en contemplant avec un air indéchiffrable le godemiché toujours entre ses mains. "Je vois..."

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le hangar et Irie se frotta nerveusement le ventre, ennuyé d'avoir eu à annoncer une telle chose à son meilleur ami. Cependant, ce devait être fait car les harcèlements sexuels de Byakuran devenaient de plus en plus lourds à chaque nouvelle invention du blond...

"Mais" dit alors Spanner en brisant le silence pesant. "Tu crois que Tsunayoshi n'appréciera pas ?"

"..."

Irie passa une main dans ses cheveux et pesa le pour et le contre. Néanmoins, son naturel aimable, ainsi que la sincère frayeur qu'il ressentait envers le généralement adorable châtain, prirent le dessus et il se résolut à aider le blond.

"Connaissant Sawada-san" répondit-il en évitant le regard curieux de Spanner tout en rougissant nerveusement car il n'aimait pas parler de telles choses. "Il vaudrait mieux commencer en douceur..."

"... Je vois" marmonna le blond tout en déposant le godemiché sur un comptoir pour ensuite se diriger vers une armoire dans le fond de son hangar. "Que penses-tu de ça pour commencer ?"

Craintivement, Irie dirigea son regard vers l'objet que lui avait désigné son ami et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il déglutit bruyamment et se mit à tousser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"C'est un non ?" demanda Spanner avec un air déçu.

"Définitivement un non, acquiesça le roux. Sawada-san t'écharpera vif s'il te voyait avec ça."

Le mécanicien hocha sa tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et marmonna vaguement qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il ramènerait à la maison. Pour le bien de sa santé mentale, Irie n'essaya pas de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

Cependant, le rouquin eut la surprise de voir son meilleur ami arriver en boitant faiblement le lendemain.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda avec inquiétude Irie.

"Godemiché," répondit laconiquement le blond tout en se mettant à travailler sur le design d'un nouveau jouet. "Tsunayoshi a beaucoup apprécié."

* * *

><p><strong>RaR :<strong>

**Haha8D: **Il semblerait que je te fasse toujours pleurer... Il va falloir que je trouve une façon pour m'excuser ^^ J'espère que tu as apprécié cet supplément sur les OS ;)

**feilong-kun: **Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments ^^ Crois-moi, j'ai aussi été émue en écrivant les dernières lignes. Cette histoire va rester longtemps dans ma tête XD

**anonyme: **Ah, pourrais-tu me dire quels étaient les passages qui te rendaient confus(e) ? J'essaierais d'améliorer l'OS ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, ce petit chapitre consacrés aux OS précédents achevé, je dois désormais vous annoncer ceci : Je n'ai toujours aucune idée du couple pour le futur OS. Donc, laissez une review en disant quel pairing entre 8027 et S27 vous préférez ^^<strong>

**Dernière petite annonce et je vous laisse tranquille : La publication du prochain OS sera dans longtemps parce que je compte me concentrer sur mes fics à chapitres que j'ai délaissées depuis presqu'un an. **

**Sur ce, reviews ?**


End file.
